Uniones Inevitables
by Ary Lee
Summary: "Hay personas que disfrazan su amor con amistad, hay otras que jamás olvidarán el pasado que compartieron juntos, también están aquellos que luego de mucho sufrir, hallarán el amor en quien menos piensen hacerlo. Hay personas que simplemente están destinadas a estar juntas". WinterWitch. Romanogers. WinterWidow y leve Staron. Post-Civil War.
1. ¿Lo haces por Rogers o por Barnes?

**N/A:** Hola, traigo nueva historia Romanogers y Winterwitch entre manos. Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que no soy una autora que junte a las parejas en el primer capítulo, me gusta que los sucesos tengan coherencia y que todo se vaya dando a su debido tiempo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Marvel & Disney **© No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Uniones Inevitables**

 _ **Capítulo l: ¿Lo haces por Rogers o por Barnes?**_

* * *

 _—Hazlo..._

 _«No puedo»_

 _El pulso de Natalia Romanova sufrió un remezón ligero, trató de conservar la calma, pero apenas notó que su puntería titubeó y su blanco se desvió, supo inmediatamente que sus emociones estaban dominándola por entero._

 _Es que simplemente no podía hacer eso, no podía matar a ese hombre. Apartó su dedo del gatillo y_ _al instante_ _bajó la pistola, aquello la superaba por completo._

 _La estancia se sumió en un silencio incómodo y perturbador. Lo que la muchacha acababa de hacer podía ser severamente sancionado, desobedecer las indicaciones de un superior era sinónimo de cometer una falta grave. Ninguna de las presentes se atrevió a decir algo, nadie quería recibir el castigo de la señorita Eleni, la temida y siniestra instructora de entrenamiento de la K.G.B. Las jóvenes aspirantes a convertirse en espías habían presenciado en primera fila los abusos que cometía esa horrenda mujer. Cada vez que alguna de ellas se negaba a cumplir una orden, Eleni simplemente las golpeaba hasta cansarse._

 _La temida instructora de entrenamiento le lanzó una mirada cargada de severidad y advertencia, la pelirroja sabía perfectamente bien lo que significaba aquello. Si no jalaba el gatillo ahora, Eleni iba a deshacerse de ese hombre de manera cruel y despiadada, lo haría sufrir hasta que clamase piedad y si eso llegaba a ocurrir, la culpa sería únicamente de ella._

 _Ya le había sucedido antes, y por nada del mundo quisiera tener la desgracia de revivir esa experiencia._

 _—¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! —bramó la víctima._

 _Natalia sintió un vuelco en el estómago, nunca antes había visto tanto pánico en un ser humano, ese pobre hombre temblaba en su totalidad, tenía el rostro cubierto con una bolsa de género negro, sus piernas y manos estaban atadas con unas sogas bastante gruesas, permanecía sentado frente a ella y el resto de las ocupantes de aquella estancia. Estaba ahí, como si fuese un simple objeto carente de emociones y sentidos. Como si su vida no valiera nada._

 _—¡Hazlo, Romanova! —volvió a insistir la instructora. La pelirroja le miró suplicante, en verdad no quería asesinar a ese hombre, no quería manchar sus manos con más sangre de personas inocentes. Sabía que eso era parte de su entrenamiento para convertirse en espía, pero aquello la estaba perturbando en demasía—. No voy a volver a repetírtelo, sabes que le haré daño si no lo haces tú misma._

 _Ella tenía razón. Debía hacerlo por sí misma._

 _La joven rusa procuró ignorar los gritos de misericordia que continuaba emitiendo el hombre, volvió a levantar la pistola y apuntó con decisión hacia su cabeza, sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron y lentamente comenzó a bajar una lágrima por su mejilla. El fantasma de ese individuo iba a perseguirla hasta el final de sus días, jamás podría quitarse de la mente lo que estaba a segundos de hacerle._

 _Quitó el seguro del arma y posó su dedo en el gatillo. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban pesadamente en el interior de su cerebro, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento._

 _«Hazlo, sólo hazlo»_

 _Jaló el gatillo y la bala no tardó en impactar el cráneo de aquel hombre, la pared se tiñó de una siniestra mancha roja, la sangre de su víctima junto a algunos restos de su masa encefálica comenzaron a escurrirse lentamente por el muro. Natalia sintió deseos de correr y vomitar todo lo que estaba en su estómago, pero su asco no se debía a que sintiera repulsión de la imagen que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, lo que la mantenía así de asqueaba, era asimilar la horrible persona en la cual se estaba convirtiendo._

 _Negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera merecía autodenominarse como_ _«persona_ _». Lo que había hecho era_ _despreciable. No era más que una maldita asesina, una maquina de matar que sólo servía para hacer daño._

 _—Felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien... —le dijo la instructora._

 _Natalia ni se inmutó ante la aprobación de su superior, tampoco se molestó en mirarla o responderle con algún gesto, lo que acababa de hacer merecía una sentencia de muerte y un pase directo al infierno, no unas estúpidas y superficiales felicitaciones. Limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez y se limitó a guardar silencio, no quería decir nada, sólo deseaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba marcharse de ahí cuanto antes._

 _—No te sientas culpable, esa basura que acabas de eliminar estuvo infiltrado en el gobierno soviético durante dos años. Mientras nosotros le dábamos comida y un techo donde vivir, este imbécil les proporcionaba información privada a los malditos estadounidenses._

 _Para la pelirroja esos argumentos sólo fueron palabras vacías y sin sentido. Que ese hombre hubiese hecho tal cosa no cambiaba en lo absoluto la atrocidad que ella acababa de cometer._

 _—¿Puedo retirarme? —fue todo lo que la joven mencionó._

 _—Sí, puedes hacerlo, pero... debes dirigirte al cuarto de entrenamiento._

 _La chica liberó un suspiro, pero no precisamente de alivio. Odiaba esa maldita habitación roja._

 _—Estoy agotada, necesito descansar, entrenaré mañana._

 _La mayor le dedicó una sonrisa irónica._

 _—Tú no decides eso —replicó—, ve a ponerte el traje de entrenamiento._

 _La muchacha gesticuló una mueca de notorio fastidio, detestaba recibir órdenes de esa mujer, detestaba no poder plantarle un puñetazo en ese maldito rostro cínico y petulante. ¿Es que acaso_ _no había tenido suficiente durante ese día? ¡Por Dios, acababan de obligarla a asesinar a un hombre!_

 _Soltó el aire con pesadez y con resignación asintió con la cabeza._

 _—Estaré ahí en unos minutos. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estancia, pero la instructora le interrumpió en tanto la cogía por el antebrazo._

 _—Suerte... la necesitarás._

 _—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió, ladeando ligeramente el rostro._

 _—Entrenarás con un soldado que tiene habilidades un tanto especiales. —Natalia le miró interrogante, no comprendía por qué tanta exageración, siempre entrenaba con soldados altamente capacitados y jamás le habían dicho que necesitaría suerte—. Con lo que te he enseñado al menos deberías poder darle unos cuantos golpes._

 _—¿Tan sólo unos cuantos golpes? —preguntó con desconcierto. ¿Con quién diablos pretendían ponerla a entrenar?—. Por favor... sé que no soy la mujer más fuerte del mundo, pero he neutralizado a muchísimos soldados, no veo por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente._

 _—Lo sé y me consta, eres la mejor viuda negra de la división, por eso te he elegido para que entrenes con este soldado del cual te estoy hablando. —De pronto una extraña sensación de angustia se apoderó de la chica, la instructora parecía estar hablando en serio—. Cuídate de su brazo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _En el interior del cuarto rojo no había nadie más que ella y aquel cuadrilátero en donde se llevaban a cabo las prácticas de entrenamiento. Se preguntó en dónde rayos estaba ese famoso soldado del que tanto presumían todos, aún no entendía por qué la instructora le había dado tantas advertencias._

 _Con gesto pensativo y mientras echaba un amplio vistazo a su alrededor,_ _la chica arqueó una ceja,_ _¿por qué no había nadie más ahí dentro? Sus entrenamientos siempre eran vigilados y monitoreados por agentes soviéticos, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?_

 _La puerta se abrió de forma repentina, Natalia dio un respingo e inmediatamente guió sus pupilas hacia dicho sitio. Un hombre alto, de cabellera relativamente larga y oscura se adentró a la estancia, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y sin siquiera prestarle atención se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa que contenía algunas armas, con absoluta calma las comenzó a analizar y a estudiar con sus manos. Fue entonces que la pelirroja se percató del detalle de su brazo izquierdo, tragó saliva, ahora comprendía a qué se refería la instructora. El brazo de ese hombre era completamente metálico._

 _A los breves segundos, uno de los agentes que se encargaban de supervisar los entrenamientos se adentró a la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba ella. Cargaba una soga en las manos y Natalia sabía a la perfección lo que aquello significaba; la harían entrenar maniatada._

 _—La primera parte del entrenamiento será con algunas dificultades —musitó el supervisor, para luego extender la soga hacia la pelirroja—. Tus manos._

 _—Definitivamente no..._

 _El ruso le dedicó una sola mirada fulminante y eso fue suficiente para la muchacha. No tuvo más opciones que extenderle sus manos y permitir que las atase. Notó que el soldado le dedicaba una mirada de reojo y su nerviosismo aumentó al triple._

 _—No seas tan drástico, esta chica es buena, pero aún está aprendiendo —le dijo el instructor al hombre que mantenía su atención fija en el armamento, éste en respuesta simplemente asintió con la cabeza—. Pero... si quieres puedes divertirte con ella, yo no diré nada._

 _Romanova sintió un escalofrío y unas ganas horribles de escupir la cara de ese estúpido pervertido, pero afortunadamente el soldado no pareció prestar atención a esas palabras y continuó concentrado en sus asuntos, cosa que la joven agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón._

 _El ruso forzó con exageración el último nudo, eso provocó que Natalia formase una mueca de dolor, de seguro aquello iba a dejarle una marca._

 _El instructor terminó de atarle las muñecas, no argumentó nada más y simplemente se dirigió a la salida del lugar._

 _La estancia se sumió en un silencio aterrador, la muchacha vio con pánico como ese hombre comenzaba a despojarse de sus prendas superiores, retrocedió un paso por inercia y apartó su vista en dirección contraria. ¿Acaso ese tipo sí tomaría en cuenta la sugerencia del instructor e intentaría abusar de ella? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, esperaba que él no fuese esa clase de sujetos... porque si en verdad lo fuera, estaría total y completamente jodida, no tenía posibilidades de enfrentarse a un hombre con un brazo como ese, mucho menos estando atada._

 _—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó de repente. Natalia se sorprendió ante eso, le miró durante algunos segundos, pero apartó sus pupilas en otra dirección tan rápido como pudo. Se estaba colocando una camiseta sin mangas y la pelirroja pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor su torso desnudo—. ¿No me has oído?_

 _El soldado terminó de colocarse dicha prenda para luego proceder a mirarla con fijeza. Natalia se animó a enfrentarlo con la vista y le sostuvo la mirada sin mostrar un ápice de miedo, pero él no era ningún idiota, sabía muy bien que en el fondo esa pelirroja estaba aterrada._

 _—¿Es una trampa, verdad? —refutó, convencida. El castaño, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo,_ frunció el ceño _—. ¿Te enviaron a matarme?_

 _—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando._

 _—Es demasiado sospechoso que sólo yo tenga que entrenar contigo. —En señal de respaldo a lo que estaba diciendo, a_ lzó sus manos atadas _—_ _. Sin mencionar esto._

 _—Supongo que «eso» es porque eres superior a las demás... o al menos eso fue lo que ellos me dijeron._

 _Trató de no distraerse con la penetrante mirada de ese hombre, pero aquello era imposible de realizar cuando estaba en frente de los ojos más azules y enigmáticos que había visto en su vida. Mentiría si no reconociera que aquel soldado le resultaba atractivo. Poseía un rostro varonil y unos orbes particularmente incitadores, sin mencionar la forma agradable en que las prendas de vestir se ceñían a la musculatura detallada de su cuerpo._ _Su voz era gruesa y marcada por un evidente acento americano, acento que a la joven le parecía inquietante, pero exageradamente atrayente. Como la forma en que se movía, o la manera sencilla con la cual era capaz de intimidarla con el simple hecho de observarle. Pero lo que más intrigaba a Natalia era ese brazo metálico... esa extremidad exclamaba y denotaba a gritos la palabra muerte._

 _De hecho, la sola presencia de ese hombre inspiraba peligro._ _  
_

 _Se impactó de sus propios pensamientos y se quedó viéndole en silencio. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No tenía por qué estar pensado en ese tipo de esa forma._

 _—De hecho... sí, aparentemente soy la de mejor rendimiento —prosiguió, aún aturdida por los recientes pensamientos que había tenido—, pero también soy la que más problemas les da, no me sorprendería que quisieran asesinarme. Lo siento, pero tengo muchos motivos para sospechar y desconfiar de ti en estos momentos._

 _—Entonces no eres la única que tiene ciertas sospechas, yo también tengo algunas. —Avanzó hacia donde estaba ella y sin descaro procedió a mirarla de pies a cabeza—. ¿Qué hace una mujer como tú en una pocilga como esta?_

 _—¿Una mujer como yo? —replicó, con cierta cuota de molestia—, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?_

 _Ahora fue él quien desvió la mirada._

 _—Bueno... las chicas bonitas suelen dedicarse a otras cosas, son actrices, modelos, bailan ballet o simplemente se casan con un tipo de buena situación económica. —Con eso la pelirroja perdió la poca seguridad emocional con la que contaba. No sabía si sentía así de desconcertada por lo que él había mencionado sobre el ballet, su antigua profesión, o si se debía a que le había dicho indirectamente que era linda—. Por lo general, las chicas como tú no se dedican a entrenar para ser asesinas._

 _—No deberías juzgarme por mi apariencia._

 _El de cabellera castaña no contestó, Natalia lo vio caminar en dirección a la mesa que contenía las armas, extrajo desde ahí una cuchilla de proporciones considerables y ante eso ella sólo fue capaz de tensar sus músculos. El soldado regresó en sus pasos y de nueva cuenta se detuvo muy cerca de la rusa._

 _—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —insistió. La futura espía continuó empecinada en ignorar esa pregunta y sólo se dedicó a mirar con recelo la cuchilla que él sostenía entre los dedos. Pero su desconfianza y actitud de pocos amigos cambió radicalmente en cuanto sintió como él comenzaba a romper la soga que ataba sus manos. Ante ello, la muchacha gesticuló una leve mueca de asombro, pero se sintió incapaz de decir algo al respecto, sólo pudo mirarle con perplejidad y un leve ápice de gratitud—. Descuida, no importa si no quieres decirme tu nombre, de todos modos no soy bueno recordándolos, siempre termino olvidándolos..._

 _—Me llamo Natalia... —contestó finalmente. El soldado la miró fijamente—. Natalia Romanova._

 _—¿Tienes miedo, Natalia?_

 _—No, ¿acaso debería tenerlo?_

 _—Eso tendrás que responderlo después de terminar el entrenamiento._

...

 ** _Wakanda_**

Natasha deslizó la palma de su mano izquierda sobre el cristal de aquella cámara que contenía el cuerpo congelado de Bucky. Era increíble que después de todo lo ocurrido continuase sintiéndose nerviosa e inquieta ante su presencia, habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante los últimos años, pero el efecto que producía ese hombre sobre ella parecía no cambiar en lo absoluto.

Le había costado muchísimo trabajo disimular el pasado oscuro que compartía con él, era un secreto que jamás se había permitido revelar, Bucky representaba una parte importante de su vida, era un pedazo de su historia demasiado íntimo y no estaba interesada en compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Clint, que era la persona en quien más confiaba.

En varias ocasiones consideró la posibilidad de revelar dicho secreto a Steve, pero descartaba la idea rápidamente, estaba segura de que el rubio se enfadaría muchísimo y probablemente no vería con buenos ojos que le hubiese ocultado dicha información durante tanto tiempo, sin mencionar que no le agradaría en lo absoluto saber que su mejor amigo se involucró sentimentalmente con ella, pero Natasha también sabía que con el tiempo el capitán lo entendería, incluso la perdonaría, después de todo, Steve Rogers era el hombre más bueno y comprensivo que cualquier persona pudiese conocer.

Natasha admiraba su increíble historia de esfuerzo y superación personal, admiraba sus valores éticos y su capacidad de liderazgo. Simplemente lo admiraba y lo quería por ser Steve. A final de cuentas, él era justo eso que ella jamás llegaría a ser. Rogers era una persona intachable que no le debía nada a nadie. Ella era todo lo contrario a eso, tenía un pasado del cual no se sentía orgullosa en lo más mínimo, y tal cual como se lo había dicho Loki, sus números estaban en rojo. Tenía muchas cuentas que saldar.

Podría estar hablando y enumerando durante todo el día las virtudes del Capitán América, pero prefería no hacerlo. Su mente tendía a confundir la admiración y amistad que sentía por él con otros sentimientos que últimamente le costaba bastante trabajo disimular.

La espía quitó su mano del cristal en tanto dejaba escapar un suspiro. Parecía tener un don especial para decepcionar a sus seres queridos, no haberle dicho la verdad a Steve desde un principio había sido un error grave y muy estúpido de su parte. Le había costado bastante trabajo ganarse la confianza del capitán y ahora estaba a pocos minutos de perderla para siempre, pero arrepentirse de lo que haría a continuación ya no era una opción.

Necesitaba despertar a Bucky para que esa pesadilla terminara cuanto antes. Él era la única persona que podría ayudarle a concretar sus planes.

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto? —le preguntó T'Challa.

Natasha lo miró con distracción, había olvidado por completo la presencia del actual gobernante de Wakanda.

—Sí, estoy segura. Es arriesgado, pero hacer esto es la única salida que tenemos. —Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar—. El primer paso es comenzar a limpiar nuestros nombres, para ello necesitaremos testigos y muchas pruebas que respalden nuestros argumentos.

—¿Y de dónde saldrán esos supuestos testigos y la información?

—De bases secretas de Hydra —La pelirroja enfocó la vista sobre el cuerpo inerte de Barnes—, él es la única persona que puede ayudarme a desmantelarlas y obtener la información necesaria, las conoce mejor que nadie.

—Él pidió estar aquí y en ese estado para no perjudicar a más personas, porque no se considera capaz de dominar su inestabilidad psicológica, ¿qué te hace pensar que es buena idea despertarlo?

—Han pasado seis meses desde que Jame... —se interrumpió a sí misma y guardó silencio abruptamente, llamarlo «James» era algo que actualmente no se permitía hacer frente a los demás—. Perdón, como decía, han pasado varios meses desde que Barnes se encuentra en aquel estado, yo creo que ha tenido suficiente descanso, además, aquí nadie le somete a torturas que borren sus recuerdos y que lo confundan o lo obliguen a realizar malas acciones. El punto es, _su alteza_ , que él le debe un favor grande a Steve, y ésta es su mejor oportunidad para retribuirlo.

Durante algunos segundos Pantera negra realizó una mueca pensativa, aún no lograba convencerse del todo, nadie les podía garantizar que despertar al soldado fuese una buena idea, la mente de ese hombre se encontraba demasiado vulnerable antes de someterlo a congelación criogénica, sin mencionar que se había comprometido con el capitán Rogers a cuidarlo y a mantenerlo fuera de peligro.

—T'Challa, sé que no confías en mí, y no te culpo por eso, te pido perdón si no fui honesta o si te engañé, pero...

—No tienes que disculparte —la interrumpió—, yo... en parte agradezco que me detuvieras, sé que Barnes no es un santo, pero no podemos culparlo, él es una víctima más en todo esto y yo... yo quise hacerle daño, quería vengarme y hacerlo pagar por algo que él no había hecho.

—Ojalá Tony lo apreciara de la misma forma.

—La venganza es la peor emoción que puede dominar a un hombre. Lamentablemente el señor Stark aún no lo comprende.

—De hecho, Stark será una pieza molesta en todo esto —puntualizó la espía. Sentía una jaqueca infernal con el sólo hecho de pensar en eso—, según tengo entendido él todavía sigue buscando a Bucky, no sé cómo, pero sabe que no está con los Vengadores Secretos.

—Eso de los Vengadores Secretos no le funcionará por mucho tiempo al capitán, tarde o temprano van a capturarlos.

Natasha no pensaba igual, Steve era un excelente estratega, un excelente líder y una excelente persona, un hombre con dichas cualidades podía hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque actualmente las circunstancias no estuviesen a su favor, Steve jamás se dejaría vencer, siempre encontraría algo que le permitiese continuar en pie. Para él no existían problemas sin soluciones, mucho menos cuando contaba con un importante grupo de personas apoyándole.

—No subestimes a Steve, tiene a Clint, a Sam, a Scott, a Wanda, y ahora Sharon Carter también está con él. —Su estómago se contrajo al decir lo último, pero procuró ignorarlo—. Además, si estoy haciendo esto es precisamente para ayudarlos a que eso no pase.

—Bien, antes de hacer esta locura, puedo hacerte una pregunta. —Romanoff asintió—. ¿Esto lo haces por Rogers o por Barnes?

¿Acaso era tan evidente su interés personal por ambos? Posiblemente sí, lo era, o quizás T'Challa simplemente era un hombre demasiado astuto y observador.

—Lo hago por los dos, pero también lo hago por mí y por todas las consecuencias que dejó esta especie de guerra civil.

—¿Y qué pasa si él no te quiere ayudar?

Sin mostrarse realmente preocupada por eso, Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es una opción que esté en discusión —El rey arqueó una ceja. Ella parecía estar muy segura de sí misma—. Tendrá que hacerlo...

—¿Y si se descontrola? ¿Si pierde los estribos e intenta atacarte? —La pelirroja no se inmutó ante esas palabras, por el contrario, sonrió ladina como si acabase de escuchar algo gracioso—. Lo siento, Natasha, pero es demasiado arriesgado, no puedo exponerte así, ni a él tampoco, le prometí al cap...

—Tranquilo —le interrumpió, mientras le dedicaba un gesto con las manos—. No sería la primera vez que intentase atacarme.

.

* * *

.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que su vida cambiaría radicalmente en menos de seis meses, Sharon jamás lo hubiese creído. Aun no podía convencerse, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, la muerte de su tía Peggy, el conflicto del acta, su relación con Steve y todas las consecuencias que acarreó el hecho de haberle ayudado. Una de esas consecuencias fue perder nuevamente su empleo, la CIA estaba empecinada en encontrar al capitán Rogers y a sus secuaces, constantemente perseguían cualquier pista que los pudiese llevar hacia Steve y compañía. Sin mencionar que habían puesto especial vigilancia a cada uno de sus movimientos, ellos eran astutos y no tuvieron que atar demasiados cabos sueltos para comenzar a sospechar de su persona. Sharon pensó seriamente en confesar haber ayudado al capitán, ya no tenía miedo y estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Pero antes de confesar cualquier cosa, el rubio se contactó con ella a los pocos días de haber dejado a Bucky en Wakanda. La llamó para despedirse ya que ni él ni sus compañeros podían permanecer por más tiempo en los Estados Unidos, Sharon le informó que la CIA estaba sospechando de ella y que probablemente tomarían acciones legales en su contra. Bastó con que dijera eso para que el soldado fuese a su encuentro y le ofreciera irse con él. Sharon ni siquiera advirtió el momento exacto en que le dio un «sí» como respuesta, cuando se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya se encontraba arriba de un avión clandestino viajando a un pequeño pueblo de Alemania.

Ahora era parte de los Vengadores Secretos, era parte de ese pequeño y reconfortante grupo de personas, todos habían sido muy amables con ella, la acogieron como una miembro más del clan y cada día que pasaba se sentía como si estuviese en casa. Su relación con Steve se había dado bastante rápido, en un comienzo existieron ciertas dudas al respecto. Sharon continuaba sintiéndose extraña cuando reflexionaba sobre su noviazgo con él, pues cada vez que comprendía la magnitud de los hechos, se debatía mentalmente qué tan malo era estar en una relación con el primer gran amor de su tía, el hombre del que tantas veces escuchó historias cuando apenas era una niña... sentía que de algún modo extraño y bizarro traicionaba a su tía cada vez que besaba a Steve o pensaba en lo mucho que lo amaba, pero él mismo le había hecho entender que no estaban haciendo nada malo, ambos tenían derecho a seguir con sus vidas.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? —inquirió Wanda, adentrándose a la cocina.

Sharon le dedicó una sonrisa en tanto se encogía de hombros.

—Vine a cocinar algo —explicó, mientras apuntaba una tabla sobre la cual estaba picando algunas verduras—, pero me distraje pensando...

La castaña se aproximó a ella y comenzó a ayudarla al tiempo en que cogía otros ingredientes de la alacena.

—Lo único que extraño de Stark eran sus lujos... En la torre raramente cocinábamos o hacíamos alguna labor doméstica.

—Bueno, ahora no tenemos más alternativa que hacerlo nosotras. A menos de que quieras arriesgarte a que Scott y Clint cocinen otra vez.

Aquello sacó una carcajada por parte de ambas.

—Todavía recuerdo las caras de asco que tenían Sam y Steve —complementó Wanda sin parar de reír—. Si Natasha hubiese estado aquí, esos dos se habrían ganado una paliza.

—Se ve que la extrañan mucho... —comentó Carter, dejando el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos a un lado—. ¿Por qué ella no está aquí? Tengo entendido que el gobierno también está tras sus pasos, lo natural sería que estuviese junto a sus amigos, ¿no?

Wanda tragó saliva sin saber exactamente qué responderle. Ella sabía muy bien por qué razón la pelirroja no estaba ahí, pues pocos días antes de que Steve fuese a buscar a Sharon para llevársela con ellos, Natasha y él habían tenido una discusión. No fue nada grave, pero habían sostenido un leve intercambio de opiniones. La espía quería comenzar un plan para demostrar que ellos no merecían ser arrestados por simplemente no estar de acuerdo con el registro, quería intentar solucionar las consecuencias que la guerra civil había dejado. Steve estaba de acuerdo, pero él argumentaba que no podían actuar de forma tan impulsiva y que debían tener un plan certero antes de intentar hacer algo... ella le reclamó aquello e incluso lo acusó de «quedarse de brazos cruzados» Steve replicó diciéndole que de momento sólo debían mantenerse alejados y actuar desde las sombras, cosa con la cual la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo. Luego de eso, Natasha se enteró de que Steve pretendía llevarlos a todos hacia un pequeño pueblo del noroeste de Alemania, lugar en el que actualmente se encontraban refugiados.

La pelirroja en un principio se mostró entusiasmada con acompañarlos, pero en cuanto se enteró de que Sharon también iría, cambió de actitud radicalmente y ya no quiso unirse. Argumentó que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes, pero que pronto se les sumaría. Habían pasado seis meses desde aquellos sucesos y aún no veían a la rusa. Wanda sabía que los sentimientos de Natasha hacia Steve iban más allá de simple compañerismo o amistad, Clint también lo sabía, ellos no se habían tragado ni por un segundo aquella excusa de resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, pero no tenían más alternativas que aceptar la decisión de la pelirroja. Después de todo, no les correspondía intervenir en nada.

—Ella dijo que tenía asuntos por resolver y que pronto se nos uniría. De todos modos, Natasha siempre está en contacto con nosotros.

—Sí, lo he notado.

—¿Y... cómo va la vida en pareja? —La castaña trató de cambiar de tema radicalmente, se sentía demasiado incómoda.

—Genial, he tenido varias relaciones, pero jamás me había sentido así de plena y feliz.

Wanda esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría decir que entiendo el sentimiento, pero nunca he tenido novio —confesó con un poco de melancolía.

—¿En serio? —La chica asintió—. No te preocupes, pronto llegará el hombre indicado.

—Natasha dice que el amor te hace débil...

—Bueno, Natasha tiene razón, pero te sientes débil de una forma agradable.

Steve iba a entrar en la cocina, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo en cuanto vio como Wanda y Sharon se reían de algo, no quiso interrumpirlas, parecían estar charlando de forma muy amena, se veían entretenidas, incluso alegres, y sinceramente, no quería ser el culpable de arruinar dicho momento.

Se dirigió hacia un sector más alejado de la casa que él y sus amigos estaban compartiendo. De hace días que no tenía noticias de Natasha y empezaba a preocuparse, temía que hiciera una locura que pudiese poner en riesgo su vida.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo izquierdo de su jeans y comenzó a buscar a la espía en el listado de los contactos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante eso, aún recordaba esos días en que no sabía cómo demonios utilizar un móvil, había sido precisamente la pelirroja quien le enseñó cómo hacerlo, no era la maestra más dócil del mundo, pero había conseguido que él, —un anciano de la segunda guerra mundial—, pudiese utilizar un smartphone, aquello merecía mucho mérito, la paciencia no era una virtud que la espía tuviera, pero con él se había esforzado muchísimo y no se rindió hasta que lo vio manejar aquel aparato a la perfección. Suspiró con debilidad, la extrañaba bastante...

Oprimió el nombre de su compañera y la llamada rápidamente comenzó a ejecutarse.

...

 _La muchacha corrió hacia donde estaba el soldado, se subió encima de él y lo envolvió con sus piernas, intentó dejarlo sin aire mientras lo apretaba con sus muslos, pero como lo esperó, él no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para sacársela de encima. Natalia jadeó en cuanto la derribó en el suelo y la inmovilizó colocándole ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas, el soldado utilizó su brazo metálico para atrapar su cuello y comenzar a estrangularla._

 _La chica lo miró y él le regresó una mirada vacía y carente de emociones, sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada, era un verdadero cuerpo sin alma y sin vida, era alguien que parecía estar acostumbrado a realizar esa clase de labores. Natalia llevó ambas manos hacia el brazo cibernético de su oponente y se aferró a éste con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba._

 _—¿Qué esperas? Termina con esto y mátame..._

 _Eso claramente desconcertó a su adversario, él simplemente no pudo disimular lo mucho que le había sorprendido esa frase, pues inmediatamente disminuyó la fuerza de su ataque y en breve apartó su mano de ahí._

 _Entre jadeos e intentos por recuperar el aire, Natalia se llevó una mano hacia su lastimado cuello, no entendía qué demonios acababa de suceder. El de cabellera castaña le dedicó una mirada repleta de culpabilidad, se apartó bruscamente de ella y simplemente orientó sus pasos hacia la salida más cercana._

 _..._

—¿Steve? —contestó la espía. Sinceramente no esperaba que el rubio se animase a llamarla.

— _¿Cómo estás, Nat?_

—Bien —mintió. En realidad, desde hace muchísimo tiempo que la pelirroja no se sentía bien—, ¿qué tal todo por allá?

— _Estamos bien, pero nos sentimos un poco preocupados por ti y te extrañamos... sobre todo yo._

Natasha formó una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Si Steve le hubiese dicho eso en persona, probablemente habría optado por fingir indiferencia, pero en esos momentos no se estaban viendo las caras, así que no tenía necesidad de fingir ser fría y desconsiderada.

—Yo... también los extraño.

— _¿Entonces por qué no vienes?_

—Estoy en medio de algo importante —respondió, a medida en que le echaba un vistazo al cuerpo inconsciente de Bucky.

— _¿Me estás ocultando algo, verdad? Escucha, si estás en problemas sólo tienes que..._

—¿Cómo vas con Sharon? —le preguntó, mientras lo ignoraba e interrumpía por completo sus palabras.

— _Natasha..._ —musitó con reproche— _. Si me estás mintiendo..._

—Ni se te ocurra amenazarme, Rogers. Y no te estoy mintiendo. Ahora responde lo que te pregunté.

— _¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mi vida amorosa?_

—Porque yo te la sugerí como novia, sólo quiero saber qué tal va mi candidata.

—Bueno, S _haron es maravillosa, me ha dado la seguridad y estabilidad que siempre estuve buscando, en realidad... creo que nos complementamos bien._

Esa respuesta le había dolido, no podía negarlo. Trató de ignorar ese estúpido sentimiento de celos, pero fue inevitable. Sabía que Sharon era la mujer perfecta para Steve, la rubia podía ofrecerle todo lo que ella jamás podría: estabilidad, seguridad y proyección. Con ella podría formar una familia... casarse y tener hijos.

Esos eran complementos que Natasha simplemente no podía poseer. Ser feliz parecía ser una opción que jamás tendría a su alcance.

—¿Te proyectas con ella? —No sabía por qué insistía con aquel tema, comenzaba a creer que era masoquista.

— _No lo sé... apenas llevamos seis meses de relación. Pero no te llamé para hablar de mí, quiero que me digas dónde estás..._

Los parpados de Bucky comenzaron a moverse y Natasha se percató de que en breve comenzaría a despertarse.

—Tengo que irme, Steve. Cuídate mucho.

— _Nat, espera..._

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un poco de ansiedad.

— _Tú también cuídate mucho._

La pelirroja no contestó y sólo se limitó a poner fin a esa llamada. No estaba bien pensar en Steve del modo en que lo hacía, no era correcto. Él no era para ella, estaba en una relación con Sharon Carter y ya era hora de asumirlo. Liberó una bocanada de aire mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro, tenía que concentrarse y dejar de distraerse.

Enfocó la mirada en el castaño y advirtió como él comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia la cama y se quedó viéndolo expectante. Bucky se llevó una mano hacia los ojos, pero la apartó rápidamente de ahí, se incorporó con violencia y fijó la vista sobre el nuevo brazo de vibranium que tenía en su cuerpo.

—Te será de utilidad...

La voz de Natasha lo hizo reaccionar, la miró con confusión y aturdimiento, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué le habían despertado? ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba junto a él?

—¿Sabes quién soy, verdad? —Natasha no pretendía que recordase cada uno de los instantes que compartieron juntos en el pasado, eso claramente no ocurriría, pero se conformaba con que al menos él supiera quién era. Bucky permaneció en silencio y absolutamente inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Se sentía incapaz de articular algún monosílabo, no podía entender por qué le habían despertado y por qué demonios le habían reconstruido ese brazo que automáticamente lo hacía ser un asesino. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura un tanto desafiante—. ¿Lo sabes o no?

—La agente Romanoff es demasiado famosa para no saber quién es —respondió con determinación—, ¿qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Por qué me descongelaron?

—«Están» me suena a muchas personas. Lo de despertarte fue idea mía.

Barnes juntó el entrecejo.

—Y esto —alzó el brazo construido con vibranium—, ¿cómo lo explicas?

—T'Challa cree que te mereces una nueva oportunidad...

Esa respuesta no se la esperó, aún no lograba entender por qué existían personas que tenían fe en él.

—Steve no sabe que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, no sabe... él jamás habría permitido que viniese hasta aquí a interrumpir tu siesta.

—¿Y T'Challa sí lo permitió? —refutó, usando el mismo tono sarcástico que ella estaba empleando.

—No del todo, él sólo me dio la posibilidad de hablar contigo y explicarte los verdaderos motivos por los cuales estoy aquí. El resto depende de ti.

—Entonces ve al grano.

—Quiero que me ayudes a desmantelar algunas bases de Hydra. —Bucky la miró como si hubiese escuchado un chiste de mal gusto—. Estoy hablando en serio. Durante los últimos meses he seguido el rastro de cuatro bases, cada una de ellas solamente tienen quince funcionarios dentro, no debería costarnos trabajo neutralizarlos. Tú sabes la forma en que operan, sabes dónde guardan información importante y los conoces mejor que nadie... James, eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas «James»? —indagó con interés. Natasha descendió la mirada en tanto procuraba no desconcertarse. A veces olvidaba que él no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en el cuarto rojo—. No sabía que teníamos tanta confianza.

—Necesitamos reunir pruebas y demostrar que Hydra te utilizó —prosiguió, en tanto lo ignoraba—, necesitamos tener evidencias de que Steve sólo trataba de protegerte... necesitamos demostrar que no somos unos criminales y que tenemos derecho a tener un juicio justo. El gobierno no sabe lo que hace y Hydra se está aprovechando. Atacarán cuando menos lo esperemos y temo por eso. Ellos siempre han querido acabar con Steve y ahora tienen una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Entiendo, pero... no creo ser el más indicado para ayudar. Mis recuerdos aún son confusos. Es cierto que me mantuvieron en muchísimas de sus bases, pero después de cada misión se encargaban de freír mi cerebro y hacían que olvidase casi todo lo que había hecho. Sé que hay un lugar específico en donde tienen muchísima información importante, pero no recuerdo cómo llegar a él.

—Wanda puede ayudar con eso.

—¿Quién? ¿La niña que aún no sabe controlar sus poderes? —expresó en tono mordaz—, por favor...

—Puede que aún no controle todo su poder, pero sabe incursionar muy bien en los recuerdos... conmigo ya lo hizo una vez.

—Podemos discutir eso más adelante...

—¿Entonces es un «sí»? ¿Vas a ayudarme? —le cuestionó, incrédula.

—Voy a intentarlo.


	2. Ni siquiera lo intentes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ** _Marvel & Disney. _**No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo ll: Ni siquiera lo intentes_**

* * *

 ** _Una semana después…_**

Se sentía fatal, sus parpados pesaban demasiado, su vista estaba ligeramente nublada y hasta creía tener fiebre. Se encontraba demasiado débil para continuar caminando, sus piernas no resistieron más y terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Natasha reprimió un quejido en tanto apoyaba sus manos en el asfalto, quiso levantarse, pero sus extremidades no se lo permitieron, había perdido una cantidad de sangre considerable y aquello comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta. Bucky detuvo sus pasos y rápidamente se acercó a prestarle ayuda. Observó el improvisado torniquete que había puesto sobre la pierna de la pelirroja y con pesar comprobó que se encontraba repleto de sangre, la hemorragia parecía no tener intenciones de parar.

—Necesitas atención médica.

—Estoy bien... —mintió descaradamente.

—Debo llevarte a un hospital.

—¿Estás loco? No podemos ir a un hospital, podríamos arriesgarnos a que nos capturen —replicó de inmediato.

Bucky entornó los ojos al tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a la frente. Comenzaba a hartarse.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos a que te desangres por completo? —preguntó, irónico.

Natasha iba a responder, pero una fuerte punzada se manifestó sobre su pierna. La pelirroja automáticamente guardó silencio y apretó los labios con fuerza. El soldado maldijo en voz baja, debía reforzar ese torniquete cuanto antes. Sin perder más tiempo, rasgó otro pedazo de su camiseta y comenzó a enrollárselo alrededor de la herida, tenía que ejercer presión y evitar que continuase perdiendo sangre. La espía dejó salir un gemido de dolor y en un desesperado intento por disminuir su sufrimiento, apretó con muchísima fuerza el brazo humano de Bucky, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

En cuanto el castaño terminó de colocar el vendaje, Natasha dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, le miró agradecida y aceptó su mano para reincorporarse.

A su orgullo le dolía tener que ser una carga para Bucky, pero en esos momentos no tenía más opciones que depender de él. Había recibido un impacto de bala sobre su muslo izquierdo y ya no podía continuar caminando por su propia cuenta. En un principio se había negado tajantemente a que él la cargase, pero ahora no podía mantenerse de pie sin que alguien la ayudase, así que no tenía demasiado sentido seguir rechazando el apoyo que James podía brindarle.

Odiaba con toda su alma haber recibido ese disparo, una agente de su categoría simplemente no podía cometer semejante error. Pero como consuelo, al menos podía decir que la primera fase del plan estaba completa. Acababan de desmantelar las cuatro bases de Hydra que habían estado siguiendo durante los últimos meses, y a excepción del balazo que recibió en su pierna, todo había salido relativamente bien.

Sin embargo, ahora venía la peor parte del plan y esa era precisamente enfrentarse a Steve.

Ella y Bucky estuvieron de acuerdo en finalizar esa primera parte del plan en la base de Alemania. Sus próximos objetivos requerían de la participación del resto del grupo, ya no tenía demasiado sentido continuar mintiéndoles, debían acudir a ellos y proseguir con los planes. Aunque Steve se enfadase, Natasha sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría uniéndose. A final de cuentas, si aquello resultaba, todos podrían beneficiarse.

Tragó saliva, no podía negar que se sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría Steve al enterarse de que había despertado a Bucky sin su consentimiento.

—Estamos cerca del refugio en donde dijiste que están Steve y el resto —dijo James.

Se detuvo brevemente en sus pasos y apoyó a Natasha sobre una muralla cercana. Se alejó un par de pasos mientras echaba un vistazo. En el camino no se observaba nada más que casas antiguas y un tanto rurales, hizo una mueca de desagrado, eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Necesitaba un medio de transporte para trasladar a la pelirroja cuanto antes.

» Debo llevarte con ellos o vas a desangrarte —añadió.

—No, ya te dije que estoy bien… Además, no sé si estoy lista para enfrentar a Steve, me odiará en cuanto te vea y se percate de lo que hice.

—Steve entenderá.

—Va a enfadarse…

Bucky entrecerró los ojos y atisbó a lo lejos como un matrimonio de ancianos descendía de una camioneta.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió, regresando la vista hacia Natasha—. Steve se enfadará, pero si te sirve de consuelo… yo creo que hiciste lo correcto.

La fémina le miró fijamente y alzó ambas cejas. Ese comentario le había sorprendido.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—Sí… lo creo —afirmó, acercándose a ella—. Esta situación no podía seguir así, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. No es justo que los Vengadores estén viviendo como fugitivos y tú eres la única que parece estar dispuesta a hacer algo.

Natasha esbozó una pequeña y característica sonrisa ladeada, gesto con el que de pronto, Bucky se sintió particularmente familiarizado.

—No sabes cuánto necesitaba escuchar algo como eso.

—Bueno… —carraspeó, incómodo. No sabía por qué, pero verla sonreír de esa forma había despertado en él una sensación extrañamente conocida—, no perdamos más tiempo y dirijámonos al refugio.

—¿Y en qué nos iremos? —indagó con debilidad. Su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido.

—Tomaremos _prestada_ esa camioneta —contestó, mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia los ancianos.

.

* * *

.

Steve ingresó a la habitación que actualmente compartía con Sharon. La rubia había optado por irse a la cama antes que él, así que deducía que a esas alturas de la noche ya debía encontrarse dormida. Parecía estar muy cansada e incluso se veía débil, no podía negar que aquello estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

Iba a presionar el interruptor de la luz, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, Sharon era muy sensible al dormir y solía despertarse ante cualquier estímulo. Sin tener más opciones y estando totalmente a ciegas, Steve cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se adentró a la estancia por completo y con pasos cautelosos comenzó a aproximarse a la cama. Palpó con cuidado el sitio en donde la chica debía encontrarse durmiendo, pero sus dedos simplemente chocaron contra el colchón de la cama, frunció el ceño con extrañeza, rápidamente regresó en sus pasos y encendió la luz. Observó la estancia y sin entender nada, comprobó que la habitación se encontraba totalmente vacía.

—¿Sharon? —inquirió.

—Estoy en el baño…

El capitán suspiró aliviado, por un instante llegó a pensar que alguien se la había llevado.

—¿Y por qué la luz no está encendida? —averiguó, curioso.

—No lo sé, no me fijé —respondió, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Sin darle demasiada importancia, Sharon regresó a la cama y rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con las colchas. Steve arqueó una ceja, ella actuaba muy raro, hasta se atrevería a decir que lo estaba evitando.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, todo bien…

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima, sólo necesito descansar un poco.

Algo en su interior le decía que Sharon estaba mintiendo. Enfocó sus orbes azules sobre el rostro de la chica y le miró preocupado.

—Si te sientes enferma sólo tienes que decirlo —profirió, mientras tomaba asiento a un costado de ella—. Sé que estábamos evitando ir a lugares públicos, como los hospitales, pero si es necesario ir a ese sitio para conseguir un médico, prometo que haré hasta lo imposible. No quiero que…

—Cariño, no es necesario —le interrumpió. Steve iba a replicar, pero Carter lo silenció en tanto colocaba un par de dedos sobre su boca—. No me siento mal, ni nada por el estilo, tranquilo.

—Sólo soy precavido, no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo.

La rubia sonrió con ternura, llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Steve y la acarició lentamente.

—Te preocupas demasiado —susurró, antes de depositarle un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

En cuanto escuchó esa frase, Steve pensó inmediatamente en Natasha, la pelirroja siempre solía decirle que se preocupaba demasiado y que exageraba todas las situaciones. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar reflexionando sobre ella mientras estaba con Sharon, eso no estaba bien.

Procuró concentrarse en tanto correspondía aquel beso. Llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica y la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

No sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba con Sharon era muy difícil no pensar en la espía, el nombre de la rusa llegaba continuamente a su cabeza, trataba de disiparla de sus pensamientos, trataba de no extrañarla, de no recordarla y por sobre todo, trataba de no desear estar compartiendo ese beso con ella, pero simplemente no podía.

—¡Steve!

Sam abrió la puerta con violencia, ingresó al cuarto de manera abrupta y se detuvo frente a ellos cargando una expresión de completo nerviosismo. La pareja trató de disimular el beso que estaban compartiendo y procedieron a mirarlo con atención. Sam no les estaría interrumpiendo de esa forma si no se tratase de algo importante.

—¿Qué pasa, Sam? —preguntó Steve.

—Es Bucky… —musitó.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de su amigo, el rubio rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

—¿Le pasó algo?

—No exactamente…

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber con impaciencia. Sam abrió su boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía entregar semejante información?—. Demonios, Sam, deja los rodeos y dime qué rayos está ocurriendo…

—Bucky está aquí… —soltó de golpe. Tanto Steve como Sharon se desconcertaron al escucharlo decir eso—. Y eso no es todo. Él… él llegó aquí con Natasha, pero ella está inconsciente, no sé qué sucedió.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto escuchó que Natasha se encontraba inconsciente, Steve no titubeó un segundo en dirigirse a las escaleras, bajó los peldaños con velocidad extrema y en poco tiempo llegó a la primera planta.

El cuerpo se le paralizó apenas la vio.

Su corazón comenzó agitarse en el interior de su pecho y el nerviosismo tomó posesión de toda su anatomía. Jamás había visto a Natasha en esas condiciones, ella era tan fuerte y segura de sí misma que verla en ese estado simplemente parecía una broma de mal gusto. James la sostenía entre sus brazos y Steve no sabía qué sentir al respecto.

—Tranquilo… —articuló el castaño—, sólo está débil, ha perdido mucha sangre.

Steve no respondió nada y sólo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada inescrutable. La confusión le estaba matando, su lado racional quería entender qué rayos ocurría, pero sus celos estaban comenzando a nublar sus pensamientos, pues en un estúpido impulso se aproximó a su amigo y literalmente le arrebató a la espía de los brazos.

Con cuidado la cargó hasta el sofá más cercano y lentamente la apoyó en aquel espacio.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! —preguntó Clint.

El arquero corrió hacia el sitio en donde Steve había dejado a la pelirroja y su rostro empalideció al notar la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. Se arrodilló frente al sofá y comenzó a examinar las múltiples heridas que afectaban el cuerpo de su amiga. Contaba con varios hematomas y cortes pequeños, pero la lesión que tenía en su pierna reflejaba muy mal aspecto.

Sam y Sharon observaban la escena sin decir absolutamente nada. Tenían la ligera sensación de que todo eso iba a terminar muy mal.

Por otro lado, Wanda y Scott acababan de llegar a la sala de estar, miraban el rostro de sus amigos y trataban de buscar respuestas, pero la expresión de sus confundidos semblantes, demostraba con claridad que ellos tampoco lograban comprender lo que ocurría.

Steve se acercó a Bucky, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

—Necesito que me digas ahora mismo qué demonios se supone que está pasando.

—Te explicaré todo, pero primero debemos estabilizarla, necesita una transfusión.

Nadie advirtió el momento exacto en que Clint se puso de pie y acortó la distancia que lo separaba con el soldado. Lo tomó bruscamente por su chaqueta y con un empujón violento lo apoyó sobre la pared más cercana.

—Si eres el culpable de que Natasha esté así, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

El capitán iba a intervenir, pero el poder escarlata de Wanda fue mucho más rápido. Con un sutil movimiento de sus dedos, la castaña emitió una pequeña descarga de energía sobre el cuerpo de Clint y en menos de un parpadeo lo envió directamente al suelo.

Barton se incorporó con rapidez, enfocó sus orbes grisáceos sobre los verdes de Wanda y no se molestó en disimular su molestia. La muchacha no se intimidó ante eso, se cruzó de brazos y se le arrimó con actitud desafiante.

—En lugar de increparlo y amenazarlo deberías estar haciendo algo por ayudar a Natasha. —Bucky le lanzó un vistazo rápido, esa chica parecía tener un don especial para salvarlo. Wanda dejó de mirar a Clint, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a todo el grupo—. ¿A dónde la llevaremos?

—No lo sé, no podemos ir a un hospital —acotó Sam.

—Tenemos identidades falsas —agregó Scott.

—Pero nos estaríamos arriesgando demasiado.

—Este pueblo es bastante arcaico, muy pocas personas tienen acceso a internet o a distintos medios de comunicación, la posibilidad de que nos reconozcan es muy remota —aseveró Sharon—. Si quieren que la agente Romanoff esté fuera de peligro, la única opción es arriesgarse y utilizar las identidades falsas. Deben trasladarla lo antes posible.

—Sharon tiene razón. Llévenla ahora mismo —decreto Steve.

—¿Llévenla? —inquirió Sam—. ¿Acaso no vendrás con nosotros?

—No, Sam, no iré. Me quedaré aquí con Bucky. —El castaño le miró y Steve inmediatamente le regresó la mirada—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Barnes dejó salir una bocanada de aire, pasó una mano por su cabello y trató de prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

Clint no perdió más tiempo, se dirigió al sofá y cargó a la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

—Si Natasha necesita de mi sangre sólo avísenme.

—No te preocupes, cap. —Le tranquilizó el arquero—. Ya le he donado sangre en otras ocasiones. Tengo el mismo grupo sanguíneo que ella, tú sólo ocúpate de aclarar todo esto.

—Iré con ellos —mencionó Sharon, mientras cogía las llaves de su coche.

—Yo también…—dijo Wanda.

Ambas iban a seguir el mismo camino que habían tomado Clint y el resto de los muchachos, pero Steve interrumpió los pasos de la más joven en tanto la tomaba por el antebrazo.

—No, tú no. —La chica juntó el entrecejo—. Necesito que te quedes y que me ayudes con algo, Wanda.

.

* * *

.

Un pitido molesto e intermitente provocó que Natasha comenzara a despertarse. La pelirroja dirigió una mano en forma de puño hacia sus parpados aún cerrados y con pereza comenzó a frotarlos. Dio un bostezo largo y en cuanto consiguió abrir los ojos por completo, pudo advertir que se encontraba en una estancia que jamás había visto en su vida. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras sus pupilas vagaban por la longitud de aquella habitación, se incorporó con cuidado y en poco tiempo pudo percatarse que el fastidioso sonido provenía de una máquina que monitoreaba sus latidos cardiacos. Maldijo en voz baja. No podía creer que la hubiesen llevado a un jodido hospital. ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente clara cuando le pidió a Bucky que no lo hiciera?

«Demonios», pensó afligida. No podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

De un solo movimiento Natasha se deshizo de las sabanas que le cubrían y rápidamente comenzó a quitarse de encima, todos esos desagradables aparatos que habían conectado a su cuerpo. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero apenas su pierna lesionada se apoyó en el piso, la denominada Viuda Negra sintió un dolor indescriptible. Lanzó múltiples groserías en el proceso y deseó con toda su alma que el autor del disparo estuviese ardiendo en las llamas del infierno.

—Hijo de puta —farfulló.

La puerta del cuarto comenzó a abrirse con cuidado, Natasha inmediatamente guió su mirada hacia la entrada de la estancia y en poco tiempo pudo advertir la delgada figura de Sharon Carter.

—Tranquila, agente Romanoff, no hay necesidad de huir —mencionó, en tanto le echaba un vistazo inquisitivo—. Los doctores creen que te llamas Karen Rowling y que eres mi prima.

Eso le tranquilizó.

—Las identidades falsas jamás fallan —comentó.

—No sé si nunca fallen, pero por suerte ahora funcionaron —respondió, formando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Iré a informarle a Clint que ya estás despierta.

—No… espera. —La rubia detuvo sus pasos y volteó a verla—. ¿Steve está aquí?

Carter negó con la cabeza y pudo notar de inmediato como las facciones de la espía formaban un gesto decepcionado.

—No, él se quedó con Bucky en el refugio. Wanda también está con ellos.

—¿Está enfadado, verdad?

Sharon se encogió de hombros.

—Más bien yo diría que está muy preocupado.

Bastó con que Sharon dijera eso para que Natasha sintiera el desesperante impulso de correr hacia los brazos de Steve. Ya no temía recibir un regaño de su parte, sólo quería verlo, necesitaba explicarle que todo eso lo había hecho por el bien del grupo, que sus intenciones eran buenas y que nunca quiso ocasionarle problemas…

—No era mi intención preocuparlo, ni a él ni a nadie —dijo con sinceridad—, tampoco quería que se enteraran del plan de esta forma.

—Lo sé… —murmuró Sharon, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y cerraba los ojos con expresión de cansancio.

Iba a continuar con su camino, pero sus pasos titubearon. Natasha la observó con preocupación, la mirada de la rubia se encontraba un poco desorientada y el color de su rostro acababa de tornarse tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

—¿Sharon, estás bien?

—Sí… sólo un poco cansada —explicó, restándole importancia—. Iré por un vaso de agua.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, no se había tragado ni por un segundo la excusa del cansancio. Simplemente algo no andaba bien con Sharon.

—Nat…

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por el propietario de aquella voz. El rostro de la fémina se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa, Clint le regresó el gesto y no titubeó en aproximarse hacia ella. Natasha lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, el castaño depositó un beso sobre su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba ese pequeño instante de paz que sólo su amigo podía entregarle… después de todo, lo había extrañado bastante.

Su compañero se alejó un poco, pero no dejó de verla a los ojos en ningún instante.

—Natasha, ¿qué está pasando? —inquirió con seriedad.

.

* * *

.

Antes de levantarse de su asiento, Steve negó con la cabeza repetidas veces; necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo de que nada de lo que había dicho su amigo era cierto. Es que simplemente no quería creer en la veracidad de sus palabras. Si T'Challa había estado de acuerdo con el plan de Natasha y les había permitido salir de Wakanda sin decirle nada, podía afirmar con absoluta libertad, que ya no quedaban personas honestas y confiables. No le sorprendía que la espía lo hubiese estado engañando durante todos esos meses, algo en su interior le decía que ella no estaba siendo sincera, pero una actitud poco transparente viniendo de un hombre tan noble como T' Challa, le había sorprendido bastante.

Lanzó un suspiró y con cansancio comenzó a masajear sus sienes. En cierta parte no podía culpar a Natasha, él no la respaldó con aquel plan, y de cierto modo, era lógico y comprensible que la rusa buscase apoyo en otro sitio, pero ¿por qué recurrir precisamente a Bucky? ¿Por qué él y no otro? ¿Por qué involucrar a su mejor amigo?

Caminó sin tener un rumbo fijo, de un lado a otro, una y otra vez.

Todo se percibía demasiado confuso y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Realmente no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar.

—No puedo creer que T'Challa haya permitido esto —articuló, honesto.

—Yo tampoco podía creerlo —reconoció Bucky—, pero ella logró convencerlo.

—Wanda…

La aludida sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa mención y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Steve literalmente le había pedido que se quedase a escuchar lo que Barnes diría sólo para que actuase como una especie de detector de mentiras. El rubio quería que incursionase en la mente de su amigo para comprobar que no los estuviese engañando. No se trataba de un asunto de desconfianza, Steve creía que Bucky estaba siendo honesto, pero simplemente no quería arriesgarse a cometer ningún error. Wanda no podía negar que era una estrategia inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba ser bastante autoritaria y poco ética. Ella no tenía derecho a infiltrarse en la mente de las personas, eso no estaba bien, no era correcto abusar de su poder.

» Wanda, sólo hazlo —insistió Steve.

La castaña suspiró con fastidio, Rogers no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que hiciera lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Con evidente falta de entusiasmo, Wanda se aproximó a Bucky, iba a colocarle las manos alrededor de la cabeza, pero desistió de hacerlo en cuanto percibió la mirada de pocos amigos que él le otorgó.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes… —le advirtió.

Wanda padeció un tenue escalofrío al mirar de cerca la coloración azulina de los ojos de James, la rudeza que exhibían y la intimidación que lograban generar en cualquier persona no la dejaron indiferente.

No supo los motivos, pero de pronto se sintió avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Steve, si él no quiere no haré nada.

Steve la observó con fijeza y seriedad, estaba tan adusto y cabreado que ni siquiera podía disimularlo.

—Necesito comprobar que no esté mintiendo —refutó.

La joven iba a responder, pero Bucky se le adelantó.

—¿Acaso mis palabras no son suficiente? ¿O es que ya no confías en mí?

—Wanda, hazlo —repitió, mientras ignoraba los alegatos del castaño.

—¿Exponer mi mente a los poderes de esa niña te parece una jugada muy acertada?

Sin saber exactamente por qué, algo se activó en su cerebro cuando se refirió a ella con aquel despectivo «niña». No era precisamente una ofensa, pero por la forma en que lo dijo, la chica simplemente sentía que no debía tolerarlo.

—Vuelve a llamarme niña y juro que dejaré de ser tan considerada…

Bucky soltó una pequeña carcajada sarcástica en tanto la miraba.

—Una niña que tiene miedo de sus propios poderes nunca va a intimidar a nadie.

Wanda abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, aquellas palabras le habían provocado un impacto emocional difícil de explicar. De pronto a James le pareció estar viendo a la persona más vulnerable del mundo, incluso por un segundo llegó a sentirse culpable, pero aquel sentimiento se fue tan rápido como llegó, pues en cuanto ella arqueó una ceja y le miró desafiante, supo que recibiría una réplica agresiva de su parte.

—Sí, tal vez tienes cierta cuota de razón. Tengo miedo de mis propias capacidades y no sé manejar todas mis habilidades a la perfección, pero de todas maneras, podría hacerte trizas sin siquiera tocarte.

—¡Suficiente, basta! —exclamó Steve. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que esos dos comenzaran a pelearse—. Está bien, Bucky. Wanda no entrará en tu mente, pero no te moverás de aquí hasta que haya escuchado la versión de Natasha.

—Haz lo que quieras —espetó Barnes.

Wanda se aproximó a Steve, lo miró con preocupación y demandó su atención mientas lo tomaba de un brazo.

—Supongo que no pensarás dejarme a solas con él…

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al hospital, necesito ver a Natasha y conversar con ella. Sé que puedes con esto. —La chica negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que Steve estuviese hablando en serio—. Sólo asegúrate de que no se mueva de aquí.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviese presente? —se quejó Bucky.

En respuesta y con gesto inquebrantable, Steve le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

—Si a mi regreso Wanda tiene un rasguño, ten por seguro que olvidaré que eres mi mejor amigo. —Tomó un llavero que permanecía colgado en la pared y rápidamente lo guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Si Sam regresa, díganle que tomé prestado su auto.

Se encontraba dispuesto a salir de la vivienda, pero volteó una vez más hacia el lugar en donde estaba su amigo.

»No hagas nada estúpido hasta que regrese.

Ante esa última advertencia, Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

Hace setenta años, cuando Steve no dejaba de meterse en problemas, él mismo era quien solía dedicarle esa frase.

.

* * *

.

Natasha estaba harta. Clint no había parado de atosigarla con múltiples preguntas, no terminaba de contestar a una de sus interrogantes cuando el arquero ya estaba iniciando una nueva pregunta, parecía un insoportable infante de seis años. La insistente curiosidad de su compañero llegó a un punto insostenible, tanto así que la pelirroja se sintió incapaz de evadirlo por más tiempo, pues en medio de una jaqueca y un arrebato, terminó confesando el pasado que compartía con Bucky, hecho que por supuesto, tenía a su amigo más que consternado.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tú y Bucky…? Bueno, que él y tú… —Trató de hacerse entender con un gesto de manos, pero la espía en respuesta simplemente se limitó a alzar ambas cejas. Clint rodó los ojos con fastidio—. Aghhh… no te hagas la desentendida, sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no te conté que me acosté con él? ¿También quieres que te confiese con quién fue mi primera vez y que te haga un listado con todos los hombres con quienes me he involucrado? —refutó con sorna—. Yo ni siquiera te pregunté en qué motel te revolcaste con Bobbi Morse cuando me enteré que habían sido más que amigos.

Clint la fulminó con la mirada.

—No se trata de eso, Nat. No quiero saber cómo es Bucky en la cama, ni que nos pongamos a charlar de nuestras experiencias sexuales, sólo deseo saber por qué jamás le dijiste a nadie que le conocías de antes y que encima de todo habían tenido una relación.

—Porque no creí que fuese necesario. Ocurrió hace años y él ni siquiera lo recuerda.

—¿Y el plan? No contarnos sobre eso es una de las cosas más estúpidas que has hecho en el último tiempo. —Natasha se sintió ligeramente culpable, tal vez sí debió decirle a Clint sobre sus planes. Después de todo, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él, ese hombre era la persona más incondicional que conocía y haberle ocultado la verdad no la había beneficiado en lo más mínimo. Barton notó el semblante aquejumbrado de su amiga, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos debía estarse sintiendo verdaderamente culpable. Relajó su expresión en tanto tomaba una de las manos de la chica y le regalaba un efímero apretón, no podía enfadarse con ella, quería a su amiga con todas sus virtudes y también con todos sus defectos, además, no tenía derecho a juzgarle—. Por cierto… tienes mucha suerte de tener un amigo con tu mismo grupo sanguíneo.

La pelirroja le sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias por eso… te debo una más.

—Uhm… disculpen —musitó Sam, interrumpiendo en la estancia—. No quiero arruinar su conversación, pero Steve acaba de llegar y quiere verte, Nat.

El estómago de Natasha se contrajo automáticamente. A pesar de haber estado dispuesta a enfrentarse a Steve, ahora ya no se sentía preparada para verlo y mucho menos para sostener una charla con él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando se trataba de Steve Rogers, era totalmente ridícula.

.

* * *

.

Era una estancia lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos la hicieran sentir aún más extensa con la incómoda indiferencia que se estaban dedicando. Wanda ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo, aunque más bien, estaba procurando no hacerlo. Aún se sentía enfadada por la forma apática en que la había tratado, ella en ningún momento fue descortés con él, sin mencionar que le había salvado de una golpiza en más de una ocasión. Simplemente no podía entender el motivo de su antipática actitud, incluso estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber interrumpido el ataque de T'Challa en aquel aeropuerto. Detuvo sus pensamientos tan rápido cómo los fue asimilando, no podía ser tan inmadura y poco empática. No sabía en grandes detalles la historia de Bucky, pero no necesitaba que le explicasen con lujo de detalles que le habían lastimado durante muchísimos años, su mirada fría y su permanente actitud desconfiada, eran señales bastante claras. A final de cuentas, que ese hombre estuviese a la defensiva, no debía sorprenderle.

Se sintió observada y por inercia enfocó su propia vista sobre aquellos ojos azules que parecían empecinados en mirarla. Le sostuvo el contacto visual durante algunos segundos, pero no fue capaz de extender eso por más tiempo y con pesar terminó desviando sus pupilas en otra dirección.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. A una parte de su cerebro le encantaba que la estuviese viendo de esa forma, pero la otra parte pensaba totalmente diferente, pues sólo tenía deseos de dedicarle un comentario agresivo para que detuviese esa especie de acoso visual.

—No es necesario que estés aquí —afirmó, rompiendo finalmente el incómodo silencio que les rodeaba. La castaña le miró de reojo—, no voy a fugarme…

Wanda se cruzó de brazos, comenzaba a sentir frío, tuvo el ligero impulso de orientar sus pasos hacia su habitación y coger un suéter, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. No pensaba arriesgarse a dejarle solo, no era tan estúpida como para creer en sus falsas palabras de niño bueno. Estaba segura de que en cuanto Bucky tuviese una mínima oportunidad de escape, la aprovecharía sin chistar.

—Oye… —La muchacha le miró cabreada. No entendía por qué diablos le seguía hablando—, en serio, no voy a escaparme.

—Bueno, considerando la forma en que me trataste hace un rato, prefiero no arriesgarme.

Había algo que Bucky no había perdido de su antiguo yo, y eso era saber interpretar las actitudes de una mujer. Sus múltiples citas de una noche y más de siete noviazgos fallidos le habían otorgado la experiencia necesaria. Si una mujer estaba enfadada, la mejor opción era dejarla en paz, pues cualquier silaba que saliera de sus labios sería como echarle más leña al fuego, y honestamente, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a discutir con esa chiquilla.

Sin poder ocultar su fastidio y bajo un gesto repleto de estrés, James deslizó una mano por medio de su melena castaña. Durante algunos segundos cerró los ojos y trató de entender cómo demonios había llegado a eso. Hace unos cuantos días estaba en paz y ahora se encontraba metido en un lío de proporciones considerables. No es como si no le correspondiese intervenir en asuntos que implicasen acabar con Hydra, pero realmente, no esperaba que su llegada tuviese un recibimiento tan hostil por parte de Steve, jamás lo había visto así de desconfiado y posesivo. La forma en que le arrebató a Natasha de los brazos definitivamente escondía algo.

Se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentado y caminó hacia el ventanal más cercano. Wanda enfocó sus orbes verdes sobre la espalda del soldado y le miró curiosa. Bucky comenzó a pensar en las diversas evidencias que él y la espía habían logrado recolectar, la mayoría eran documentos importantes, habían cogido los que más necesitaban, pero en el preciso momento en que la pelirroja recibió aquel ataque, algo había salido mal.

—Mierda… —masculló, tomándose la cabeza con preocupación. No habían cogido la carpeta más importante, estaba seguro.

Al verle tan afligido, la joven también se levantó de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo que irme...

Desesperado por conseguir esos malditos documentos que faltaban, Bucky comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a ésta, la chica le bloqueó el paso exitosamente. Con evidente enfado, juntó el entrecejo, no estaba de humor para perder su tiempo con semejante estupidez.

—No voy a dejar que salgas, lo siento.

—Apártate o te quitaré yo mismo de ahí —le advirtió, acercándose de manera amenazante.

Wanda no se movió un centímetro y permaneció inexorable ante la puerta.

—Atrévete a intentar moverme de aquí y verás las consecuencias.

—Niña… escucha —sorpresivamente la cogió por ambos brazos y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto—; si Hydra conserva esa información, todos estaremos jodidos. Iré por esos documentos y regresaré lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo.

Tomando consciencia de su actitud y de lo troglodita que estaba siendo, poco a poco la fue liberando del agarre. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la estaba sosteniendo de esa forma.

—Olvídalo, Barnes.

—Steve ni siquiera notará que salí. Por favor… —Wanda no pudo evitar sorprenderse, incluso llegó a conmoverse. Bucky debía encontrarse muy desesperado para llegar a ese extremo y rogarle con tanta insistencia—, no quiero tener que escaparme.

—Está bien —accedió, sin estar muy segura de sus palabras. James esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, pero en su rostro, aquel gesto duró muy poco—. Sin embargo, no voy a permitir por ningún motivo que vayas solo. Te acompañaré.

Aquello claramente no le agradó. Negó con la cabeza y con un gesto rotundo le dejó en claro que eso no iba a ocurrir. Si a esa niña llegaba a pasarle algo, Steve era capaz de asesinarlo.

—No… definitivamente no.

—Es la única opción que puedo darte.

—Escucha, Maximoff, no estoy aquí para actuar de niñero, además, prefiero trabajar solo…

Dicha respuesta hizo que Wanda soltará una pequeña y corta risa burlesca.

—Es extraño que digas eso —comenzó, mientras le sonreía con sátira—, trabajaste junto a Natasha durante varios días y no pareció molestarte.

Borró la sonrisa sarcástica de su rostro en cuanto se percató de que Bucky comenzó a reducir la distancia que los separaba. Wanda sintió su corazón agitarse en medio de su pecho. Lo miró con timidez y él respondió a eso con una mirada altanera. Se aproximó tanto hacia ella, que Wanda no tuvo más opciones que pegar su espalda a la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y detestaba con toda su alma que él pudiera notarlo.

Porque claramente lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó, inquisitivo—. ¿Una escena de celos?

Sentía la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y aquello no la ayudaba a concentrarse.

—No voy a repetírtelo —alzó una mano, la posó delante de su rostro y dejó que un poco de su poder escarlata le rodease algunos dedos. Sabía que esa era la única forma de intimidarlo, y por suerte funcionó. Bucky, por modo reflejo, se alejó. La chica podía ser inexperta y nerviosa en muchos aspectos, pero era poderosa, y él no podía ignorar eso—, o voy contigo o simplemente no vas a ninguna parte.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que cambies de opinión?

—No, no la hay.

—Entonces muévete, Maximoff. No pretenderás ir vestida así, ¿no?

Confundida, frunció el ceño. Bajó la mirada hacia el resto de su cuerpo y trató de entender qué andaba mal con su ropa. No entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —indagó.

Bucky enfocó sus ojos sobre la falda negra que Wanda estaba utilizando, la prenda alcanzaba a cubrirle un poco más de la mitad de sus blanquecinos muslos, para él, la vista era bastante agradable, pero para ella sería muy incómodo viajar en una motocicleta utilizando esa clase de vestimenta. La mirada que el castaño le otorgó no fue para nada disimulada, eso la hizo enfadar y al mismo tiempo, le fue inevitable no ruborizarse.

—Iremos en la moto de Steve, necesitamos ir rápido —le explicó.

—No importa, nadie estará mirándome ¿o sí?

Ahora fue él quien se sintió ligeramente contrariado.

—No, supongo que no… —«Sólo yo» pensó de inmediato.

—Entonces vámonos ya —decretó, abriendo la puerta.

* * *

 **N/A:** **El fic también se publica en mi perfil de Wattpad. Me encuentran como Ary_Lee.**


	3. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Marvel & Disney © **No tengo fines de lucro **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Mientras escribía este capítulo escuché todo el tiempo la canción "Do I Wanna Know" de Arctic Monkeys, lo pongo sólo por si alguien la quiere oír. Es que es genial y siento que pega con las parejas del fic.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo lll: No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_**

* * *

En cuanto Bucky se subió a la motocicleta, Wanda sintió serios deseos de regresar a la vivienda y no acompañarlo a ninguna parte. No es que fuese una cobarde o tuviese miedo de ir con él, por el contrario, sentía muchísimas ganas de aportar con la investigación y ayudarle a encontrar aquellos documentos; pero en esos momentos, su mente se encontraba plagada de dudas e inseguridades.

El castaño le dedicó una mirada cargada de impaciencia, se suponía que debían ir rápido, el plan era regresar antes de que Steve lo hiciera, y a ese paso, claramente no iban a conseguirlo. Al menos no mientras esa chica permaneciera inmóvil y sin intenciones de reaccionar.

Intentando no perder la paciencia, Bucky se bajó de la moto y caminó un par de pasos hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, cauteloso. Wanda le miró con distracción—. ¿Te da miedo ir en moto?

Sus orbes verdes observaron la motocicleta y luego se posaron sobre él. «Miedo» no era precisamente lo que estaba experimentando.

—Claro que no... es que, tengo frío —se excusó, mientras trataba de oírse tranquila—, eso es todo.

—Te dije que te cambiaras de ropa. —Ese comentario hizo que la joven rodase los ojos. Simplemente detestaba que tuviese razón—. ¿Por qué no vas por un suéter?

—Porque no pienso arriesgarme a que tengas alguna oportunidad de huir —refutó, haciendo que ahora fuese Bucky quien entornase los ojos. Comenzaba a molestarle la excesiva desconfianza que demostraba hacia él—. No gracias, no soy tan ingenua.

—Deja de decir tantas tonterías. Si quisiera escaparme lo hubiese hecho hace bastante rato. — La Bruja Escarlata sabía que aquello era cierto, pero no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta—. ¿Irás por el maldito suéter o no?

—Ya te dije que no pienso arriesgarme a dejarte solo. No entiendo por qué insistentes tanto.

No sabía si reír o mandarla al diablo. Esa niña estaba colmando su paciencia como muy pocas personas podían hacerlo, ¿qué parte de «necesitamos ir rápido» no había logrado entender?

—A mí me da igual, la que sentirá frío serás tú, no yo —respondió, sin darle demasiada importancia. La chica le lanzó una mirada penetrante que no disimulaba en lo absoluto su molestia. Decidió ignorarla en tanto se subía a la Harley-Davidson y tomaba asiento sobre ésta. Wanda fingió indiferencia, pero en el fondo, comenzaba a cuestionarse si era normal que alguien se pudiera ver tan imponente y atractivo con el simple hecho de tener una motocicleta entre las piernas—. ¿Podrías subirte para que terminemos con esto pronto?

Aquella oración la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Sin contestarle nada, la muchacha se aproximó hacia la motocicleta y con cierto nerviosismo recibió el casco que James le estaba entregando. Jamás entendería por qué había decidido acompañarle, pero sinceramente, eso ya daba igual, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Colocó el casco encima de su cabeza y tomó asiento tras él.

Mientras se debatía mentalmente en dónde se suponía que debía apoyar sus manos, la motocicleta manifestó un estridente rugido de motor. Wanda dio un brinco pequeño y por inercia quiso afirmarse de su torso, pero inmediatamente desistió de hacerlo. Sentía que si osaba tocarlo, él terminaría alejándola de un solo manotazo.

Y, en realidad, no creía ser capaz de soportar algo como eso.

El soldado volteó ligeramente el rostro hacia ella.

» Sostente bien... —le indicó.

A pesar del potente ruido que emitía el motor, la joven pudo oírle con absoluta claridad. Llevó sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su asiento y con decisión se aferró a ese pequeño espacio. No pensaba agarrarse de su abdomen, eso era un hecho.

—Sólo vámonos —respondió con agobio. Esa situación le estaba costando más trabajo del que pudo imaginar.

Sin poder evitarlo y mientras posaba su mirada al frente, Bucky esbozó una sonrisa disimulada. No necesitaba ser demasiado observador para percatarse de que su presencia inquietaba a esa chiquilla. No era novedad que las personas se desconcertasen al tenerle cerca, eso hasta cierto punto era normal y comprensible, pero el nerviosismo que Wanda manifestaba hacia él, se percibía muy distinto al que la gente solía demostrarle. Con ella no se sentía como un ser que inspirase terror y rechazo, con ella se sentía contradictoriamente cómodo.

Y no podía negar que aquello estaba comenzando a gustarle.

Enfocó la vista sobre el manubrio y una inusual, pero atractiva idea vino a su mente...

Puso la moto en marcha y aceleró con brusquedad. Eso provocó que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y no tuviese más opciones que sostenerse de él. Sonrió complacido, la fémina había reaccionado tal cual como lo esperó y ahora se aferraba a su torso como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Wanda estuvo a escasos segundos de quitar sus brazos de ahí y disculparse por tal torpeza, pero al notar que a Bucky parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo, optó por quedarse en aquella posición.

Apretó los labios sin saber por qué de pronto se encontraba tan plena, era extraño, pero su cuerpo y el de James calzaran como dos piezas perfectas.

Sin que pudiese evitarlo, su temperatura corporal comenzó a elevarse. No entendía qué le ocurría a sus manos, sentía que sus palmas estaban ardiendo, no literalmente, pero el hecho de rozar el cuerpo de Bucky con ellas, hacía que sintiera que tuviese antorchas en lugar de dedos. Estaba segura que ni siquiera el suéter que tanto deseó colocarse le habría proporcionado semejante calidez.

Tragó saliva y agradeció que él no pudiese ver su rostro. Sus mejillas se encontraban más sonrojadas que cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de arrinconarla contra la puerta.

El castaño pudo notar como la joven destensaba sus brazos y con ello asumió que ya no se sentía tan nerviosa, después de todo, su plan sí había dado resultados exitosos.

Con el leve tacto de sus manos, Wanda pudo percibir la firmeza del abdomen de su acompañante, podía apreciar sin problema alguno sus músculos y la sensación comenzaba a desconcertarla. Estaba dejando ir ese deleite demasiado lejos. Sacudió su cabeza y sólo procuró concentrarse en obtener esos documentos, aquello era lo único que debía importarle.

.

* * *

.

—Hola, Nat...

Lo vio ingresar en la habitación y eso bastó para que su mundo se detuviese.

Steve no era un hombre vanidoso, pero parecía esforzarse por verse como un modelo de Hugo Boss, portaba una camiseta blanca y simple, pero la prenda se ajustaba de manera casi irreal a la perfección de su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo que de costumbre, pero seguía conservando la esencia de aquel corte varonil que siempre solía caracterizarle.

En realidad, continuaba siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba.

En cierto modo, la perfección de Steve le era dolorosa. Dolía saber que jamás sería suyo.

» Me alegra verte bien —añadió, aproximándose hacia la cama.

Natasha se vio obligada a tener que abandonar sus cavilaciones, debía regresar a la realidad, esa en donde sólo existían problemas y preocupaciones.

Respondió a su saludo esbozando una sonrisa, pero Steve no le regresó el gesto, tampoco manifestó intenciones de abrazarla o darle un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla, no hubo nada de eso.

Sólo su rostro serio y demandante. Era evidente que estaba esperando una explicación.

—Steve, sé que estás enfadado y que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero...

—No estoy enfadado —la interrumpió, en tanto tomaba asiento sobre la única silla que estaba a un lado de su cama—, más bien, diría que me siento confundido y un poco decepcionado.

—Lo sé y me siento pésimo por haberte mentido.

—A veces pienso que no lo lamentas y que más de la mitad de las cosas que dices son falsas.

Era experta en disimular sus emociones, así que procuró no dejarlas salir a flote. Podía encontrarse emocionalmente hecha trizas, pero nunca permitiría que alguien la viese débil, mucho menos Steve. Se limitó a observarlo fijamente, simuló estar tranquila y absolutamente indiferente ante lo que él acababa de decir. Pero en su interior, sentía que mil cuchillas perforaban su pecho.

Ni siquiera el impacto de bala sobre su pierna había dolido tanto como esas palabras. Steve acababa de retorcerle las entrañas de manera cruel y desgarradora.

—Es cierto, sé que en esta ocasión no fui honesta, pero no me dejaste muchas opciones, fuiste bastante claro cuando dijiste que mi plan era poco efectivo y que no pretendías respaldarlo. Si yo no te hubiese mentido, nos habríamos quedado de brazos cruzados y no tendríamos nada de lo que ahora tenemos.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos? —preguntó, manteniendo cierto ápice de ironía en la voz—. Porque yo sólo veo una herida de bala en tu pierna y nuestra confianza hecha añicos.

—Tenemos progresos, Steve. Tenemos pruebas y diversas evidencias para demostrar que...

—¿Y a qué precio, Natasha? —La pelirroja le miró con enfado. Con esa ya eran dos veces que le interrumpía—. ¿Estás diciendo que arriesgaste tu vida y la de Bucky por conseguir unos simples papeles?

—Son más que simples papeles, Rogers... son pruebas.

—Necesitamos más que simples pruebas para enfrentarnos al gobierno y tú sabes eso mejor que yo.

—Bueno, al menos en mi defensa puedo decir que he hecho algo.

Steve le miró levemente ofendido, la conocía perfectamente bien y entendía que ese comentario era una indirecta para él. Natasha se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para ofrecerle una disculpa. Así que tan sólo se quedó en silencio y esperó que fuese Steve quien retomase el curso normal de la charla.

Por suerte así fue.

—Entonces... ¿debo asumir que fuiste hasta Wakanda con el único propósito de despertar a Bucky para que te ayudase a recolectar pruebas?

—Exactamente.

Con cada palabra la tensión aumentaba. Romanoff temía que esa charla terminase de manera abrupta y poco amistosa, pero todo parecía indicar que las cosas ocurrirían precisamente de ese modo.

El soldado sonrió de medio lado, como si acabase de recordar algo gracioso. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego enfocó sus ojos azules sobre las pupilas de Natasha. Tenía una expresión que a la espía no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Tú definitivamente crees que sigo siendo el mismo idiota que conociste hace un par de años, ¿verdad?

Natasha frunció el ceño, ella en ningún momento pensó algo como eso.

—No, yo...

—¡Basta de mentiras, Romanoff! —Se puso de pie, haciendo que Natasha le mirase con impacto. La pelirroja claramente no esperaba que él reaccionase de ese modo—. Dime de una maldita vez, ¿por qué de todos los habitantes del planeta, tenías que recurrir precisamente a mi amigo?

Claro. Era eso.

Bucky...

Tragó en seco. No podía explicarle que lo conocía de antes —al menos no ahora—, eso sería poner en riesgo el transcurso de sus planes, y aunque ya no quería mentirle a Steve, no estaba dispuesta a lanzar por la borda todos sus progresos.

.

* * *

.

Minimizó la velocidad de la moto y se detuvo frente a las instalaciones de un edificio en ruinas. Por fuera, aquella infraestructura octogenaria simulaba ser una inofensiva fábrica abandonada, rondaban varios rumores e historias urbanas sobre el sitio, se decía que habían asesinado a los trabajadores ahí dentro y que sus espíritus deambulaban por los pasillos. En realidad, se decían muchas estupideces que conseguían mantener a las personas bastante alejadas. Hydra se había encargado personalmente de hacer que dicho lugar tuviese una reputación como esa, de aquel modo evitaban estar expuestos, pues disminuían considerablemente las posibilidades de que las personas descubriesen que ahí se encontraba oculta una de sus flamantes bases.

—Ya llegamos... —musitó, apoyando un pie sobre el suelo para mantener la motocicleta en equilibrio.

—¿En serio es aquí? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Sí... —contestó, viéndole de soslayo. Descendió la mirada en dirección a su abdomen y comprobó que las manos de la chica aún continuaban aferradas a dicha zona de su cuerpo. Tuvo el impulso de quitársela de encima, pero el contacto de sus manos se percibía demasiado agradable. Carraspeó incómodo, no por la cercanía de la castaña, se sentía incómodo con las sensaciones que esa niña estaba comenzando a provocarle—. Ya puedes bajarte.

—Lo sé... —siseó, con la vista perdida en el edificio que estaba en frente de ambos.

—Lo decía porque ya no es necesario que estés tan cerca.

Wanda abrió los ojos de par en par y se alejó de él tan pronto como pudo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, en tanto descendía de la motocicleta.

¿Por qué rayos se había disculpado?

Sus movimientos eran torpes y descoordinados, no supo cómo pudo bajarse de la moto ni cómo demonios se quitó el casco sin que éste resbalase de sus temblorosos dedos. Lo dejó encima del asiento y agradeció que Bucky no dijera nada al respecto.

En silencio, los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la fábrica. Wanda se limitó a seguir los pasos del soldado sin poder apartar de su mente aquella molesta sensación de bochorno. No entendía qué diantres andaba mal con ella, quería pensar cualquier cosa, menos que sus nervios se debían a que James iba muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Bucky usó su brazo metálico para romper el pomo de una puerta, consiguió abrirla sin problema alguno y dejó un pequeño espacio para que ella entrase primero. La castaña no supo cómo interpretar dicho gesto, ¿era galantería o la estaba usando de carnada?

No, definitivamente no podía ser la segunda opción. Él y Natasha habían desmantelado el lugar, así que ahí dentro no había nadie más que ellos.

No tenía por qué preocuparse...

O de hecho sí, debía preocuparse... debía hacerlo porque él acababa de tener un pequeño gesto de cortesía hacia su persona y no sabía cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar frente a eso.

Wanda dejó de pensar en ello, mientras miraba horrorizada hacia el piso, estaba repleto de cadáveres y charcos de sangre. Miró al soldado y no pudo evitar desconcertarse al ver como éste pasaba por encima de aquellos muertos sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Se adentraron a un pasillo con varias estancias de mantención, algunas tenían muchísimas computadoras, otras contenían pilas de papeles y las del fondo simplemente estaban repletas de armas.

—¡Si se atreven a dar un maldito paso juro que haré explotar el lugar en mil pedazos!

Ambos giraron sobre sus talones y advirtieron a unos pocos metros de distancia, como la figura de un agente de Hydra comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos. El hombre sostenía en una de sus manos una especie de control —que de seguro servía para accionar un mecanismo de autodestrucción—. El sujeto se les arrimaba con pasos lentos y amenazaba con accionar aquel aparato en cualquier momento.

Wanda ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si eso que estaba en su mano era un control o no lo era, simplemente dejó que sus ojos se tornasen rojos, lo miró con fijeza y en poco tiempo consiguió adentrarse a su mente. El tipo cayó de rodillas al suelo, acto seguido, dejó caer el control y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor.

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a su tonalidad verdosa, fijó la vista en su acompañante y en respuesta Bucky sencillamente la miró arqueando una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Puse unas imágenes un poco perturbadoras en su mente.

—Creí que tenías que acercarte a las personas para entrar en sus mentes.

El individuo dejó de gritar y comenzó a mecerse en posición fetal.

Ante eso, Wanda ni siquiera se inmutó y Bucky comenzó a comprender por qué razón la llamaban Bruja Escarlata.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí —profirió, sin dejar de mirarle.

Eso era cierto. Habían muchísimas cosas que desconocía de ella, y se moría de ganas por preguntar cómo demonios había obtenido todas esas habilidades, pero ese, definitivamente no era momento para ponerse a platicar.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación que contenía varias estanterías con documentos, orientó su camino en una dirección específica y se detuvo frente al segundo estante. Rápidamente empezó a buscar el folder que necesitaban, era uno de color negro con el número "4" impreso en la portada. O al menos esas eran las indicaciones y características que la pelirroja le había dado.

Revoloteó varias hojas, revisó muchas veces el mismo lugar, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Mierda...

Sin esos documentos estaban jodidos, ahí habían pruebas certeras de que Hydra manipuló múltiples situaciones para manchar el nombre de los Vengadores.

Suspiró con cansancio, probablemente ese tipo —que ahora yacía en el suelo—, sabía en dónde estaban esos documentos.

—Este imbécil escondió las pruebas —dijo, a medida en que se acercaba a Wanda—, porque no las encuentro en ninguna parte.

—Creí que tú y Natasha no habían dejado testigos.

—Yo también lo creí, pero me distraje cuando ella recibió esa bala, de seguro el tipo sacó provecho de eso para ocultar los documentos. Necesito hablar con él, quítale lo que sea que hayas puesto en su cabeza.

—¿Y si intenta atacarte?

Se maldijo internamente luego de haber dicho eso. No tenía por qué preocuparse por él, o al menos no debía ser tan obvia.

—Eso no es problema tuyo... sólo hazlo.

Wanda lo miró con reproche. Negó con la cabeza y dejó que una vez más sus ojos se tiñeron de color rojo. Ingresó en la mente del sujeto y se apresuró en quitar la tensión psicológica que le estaba atormentando.

En cuanto el hombre fue liberado del poder escarlata, quiso echarse a correr lejos, pero Bucky rápidamente le detuvo.

—¡Déjame! —gritó, intentando escaparse.

—¿En dónde dejaste los archivos de la sección cuatro?

—Jódete...

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y luego lo apoyó con tosquedad sobre un muro cercano.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más... —advirtió, adusto—, ¿en dónde están los archivos de la sección cuatro?

—Vete a la mierda, soldado.

Comenzó a reírse en forma maníaca, su labio inferior sangraba a causa del golpe recibido y eso automáticamente lo hacía parecer un demente. Al ver como ese estúpido se burlaba, Bucky sintió muchísimas ganas de asesinarlo a puñetazos. Lo soltó con violencia y dejó que su cuerpo cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Matarlo tampoco era una opción, necesitaba que ese estúpido hablara.

—Mira... —Esta vez fue Wanda quien tomó la palabra—. No tenemos todo el día, podrías decirnos en dónde dejaste esos archivos.

—Aquí están, perra... —Con un vulgar gesto obsceno, el tipo se tomó descaradamente la entrepierna—, búscalos con tu boca.

Bucky no se contuvo más, lo levantó con brusquedad y volvió a dejarlo apoyado sobre aquel muro. Estaba a escasos segundos de darle la paliza que se merecía, pero Wanda le detuvo en tanto cogía su brazo.

—No, espera —él la miró con gesto interrogante—, deja que yo me encargue. Puedo defenderme sola.

Ni siquiera había accedido a dicha petición cuando notó como la muchacha juntaba un poco de energía en sus manos. No es que sintiera miedo de ella, pero su mecanismo de autodefensa le decía que debía alejarse, así que eso hizo. Se distanció un par de pasos y sin estar muy seguro, dejó que la joven se encargase de la situación.

Wanda aventó dicha energía directamente en la entrepierna de aquel hombre, quien inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, gritaba desesperado e intentaba aferrarse de cualquier parte para escapar de aquella tortura, pero nada parecía ayudarle.

El castaño enfocó sus ojos azules sobre Wanda y no pudo evitar sentir miedo. La expresión de su rostro era indescriptible, se veía enfadada y al mismo tiempo vulnerable, sus facciones eran una guerra constante entre inocencia y letalidad que no se dejaban lastimar por nada ni nadie. La niña poseía un poder inigualable y ni siquiera lo sabía. Podía hacer que cualquiera fuese un insecto indefenso y parecía no tomarle el peso.

Dejó que sus ojos se posaran sobre el miembro de Hydra y sintió lastima por él. El tipo era una basura y probablemente merecía un castigo así o mucho peor, pero en esos momentos, incluso se estaba compadeciendo de su dolor.

Tomó como nota mental no hacerla enfadar más de la cuenta.

Después de todo, no quería terminar igual que ese sujeto. Que por cierto, ya no se estaba moviendo.

» Vaya... creo que los archivos no están ahí —complementó, sin dejar de atacarle.

—Maximoff, basta...

Ante la orden de Bucky, Wanda detuvo su ataque. No se había percatado que el tipo había dejado de moverse hasta que James le dijo que se detuviera. Frunció el ceño, estaba segura de haber medido su fuerza, era técnicamente improbable que ese individuo estuviese muerto. Iba a comprobar el estado en que se encontraba, pero Bucky tiró de su brazo y la obligó a apartarse.

—Hazte a un lado... —masculló, enfadado.

El integrante de Hydra se encontraba tumbado boca abajo y todo parecía indicar que tenía las manos alrededor de su garganta. Notó que había una mancha de sangre bajo su cuerpo e inmediatamente decidió tomarle de un hombro para ver qué rayos le ocurría. En cuanto lo volteó y asumió lo que acababa de pasar, Bucky se apartó rápidamente de él.

Se había suicidado. Había cortado su propio cuello.

A medida en que agonizaba y daba unos pequeños espasmos, una cuchilla bañada en líquido vital resbaló desde la manga de su chaqueta. El tipo balbuceó el clásico «Hail Hydra» mientras brotaban grandes cantidades de sangre desde su yugular y boca.

Su cuerpo inerte y sin vida, quedó tendido ante los pies de ambos. Wanda reprimió una arcada llevándose una mano hacia los labios. Bucky simplemente comenzó a alejarse mientras espetaba varias groserías en el proceso. Acababan de cometer un error grave. Permitir que el muy miserable atentase contra su vida sólo iba a traerles problemas.

A final de cuentas y para desgracia de todos, ese hombre era la última oportunidad que tenían para saber en dónde diablos estaban esos condenados documentos.

.

* * *

.

—Recurrí a Bucky, porque él conoce las bases de Hydra mejor que nadie, eso era una ventaja por sobre el enemigo que yo no podía desperdiciar. —Por la mirada que Steve le entregó, Natasha supo que no le había creído absolutamente nada. Puso los ojos en blanco, comenzaba a estresarse—. No sé qué más quieres que te diga, Steve.

—Tal vez podrías partir diciendo la verdad.

Ahora fue ella quien sonrió con sarcasmo.

—¿La verdad? ¿Quieres saber la verdad? —inquirió, irónica—. Bueno, la verdad es que mientras tú estabas jugando a la casita feliz junto a tu novia, yo estaba intentando hallar mil maneras de solucionar el lío en el que estamos involucrados. ¡Esa es la verdad!

—¿Quieres que te lo agradezca, que te felicite por eso, Natasha? —replicó, empleando exactamente el mismo tono de voz mordaz que ella le había dedicado—. ¡Felicidades! Te felicito por hacer que nuestro lío sea mil veces más complicado, gracias por desmantelar bases de Hydra y advertirle a todo el mundo que seguimos activos, gracias por despertar a mi amigo y hacer que se involucre en más problemas. ¡Ah! Y gracias por hacerme creer que estabas muerta cuando te vi en sus brazos repleta de sangre.

Natasha le miró sin saber qué responder, todas esas palabras acababan de noquearla.

—Lo hice por el bien de todo el grupo, sólo quiero que esta pesadilla se acabe... quiero que dejemos de ser fugitivos. Quiero que todo vuelva ser como antes.

Steve relajó sus facciones y volvió a sentarse en aquella silla. La miró durante algunos segundos y Natasha trató de no desconcentrarse con la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules, pero no pudo... las miradas de Steve a veces eran imposibles de evadir y también de interpretar, nunca podía saber qué estaba pensando, ni qué palabras diría a continuación. Sólo sabía que en esos momentos, ella era su único centro de atención.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo, Nat... quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pero estoy harto —la pelirroja ladeó su cabeza, no comprendía a qué se refería. Steve lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar—, debería mandar todo al diablo, no involucrarme en más problemas y seguir una vida normal junto a Sharon.

Sintió como si alguien le estrujase el corazón... sentía que ya no bombeaba sangre, sentía que estaba absolutamente seco.

No podía creer que Steve Rogers estuviese diciendo algo así... no podía creer que deseara mandar todo al diablo con tal de estar junto a Sharon.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Tenía deseos de levantarse de esa maldita cama, precipitarse hacia él para besarlo y luego abofetearlo. Todo a la vez...

Steve mezclaba sus sentimientos como nadie podía hacerlo y comenzaba a detestarlo por eso.

Deslizó una mano por su melena pelirroja, tenía que calmarse. Sus celos no iban a conducirla a nada favorable.

«Al demonio... » Pensó, decidida.

Así como él estaba harto, ella también lo estaba. Y no pensaba callarse.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no coges a Sharon y te largas con ella?

—Sabes muy bien por qué no lo hago.

—¡No, no lo sé!

—¡Por ti! —espetó, haciendo que un silencio sepulcral se posase en medio de la estancia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato—. Si no hago eso, es precisamente por ti.

Natasha jamás espero recibir esa respuesta y Steve jamás pensó que sería capaz de decírsela.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto él como ella, creían que podían hablar sin la necesidad de fingir que no se sentían atraídos por el otro. Podían dejar fluir libremente esa química especial que compartían y la sensación se percibía delirante.

Para sorpresa de Natasha, Steve se animó a retomar el dialogo antes de que ella lo hiciera.

» Nat... —El capitán le tomó una mano y ella sintió que automáticamente sus huesos se transformaban en mantequilla derretida—, no importa cuántas veces me mientas o me utilices a tu antojo, de todas formas siempre estaré dispuesto a quedarme a tu lado... Incluso si estoy harto o ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Estar contigo es suficiente para mí.

Antes de que la espía pudiese responder algo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió abruptamente. Steve rompió el contacto de sus manos tan rápido como pudo y temiendo que la recién llegada fuese Sharon, los dos dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada de la estancia.

Pero para suerte de ambos, sólo se trataba de una enfermera.

—El horario de visitas acaba de terminarse —avisó.

—Saldré de inmediato —respondió Steve.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Steve...

—Pronto hablaremos, Nat... —La rusa iba a decirle que estaba cansada de que la interrumpiese todo el tiempo, pero se olvidó de aquello en cuanto Steve depositó un beso encima de su frente—. Descansa.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto regresaron, dejaron la motocicleta en la cochera y se apresuraron en ingresar al interior de la vivienda.

Bastó con que Bucky abriera la puerta para que sus rostros empalidecieran por completo.

Tanto Sam como Steve les esperaban dentro, y ambos se veían enfadados.

James fue el primero en entrar, ella dudó un poco, pero finalmente se animó a seguirlo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y tardó bastante tiempo en hacer eso, como si ese pequeño lapsus de segundos le ayudase a crear una buena excusa para justificar aquello que acababan de hacer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese si quiera abrir la boca, Sam se abalanzó como perro rabioso sobre Bucky.

Las intenciones del moreno eran claramente violentas, así que Wanda no dudó en posicionarse en medio de ambos.

—Voy a darte la paliza que hace mucho tiempo estoy deseando darte... —farfulló, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo con sus manos—. Wanda no está sola, ¿entiendes?

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Bucky no me hizo nada...

Tras el hombro de la castaña, James alzó una ceja y le miró con indiferencia, casi con burla. Cosa que obviamente sólo consiguió incrementar el coraje de Sam.

—¡Hey, hey... detente! —Wanda y Steve trataban de alejarlo de Bucky, detenían sus puños y patadas como podían, pero Falcon parecía empecinado en querer golpearlo—. ¡Basta, Sam!

Ante la orden del capitán, Sam se detuvo y decidió alejarse de Barnes, aunque no sin antes dedicarle un vistazo fulminante. Gesto que el castaño obviamente no se molestó en responder.

» ¿En dónde estaban? —Preguntó el rubio.

No esperó a que los ánimos se calmasen ni mucho menos a que Wanda y Bucky pudiesen relajarse... Steve simplemente fue al grano. Estaba tan fastidiado como Sam y no deseaba esperar más tiempo, necesitaba escuchar una explicación lógica ahora mismo.

—Estábamos en una base de Hydra —explicó Bucky—. Romanoff y yo olvidamos unos documentos importantes.

—Y... yo lo acompañé —intervino Wanda—, no quise arriesgarme a que no regresara. Eso fue todo.

—¿Y los documentos? —inquirió, confundido—. ¿En dónde están?

—No tengo idea —respondió James. Eso provocó que Sam y Steve le mirasen perplejos—. Encontramos a un soldado de Hydra con vida, pero antes de respondernos cualquier cosa, el muy maldito se suicidó.

Todos sabían que eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

Problemas.

A medida en que enfocaba sus ojos sobre Steve, Sam suspiró.

—Lamento decir esto, cap, pero... creo que Nat tiene razón. Tenemos que empezar a movernos o estos malditos van a empezar a expandirse de nuevo.

—Lo sé...

.

* * *

 _._

 ** _Una semanas después..._**

Steve se alejó de la sala principal y orientó sus pasos hacia la pequeña terraza de la vivienda.

Sus amigos festejaban el regreso de Natasha, la pelirroja finalmente había conseguido salir del hospital, sólo debía mantener reposo por unos cuantos días más y sostener especial cuidado con la herida de su pierna. Por suerte, la lesión no resultó ser tan grave y ella prontamente podría volver a moverse con absoluta normalidad.

Eso le tranquilizaba, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba.

Desde que sostuvieron esa charla en la que, literalmente se dijeron de todo, Steve no la había vuelto a ver. No porque no tuviese ganas ni tiempo de hacerlo, simplemente optó por mantenerse lejos durante algunos días. Después de todo, prácticamente le había confesado sus sentimientos y, a su criterio, eso no era algo que pudiese tomarse a la ligera. Sin mencionar que se sentía como un desgraciado cada vez que miraba a Sharon. Ella no merecía que le estuviese haciendo eso.

El hecho de que Natasha ahora viviese en la misma casa lo ponía inmensamente feliz, pero también lo llenaba de inseguridad y conflictos.

Lo que menos deseaba era confundirse respecto a sus emociones, tenía suficientes problemas con Bucky, el gobierno y Hydra como para encima no saber qué hacer respecto a su vida amorosa.

Pero eso debió pensarlo antes... mucho antes de involucrarse con Sharon.

A final de cuentas, Natasha nunca había salido de su cabeza.

Soltó el aire con pesadez y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Escuchó como el grupo se divertía en el interior de la vivienda y eso sólo lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

No soportaba estar dentro, con Sharon y Natasha en el mismo sitio. Simplemente no podía.

Quería que la noche acabase pronto.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?

Alzó el rostro y sus ojos rápidamente se encontraron con los verdes de Natasha. Tragó saliva. Ella era demasiado observadora como para no haber notado su ausencia.

—No... ya no estoy enfadado —intentó no parecer nervioso o algo por el estilo, pero en el fondo, Steve sabía que Natasha podía captar su desasosiego. La pelirroja sólo se limitó a tomar asiento en la silla adyacente a él—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Esa interrogante la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Yo? ¿Enfadada? —cuestionó, confundida. El rubio asintió con la cabeza—, claro que no, Steve... Además, ¿cómo podría estarlo después de lo que me dijiste en el hospital?

—Uhm... sobre eso. —Nervioso, se llevó una mano hacia el cuello—. Nat, yo...

—¿Estás arrepentido de haberlo dicho, verdad? Por eso me estás evitando.

—No, no se trata de eso. Tampoco estoy arrepentido, de hecho... fui bastante honesto contigo.

Cuando él hablaba de esa forma, comenzaba a ilusionarse más de la cuenta. Odiaba que Steve dijera cosas como esas. Ya había pasado por eso con James, y no quería tener que decepcionarse otra vez.

Ser feliz y enamorarse, eran cosas que jamás podría concretar en su vida, ya lo tenía asumido.

Si Steve le había dicho que no se iba con Sharon por quedarse junto a ella, de seguro lo hacía por respeto a la amistad y compañerismo que ambos compartían. No tenía por qué mezclar las cosas.

Él simplemente la veía como una amiga y debía aceptarlo.

—Steve, lo estuve pensando bien y no es justo que sacrifiques tu felicidad con Sharon por apoyarme en esto, entiendo si no quieres seguir.

—Aunque no quisiera seguir, es mi obligación, somos un equipo, una familia y debemos trabajar en conjunto. —Se acomodó en el asiento para poder observarla mejor—. Además, ya te dije que sería incapaz de dejarte sola.

«Cállate, Steve, voy a besarte si sigues diciendo frases como esas» pensó, angustiada.

Se sintió intimidada por la persistente mirada de su compañero y trató de no llevarla hacia un plano romántico. Lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar de tema.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos buscar otro refugio, este es lindo y acogedor, pero tenemos que viajar a...

Olvidó todo lo que estaba diciendo cuando Steve se inclinó hacia adelante y redujo peligrosamente la distancia que separaba sus rostros.

—Sharon es una mujer maravillosa, la quiero y mucho, pero... —Sus pupilas se posaron sobre los labios de la pelirroja. Natasha rápidamente captó sus intenciones y sin poder evitarlo, ella también terminó posando sus ojos sobre la boca de Steve—, no es correcto que esté con ella si no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Nunca había contemplado a Steve bajo la luz de la luna, ni tampoco lo había escuchado hablar desde tan cerca. Era casi un sueño lo atractivo que podía lucir con aquellos complementos. Natasha no sabía si había consumido muchas cervezas o si simplemente eso no era real, pero no le importaba. Steve acababa de decirle que no podía dejar de pensar en su persona y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla del rubio y rozó con sus dedos aquella zona de su rostro. No podía creer que lo tuviese así, tan cerca, tan íntimo y tan suyo. Steve la miró fijamente y respondió a eso dejando que una de sus manos se apoderase del mentón femenino. La besó en la mandíbula y con su otra mano la tomó por la cintura.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas comenzaron a mezclarse y el deseo por fundirse en el otro aumentó con brutalidad.

No dejaron pasar un segundo más y unieron sus labios con fiereza. El beso era una mezcla de lujuria y pasión contenida que sólo ellos dos podían entender. Natasha simplemente no podía creer que Steve fuese el mismo hombre que había besado en aquel centro comercial hace un par de años. Ahora la besaba con experiencia, como si supiera los lugares exactos en los cuales debía acentuar los movimientos de su lengua, como si conociera de memoria cada rincón de su boca.

Y eso la hizo enfadar, porque esa experiencia, claramente no la había adquirido gracias a ella.

Sharon tenía mucho que ver en eso.

Aquel pensamiento fue como si alguien le arrojase un balde de agua fría encima de la espalda, porque tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y a quién estaba besando.

Steve tenía novia y ella estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Aquello sencillamente no estaba bien.

Se alejó bruscamente de Steve, él la miró confundido y a la vez impactado por lo que acababan de hacer. Antes de que el rubio dijera algo, Natasha huyó de ahí tan pronto como pudo.

.

* * *

.

Ingresó a la casa y atravesó la sala de estar con rapidez.

No sabía a dónde quería llegar, sólo sabía que debía alejarse de Steve cuanto antes.

Evitó mirar a los ocupantes de la estancia y continuó caminando con insistencia. Necesitaba estar sola.

—Nat, ¿estás bien? —Clint interrumpió su camino en tanto se le posicionaba en frente—, ¿a dónde vas?

A veces Clint podía ser muy inoportuno.

Lo apartó con sutiliza y quiso continuar con su camino, pero el arquero la obligó a detenerse a medida en que tiraba de su muñeca y la obligaba a encararle.

—¿Qué sucede, Nat?

—Nada —mintió, fingiendo una sonrisa—. No pasa nada, Clint, sólo necesito ir al baño.

—Está ocupado, pero en la habitación de Steve y Sharon hay otro. —«No le hables a Sharon, Clint, por favor», pensó con suplica. No creía ser capaz de verla a los ojos después de haber besado a su novio de semejante forma. La culpa era demasiado grande. Justo cuando estaba a escasos segundos de echarse a correr lejos, Barton llamó la atención de la rubia en tanto realizaba un gesto con sus manos—. Natasha puede utilizar el baño de tu cuarto, ¿verdad?

Sharon asintió con gesto amable.

—Sí, claro que sí. Nuestro cuarto está en la segunda planta, es la última puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias —contestó la pelirroja.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Siguió las indicaciones de Sharon y con suma facilidad pudo encontrar el cuarto que ella y Steve compartían.

Ingresó en la estancia sintiendo una desagradable sensación encima del pecho. ¿Por qué Steve tenía que besarla justo ahora que no estaba solo? ¿Por qué demonios no lo había hecho cuando ninguno de los dos tenía pareja? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente complicado?

«Maldita sea»

Encima de todo estaba en medio de ese cuarto, ese maldito cuarto en que Sharon y Steve convivían como una pareja plena y feliz. Lanzó un bufido, eso no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor en lo absoluto.

Negó con la cabeza. No podía seguir actuando así, huir de Steve y de lo que sentía por él tampoco era una solución.

Ingresó en el cuarto de baño y se precipitó hacia el lavabo. Dejó que el agua del grifo mojase sus manos para posteriormente llevárselas hacia el rostro. Observó el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, pero la expresión de su cara continuaba estando abochornada, ni siquiera la frescura del agua podía quitarle de encima ese maldito color rosa que habían adquirido sus mejillas después de compartir aquel beso con Steve.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, tanta tensión estaba haciendo que le comenzara a doler la cabeza.

Notó que bajo el lavabo había un estante, tal vez Sharon guardaba algunas aspirinas en ese lugar. Sin titubear y esperando hallar algún analgésico que disminuyera su jaqueca, la espía comenzó a buscar ahí dentro, pero solamente se encontró con toallas, utilices de aseo y una pequeña caja plateada.

Con curiosidad, la pelirroja tomó aquella caja entre sus manos. Estaba demasiado oculta en el interior del estante como para no contener algo importante. Arqueó una ceja, sabía que no debía abrirla, pero tampoco pensaba arriesgarse a no averiguar qué había en su interior.

Procurando no estropear la caja, Natasha comenzó a abrirla con cuidado, sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos vieron el contenido de aquel objeto, la caja resbaló de sus manos y terminó cayendo directamente al piso.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas y se vio en obligación de llevarse una mano a los labios para acallar un sollozo.

Estando totalmente impactada, miró varias veces la prueba de embarazo que sostenía entre los dedos. El resultado era más que claro, pero aún así se negaba a creerlo.

«Mierda»

Sharon estaba embarazada.

«Mierda, mierda y más mierda»

Steve iba a ser padre.

.

* * *

.

No podía apartar su mirada de las escaleras, era como si estuviese esperando que Bucky descendiera mágicamente a través de ellas.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Él no bajaría, no saldría de su habitación y simplemente no compartiría con nadie. Tal cual como lo había hecho durante toda la semana, salía de su cuarto cuando era estrictamente necesario y sólo intercambiaba palabras con Steve. Wanda había intentado iniciar un diálogo con él, quiso charlar sobre lo ocurrido con el tipo de Hydra que se quitó la vida, pero Bucky sólo le respondió con un monosílabo y luego desapareció por las escaleras tomando rumbo fijo hacia su cuarto, la castaña no sabía exactamente por qué, pero la indiferencia que Barnes le entregaba, estaba provocándole un efecto que empezaba a molestarle bastante.

No era correcto que fuese incapaz de apartarlo de su mente. Eso sencillamente no estaba bien. Tenía que dejar de pensar tantas estupideces, la atracción que sentía hacia él debía tratarse de algo netamente hormonal. Después de todo, Bucky cumplía con la mayoría de los requisitos que debía tener un hombre irresistible y seductor, como la actitud de chico malo, con esa cabellera larga y oscura, su estatura imponente y esa forma física que ninguna mujer podía ignorar, sin mencionar su voz ronca y grave o el atractivo color de sus ojos azules. Si era objetiva, no podía negar que era potencialmente uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida.

Wanda casi escupe el sorbo de cerveza que estaba tragando en esos momentos, ¿en verdad estaba pensando en eso? ¿En verdad quería involucrarse con Bucky?

Bebió con mayor intensidad el contenido de su botella, no quería seguir pensando en alguien que ni siquiera notaba su existencia, pero no hacerlo era jodidamente difícil.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba verlo y comprobar que no le provocaba nada.

Sí, eso debía hacer. Debía demostrarse a sí misma, que esos recientes pensamientos sólo eran producto del alcohol que estaba consumiendo.

Como excusa, le dijo a Clint que iría a buscar a Natasha, la espía llevaba varios minutos en el baño y parecía no dar señales de vida, el arquero se encontraba demasiado distraído con Sam, Sharon y Scott así que apenas le prestó atención, cosa que Wanda agradeció, pues no dejó pasar más tiempo y rápidamente orientó sus pasos hacia la segunda planta, específicamente hacia el cuarto que ahora utilizaba Bucky.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y estuvo tentada de regresar en sus pasos. Pero de inmediato desechó esa idea, no podía ser tan cobarde. Ya estaba ahí, lo único que debía hacer era golpear esa maldita puerta, no era tan complicado.

«Sí, si era complicado»

Maldijo por lo bajo y antes de que su nervios terminasen por vencerla, Wanda se aventuró en golpear aquella puerta.

Y lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven dio un respingo en tanto volvía a maldecir en voz baja. Giró encima de sus talones para poder verlo de frente, pero en cuanto hizo eso, su cuerpo se quedó totalmente petrificado.

Bucky la miró como si no ocurriese nada fuera de lo común, pero en el fondo, sabía que; —aunque no fuese su intención—, la estaba incomodando.

Pero maldita sea, acababa de salir de la ducha y no era un jodido adivino ¿cómo demonios iba a saber que esa chiquilla estaría frente a la puerta de su cuarto?

Wanda miró su torso desnudo y las pequeñas gotas de agua que aún continuaban presentes sobre su cuerpo. Carraspeó, incómoda y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero su atención ya estaba sobre la longitud de sus músculos abdominales, no podía dejar de admirar esa perfecta forma en V desapareciendo por debajo de la toalla que le cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo.

«Wanda, basta, mira su rostro. Concéntrate en su rostro»

Fue alzando la mirada y la situación empeoró, porque incluso ese brazo metálico se le hacía malditamente sexy.

«Su rostro, Wanda, su rostro»

Y entonces llegó a su rostro y todo fue aún más complejo. Su cabello estaba mojado y eso le daba un aspecto más oscuro, lo que al mismo tiempo, provocaba que sus ojos azules lucieran aún más claros.

—Yo, vine a, no... quiero decir, es que... quería decirte algo, quería... —sonrió nerviosa, no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí. Bucky y esa simple toalla acababan de convertirla en un ser irracional. De pronto formular una simple frase era la tarea más compleja del mundo—, no importa. Vuelvo cuando estés vestido.

James la observó con desconcierto.

Pasó por su lado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarle un último vistazo, pero Bucky interrumpió sus pasos tomándola delicadamente por su muñeca.

Wanda sintió que su muñeca ahora ardía en llamas.

—Probablemente me quede dormido y no abra la puerta, así que mejor habla ahora.

—No voy a ponerme a platicar contigo en esas condiciones —masculló, apuntando hacia la toalla que cubría su desnudez.

—¿Por qué no? —«Porque tal vez no puedo dejar de devorarte con la mirada», pensó de inmediato—. ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa, Wanda?

«Wanda»

Qué bien se oía su nombre al ser pronunciado por él. Nunca la había mencionado de aquella manera y eso era un progreso. Al menos ya no le decía «niña» o «Maximoff»

Y por supuesto que sí, obviamente se ponía nerviosa con el simple hecho de verlo. Eso ni siquiera era una pregunta.

—Ya quisieras ponerme nerviosa —replicó, sin saber de dónde demonios había reunido valor para decirle algo así.

Antes de que Bucky pudiese responderle, Wanda se alejó de ahí sin poder ocultar que estaba huyendo.


	4. Tienes que decirle la verdad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney ©** No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo lV: Tienes que decirle la verdad**_

* * *

Luego de alejarse del cuarto de James y fingir que verle a torso descubierto no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, el corazón de Wanda estuvo latiendo frenéticamente durante largos minutos.

La joven se sintió incapaz de regresar con el resto de sus compañeros, así que simplemente orientó sus pasos hacia el interior de su cuarto. Rápidamente se tumbó en la cama, clavó ambas pupilas sobre el techo de la alcoba y en silencio trató de entender qué rayos acababa de pasar, o más bien, qué rayos acababa de pasarle a ella. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué su mente parecía no funcionar cuando lo tenía en frente? Negó con la cabeza, pensar en él no tenía sentido, sólo era una perdida de tiempo. Debía dejar de hacerlo.

Mientras procuraba encontrar una postura que le permitiese relajarse y probaba diversas formas de acomodarse, Wanda fue incapaz de frenar aquellos pensamientos. Al final, lo único que estaba logrando con ello era dar incontables vueltas sobre la cama.

 _«¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa, Wanda?»_

Mierda… ¿A quién quería engañar?

No podía dejar de pensar en él ni en las malditas sensaciones que estaba comenzando a provocarle.

Resignándose a pasar una noche muy larga, no supo en qué momento logró conciliar el sueño, sólo recordaba que en ningún momento pudo disiparlo de sus pensamientos. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, debía reconocer que al despertar le había ocurrido exactamente igual, bastó con que abriera un poco los ojos para que el nombre de James llegase inmediatamente a sus cavilaciones, cosa que empezaba a preocuparla en serio.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, la cocina era un espacio tan pequeño, pero de pronto, en la soledad de ese momento, aquel lugar se percibía sumamente infinito y extenso.

Miró el vaso con leche que reposaba en sus manos y trató de comprender por qué demonios no podía apartarlo de su cabeza. Pensar en él, del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, sencillamente no estaba bien.

Lanzó un suspiro, era extraño, pero a pesar de todo, prefería no hablar de su vida amorosa con nadie. Sonaba patético, pero no tenía valor suficiente para platicar sobre ello. Desde que su hermano había muerto, estar sola y tragarse sus problemas era técnicamente pan de cada día, contaba con increíbles personas a su alrededor, sabía que no estaba lanzada a su suerte, pero el cariño de su hermano gemelo era irremplazable, nadie podría compararse a Pietro, mucho menos ocupar su lugar.

Su garganta se llenó de angustia y con dicha señal supo que pronto comenzaría a llorar. Sacudió la cabeza, no necesitaba eso, no podía ser débil. Al menos no ahora.

Era muy temprano y sus compañeros aún dormían, la castaña pensó que tal vez una buena idea sería regresar a la cama, a final de cuentas, había dormido muy mal y aún contaba con un par de horas suficientes para descansar. Aunque claro, para que eso pudiese concretarse, primero debía dejar de pensar en Bucky.

Bebió todo el contenido del vaso y rápidamente lo dejó sobre la alacena. Estaba por comenzar a caminar de regreso a su habitación, pero sus pasos titubearon al notar la presencia de cierto soldado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Wanda se tensó de inmediato, sus ojos se posaron sobre él, pero James ni siquiera reparó en su presencia. La ignoró por completo y con absoluta calma se dirigió hacia el refrigerador.

Mientras Bucky abría la nevera y hurgueteaba en su interior, sintió como la muchacha comenzaba a precipitársele de a poco.

—Vaya, veo que estás vestido —musitó con sarcasmo.

Como si estuviese charlando con un amigo de toda la vida, Wanda se fingió indiferente y despreocupada. Realmente no sabía de dónde diablos sacaba valor para hablarle así, sólo estaba segura de una cosa, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitir que él consiguiera ponerle nerviosa.

James la miró de soslayo.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó, manteniendo cierto ápice burlesco y galante en la voz. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se apoyó encima de ésta para luego cruzarse ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. Si quieres me desvisto…

Comenzaba a sospechar seriamente que el muy maldito tenía facultades para leer su mente.

Carraspeó con incomodidad y trató de no perder la compostura.

—Ya te dije que no me pones nerviosa. —Mentir no era bueno, tampoco se le daba bien, pero en esos momentos, simplemente no tenía otra opción. Era eso o perder toda su dignidad y orgullo frente a un hombre. Claramente se inclinaba por la primera opción—; me da igual si estás vestido o si estás desnudo.

—¿En serio? —inquirió, irónico—. Es bueno saberlo, creo que lo tendré en cuenta.

La muchacha enserió su semblante y antes de que sus nervios terminasen por consumirla, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la charla.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre el tipo de Hydra, el que se suicidó ante nosotros.

—¿Qué con eso? —espetó con frialdad.

—¿Cómo que «qué con eso»? —replicó, ofendida—. Fue horrible…

Bucky rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto? ¿Abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien?

—No, claro que no —respondió de inmediato—, es sólo que… no puedo sacarme la imagen de la cabeza.

Y eso era cierto. Durante el transcurso de la semana, había tenido varias pesadillas relacionadas a la muerte de aquel tipo.

—No deberías sorprenderte tanto, los nazis siempre lo hacían en medio de la guerra.

—No soy un fósil como tú y Steve, no estoy acostumbrada a ver esas cosas.

En respuesta, James tan sólo fue capaz de encogerse de hombros.

—Sé que no es agradable, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

Para él la charla estaba terminada, así que giró sobre sus talones y de nueva cuenta abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

—Bucky… —ladeó el rostro y observó a la chica, por el gesto que ésta le entregó, era evidente que deseaba decirle algo, pero también era bastante notorio que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Wanda descendió la mirada y sólo se limitó a mover sus manos con nerviosismo—. Es que, hay algo que no te he dicho. Bueno, en realidad, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella alzó la vista y le miró fijamente.

—Cuando ingresé en la mente de ese tipo, el de Hydra, yo… registré algunas conversaciones en las que él y uno de sus compañeros hablaban sobre un experimento del que nosotros no nos podíamos enterar. Ocultaron toda la información relacionada a eso en los archivos que Natasha y tú estaban buscando, por eso, poco antes de que nosotros llegáramos a la base, uno de los agentes de Hydra se llevó todas las evidencias a un lugar que denominaron como «La base central».

.

* * *

.

Esa mañana, Natasha se levantó con un solo propósito en la mente; despejar su cabeza y no distraerse con nada que pudiese doblegarla de sus objetivos.

Se colocó una sudadera sencilla y se calzó con unas zapatillas deportivas. En las cercanías del refugio y de aquel pueblito —en el cual ella y sus amigos se estaban ocultando—, había un parque bastante agradable por el que decidió salir a trotar. Optó por ignorar las indicaciones del médico respecto a guardar reposo, su pierna ya no le dolía y su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar una urgente dosis de ejercicios. Además, necesitaba dejar de pensar en el embarazo de Sharon y en esa mínima ilusión que tuvo de tener algo con Steve. Sin mencionar que en ese paquete de estrés debía sumar a Bucky, no se sentía orgullosa de tener que evitarlo para no desmoronarse emocionalmente, pero verle de manera constante, tampoco le hacía bien.

—Nat…

Natasha sabía quien era el propietario de dicha voz y precisamente por eso, no volteó y decidió ignorarlo.

Sin tener más alternativa y en vista de que la pelirroja parecía no tener intenciones de pausar su trote, Steve se vio en obligación de apresurar sus pasos para finalmente poder alcanzarla.

» Hey, espera —la cogió sutilmente por el antebrazo—, tenemos que hablar.

Antes de apartarle la mano con brusquedad y retroceder un paso, la espía lo fulminó con la mirada.

Steve la miró con confusión. Pensó que haberle confesado sus sentimientos y compartir un beso con ella eran motivos suficientes para dejar en claro que las cosas entre ambos ahora eran diferentes. No entendía qué ocurría, ¿por qué lo estaba rechazando de esa manera?

—¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Se odió por preguntar algo tan evidente y estúpido.

—Natasha, si no me estuvieras evitando no tendría necesidad de hacerlo, pero no me dejaste más opciones.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —cuestionó con prepotencia. Quería dejarle en claro que no tenía deseos de extender esa charla por demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sabes muy bien.

Por supuesto que la rusa lo sabía, de hecho, sabía mucho más de lo que el propio Steve sabía. Porque podía apostar su vida a que él no tenía idea que iba a convertirse en padre. En caso de saberlo, Steve definitivamente no estaría junto a ella, tampoco tendría intenciones de platicar sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Si Steve en verdad fuese consciente de lo que ocurría, él no correría tras sus pasos, simplemente haría lo correcto; estaría junto a Sharon, apoyándola y asumiendo su futura paternidad.

Sinceramente, Natasha no entendía qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Sharon Carter. ¿Por qué estaba ocultándole a Steve algo tan importante?

Sabía que no tenía derecho a intervenir en la relación de ambos rubios, pero si Steve estaba involucrado, ella simplemente se sentía incapaz de ignorarlo.

Inspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de retomar la palabra.

—Si quieres hablar por lo que ocurrió anoche, puedes estar tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que tú y yo nos besamos.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si no te importara?

—Porque no tuvo importancia. —El rostro de Steve comenzó a llenarse de decepción, Natasha sintió que inmediatamente su corazón se encogía de dolor, pero si quería que él se alejase, no podía flaquear, tenía que mantenerse fría y distante—. Sólo se trató de un simple beso, Steve… nos confundimos, habíamos bebido y nos dejamos llevar. Un impulso lo tiene cualquiera.

—Para mí no fue un impulso y estoy seguro de que para ti tampoco.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

La espía se dio una media vuelta, estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero su compañero tiró de su brazo y la obligó a encararle. Para él, claramente esa conversación no podía terminar así.

Ante ello, la pelirroja ni siquiera se inmutó, conservó en su rostro una expresión impasible y calmada. El rubio la observó consternado. No entendía qué había pasado, qué había hecho mal… ¿por qué ella estaba dedicándole semejante indiferencia? ¿Por qué cambiaba de actitud tan rápido? ¿Por qué de pronto era su todo y de repente ya no era nada?

—Natasha, lo que siento por ti es en serio, todo lo que te dije es verdad.

—No es momento para…

—Te quiero —confesó, interrumpiéndola—, y no me importan las consecuencias, sólo sé que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

 _…_

 _—Tienes que irte, James… —ignoró la petición en tanto se adentraba al cuarto. Natalia lo miró con seriedad—, ahora._

 _Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sólo se limitó a observarla._

 _—No, no lo haré._

 _La joven caminó hacia donde estaba el castaño, sintió una punzada de culpa al advertir las marcas que habían dejado en su rostro, eso no debió haber pasado. Con cuidado, palpó la herida que rodeaba la parte inferior de su labio y con el leve tacto de sus dedos, depositó una pequeña caricia encima de aquella lesión. No quería pensar en la infinidad de golpes que debió soportar, aquello sólo la hacía sentir peor._

 _—No deberías estar aquí —murmuró, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas—, no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar por mi culpa._

 _—Pero la paliza valió la pena —respondió, tomándola por la cintura. Acercó su boca hacia el oído de la chica—. Por ti me dejaría golpear mil veces más._

 _Natalia cerró los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba la dependencia emocional, sobre todo cuando era provocada por un hombre, pero no podía engañarse, no podía ignorar lo que sentía; amaba a James con cada molécula de su cuerpo y aunque para ambos, esa relación fuese un suicidio más que evidente, estaba segura de que ya no concebía un futuro lejos de él._

 _Negó con la cabeza y lo apartó de un empujón._

 _Por muy placentero que fuese, no podían seguir con eso. Aquella relación sólo iba a terminar por consumirlos en dolor y destrucción._

 _—¡Se acabó, entiéndelo de una maldita vez! —Un sollozo desgarrador salió de su garganta. James no respondió—. ¡Déjame en paz!_

 _Iba a darle otro ataque, pero él se lo impidió. La tomó por ambas muñecas y con un solo movimiento la arrinconó contra la pared._

 _» No lo hagas —usaba palabras razonables, pero al mismo tiempo vacías. En el fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sí lo hiciera—, por favor._

 _En cuanto comenzó a besarla, sus piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerla. El soldado liberó sus muñecas y no tardó en guiar sus dedos hacia el cierre de su traje, iba a comenzar a bajarlo, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió. Interpuso sus manos entre el pecho de James y sí misma, sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación y se separó bruscamente de él._

 _—Natalia, escucha… —iba a cogerla por la parte alta de su brazo, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla, un fuerte puñetazo impactó la zona de su mandíbula._

 _Se llevó una mano a la zona lesionada y notó rápidamente un ligero rastro de sangre._

 _La muchacha pensó que aquello sería suficiente para detenerle, pero cuando James sonrió de medio lado en tanto la miraba excitado y respiraba agitado, supo que eso apenas estaba empezando._

 _» Eso no te lo enseñé en los entrenamientos —añadió, al tiempo en que la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura y la lanzaba con rudeza encima de la cama._

 _Esta vez no opuso resistencia. En realidad, ya no podía hacerlo. Lo deseaba tanto o más que él._

 _James ni siquiera había logrado apoyarse por completo cuando comenzó a besarlo y a despojarlo de sus prendas superiores._

 _—Esto está mal… —dijo, mientras rompía brevemente el contacto._

 _—Shhh… no digas nada. —Con su pulgar limpió un par de lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la joven—. Te quiero, Natalia, y no me importan las consecuencias que tenga eso. Lo único que tengo en mente es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

 _..._

Natasha le miró melancólicamente, su garganta estaba oprimida, llena de impotencia y tristeza. Eran tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones que creía muertas. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a Steve, de decirle que también sentía lo mismo y que daría todo por quedarse junto a él, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. La realidad era cruel, la hacía caer de golpe y se encargaba de recordarle infinitas veces que aquello era imposible. Los finales felices no existían, el amor que hubo entre ella y James era prueba más que suficiente.

—¿Steve, puedo pedirte un favor? —inquirió, mirándolo con fijeza. El capitán asintió con la cabeza—. No vuelvas a decirme eso nunca más.

—Nat… —iba a tomar su mano, pero ella lo alejó de un manotazo.

—¡No me toques! —gritó, al tiempo en que se echaba a correr lejos.

La soledad en la cual quedó sumergido, no se comparaba al vacío que acababa de alojarse en el interior de su pecho.

Natasha iba a enloquecerlo.

.

* * *

.

—¿Y no dijeron nada más sobre ese supuesto experimento? —preguntó Bucky.

—Se referían a él como «el proyecto Q», pero no dijeron nada más. Sólo que debía estar lejos de nuestro alcance.

¿Un experimento? Eso no podía significar nada bueno, mucho menos si consideraban el factor de que Hydra quería mantener esa información estrictamente alejada de ellos. ¿Qué demonios podían estar planeando ahora?

—¿Averiguaste algo más?

—No. Esa es toda la información que pude obtener.

James avanzó hacia la entrada de la estancia, asomó su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados y con ello se aseguró de que nadie estuviese escuchándolos. Wanda se tensó en cuanto lo vio cerrar la puerta por dentro, no es como si hubiese planeado encontrarse con él mientras sus compañeros dormían, no estaba preparada para eso, ¿qué pensarían Sam, Steve o Clint si llegaban a descubrirles ahí? Encerrados en una habitación tan pequeña en la que fácilmente podía suceder cualquier cosa.

Su abdomen se contrajo, las posibilidades eran muchas.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —indagó el soldado, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—No… —respondió, en voz baja—, creí que primero debía hablarlo contigo.

Se avergonzó en cuanto Bucky respondió a eso arqueando una de sus cejas. ¿Es que acaso no podía disimular que estaba interesada en él?

—Yo… —carraspeó, incómoda en tanto masajeaba su cuello—; quiero decir, ya que fuimos nosotros quienes vimos la muerte de ese hombre… no sé, pensé que lo correcto sería que lo discutiéramos antes.

—Entiendo, pero si manejabas una información tan importante como esa, no debiste guardártela por tanto tiempo. Es sentido común.

—Intenté hablar contigo muchas veces, pero me estabas evitando y no puedes negarlo. —Bucky le hizo un gesto para que disminuyera el tono de su voz, advertencia que Wanda inconscientemente ignoró, estaba tan inmersa en sus palabras que ni siquiera fue capaz de notarlo—. Además, cuando tuve una única oportunidad de hablar contigo estabas desnudo y…

En cuanto la mano de Bucky se posó encima de su boca, la joven guardó silencio abruptamente. Olvidó todo lo que estaba diciendo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió la extensión de su espina dorsal y sus piernas automáticamente se transformaron en líquido.

La calidez que generaba esa mano encima de sus labios, era una sensación desbordante, demasiado excitante y simplemente indescriptible…

—¿Vas a ser más sutil, verdad? —Aun estando prisionera bajo su mano, Wanda lo asesinó con la mirada, tuvo el impulso de usar su poder escarlata y aventarlo al otro extremo de la habitación, pero eso provocaría un escándalo y arruinaría la tenue cercanía que estaban compartiendo, así que con el dolor de su alma, optó por asentir con la cabeza y atentar contra todos sus principios de mujer fuerte y empoderada—. Buena chica.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos cortos segundos antes de que James apartase su mano.

» Y no seas exagerada, no estaba desnudo —susurró. La chica iba a intervenir, pero James continuó—, tenía una toalla.

—Que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación —secundó, sin poder creer que estuviesen hablando de algo como eso.

Bucky la miró con diversión, se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió una carcajada. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin reír de forma espontánea, que simplemente había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Wanda se perdió en la simpleza de aquel gesto, de pronto, ese pequeño ademán de sonrisa era lo más perfecto que hubiese visto en años.

—Lo irónico es que… en estos momentos, tú tampoco dejas mucho a la imaginación.

La contempló sin pudor alguno, después de todo, había querido hacer eso desde que ingresó en aquella estancia. Era imposible no sentirse atraído por ella cuando únicamente estaba vistiendo un camisón corto, de tela ligeramente transparente en el que fácilmente podían apreciarse varios atributos de su cuerpo.

La castaña frunció el ceño sin comprender los motivos de aquel comentario, bajó la mirada hacia el resto de su cuerpo y en cuanto advirtió un escote pronunciado en el que libremente podían advertirse sus senos, recordó que solamente vestía un pequeño camisón de dormir.

Si Steve y Sam o cualquier otro la hubiesen visto en esas condiciones, Wanda habría intentado cubrirse con cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance. Sin embargo y considerando que Bucky era quien la estaba observando, optó por hacer todo lo contrario. Con malicia se cruzó de brazos y sin descaro acentuó la exhibición de su escote.

Bucky tragó saliva, Wanda en verdad era muy hermosa, agradable y deseable para la vista de cualquier hombre. Encapricharse con ella resultaba ser bastante sencillo, lo difícil —y prácticamente imposible—, era evadir sus encantos.

Trató de desviar su mirada hacia otra parte, pero el deleite de verla, resultaba ser más fuerte que sus ganas de no parecer un pervertido.

Tenía que detenerse y dejarla en paz, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por su propio bien y por supuesto que por el bienestar de la chica, pero su autocontrol estaba yéndose al carajo, el maldito hombre impulsivo que aún habitaba en su interior comenzaba a poseerlo. En esos momentos era incapaz de no admirar su belleza, todo en ella era incitante y por sobre todo muy tentador, no podía dejar de contemplar sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, junto a esa pequeña cintura que destacaba la insuperable precisión de sus caderas y la naciente redondez de sus pechos.

Se preguntó por qué demonios la llamaba «niña» si de niña no tenía nada.

—Entonces estamos a mano —musitó, orgullosa del efecto que podía provocar en él.

Bucky se obligó a pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese Wanda y ese maldito camisón de seda negra. Apartó su mirada hacia otra parte y procuró concentrarse.

Ahora fue la muchacha quien sonrió con diversión.

—En fin, no nos desviemos del tema. Tenemos que decírselo a Steve.

—¿Ahora?

—No… tal vez dentro de unos dos meses… —contestó con sarcasmo—. Por supuesto que debemos decírselo ahora.

—¿Tienes que ser siempre tan irónico? —masculló, enfadada—. Un «sí» era suficiente.

Entornó los ojos, a esa chica le gustaba discutir por todo.

.

* * *

.

Dos golpes sobre la puerta fueron más que suficientes para terminar con su descanso. La rubia frunció el ceño, odiaba que la despertasen temprano, sobre todo cuando lo hacían de forma escandalosa.

Estando aún somnolienta y dando un bostezo perezoso, Sharon se levantó de la cama, orientó sus pasos hacia la entrada del cuarto y con lentitud abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó Natasha. En respuesta, Carter la miró con confusión, luego asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Steve no está aquí, verdad?

—No, él suele salir a trotar muy temprano —la espía no le dio mayor relevancia a su contestación y simplemente se adentró al cuarto—, veo que tú también te ejercitas en la mañana.

La pelirroja asumió que había dicho aquello por la vestimenta deportiva que aún estaba utilizando, sin embargo, optó por mantenerse callada y sólo se limitó a inspeccionar con la vista cada rincón de aquella estancia.

—Te aseguro que en este cuarto sólo estoy yo.

—Y tu hijo… o hija —secundó, en tanto se cruzaba de brazos y avanzaba un par de pasos hacia ella—. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Steve?

Antes de que Sharon pudiese decir algo, Natasha metió una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones deportivos, lugar del cual extrajo un objeto que la rubia parecía conocer muy bien, su rostro pálido y repleto de impacto lo dejaron más que confirmado.

—¿De dónde lo…?

—Eso no importa —espetó Romanoff, aventando la prueba de embarazo hacia la cama.

—No tenías derecho a…

—Responde lo que te pregunté, Carter.

La aludida tragó saliva. No solía permitir que alguien le hablase en aquel tono de voz tan prepotente, pero en esos momentos, sentía que era digna de recibir un trato de ese calibre. Después de todo, las personas mentirosas y cobardes no merecían ser tratadas con delicadeza, ni siquiera cuando estaban embarazadas.

—Sharon, ¿cuándo vas a decírselo? —repitió, enfadada.

—No-no lo sé… —Caminó hacia la cama y con rapidez tomó la prueba de embarazo entre sus dedos. Vio aquel signo positivo sobre la ventana de resultados y fue imposible que su pecho no comenzara a oprimiese con fuerza—, yo… no pensaba hacerlo aún, de hecho, no pensaba hacerlo nunca.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vivimos como fugitivos, no creo que sea el mejor momento para tener un bebé.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de embarazarte como una adolescente inexperta —refutó.

—Me descuidé, lo sé… —masculló, irritada. Esa conversación y la presencia de Natasha iban a terminar con su paciencia—, no necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara.

Luego de dar aquella respuesta y de ser consciente que estaba empezando a exaltarse, Sharon sufrió un mareo ligero, intentó disimular el malestar que estaba sintiendo, pero se vio obligada a tomar asiento sobre la cama. Natasha la miró con culpa, sabía que tenía mucha responsabilidad en que ella se sintiera mal, no quería presionarla, mucho menos provocarle un desmayo, pero aún tenía muchísimas dudas por resolver.

—¿Cuántas semanas tienes? —inquirió, a medida en que tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

—Creo que cinco, pero no estoy segura.

—Tienes que decírselo a Steve, Sharon.

—No… —profirió, seria. Natasha vio el miedo impreso en las pupilas de la rubia y comprendió de inmediato a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. No puedo decirle nada porque siendo honesta, yo… no sé si quiero tenerlo.

Mientras masajeaba un costado de su cabeza y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estallar en llanto, Sharon se puso de pie, estaba visiblemente angustiada y nerviosa, normalmente no solía mostrarse vulnerable ante el resto, pero en esos momentos, ni siquiera le importó que Natasha la estuviese viendo, en realidad, últimamente todo estaba comenzando a darle exactamente igual.

La otra ocupante de la estancia también se levantó de la cama, quería creer que su sistema auditivo había fallado y que por ende, todo lo que acababa de escuchar en realidad no era cierto, sin embargo, en cuanto se detuvo frente a Sharon y pudo ver en sus facciones una expresión inapelable, Natasha comprendió que sus sospechas no eran totalmente erróneas.

Trató de no dejarse llevar por la rabia que estaba sintiendo, pero no pudo, aquello simplemente la superaba. Con pasos amenazantes, Natasha avanzó hacia donde estaba Sharon y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella. El hecho de saber que pretendía abortar ese bebé sin siquiera decírselo a Steve, estaba despertando su ira como muy pocas personas conseguían hacerlo.

—¿En serio estás pensando en abortar? —preguntó, manteniendo una mínima esperanza de obtener un «no» como respuesta—. Sé que estás aterrada y que te sientes vulnerable e insegura. ¡Diablos! Créeme que lo entiendo, pero…

—¡No tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento, Romanoff! —la interrumpió, enrabiada. Natasha guardó silencio—. Sé que no puedes ser madre así que cierra la maldita boca. Tú no sabes lo que…

Antes de que Sharon pudiese continuar, la mano de Natasha se impactó con fuerza encima de su mejilla.

—¡¿Sabes lo mucho que Steve desea ser padre?! —Mirándole con impacto y por modo reflejo, la rubia retrocedió un par de pasos, iba a responder, pero la espía no se lo permitió. Le tomó ambos brazos y con furia se negó a dejarla ir—. ¡¿Sabes lo orgulloso que se sentiría al poder formar una familia?!

Los ojos de Sharon ya no lo resistieron más y varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos.

—Lo siento… lo siento —balbuceó—, yo no quería…

—¡Maldita sea, Sharon! —La liberó del agarre para luego llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza—. Tienes el privilegio de llevar un hijo en el vientre ¿y estás pensando en asesinarlo?

—Perdón, no debí decirte eso, en verdad lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte conmigo, esto no se trata de mí, se trata de Steve y de tu hijo. —No iba a negarlo, aquellas palabras le habían dolido, todo lo relacionado a su infertilidad era extremadamente doloroso, porque sólo ella sabía la verdadera historia que aquello escondía, pero ahora, eso no debía tener relevancia y lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo—. No tienes derecho a mentirle a Steve con algo tan serio. Él te quiere, te quiere mucho, por favor no le hagas esto.

—Sé que Steve me quiere, pero también sé que no está enamorado de mí. —El corazón de Natasha se detuvo—. Sé que anhela una familia y sé que no la quiere formar precisamente conmigo.

—No digas eso…

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —endilgó, mirándola de frente—, ¿crees que no lo he notado?

—Sharon…

—Sé que está enamorado de ti y tú de él.

.

* * *

.

Estaba muy equivocado cuando pensó que su día tenía una mínima esperanza de mejorar. Por el contrario, todo iba de mal en peor. Primero había sido esa desconcertante charla con Natasha, y ahora era Bucky, con esa información que desearía no haber oído jamás.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó, consternado.

—Ella acaba de decírmelo…

Posó sus ojos sobre Wanda y ésta en respuesta sólo se limitó a sonreír con arrepentimiento.

—Sí, es cierto, Steve. Bucky acaba de enterarse al igual que tú. No te lo dije porque pensé que, no sé, creí que debía hablarlo antes con él.

Esa respuesta lo hizo quedar mil veces más desconcertado. ¿En qué momento dejó de prestarle atención a la investigación? Estaba tan sumergido en sus problemas personales que ni siquiera se había dado un tiempo para analizar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido con Wanda y Bucky en aquella visita a la base de Hydra.

Eso hablaba muy mal de su labor como líder. Considerando su distracción y latente falta de compromiso, era normal que Wanda decidiera platicar sobre eso con Bucky antes que hacerlo con él. Después de todo, su amigo demostraba estar mucho más comprometido.

El remordimiento y la culpabilidad comenzaron a perturbarlo. Tenía que sentar cabeza y dejar de comportarse como un adolescente estúpido. Sus conflictos sentimentales debían pasar a segundo plano, era momento de actuar como líder y de paso comportarse como un adulto.

—La información relevante debe ser comunicada a los miembros del grupo, Wanda. —La voz de Sam hizo que Steve abandonara sus pensamientos—. Que yo sepa, Barnes es sólo un aparecido. No tenías por qué decírselo primero.

—No, está bien —intervino el capitán, haciendo que todos le mirasen con extrañeza—. Bucky ha estado mucho más presente que yo.

James le miró preocupado, algo andaba mal con Steve, lo conocía bien y sabía que él no solía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades. Su distracción debía tener un motivo de peso, de hecho, tenía la ligera sospecha que ese «motivo» tenía cabello pelirrojo y no precisamente rubio.

Sólo una mujer podía tenerlo en semejante estado de abstracción.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero saber desde cuándo Wanda y Barnes son tan cercanos —espetó Sam.

—Si… a mí también me gustaría saberlo —añadió Clint, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

Bucky sintió como ambos hombres lo increpaban con la mirada y en respuesta simplemente se limitó a permanecer en silencio. Wanda por su parte sólo fue capaz de llevarse una mano a la frente, negó con la cabeza y luego procedió a fulminarlos con la mirada.

—No sé por qué dicen tantas estupideces…

—No son estupideces, Wanda… nuestra interrogante tiene sentido, se supone que tienes más confianza con nosotros que con un tipo que conoces hace poco, ¿no? —analizó Clint.

—Ay por favor… déjenlos en paz —habló Scott, sumándose de manera abrupta a la charla—, lo que ellos hagan por las noches es asunto de ambos.

—¡Lang! —reprochó Steve.

Scott alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

—Sólo digo lo que veo, cap.

—Basta…

Wanda se pasó una mano por el cabello, gesto con el cual intentó disimular la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Quería desaparecer, hacerse humo y nunca más volver. El comentario de Scott simplemente acababa de aniquilarla.

Notó como los ojos de Bucky recaían disimuladamente sobre su persona y se sintió estúpida por no saber cómo reaccionar frente a eso. Trató de no pensar en que esa mirada seductora estaba fija en ella y procuró concentrarse en lo que sus compañeros parecían discutir, pero no podía ignorarlo, aquellos orbes azules eran imposibles de evadir. Poco a poco fue alzando su mirada y tragó saliva en cuanto sus pupilas chocaron con las del soldado, por más que lo quisiera entender, Wanda no podía interpretar lo que ese peculiar intercambio de miradas estaba queriendo decir.

—Clint, Sam y Scott —prosiguió Steve, en tanto los apuntada a cada uno con su dedo índice—, necesito que vayan a la base de Hydra en la cual estuvieron Wanda y Bucky. Traten de conseguir cualquier pista que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar esos documentos.

El trío asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente comenzaron a moverse.

—¿Y nosotros qué haremos? —consultó Bucky, sintiéndose intrigado.

—De hecho, es la misma duda que tengo —articuló, la única fémina presente.

—Nosotros, vamos a encargarnos de la Base central.

Wanda esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, le encantaba ver a Steve involucrado en la misión, amaba verlo actuar como el increíble líder que todos necesitaban que fuese.

.

* * *

.

—¿Acaso vas a negarlo? —continuó Sharon.

—No, no voy a negarlo… —contestó, honesta—. Tienes razón, lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos estar juntos… Steve merece alguien mejor que yo, alguien que sea buena para él.

Sharon le miró con impacto. No esperaba que ella se lo confirmase de manera tan radical y poco sutil, pero en cierto modo lo agradecía, la hipocresía que las rodeaba al fin estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

» Tú puedes darle muchas cosas que yo jamás podré entregarle —continuó, decidida—. Por eso, y aunque me duela, voy a alejarme de Steve, te lo prometo.

—Eso no cambiaría nada —refutó, limpiando sus lágrimas—, además, lo que menos quiero es que Steve se sienta obligado a estar conmigo sólo porque estoy embarazada.

—Steve te trajo aquí porque quería tenerte a su lado, te quiere y significas mucho para él. Estoy segura de que en cuanto se entere de que estás embarazada, estará dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ti y ese bebé.

—Eso no cambiará lo que siente por ti.

—Sí, si lo hará. —A pesar de haber dicho esas palabras con una convicción inquebrantable, Natasha no podía evitar sufrir al pronunciarlas—. Tienes que decirle la verdad, Sharon. No me obligues a tener que hacerlo yo.

Y era cierto, no quería ser ella quien tuviese que decir la verdad, porque además de ser algo que no le correspondía, Natasha no deseaba involucrarse más, de hecho, lo único que pretendía hacer de ahora en adelante era alejarse.

—Necesito pensar. Dame un poco de tiempo.

Natasha negó con la cabeza, no podía aceptar eso, estaba dispuesta a permanecer inexorable en su respuesta, pero el rostro angustiado de Sharon logró hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Resignada, lanzó un suspiro.

—Dos días, sólo dos días más.

—Gracias, Natasha.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Steve, ingresando súbitamente a la habitación.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron tensas y nerviosas en cuanto lo vieron. El rubio alzó una ceja mientras las observaba con gesto interrogante.

—No, nada… —musitó Natasha. Fingió una sonrisa—, yo… ya me iba, sólo vine a saludar a Sharon.

—Genial… —respondió, sin creer nada de lo que había dicho—. Entonces, ¿podrían bajar? Necesito hablar con ustedes.

.

* * *

.

Para Sharon y Natasha, fue un alivio descubrir que Steve no pretendía platicar sobre esa especie de triángulo amoroso que estaban protagonizando, por el contrario, el tema que Rogers quería tocar, se vinculaba con algo muy diferente.

Él deseaba idear un plan investigativo, si todo salía como lo estaban pensando, dicho plan podría liberarlos de ser unos héroes miserables y fugitivos.

—¿Qué es lo que saben de la supuesta base central de Hydra? —inquirió Steve.

—Honestamente, jamás la había escuchado nombrar —respondió Natasha.

—Yo tampoco —agregó Sharon.

—Yo sí, incluso creo que estuve ahí un par de veces, pero tengo recuerdos muy vagos de ese lugar —contestó James, ganándose rápidamente la atención de los presentes, sobre todo de Wanda—, es una infraestructura rara, como una combinación entre una base militar y un laboratorio científico en el que se llevan a cabo muchos experimentos, hacían pruebas con personas, guardaban archivos importantes en las bodegas subterráneas, entrenaban soldados y también torturaban gente. En general es un sitio bastante horrendo…

—¿Sabes cómo podemos llegar? —le preguntó Wanda.

—No, no lo recuerdo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a…

Iba a sugerir que podría ingresar a su mente para intentar buscar la ubicación de ese sitio, pero un sutil codazo sobre sus costillas, fue más que suficiente para hacerla callar. Wanda sabía que la responsable de eso había sido Natasha, así que ladeó el rostro, la observó con una ceja arqueada y trató de entender por qué demonios la había golpeado de esa manera, no obstante, la espía —sin inmutarse en lo absoluto— le regresó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, cosa que logró confundirla aún más, en verdad no entendía el porqué de esa abrupta interrupción.

—Sé lo que ibas a decir, pero ya te dije que no voy a dejar que entres en mi mente —profirió Bucky.

Y era cierto, por nada del mundo permitiría que jodieran con su mente otra vez, sabía que las intenciones de la chica no eran malas, pero no pensaba arriesgarse.

—Pero…

—Yo también creo eso no es buena idea, Wanda —acotó Steve.

—Que conste que te lo advertí —le siseó Natasha.

Wanda les miró con enfado.

—¿Por qué no quieren hacerlo?

—Porque su mente aún es muy vulnerable al control mental.

—Pero yo no voy a controlar su mente, además seré cuidadosa, no haré nada que ponga en riesgo la…

—Ya dije que no —sentenció el rubio, utilizando aquel tono de voz que no permitía más replicas.

—Steve, necesitamos ir a esa base antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Lo sé, pero buscaremos la ubicación de ese lugar con otros métodos.

—Esto es una locura… —farfulló, poniéndose de pie. ¿Es que acaso sólo ella estaba pensando? Si no se movían rápido, Hydra iba a tomarles mucha ventaja, y eso podría costarles muy caro—, Natasha, diles algo.

La viuda negra imitó el actuar de su compañera y en señal de apoyo se puso de pie junto a ella.

—Creo que Wanda ha perfeccionado sus habilidades muy bien, sé que podrá introducirse en la mente de Barnes sin hacerle daño, además… ella tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—Sin mencionar que todo puede complicarse aún más, si Sam y el resto de los chicos no encuentran nada en la investigación que están realizando en estos momentos —apuntó la de apellido Carter.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Clint, Scott y Sam habían partido a la base de Hydra. De momento, lo único que el grupo podía hacer era tener fe y creer que pronto recibirían buenas noticias de ellos, debían tener esperanzas de que pudiesen encontrar algo que les fuese útil, porque actualmente el panorama no parecía ser precisamente alentador.

Steve sabía que las féminas del equipo tenían cierta cuota de razón en todo lo que les estaban diciendo, pero también sabía que no pensaba arriesgar la integridad física y mental de Bucky, Wanda había perfeccionado sus habilidades en niveles considerables, eso era cierto, sin embargo, aquello no aseguraba que sus poderes no pudiesen perturbar la cabeza de su amigo.

—Puede que en cierta parte tengan razón, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Steve…

—No cambiaré de opinión, Maximoff.

Si Steve la llamaba por su apellido eso significaba que acababa de cabrearlo, su paciencia había llegado al límite. Wanda optó por guardar silencio y no insistir más, tampoco quería ver a Steve enfadado. Pero definitivamente, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Iba a entrar en la mente de Bucky con su consentimiento o sin él.

—Bueno, si no vamos a hacer nada productivo, me voy a mi cuarto —espetó, al tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Avísenme si logran comunicarse con Clint y los chicos.

—Creo que yo la imitaré —dijo la rubia, levantándose de su asiento.

—Sharon, espera… —Steve la detuvo—, necesito que hablemos.

—Ahora no puedo, lo siento, Steve.

Vio con perplejidad como Sharon lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca y simplemente se marchaba de ahí. ¿Qué diablos les estaba pasando a las mujeres de esa casa?

En señal de apoyo, Bucky le dio un palmetazo amistoso y compasivo en el brazo, luego sólo se alejó.

Liberó un bufido y con fastidio se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

—¿Estás bien?

Miró a Natasha con desdén.

—¿En serio te importa? —le cuestionó, irónico—. Disculpa que lo ponga en duda, pero luego de lo que ocurrió esta mañana en el parque, no sé… pensé que me odiabas.

—No digas eso, eres mi amigo y me importa lo que te pase.

—Tu amigo… —repitió en tono mordaz. Se levantó del sofá y con pasos insinuantes avanzó hacia donde estaba ella—, ¿sólo eso soy?

—Steve…

—No, no te molestes en explicarme nada. Entendí muy bien —musitó, dolido—, ya me percaté que, como siempre, sólo estabas jugando conmigo.

¿Por qué Steve podía hacerla sentir especial y una mierda al mismo tiempo? Esa pregunta probablemente jamás encontraría una respuesta, al menos no en su cabeza.

—Mira di lo que quieras, de todos modos perdonaré cualquier estupidez que digas hoy.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ni te imaginas la verdadera razón por la cual estoy actuando así contigo.

Juntó el entrecejo. Cada palabra que ella agregaba lo dejaba aún más aturdido.

—¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? —mencionó, adusto.

—En dos días tú también lo sabrás muy bien.

¿Dos días? ¿Qué diantres significaba eso?

—Natasha, espera —cogió una de sus muñecas y con ello pudo impedir que siguiera caminando—. Dime, ¿qué diablos está pasando? Estoy harto de que me ocultes cosas y…

Su oración quedó a medio terminar en cuanto los labios de Natasha —con impaciencia— se aferraron a los suyos. En un principio se quedó inerte y no reaccionó, pues de todas las formas en que Natasha pudiese responderle, esa fue por lejos la última que cruzó por su mente.

Despacio, fue cerrando los ojos y poco a poco su cuerpo fue cediendo al placer de ese beso.

Ya no le interesaba saber qué se suponía que ocurriría en dos días, sólo estaba concentrado en una cosa, y esa era sin lugar a dudas la boca de Natasha.

Posó su mano derecha sobre la nuca de su compañera, y dejó que su otra mano viajara hacia la parte baja de su espalda. Con tranquilidad inundó su boca y con placer continuó explorándola. Este beso se percibía distinto al anterior, no era demandante ni efusivo, era especial y lindo, pero al mismo tiempo era muy doloroso.

Porque tenía un sabor agridulce, sabía a despedida.

Una gota salada llegó a sus labios y con ello pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Natasha estaba llorando.

Preocupado, se separó brevemente de ella. Tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Nat?

—No digas nada —volvió a besarlo, mientras envolvía ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello—, por favor…

.

* * *

.

Bucky ingresó a su cuarto tan rápido como pudo, lo único que tenía en mente era descansar y alejarse de todos durante un rato. Estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió una presencia bastante conocida a su lado.

Giró el rostro y no tardó en posar su vista sobre Wanda. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza, iba a preguntarle qué diablos hacía ahí, pero apenas la vio mover sus manos de forma extraña, supo que todo eso iba a terminar muy mal.

—Lo siento, pero no me dejaste otra opción… —musitó, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y llevaba ambas manos hacia los costados de su cabeza.


	5. Todo saldrá bien

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel y Disney ©** No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V: Todo saldrá bien**_

* * *

Desplazarse en los vestigios de una mente tan lastimada, llena de espacios vacíos y evocaciones reprimidas no era sencillo en lo absoluto, mucho menos cuando el involucrado era Bucky Barnes.

El sentimiento de culpa estaba presente en todos los rincones de su cabeza, había una sensación de angustia permanente y debido a eso, leer sus pensamientos e intentar encontrar información relevante estaba siendo algo muy complejo de realizar. Todo se vislumbraba muy oscuro dentro de su consciencia y varias de sus memorias —tanto a corto, como a largo plazo—, simplemente parecían no encajar, pues al parecer, no existía una conexión lógica entre sus recuerdos.

Wanda estaba a escasos segundos de darse por vencida, pero una secuencia de imágenes empezó a reproducirse en la mente del soldado.

Trató de no concentrarse en eso, pues ya había dado con la información que estaba buscando, sin embargo, la intensidad de aquellos recuerdos comenzó a tornarse mucho más rápida y persistente. Todas las emanaciones psíquicas de la mente del castaño estaban siendo percibidas por ella y no creía ser capaz de soportarlas por muchísimo tiempo. Se obligó a ignorar aquellas visiones, su misión no era violentar la privacidad de Bucky, mucho menos ponerse a contemplar sus recuerdos, aquello simplemente no le correspondía.

 _—_ ** _¡Bucky! ¡No!_**

 _Escuchó el grito desgarrador que emitió Steve y luego vio a Bucky caer de aquel tren._

Wanda cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba sintiendo el miedo y el sufrimiento que percibió James en aquel momento de su vida y unas horribles ganas de echarse a correr lejos comenzaron a invadirla.

 _—_ ** _Serás el nuevo puño de Hydra, soldado…_**

 _Un dolor indomable estaba presente en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en la parte alta de su brazo. Vio a varios científicos alrededor de él, éstos le miraban con expresión sádica. James no entendía lo que pretendían hacerle, sólo sabía que estaba en peligro y que debía huir cuanto antes._

La muchacha apretó los puños con fuerza, ver a James desesperado y vulnerable hizo que experimentase una impotencia que jamás había sentido antes. No entendía cómo podía seguir vivo luego de haber sido sometido a tantos tratos crueles e inhumanos.

 _—_ ** _Ya sabes lo que debes hacer con ella, soldado._**

 _En aquel recuerdo, ya no había rastros del joven y carismático sargento Barnes. James no recordaba quien era, no sabía de donde venía ni por qué diablos hacía lo que hacía. No tenía autonomía ni pensamientos propios. Era un ser carente de emociones y decisiones. Su mente únicamente era capaz de acatar órdenes y su cuerpo sólo servía para asesinar personas._

 _El soldado del Invierno levantó su arma y con precisión apuntó hacia la cabeza de aquella mujer. La joven que intentaba huir con desesperación, se arrodilló frente a él, se aferró a sus piernas y con lágrimas en los ojos suplicó por su vida, sin embargo, nada de eso pareció conmoverle, éste simplemente le dedicó una mirada vacía y a sangre fría le disparó en medio de la frente._

Wanda ya no se sintió capaz de seguir viendo recuerdos de semejante calibre, no podía sobrellevarlos, eran demasiado impactantes y sencillamente la superaban por completo.

Estaba dispuesta a finalizar todo eso, pero repentinamente apareció una cara muy familiar en uno de los recuerdos del soldado. Ladeó el rostro sintiéndose confundida. ¿Qué diablos hacía Natasha ahí?

 _—_ ** _James, James Buchanan Barnes, ese es tu nombre —_** _musitó Natasha, estando prisionera bajo su agarre. El soldado la miró fijamente mientras juntaba el entrecejo. Se encontraban en medio del cuadrilátero, entrenando como ya se había vuelto normal y cotidiano entre ambos_ ** _—_** _._ ** _Lo leí en tu expediente._**

 _—_ ** _No deberías saber eso… —_** _masculló, en tanto ejercía mayor presión sobre la técnica de inmovilización que estaba aplicando encima de sus extremidades. Acción que terminó provocando un gemido ahogado por parte de la pelirroja_ _—. **Se supone que ni siquiera yo puedo recordarlo.**_

 _—_ ** _No mereces nada de lo que ellos te han hecho_** _—_ _siseó, viéndole fijamente._

 _Le regresó la mirada y notó como ella se estremeció bajo su cuerpo. James tragó saliva, estaban demasiado cerca y por desgracia, su leve intercambio de palabras no estaba logrando pasar desapercibido. Las miradas persistentes y fisgonas que estaban recibiendo por parte de los instructores de entrenamiento, lo dejaban más que claro._

 _—_ ** _Deberías callarte_** _—_ _replicó, serio_ _—._ ** _Recuerda que aquí no estamos solos._**

 _Natasha aprovechó la distracción del soldado para plantarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, James claramente no vio venir aquel ataque, así que sin poder disimular el dolor que sintió con el impacto, dejó salir un quejido ronco para luego retroceder y apartarse un poco._

 _—_ ** _Bien hecho, Romanova_** _—_ exclamó uno de los instructores _—_ ** _, suficiente por hoy._**

 _Los dos se pusieron de pie, Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y un leve guiño antes de alejarse del cuadrilátero._

No necesitaba ser demasiado astuta para comprender lo que ahí había ocurrido, después de todo, era bastante obvio. Evidentemente la relación de esos dos era mucho más profunda de lo que pudo presenciar en aquel recuerdo, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba detestando con toda su alma que Natasha fuese parte de su pasado.

Apretó la mandíbula. Verlos juntos había sido como recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Le molestaba. No podía negarlo.

Apenas estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver cuando un nuevo recuerdo comenzó a reproducirse en la mente de Bucky. Wanda sabía que debía decir «Basta» e ignorarlo, pero en esos momentos, su curiosidad era muchísimo más grande que sus intenciones de ser una mujer sensata y razonable.

 _Estaba terminando de darse una ducha cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien adentrándose a su cuarto. Natasha esbozó una sonrisa ladina, sabía perfectamente bien de quién se trataba, así que rápidamente corrió la cortina y salió de la ducha._

 _La pelirroja no aparentaba sentir ninguna clase de pudor, no se molestó en cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo porque era bastante evidente que Bucky conocía muy bien todo lo que estaba viendo._

 _Él no dijo nada, ella tampoco._

 _Bastó con que sus miradas contactaran para que lo demás simplemente sucediera._

 _Con pasos lentos y minuciosos, el castaño acortó la distancia que los separaba. Se detuvo frente a la joven y ésta en respuesta lo recibió con un beso suave, pero al mismo tiempo doloroso._

 _En cierto modo, sabían que todo eso era demasiado bueno para durar tanto tiempo, y precisamente por ello, los besos que últimamente estaban compartiendo comenzaban a tornarse desoladores._

 _La intensidad del ósculo aumentó con velocidad frenética y en cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban consumiendo y devorando fervientemente la boca del otro._

 _—_ ** _Van a separarnos_** _—_ _murmuró Bucky, distanciándose brevemente de sus labios. Natasha sólo se limitó a permanecer inmóvil. Detestaba hablar sobre eso_ _—_ ** _, ya no necesitas mis entrenamientos, ellos lo saben…_**

 _—_ ** _Nadie va a separarnos, James…_** _—_ _Lo besó en la mandíbula_ _—_ ** _, ni siquiera ellos podrán._**

 _—_ ** _No los conoces como yo, son capaces de hacer eso y mucho más si llegan a descubrir la relación que existe entre nosotros._**

 _—_ ** _Pero ahora estoy contigo y no voy a permitir que me alejen de ti._**

 _James besó su frente y la refugió protectoramente entre sus brazos. Ella no lo sabía, pero era cuestión de días para que esos hombres volvieran a borrar todos sus recuerdos._

 _Los entrenamientos en el cuarto rojo quedarían atrás… todos los momentos compartidos quedarían reducidos a nada; jamás volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, jamás podría besarla otra vez…_

 _Ya no habría más Natalia._

 _Hundió su rostro en el pequeño hueco de su cuello y aspiró su aroma mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo._

 _Nunca iba a entender por qué un asesino como él tenía el privilegio de ser amado…_

 _Simplemente no lo merecía. No le correspondía._

 ** _» No te des por vencido, no ahora, James_** _—_ _suplicó._

 _Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y juntó su frente con la de ella. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y durante unos cuantos segundos lo único que hicieron fue oír el ritmo errático de sus respiraciones._

 _—_ ** _No, no lo haré_** _—_ _siseó, convencido._

—¡Detente! —gritó Bucky, apartándola con un empujón que la hizo caer directo al suelo.

Wanda abrió los ojos de golpe. Posó sus pupilas sobre él, y desde el piso se limitó a observarle.

—La conocías… —profirió con impacto—. Dios mío, tú y Natasha…

—¡Vete! —vociferó, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

No había asimilado lo que acababa de hacer hasta que notó lo perturbado y vulnerable que se encontraba Bucky.

—Yo… perdón —sin quitarle la vista de encima, Wanda comenzó a ponerse de pie—, en verdad lo lamento, no quería lastimarte.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó, encolerizado—. ¡Lárgate!

—Entiendo que estés enfadado, en verdad lo siento, pero tienes que calmarte…

Quiso tocarlo, pero Bucky de inmediato rechazó su cercanía.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —le advirtió, inapelable.

—Bucky, escucha… —estiró una mano teniendo intenciones de alcanzar su antebrazo, pero el castaño la alejó de un manotazo.

—¡Sal de aquí!

No quería complicar más las cosas, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza. La mirada fulminante que Bucky le otorgó, hizo que algo dentro de su pecho comenzara a quebrarse.

—Está bien, sólo quiero que sepas que… sinceramente lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Creía en las palabras de la chica, sabía que estaba siendo honesta y que en verdad se encontraba arrepentida, pero en esos momentos, deseaba tenerla muy lejos.

No se molestó en responder nada, sólo se aproximó a ella, la cogió por el antebrazo, la arrastró hacia la puerta y con ello la obligó a salir del cuarto.

Una vez solo, apoyó su espalda encima de la puerta cerrada y lentamente se dejó caer sobre el piso. Lanzó una bocanada de aire mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la frente, sabía que debía tranquilizarse, pero por más que lo intentaba simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a hacerlo después de haber visto a Natalia en sus recuerdos? ¿Cómo iba a disimular que aquello no lo estaba atormentando; si no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni en todo lo que habían vivido juntos? ¿Cómo fingir que no le importaba recordar algo como eso?

Su puño metálico se impactó con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Estaba harto, harto de vivir bajo la sombra repudiable de su pasado, harto de no tener el control absoluto de su mente, harto de que toda esa mierda fuese interminable… ¿Por qué demonios esa niña tenía que jugar con su mente y mostrarle un recuerdo como ese justo ahora que las cosas estaban tan mal?

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nat? —Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, se separó lentamente de ella. No quería terminar ese beso, podría besarla hasta que sus labios sangrasen y sus pulmones se quedasen sin aire, pero ella estaba llorando y necesitaba saber qué demonios le ocurría—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Esto está mal. Maldita sea, está muy mal. Sharon está arriba, pudo habernos visto y…

—Hablaré con ella —la interrumpió—, yo tampoco quiero mentirle. Esta vez haremos las cosas bien.

—No…

—¿No? —frunció el ceño sin comprender el porqué de esa respuesta—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No tengo idea, Steve... —limpió sus lágrimas, mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes sobre la mirada confundida del rubio—. Sólo quería besarte por última vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó, en tanto volvía a tomarla por uno de sus brazos—. Natasha; si no me lo explicas ahora yo… yo simplemente voy a terminar volviéndome loco. En verdad, no logro entender nada de lo que dices y me estoy hartando de no saber si esto es en serio o si sólo estás jugando.

La pelirroja iba a responder, pero la presencia de Wanda abruptamente la hizo guardar silencio.

—Tranquilos… —profirió la muchacha, a medida en que bajaba los peldaños de la escalera—, no escuché nada de lo que hablaban.

Enfocó sus pupilas sobre Natasha y todos los recuerdos que vio en la mente de Bucky llegaron instantáneamente a su cabeza. Su estómago sufrió un vuelco violento y la sensación de asco comenzó a subir lentamente por su garganta, no sentía repulsión por lo que vio, sentía asco por todos los celos que estaba comenzando a experimentar al respecto. No tenía derecho a estar celosa por un hombre que ni siquiera era su amigo; eso no tenía sentido, pero… aunque sabía que aquello era una soberana estupidez, no podía evitar sentirse furiosa…

A final de cuentas, Natasha había mentido durante todo ese tiempo y sin remordimiento ocultó el cuestionable pasado que compartía con James. A su criterio, eso era motivo suficiente para guardarle cierta cuota de rencor y desconfianza.

—Creo que en estos momentos deberías estar con Bucky —sugirió, en tanto enfocaba sus ojos sobre Steve, éste en respuesta juntó el entrecejo y la miró sin entender a lo que se refería—. Ingresé a su mente y está un poco, como decirlo… uhm, él se encuentra un tanto alterado.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —le cuestionó, enojado.

Ignoró el reproche del capitán mientras metía una mano dentro del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, desde ahí extrajo un papel y lo extendió hacia ellos.

—La base central de Hydra está ubicada en Hamburgo, en esas coordenadas. —El rubio continuó mirándola con enfado mientras Natasha recibía la pequeña hoja en absoluto silencio—, supongo que eso responde tu pregunta.

.

* * *

.

Steve subió las escaleras rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos consiguió llegar a la habitación que utilizaba su amigo. Rogó internamente que él estuviese bien, que no se encontrase alterado ni confundido, mucho menos atemorizado… en esos momentos, lo que menos necesitaba era tener problemas de esa índole con Bucky, pues si éste se descontrolaba, no quería pensar en lo complejo que sería poder tranquilizarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza e intentó despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos pesimistas. Pensar de esa manera no iba a resultarle útil de ningún modo.

No dejó pasar más tiempo y con rapidez abrió la puerta.

Pensó que la habitación estaría hecha un desastre y que ahí dentro tendría que enfrentarse a un Bucky muy furioso y descontrolado, pero para su asombro, en el interior de aquella habitación todo se encontraba en orden.

Con la vista, Steve buscó al castaño y en cuanto sus pupilas se posaron sobre él, fue inevitable que sus cejas no se alzaran con sorpresa. Bucky estaba tendido sobre la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre la frente, a simple vista aparentaba estar tranquilo, no demostraba indicios de haber estado alterado, por el contrario, parecía muy calmado.

—Hey… Wanda me platicó sobre lo que pasó. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, supongo… —respondió, sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo que Wanda hizo no estuvo bien —reflexionó Steve, en tanto se acercaba hacia la cama—, pero estoy seguro de que ella no tuvo malas intenciones.

Bucky apartó la mano de su frente, abrió los ojos y le miró sin decir nada. Pensar en Wanda hizo que una pequeña punzada de remordimiento se alojase en su pecho, le había dado un trato bastante tosco y no se sentía orgulloso de aquello. Después de todo, ella y sus habilidades le ayudaron a recordar sucesos muy importantes, y en cierto modo, no podía ignorar que gracias a eso estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco más seguro.

No obstante, todavía se sentía enfadado con la joven y necesitaba tenerla lejos durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que su resentimiento y coraje comenzara a esfumarse.

—Sé que ella no lo hizo con malas intenciones —contestó—, pero probablemente si en estos momentos la tuviese en frente, ten por seguro que la estaría estrangulando.

—¿Sabías que Wanda y su hermano gemelo también estuvieron en manos de Hydra?

—No… —siseó, sorprendido e interesado al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero justificar a Wanda, pero tampoco quiero que por culpa de esto tú y ella comiencen a llevarse mal.

—Descuida, no estoy aquí para hacer amigos.

—Yo… sólo quiero que comprendas que nadie pretende hacerte daño; tampoco voy a permitir que esto vuelva a pasar. Mientras yo esté aquí, ten por seguro que estarás a salvo.

Bucky bajó la vista, oír la forma en que su amigo le demostraba todo su apoyo lo hacía sentir verdaderamente miserable. Si Steve pudiese contemplar todos los recuerdos que Wanda le hizo ver, probablemente estaría detestándolo. No sabía en qué consistía su relación con la pelirroja, pero estaba seguro de que entre ella y su amigo existía mucho más que una simple amistad.

Realmente no sabía qué ocurriría de ahora en adelante… pero evidentemente para Steve, no sería nada reconfortante saber que Natasha y él compartían una significativa historia juntos.

» Buck, sé que ahora no quieres saber nada de Wanda y que tienes muchas razones para estar enfadado, pero… —hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras formulaba en su mente las palabras adecuadas—, si hay alguien que aquí puede entenderte, esa persona definitivamente es ella.

.

* * *

.

Bastó con que Steve las dejase a solas para que la pelirroja se le arrimara con pasos furiosos y amenazantes.

—Si Barnes no deseaba que entraras en su maldita mente, tan sólo debías respetarlo.

Wanda sonrió con ironía.

—Por favor, Nat… ya puedes dejar de disimular frente a mí —refutó, ensanchando la sonrisa socarrona que se había formado en su rostro—, sé que tenías mucha confianza con él y que te encantaba llamarlo «James».

Dicha oración provocó que los latidos de su corazón se descontrolasen. Natasha abrió los ojos con impacto y fue incapaz de disimular lo mucho que aquello estaba afectándole.

Si Wanda pudo verla en los recuerdos de James, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa…

Bucky acababa de recordar todo.

» No sé cómo diablos no lo vi aquella vez… —continuó Wanda—, cuando invadí tu mente y tus recuerdos.

Una punzada de angustia atravesó su pecho.

Tenía la boca seca y un sabor amargo en la lengua. No sabía qué diablos decir; no estaba preparada para platicar sobre James, mucho menos de la relación que hubo entre ambos. En realidad, no estaba preparada para pensar en eso, durante muchos años se había resignado a vivir siendo un recuerdo muerto en su cabeza y ahora que —aparentemente él la recordaba—, Natasha simplemente no sabía cómo demonios se suponía que debía reaccionar.

¿Qué pensaría Steve cuando se enterase? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

—¿No vas a decir nada?

La voz de la Bruja Escarlata la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Posó la vista sobre el rostro de su compañera y a juzgar por la dureza del gesto serio y demandante de sus facciones, era evidente que esperaba una explicación de su parte.

—Wanda, ¿quieres que dejemos de ser fugitivos, verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces no mezcles las cosas. No le digas a Steve lo que viste y deja que yo me encargue de eso.

La muchacha arqueó una ceja mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Puedes estar tranquila, no le diré nada, y por si te preocupa, tampoco le diré a Sharon lo que sientes por Steve.

Natasha frunció el ceño. Aquel comentario le había molestado.

—Si estás esperando que te lo agradezca, lamento decir que eso no va a suceder —masculló, irritada—. Sólo estás haciendo lo que debes hacer, después de todo, no tienes motivos para involucrarte en esto.

—¿Te encanta tenerlos a todos babosos por ti, verdad? —replicó con fastidio—. Ni siquiera te importa que Steve y Bucky sean amigos…

—Sí me importa, Wanda. Pero no hablaré esta mierda contigo; tengo demasiados problemas ahora y en mi cabeza no hay espacio para sumar uno más.

Aquello era cierto. Ya tenía suficiente con el gobierno tras su pista y con Sharon embarazada de Steve. No necesitaba sumar a Bucky en aquel paquete de problemas.

Wanda se le aproximó un par de pasos y se limitó a observarla de manera desafiante.

—¿Podrías dejar de mentir y manipular por un maldito segundo?

Ahora fue Natasha quien sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Estás celosa, cierto?

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió, ofendida.

—¿Tanto te molestó verme en los recuerdos de James?

—¿Por qué demonios tendría que molestarme algo como eso?

—No sé… —siseó, viéndola con persistencia—, es lo mismo que me gustaría saber.

Por supuesto que sí, estaba celosa como jamás lo había estado antes y detestaba con toda su alma no poder disimular como se sentía, más aún cuando estaba en frente de Natasha, la única causante de que se sintiera así de estúpida e insegura.

En muchos aspectos, Wanda siempre se había sentido inferior a Natasha, ella era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, astuta, sensual; experimentada e interesante. Todo lo contrario a ella, que sólo era una niñata inexperta que a duras penas podía controlar sus poderes, sin hacer énfasis en sus incontables inseguridades y en su escasa —por no decir nula— experiencia con hombres.

Sentirse opacada por la espía era una sensación con la cual se encontraba bastante familiarizada, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tenía pensado tragarse su coraje.

—¿Sabes, Natasha? No todas somos como tú… —encasquetó, en tanto le lanzaba un vistazo despectivo—, al menos yo sí puedo relacionarme con un hombre sin terminar metida en su cama.

Iba a comenzar a alejarse de ahí, pero sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por el fuerte agarre que ejerció la rusa encima de su brazo.

—No vuelvas a hablarme así —le advirtió—, la próxima vez que lo hagas…

—¿Qué? —la desafío, antes de alejarle la mano de un manotazo—. ¿Vas a golpearme?

—Sólo diré que no seré tan considerada como lo estoy siendo ahora.

—Si fueras más inteligente, no te atreverías a amenazarme. Sabes perfectamente bien cuál de las dos tiene más posibilidades de perder.

La castaña no argumentó nada más y con pasos veloces comenzó a distanciarse de aquel sitio.

Natasha por su parte sólo fue capaz de lanzar un suspiro. Toda esa situación iba a terminar matándola.

.

* * *

.

Mientras el capitán mantenía una charla telefónica con Clint, Sharon estaba intentando coordinar un plan de ataque junto a Wanda y Natasha.

Steve la había puesto al tanto sobre lo acontecido con Barnes y aunque ella no estuvo presente; podía sentir la tensión latente en el ambiente. Sus compañeras apenas cruzaban palabras y cada vez que una proponía algo, la otra terminaba refutándolo de inmediato, no sabía qué ocurría entre ambas, pero evidentemente algo no estaba marchando bien.

—Clint dijo que no lograron encontrar nada que pudiese sernos útil, al menos no en cuanto a pruebas y evidencias —comentó Steve, mientras ponía fin a la llamada. Guardó el iPhone dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con gesto pensativo se aproximó hacia ellas—, pero… hay una buena noticia.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, Wanda.

—En esa base de Hydra encontraron una nave; no es la gran cosa, pero… nos servirá bastante. Gracias a ella podremos viajar a Hamburgo esta misma noche.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea viajar esta noche? —inquirió Bucky, apareciendo repentinamente en la estancia.

En cuanto la voz del soldado resonó en medio de la habitación, tanto Natasha como Wanda se tensaron. La primera permaneció inerte en su asiento, la segunda fue incapaz de no voltear a verlo.

James no le dio mayor importancia a la reacción de ambas y simplemente optó por apoyar su espalda sobre la pared más cercana. En el fondo, se sentía tan nervioso y desconcertado como ellas lo estaban, pero por suerte sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones.

Wanda tragó saliva. La presencia de Bucky la había tomado por sorpresa, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese romper el hielo de la indiferencia que él le estaba dedicando, pero se sentía demasiado estúpida y arrepentida como para pronunciar cualquier clase de vocablo.

—No, Buck, no estoy seguro —respondió el rubio—, pero es la única opción que tenemos. Lamentablemente no estamos en condiciones de perder más tiempo.

—Steve… yo también iré —agregó Sharon, haciendo que inmediatamente todas las miradas cayeran sobre su persona, especialmente la de una desconcertada Natasha.

—Sharon, ya hablamos sobre esto… necesito que te quedes aquí.

—Lo que tú necesitas es apoyo y yo no te seré útil desde aquí —replicó, convencida.

—¿Estás segura? —le interrogó. La rubia asintió con la cabeza—. No dudo de tus capacidades como agente, pero no nos enfrentaremos a una misión sencilla. Ellos son muy superiores a nosotros en cantidad y en armamento.

—Lo sé, y precisamente por eso quiero ayudar.

—Bien… —accedió, sin estar muy seguro de la decisión que estaba tomando—, pero no te separarás de mí en ningún momento.

—Entendido, capitán.

Natasha sintió muchos deseos de abofetearla otra vez. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser así de inconsecuente? ¿Por qué diablos exponía de semejante forma la vida de un bebé inocente?

La pelirroja miró a Steve y una extraña sensación de angustia se posó encima de su pecho. Si él fuese verdaderamente consciente de que Sharon estaba esperando un hijo suyo, las cosas serían muy distintas. Si supiera la verdad, por nada del mundo permitiría que ella fuese a exponerse a esa estúpida misión.

—Entonces, comencemos a organizar todo —propuso el capitán—. Sam y los chicos no tardarán en llegar.

La espía iba a dirigirse a realizar lo sugerido por Steve, pero se quedó congelada en cuanto sintió la mirada de Bucky recaer sobre ella.

Sus ojos tenían una expresión seria, no parecían estar analizándola u observándola con desconfianza, pero tampoco parecían verla con la misma emoción de hace unos años.

Ahora era diferente.

Sabía que ambos tenían una conversación pendiente, pero ese, definitivamente no era momento para ponerse a charlar. Debía hacerse cargo de asuntos mucho más serios.

Notó como Sharon se dirigió hacia las escaleras y rápidamente comenzó a seguirle los pasos.

.

* * *

.

—Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a permitir que vayas…

Sharon no necesitó girar sobre sus talones para comprobar de quien se trataba. Sabía perfectamente bien que Natasha le estaba siguiendo los pasos y que evidentemente se encontraba furiosa.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de voltearse a contestar.

—No soy una novata, he estado en misiones de este tipo y créeme, sé cuidarme muy bien.

—Y te creo, pero ahora estás embarazada y no quiero tener que decírselo a Steve.

—Baja la voz… —le pidió, en tanto se aseguraba de que nadie las estuviese oyendo.

—Si él supiera la verdad por ningún motivo permitiría que fueras.

Eso era completamente cierto y Sharon era muy consciente de ello, mas no pensaba dejar a Steve solo. Tampoco pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras todo el equipo arriesgaba su vida en aquella base de Hydra; no podía dejarlos lanzados a su suerte, no ahora que estaban tan cerca de reunir pruebas para poder acceder a un juicio justo.

Sabía que estaba siendo irresponsable con la integridad de su bebé, pero era un riesgo que lamentablemente debía enfrentar.

—Natasha, sé que piensas que estoy haciendo esto porque busco excusas para ponerme en riesgo y perder a mi hijo, pero ten por seguro que no es así. Si lo hago, en parte también es por él o ella. —Se llevó una mano hacia el vientre para luego depositar una pequeña caricia en aquella zona de su cuerpo—. Respecto a nuestra charla de la mañana, yo… lo estuve pensando y, tienes razón, no puedo ocultarle a Steve algo como esto.

—Entonces… ¿vas a decirle la verdad? ¿Le dirás que va a tener un hijo? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—Sí, le diré la verdad, pero lo haré después de la misión. —La pelirroja enserió su semblante y con ello Sharon supo que tendría que entregarle una explicación convincente—. Steve necesita mi ayuda ahora, no soy una agente tan capacitada como tú o Clint, tampoco soy tan versátil y astuta como Sam o Scott y por supuesto que no tengo habilidades tan impresionantes como Wanda o el propio Bucky, pero sé que puedo serles de mucho apoyo. Natasha, por favor… déjame acompañarles, no le digas nada a Steve.

Romanoff sopesó la idea durante algunos segundos, si accedía a lo que Carter le estaba pidiendo, tendría que continuar mintiéndole a Steve y definitivamente ya no soportaba tener que hacer eso. Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar ser empática con Sharon, pues si estuviese en sus zapatos, probablemente haría lo mismo.

Mierda, era todo tan complicado.

—Estoy dispuesta a guardar silencio, pero sólo si me prometes algo.

—Lo que quieras.

Sabía que terminaría arrepentida, pero quería ser optimista y creer que las cosas saldrían bien.

Lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Prométeme que esta será la última misión a la cual asistirás, prométeme que después de esto sólo vas a dedicarte a cuidar al bebé.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien, sólo espero que estés siendo honesta conmigo, Carter. —Con gesto serio, Natasha le apuntó el rostro con un dedo—. No te conviene engañarme.

—Te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir. —La espía le dedicó un pequeño gesto afirmativo y comprensivo, luego simplemente comenzó a alejarse—. Natasha, espera…

La aludida detuvo sus pasos y giró sobre su eje para poder verle de frente.

» Eres una buena persona —musitó Sharon, siendo totalmente honesta—, y no culpo a Steve por enamorarse de ti.

Natasha sintió esas palabras como un verdadero golpe en el estómago. Sharon acababa de tocar dos temas delicados en su vida: El hecho de ser considerada una buena persona y el amor que sentía Steve por ella.

Dos cosas de las que no creía ser digna en lo absoluto.

—No me conoces, Sharon. No digas que soy una buena persona porque no sabes las cosas horrendas que he hecho… —La rubia arrugó el entrecejo, iba a decir algo, pero Natasha se lo impidió—, jamás vuelvas a decirme una estupidez así.

.

* * *

.

Todos se encontraban ocupados realizando distintas actividades para partir cuanto antes a la ciudad de Hamburgo.

Steve le había pedido a Bucky encargarse de la distribución del armamento, pues mientras él se ocupaba de revisar el estado del jet privado que sus amigos acababan de traer desde la base de Hydra, era pertinente y necesario que todos los miembros del equipo estuviesen colaborando, de ese modo, lograrían concretar su objetivo y por ende, viajar más rápido.

James se dispuso a realizar lo encomendado, rápidamente se trasladó a la cochera, en ese lugar se encontraban las armas y organizarlas allí sería mucho más cómodo.

Concentrado en terminar su labor, cargaba un par de pistolas en las manos cuando súbitamente vio como cierta castaña de ojos verdes se adentraba a la estancia.

Bucky le dedicó un vistazo rápido, pero luego regresó su atención a lo que estaba realizando.

—Lo siento, en verdad —profirió la muchacha, parándose a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¿No deberías estar ayudando a Sharon con lo del GPS? —comentó sin mirarla, ignorando al mismo tiempo sus disculpas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —insistió, afligida.

—Tal vez irte y dejarme en paz —respondió con simpleza.

—De acuerdo, entiendo que estés enfadado y que me odies, hice algo en contra de tu voluntad y estuvo mal, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, actualmente estaríamos haciendo nada y seguiríamos sin saber ninguna pista que nos condujera a esa base.

Wanda lo miró expectante, estaba dispuesta a soportar un insulto de su parte, incluso que la mandase al mismísimo demonio, todo con tal de recibir una respuesta. Sólo quería que le dijera algo; cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que la maldita indiferencia que le estaba dedicando.

» Entiendo si no quieres hablar, pero debes reconocer algo —articuló con seriedad—, si no hubiese sido por mí, seguirías sin recordarla.

Bucky apartó la vista de las pistolas que sostenía en las manos para únicamente proceder a fulminarla con la mirada.

—¿Podrías callarte? —le espetó con apatía.

—¿Duele, no? —secundó la castaña. Bucky tensó su mandíbula y trató de no perder la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando—. Te duele que Natasha ahora esté enamorada de tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa?

—No es que me importe, pero sé lo que se siente estar mal y que nadie te entienda.

A modo de respuesta, James sólo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa repleta de ironía.

—Y ahora viene la parte en que me cuentas una historia triste por la cual debo sentir empatía, ¿verdad?

Wanda lo miró con molestia.

—¿Sabes? Ese es precisamente tu maldito problema… —El soldado alzó ambas cejas mientras se fingía sorprendido—. Tratas de ser un tipo rudo todo el tiempo y por eso la gente cree que no tienes derecho a sentirte como la mierda.

—¿Acaso lo dices por experiencia propia? —preguntó, sarcástico.

—Puede ser. Después de todo, somos mucho más parecidos de lo que crees.

—Eso lo dudo.

—Puedes ser todo lo irónico que quieras… de igual forma, no puedes platicar sobre este tema con nadie. —Sabía que con lo de «este tema» se estaba refiriendo a la pelirroja y no le agradaba en lo absoluto que Wanda estuviese tan empecinada en seguir hablando de eso—. Debes admitir que en estos momentos, soy la única opción que tienes para desahogarte.

—Eres la última persona con la cual deseo platicar —replicó, mirándola fijamente.

—Lo sé, pero ese enfado que sientes por mí, tarde o temprano pasará y quiero que sepas que cuando eso suceda y tengas deseos de hablar con alguien… —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras era consciente de la poca distancia que tenían en esos momentos.

¿En qué momento habían quedado tan cerca? Bastaba con que uno de los dos inclinase un poco su cabeza para que las bocas de ambos se juntasen. Wanda trató de no ponerse nerviosa con aquel pensamiento inapropiado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con su cerebro? ¿Cómo rayos podía estar pensando en besarlo en un momento tan inoportuno como ese? Tragó saliva pesadamente y como ya era costumbre cada vez que Bucky se le acercaba más de lo normal, terminó olvidando todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Creo que estabas diciendo algo importante, Maximoff…

Procuró ignorar la calidez de su cercanía y lo excitante que se percibía escuchar su voz ronca desde tan cerca.

—Sí, yo sólo quería que supieras que… —sus palabras nuevamente quedaron a medio camino.

Cuando los dedos de Bucky rozaron un costado de su cintura, Wanda abruptamente guardó silencio. No supo si aquello realmente había ocurrido o si simplemente lo estaba soñando. Descendió la vista hacia dicha zona de su cuerpo y en cuanto encontró la mano del soldado sobre su cintura, supo que no estaba delirando. Era real. Eso fue más que suficiente para dejarla muda y con la mente en blanco. James no estaba tocando directamente su piel, ya que tenía la mano apoyada por sobre la tela de su blusa, pero ella literalmente sentía como si sus dedos la estuviesen quemando.

—¿Que supiera qué? —inquirió Bucky, disfrutando del efecto avasallador que esa chica podía provocarle.

Wanda tragó saliva, creía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se romperían y dejarían de sostenerla.

Si él podía provocarle todas esas sensaciones con el simple hecho de rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos. ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar si la besaba?

Probablemente moriría…

—Que supieras que… —fijó la vista en sus labios y de forma inconsciente relamió los propios. Necesitaba besarlo, no sabía por qué demonios seguía hablando cuando debería estar usando su boca para saborearlo como si el mundo se estuviese acabando—, puedes ir a mi habitación y charlar un poco, quizás…

—¿Las armas están listas? —preguntó Steve, ingresando repentinamente a la cochera.

«Mierda»

A pesar de que Wanda y Bucky se separaron con rapidez impresionante, Steve alcanzó a ver suficiente para quedar totalmente desconcertado. Tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntar qué diantres estaba pasando, pero finalmente optó por tragarse la curiosidad que sentía y fingir que ahí no estaba ocurriendo algo extraño y comprometedor.

—Wanda, creo que Sharon te está buscando —mencionó Steve, como si quisiera llenar el incómodo silencio que les estaba rodeando.

La mencionada se quedó mirándole sin reaccionar, en esos instantes su cerebro parecía no querer funcionar con normalidad.

» Ve con Sharon, Wanda —ordenó el rubio.

En vista de que la voz de Steve ya no se oía tan tranquila como hace unos momentos, la muchacha optó por hacerle caso. Comenzó a dirigirse con pasos apresurados hacia la salida, aunque no se fue de ahí sin antes dedicarle una significativa mirada al castaño.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, un nuevo silencio incómodo comenzó a rodearles.

—Steve, lo que viste…

—Sé muy bien lo que vi —le interrumpió, adusto—, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. Aunque, cuando me referí a que Wanda podía entenderte, no me estaba refiriendo precisamente a…

—No es lo que estás pensando —mintió descaradamente.

—Veo que no has perdido tu toque con las chicas.

—No estaba intentando…

—Más tarde hablaremos de Wanda —volvió a interrumpirle—, por ahora sólo quiero saber si las armas están listas.

—Sí, ahí están —contestó, apuntando un bolso que se encontraba en el suelo.

Como si pesara menos de un kilo, Steve tomó aquel bolso repleto de pistolas y fácilmente lo colgó sobre su hombro.

—Tenemos una charla pendiente, Buck —musitó, antes de comenzar a alejarse.

En cuanto quedó completamente solo, Bucky se llevó una mano hacia el rostro. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Por qué sobrepasaba todos los límites de su autocontrol cuando esa castaña estaba cerca? Si Steve no les hubiese interrumpido, eso podría haber llegado muy lejos.

.

* * *

.

Se alejó brevemente del resto y caminó hacia la última ventana de la nave. Se sentía nervioso, habían desmantelado bases de Hydra en muchísimas ocasiones, pero ahora, la situación era completamente diferente. Ya no contaban con el apoyo de S.H.I.E.L.D, no estaba Fury para decirles qué hacer, tampoco tenían sus equipos de combate ni contaban con altos complementos tecnológicos proporcionados por Stark… Steve sabía que las posibilidades de fracasar eran muchísimo más grandes que antes, pero aún tenía esperanzas de triunfar, una parte de él creía que todo eso podría salir muy bien. Sólo necesitaban tener un poco de fe.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuró una conocida voz a su lado.

Ladeó el rostro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Natasha no solía expresar mensajes optimistas, consideraba que sólo eran estupideces que las personas utilizaban para ignorar la realidad, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Steve, ella solía atentar contra sus principios, pues siempre encontraba palabras de aliento para él.

La pelirroja posó sus pupilas sobre el paisaje que le ofrecía aquella ventana y Steve tomó provecho de su distracción para poder contemplarla.

Era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más perfecta que sus ojos hubiesen tenido el privilegio de ver.

Era tan bella que simplemente parecía irreal, sus ojos color esmeralda, su nariz respingada y aquellos labios carnosos que siempre incitaban al deseo, eran rasgos que jamás había visto en otra mujer.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó Natasha a la defensiva.

—Nada —respondió, mirándola con fijeza—. Sólo me preguntaba si… alguien te había dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres.

—Eso es muy cliché, Rogers —trató de oírse fría, pero en el fondo su corazón estaba latiendo de manera frenética—, y será mejor que te calles, recuerda que tu novia está aquí.

Ella tenía razón, además el tiempo era escaso, de hecho, era cuestión de minutos para que Clint aterrizara la nave y necesitaba repasar el plan una vez más.

Se posicionó en medio de los asientos y con ello rápidamente consiguió captar la atención de sus compañeros.

—Bien, Sam y Scott necesito que se encarguen de la primera planta en el sector Este de la base. Natasha y Clint se ocuparán del lado Oeste. Y… ustedes dos —apuntó hacia Wanda y Bucky—, necesito que se encarguen de todo el segundo nivel.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Sólo ellos dos en el segundo nivel? —le cuestionó Natasha—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, de hecho, Bucky podría encargarse solo, pero prefiero que Wanda esté con él, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No, ninguno —aclaró, en tanto sentía como el par de castaños le miraban con recelo.

—Y por último —prosiguió Steve—, nos reuniremos en la última planta. Ahí es donde está la documentación y supuestamente todo lo relacionado a ese experimento. Sharon y yo despejaremos el área, en caso de que necesiten refuerzos, sólo utilicen los comunicadores.

.

* * *

.

Por fortuna, pudieron ejecutar la primera parte del plan sin mayores problemas. Clint y Natasha no tuvieron inconvenientes al momento de hackear el sistema de acceso principal, tampoco tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado para quitarse de encima a un ejército considerable de soldados. A pesar de no contar con sus habituales trajes de combate, el equipo estaba siendo muy superior a su rival y comenzaban a tomar gran ventaja, pues la primera planta de la base se encontraba prácticamente despejada.

En cuanto consideraron pertinente el poder separarse, cada uno siguió las indicaciones del capitán y rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los pisos superiores.

Sharon y Steve orientaron sus pasos hacia el área en donde se suponía que deberían encontrar la documentación y la información necesaria, sin embargo cuando quisieron entrar, descubrieron que no podrían hacerlo.

La rubia se detuvo frente a la puerta de aquel cuarto que a todas luces parecía contener lo que estaban buscando. Trató de abrirla en tanto llevaba una mano hacia la manilla, pero ésta no cedió ni un poco. Steve probó dándole una patada y el resultado fue exactamente igual.

Nada.

—Si no desbloqueamos los patrones de seguridad, no podremos entrar —opinó Sharon—. Tenemos que encontrar el panel de control.

Steve iba a responder, pero vio a lo lejos como un grupo de soldados se les aproximaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—¿Crees que puedas ocuparte de eso mientras me encargo de ellos?

—Lo intentaré… —respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Ten cuidado —susurró, teniendo una sensación extraña sobre el pecho.

—Lo tendré —aseveró, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Los ojos azules del rubio contemplaron con angustia como la chica comenzaba alejarse. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero sentía que estaba cometiendo un terrible error al separarse de Sharon. Tuvo intenciones de echarse a correr tras ella, pero en ese preciso instante los hombres de Hydra abrieron fuego y comenzaron a dispararle.

Con suma agilidad, Steve dio una rápida voltereta en el piso, no supo cómo demonios consiguió esquivar tantas balas, pero afortunadamente logró salir ileso de aquel ataque. Se precipitó hacia el muro que tenía más cerca y desde ahí desenfundó la única pistola que llevaba consigo. Maldijo por lo bajo al percatarse de que no contaba con munición suficiente; en momentos como esos extrañaba más que nunca su escudo. Se asomó tras el muro y arremetió un par de balas en contra de los miembros de Hydra.

Estaba seguro de que no había derribado a ninguno, pero eso era precisamente lo que pretendía, simplemente quería atraerlos hacia donde él estaba y de ese modo deshacerse de ellos utilizando sus puños, así podría dejarlos inconsciente sin la necesidad de tener que dispararles o herirlos de muerte.

Después de todo, en su política de ataque seguía reinando la regla de «no matar».

Cuando el primero de ellos estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Steve no titubeó en recibirlo con una patada en el abdomen. El resto de los hombres comenzaron a rodearlo y atacarlo de manera simultánea, sin embargo, el capitán tenía muchísima experiencia en situaciones de ese tipo y sabía perfectamente bien lo que debía hacer.

Le dio un codazo en las costillas al soldado que tenía a su espalda y con un rápido movimiento de piernas, Steve consiguió girar en el aire para proporcionar varias patadas a los hombres que tenía en frente.

 _—¿Steve?_

La voz de Natasha se manifestó por medio del comunicador que llevaba en su oído.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nat? —contestó, dándole un puñetazo al único individuo que aún continuaba de pie.

 _—Dime por favor que Sharon está contigo._

Frunció el ceño. Esa frase no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—No, ella está tratando de desbloquear los patrones de acceso. Supongo que se dirigió hacia la sala del panel de control. ¿Qué ocurre?

 _—Mierda… ve por ella, no la dejes sola._

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —inquirió con nerviosismo.

 _—La están controlando…_

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 _—No permitas que le hagan daño, ella está…_

Para su desgracia, la transmisión se cortó de manera violenta y no pudo oír lo que la rusa intentaba decirle.

—¡¿Natasha?! ¡¿Nat?! —tocó el comunicador con su dedo e intentó restablecer la comunicación, pero la transmisión parecía estar completamente muerta—. Maldición…

—Steve…

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Sharon, Rogers suspiró con alivio. Iba a aproximarse hacia la rubia, pero sus pasos se detuvieron tan pronto como sus ojos advirtieron lo que ella pretendía hacer.

—¿Sharon? —musitó, mientras clavaba la mirada sobre aquella pistola que la mujer sostenía peligrosamente en las manos.

Ella no respondió nada, sólo alzó el arma y sin escrúpulo procedió a apuntarle el rostro. Steve se quedó paralizado, se sentía demasiado impactado para reaccionar o decir algo.

—Tengo que hacerlo… —profirió, en tanto quitaba el seguro del arma y llevaba su dedo hacia el gatillo—, lo siento.


	6. Agente 13, dispare

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney ©** No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VI: Agente 13, dispare_**

* * *

Con pasos cautelosos, Wanda y Bucky transitaban por los extensos pasillos del segundo nivel de la base. Un silencio sospechoso y perturbador se estaba encargando de generar un ambiente repleto de incertidumbre y nerviosismo. Para ambos, era demasiado extraño que en esos momentos no estuviesen enfrentándose a cientos de soldados, por el contrario, llevaban varios minutos sin ver a nadie y comenzaban a creer seriamente que aquel nivel del edificio se encontraba totalmente vacío.

Pero lejos de sentirse tranquilo, Bucky sabía muy bien que en situaciones como esas, el silencio no era un buen aliado en lo más mínimo, jamás podía representar algo bueno, al menos no cuando venía de parte de una organización tan siniestra como Hydra. Después de todo, ellos siempre jugaban sucio, actuaban de forma despiadada, arrasaban con todo a su paso y arremetían en contra de sus enemigos sin detenerse a pensar en el daño irreversible que podían provocar. Sus líderes eran macabros, unos verdaderos lunáticos e infames de la peor calaña, pero lamentablemente, eran personas astutas, sabían apostar muy bien sus cartas y constantemente solían esconder un As bajo la manga.

Por desgracia, sus estrategias amorales y despiadadas tenían fama de ser muy efectivas.

Wanda y James continuaron caminando sin atreverse a interrumpir el silencio que les rodeaba. Estaban tan sumergidos y concentrados en concretar la misión que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo acontecido en la cochera… y es que en realidad, no era un tema que Wanda quisiera evadir, pues en lo que a ella respectaba, tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntar «¿qué diablos se suponía que estaba pasando entre ambos?». Sin embargo, tampoco sabía si tendría valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que estuvo a escasos segundos de ocurrir.

Su estómago se contrajo, de no haber sido por la interrupción de Steve, estaba segura de que ambos habrían terminado besándose.

Sus pensamientos se vieron violentados cuando un ruido pequeño y casi imperceptible llegó a sus oídos. Wanda detuvo sus pasos en tanto enfocaba sus pupilas sobre el elevador más cercano, el sonido había sido insignificante, pero estaba segura de que provenía de ahí. No obstante, las puertas de aquel ascensor se encontraban cerradas, pues no parecía ocurrir nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó el castaño. En respuesta, la joven sólo se limitó a dedicarle un gesto con su mano. Bucky comprendió que aquello era un evidente «cierra la boca», sin embargo, ignoró lo que ella pidió y decidió insistir en averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. No le agradaba en lo absoluto la expresión de preocupación que la chica estaba mostrando—. ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

—Vienen… —musitó, viéndole horrorizada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

De súbito, las puertas de aquel elevador se abrieron y varios soldados de Hydra comenzaron a salir de éste. Bucky ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo vio como esos hombres desenfundaban sus armas y sin pronunciar un miserable vocablo comenzaban a dispararles.

Cogió a Wanda de una mano y rápidamente se echó a correr con ella. Las balas de aquellas armas perseguían sus pasos y era cuestión de segundos para que uno de esos proyectiles llegase hacia ellos.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo de manera frenética, se detuvo frente a una puerta, intentó abrirla, pero ésta no cedió. Habían bloqueado las salidas.

Wanda no lo pensó por demasiado tiempo, tenía que hacer algo mientras Bucky intentaba abrir esa maldita puerta, así que girando sobre su eje y quedando de frente a los soldados, la joven hizo uso de sus facultades y en un desesperado intento de protección, formó una especie de campo de fuerza con la energía que emergía de sus manos.

James agradeció que en esos momentos Wanda fuese su acompañante, sin duda alguna, la chica estaba llena de sorpresas, sus habilidades eran realmente asombrosas, estaba impresionado, no podía negarlo. Se veía que Steve le había dado un entrenamiento adecuado, sabía desenvolverse perfectamente en situaciones de alta tensión, y siendo honesto… si no fuese por ella, probablemente ya estarían jodidos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo nos cubrirá esta cosa? —inquirió, refiriéndose al campo de fuerza. La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Hasta que mi vista comience a nublarse y mi nariz empiece a sangrar —contestó, mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado y concentraba toda su atención en contener la energía que les protegía—. Se ve fácil, pero me estoy esforzando mucho.

Bucky observó tras la energía escarlata que irradiaban las manos de la muchacha, los soldados continuaban disparándoles desde el otro extremo, pero lo único que hacían era perder munición, puesto que las balas de sus armas no conseguían penetrar el campo de fuerza.

—Aviéntales la energía y nos deshacemos de ellos —sugirió.

Wanda negó con la cabeza.

—Si hago eso podría matarlos.

—¿Y? —refutó con frialdad—. Por si no lo notaste, ellos también quieren matarte.

—Steve dijo que…

—Steve no está aquí —la interrumpió—, sé que él tiene por regla no asesinar al enemigo, ¿y sabes? Eso es noble y quizás sea lo correcto, pero también es algo muy estúpido. A veces simplemente vas a tener que hacerlo, es tu vida o la de ellos.

—Diablos, no es tan fácil…

Mientras sus piernas dejaban de sostenerla y caía de rodillas al piso, un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer por su nariz. Incapaz de seguir conteniendo aquel campo de fuerza, Wanda no tuvo más alternativas que bajar los brazos y dejar que la energía rojiza de sus manos se disparase en diferentes direcciones. El impacto recayó en gran medida sobre los soldados de Hydra, y a pesar de que éstos se esforzaron por evadir el ataque, no pudieron hacer nada por escapar del intenso poder que inundó la estancia. Ahora la mayoría yacía en el piso, inconscientes y gravemente heridos.

Sintiéndose totalmente exhausta y evitando caer de bruces contra la superficie, Wanda apoyó las palmas de sus manos encima del suelo, enfocó sus orbes verdes sobre éste —y a causa de las descontroladas gotas de sangre que brotaban de su nariz— notó como las baldosas blancas rápidamente comenzaban a teñirse de color rojo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bucky.

Aturdida, alzó la vista y lo vio caminar hacia ella, ¿en qué momento había quedado tan lejos?

Por el gesto interrogante que recibió por parte de la joven, era evidente que ella ni siquiera notó que su poder también había recaído sobre él. Siendo franco, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo consiguió apartarse de ahí sin morir en el proceso.

» Digamos que… tus habilidades no me son indiferentes —complementó, a modo de respuesta.

Con eso Wanda comprendió que el impacto de su energía lo había aventado lejos. Su cara ligeramente lastimada y sus ropas rasgadas no mentían.

—Lo siento —musitó, apenada.

—¿Bromeas? Acabas de salvarnos —profirió, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

A medida en que se ponía de pie, una sensación extraña se alojó encima de su pecho. Frunció el ceño, la sensación no era para nada agradable, de hecho, distaba mucho de serlo. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía bastante mal, al extremo de que incluso, la simple acción de respirar estaba siendo algo muy doloroso de realizar.

Trató de ignorar el malestar, pero éste se acentuó aún más cuando el nombre de Steve llegó como un relámpago a su mente.

Aquello desestabilizó su equilibrio, trató de no caerse al piso en tanto apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño, no obstante, su esfuerzo fue en vano, de igual forma sus piernas terminaron flaqueando.

.

* * *

.

La única reacción de Steve fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que esa bala llegase a su pecho, no hizo nada por apartarse, tampoco intentó forcejear con su novia para arrebatarle la pistola de las manos, no hizo nada más que permanecer quieto. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ella sería incapaz de jalar el gatillo.

O al menos eso quería creer…

Pues cada segundo que pasaba, era percibido como un maldito suplicio, una tortura mental que no estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar.

En cuanto la escuchó sollozar, el capitán inmediatamente volvió a abrir los ojos. Sharon bajó el arma y dejó de apuntarle para luego caer de rodillas al piso.

—No puedo, no quiero hacerlo —profirió con desconsuelo.

Steve suspiró con alivio, agradecía con toda su alma que pese al control mental, ella aún conservase un poco de lucidez.

Quiso aproximarse, pero la rubia retrocedió de inmediato.

—Sharon…

—¡No! No te me acerques, Steve, por favor no lo hagas —suplicó, mientras volvía a coger el arma y procedía a apuntarle—. Sólo vete, hazlo antes de que tenga que matarte.

Se limitó a observarla sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar, no había notado lo mucho que le estaba afectando esa situación hasta que percibió como una lágrima solitaria se comenzaba desplazar lentamente por su mejilla.

Estaba aterrado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steve Rogers simplemente no sabía qué hacer…

.

* * *

.

—¿Wanda? —preguntó, angustiado. Se vio obligado a sostenerla, pues la joven abruptamente se desvaneció encima de su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien… —murmuró con debilidad.

—No, no lo estás —replicó, mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos—, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

No sabía a dónde diablos iba a llevársela, pero debía hacer algo, la chica estaba muy débil y no podía permitirse perder un minuto más, debía sacarla de ahí.

Caminó con ella hasta la puerta más cercana y maldijo por lo bajo cuando se percató de que las salidas continuaban bloqueadas. Abrir esas puertas sería una tarea casi imposible, no podría hacerlo ni aunque utilizara su brazo de metal y les diese incontables golpes. Esas malditas compuertas estaban construidas con un material de acero indestructible.

—Déjame aquí y ve a buscar a Steve —siseó, aturdida—, te necesita.

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué dices que me necesita?

En vista de que las puertas no cederían y que todo parecía indicar que no saldrían de ahí en un buen rato, Bucky decidió tomar un breve descanso. Con cuidado, apoyó a Wanda sobre la pared más cercana a la compuerta y se quedó a un costado de ella esperando oír una respuesta.

—No tengo idea —respondió, afligida—, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, es… es una sensación muy similar a la que sentí cuando murió mi hermano.

Por la forma en que su voz se quebró al pronunciar esas palabras, Bucky asumió que la castaña evitaba a toda costa hablar de su hermano, evidentemente, el tema de la muerte de ese chico era algo demasiado reciente, aún le afectaba bastante.

—Steve sabe cuidar muy bien de sí mismo, no te preocupes.

—Lo sé y no quiero sonar como una cobarde, pero… —lanzó un suspiro—. Tengo miedo.

Los orbes azules de James la observaron con preocupación, no se sentía a gusto viéndola en semejante estado. En esos momentos, Wanda se veía tan vulnerable e indefensa que sentía la estúpida necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla. Sabía que no debía permitirse experimentar sensaciones de esa índole, ni siquiera debería prestar atención a lo que ella decía, pero últimamente estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, sentía de todo cuando la tenía en frente, la presencia de esa chica lo idiotizaba en niveles que era incapaz de controlar y, realmente no sabía el porqué de eso… no sabía por qué no podía desprenderse de ella, por qué se sentía tan malditamente cómodo cuando estaba a su lado.

Bajo un acto impulsivo e inesperado —incluso para sí mismo—, Bucky entrelazó su mano con la de Wanda.

—Tranquila —susurró, aún sin comprender por qué la estaba reconfortando en lugar de establecer distancia y prudencia. Ella en respuesta sólo se limitó a observarlo en silencio—. Todo estará bien.

No le era fácil de admitir, pero debía reconoce que Bucky Barnes le atraía como nunca antes lo había hecho alguien. No podía seguir ignorando lo que sentía por él, al menos no después de ver la forma en que le estaba observando, y menos cuando podía notar las increíbles sensaciones que este simple roce de manos le estaba provocando.

Sus pensamientos la estaban matando. Necesitaba reaccionar, decir «gracias» o simplemente responder como cualquier persona normal lo haría, pero no podía. Cuando Bucky se acercaba más de la cuenta —y de esa manera—, Wanda simplemente se volvía irracional.

El soldado iba a apartarse, pero la muchacha no se lo permitió, ejerció un ligero apretón sobre su mano y con ello le retuvo.

Bucky en respuesta fue incapaz de moverse. Tragó saliva y se limitó a permanecer inerte.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin recibir un contacto de ese tipo, que simplemente quiso huir por miedo, no quería acostumbrarse a lo bien que podía llegar a sentirse.

Wanda esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, dejó que sus pupilas se perdieran en medio de sus manos entrelazadas y con fascinación observó la forma en que el dedo pulgar de Bucky comenzaba a recorrer el dorso de su mano.

Abruptamente, la compuerta que se encontraba a un lado de ambos comenzó a abrirse. Tan pronto como notaron eso, ambos separaron el enlace de sus manos y contemplaron con curiosidad lo que verían a través de la puerta. Mas no encontraron nada que pudiese sorprenderles, las puertas sencillamente se habían abierto por sí solas.

.

* * *

.

Sentía que todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole a Sharon era culpa suya, haberla arrastrado a una misión en la que nada podía salir bien, era por lejos una de las mayores irresponsabilidades que hubiese llevado a cabo en su vida.

Tenía deseos de golpearse a sí mismo, de chocar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana y nunca más despertar.

En esos momentos, sentía asco de su propia actitud. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero cobarde, un imbécil que no hacía nada más que lamentarse. Debería estar creando un plan, alguna jodida idea para solucionar eso, pero su fuero interno le decía a gritos que esta vez sería diferente, sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

Sharon o él, no importaba cuál de los dos fuese, de todos modos saldrían lastimados.

Sacudió su cabeza, en tanto desplazaba ambas manos por su rostro. Debía calmarse, si Sharon lo veía nervioso y tan descontrolado como ella lo estaba, continuaría actuando arisca y no cedería con nada.

En señal de paz y con el objetivo de demostrar que no pretendía dañarla, Steve alzó ambos brazos.

—No me iré de aquí sin ti —musitó, convencido.

Considerando que la rubia no rechazó su comentario, Steve decidió aproximarse a pasos lentos.

» Con cuidado, deja el arma en el piso, Sharon —extendió una mano hacia ella y una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió dentro de su pecho cuando la vio dejar la pistola en el suelo—. Eso es, cariño, no temas, te sacaré de esto, lo juro.

Justo cuando su plan parecía estar funcionando, repentinamente uno de los monitores del pasillo se activó; eso bastó para que Sharon adoptase una actitud sumisa y temerosa. Steve posó sus ojos sobre la imagen que se proyectaba tras la pantalla, y frunció el ceño al percatarse de que se trataba de un individuo. Era un hombre robusto, cuyo rostro contaba con unas incipientes arrugas en la longitud de su frente y mejillas. Poseía una frondosa barba cobriza y su ojo izquierdo, estaba cubierto por un peculiar y característico monóculo. Steve creía que, si su sentido de intuición no fallaba, aquel desconocido debía estar rondando los sesenta años de edad.

El capitán entrecerró los ojos e intentó identificarle, no estaba seguro, pero algo en el rostro de ese individuo le resultaba conocido.

Dejó de observarle para fijar su atención sobre la rubia, intentó aproximarse, pero desistió de dar otro paso en cuanto ella volvió a coger el arma.

—¡No te acerques, Steve, por favor no te acerques!

—¡Sharon, mírame, soy yo! —insistió, desesperado.

En respuesta, Carter sólo le dedicó una mirada que lo hizo estremecer. Reconoció esa mirada de inmediato, era la misma que tenía Bucky cuando actuaba como el soldado de invierno. Una mirada vacía y sin vida.

— _¡Pero qué momento más romántico!_ —comentó con sarcasmo, aquel hombre que a Steve sólo podía inspirarle desconfianza—. _Capitán Rogers, al fin nos conocemos, soy el doctor Fausto._

El rubio frunció el ceño, ¿quién diablos era ese sujeto?

El denominado Dr. Fausto tenía un estilo intelectual, parecía un típico licenciado en filosofía, pero al mismo tiempo, su forma de expresarse inspiraba escepticismo y encendía alertas de peligro, creía que hasta cierto punto, ese tipo parecía alguien siniestro.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —espetó, mirando fijamente hacia el proyector.

— _No tengo tiempo para responder una interrogante tan estúpida, capitán. Agente 13, dispare._

—¡No, no lo haré! —replicó, luchando con sí misma. En un intento desesperado por alejar la voz de ese maldito, Sharon sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. Ante ello, el doctor sólo fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa. Era impresionante que, después de todas las técnicas de control mental que había aplicado, ella aún pudiese tener cierta cuota de raciocinio—. ¡Sal de mi mente, déjanos en paz!

— _Creo que ella en verdad lo ama, capitán, pero es muy estúpida._

Sin descaro, Fausto comenzó a carcajearse en forma escandalosa, parecía gozar y disfrutar con creces el sufrimiento de ambos.

—¡Maldito, déjala en paz!

Sabía que sus palabras no servirían de nada, ese miserable no tendría piedad con ninguno de los dos. Apretó los puños mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, sentía tanta impotencia, tanta rabia y tanto miedo. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer? No podía arrimarse a Sharon e intentar arrebatarle la pistola, pues en cuanto se acercaba, ella inmediatamente se lo impedía, perdía la cordura y amenazaba con dispararle al más mínimo movimiento. Por desgracia, Fausto la mantenía sometida bajo control mental y podía coordinar su actuar con el simple hecho de darle una orden. Steve no podía fiarse de eso, debía actuar con precaución y evitar cometer cualquier error que pudiese ponerla en riesgo.

Como otra alternativa, pensó en usar el comunicador para solicitar refuerzos, pero descartó la idea tan pronto como pudo, pues con pesar, recordó que las comunicaciones —al igual que todas las vías de acceso de la base—, se encontraban bloqueadas.

Sus compañeros simplemente no podrían ayudarle.

No podía mentir, debía admitir que sus esperanzas comenzaban a esfumarse; tal vez, en ese preciso instante, sus amigos estaban viviendo una situación mucho más crítica que él. En realidad, no quería detenerse a pensar en eso, con Sharon en peligro tenía más que suficiente, no necesitaba contemplar más ideas fatídicas y trágicas en su mente, al menos no una que involucrase a Natasha.

Eso no lo resistiría.

Maldijo por lo bajo, se sentía atado de manos, como el ser más desafortunado y miserable del universo.

Era su culpa, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era su maldita culpa.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho las cosas bien… si pudiese retroceder el tiempo y enmendar sus errores; si tan sólo tuviese una segunda oportunidad…

— _Agente 13, dispare._

El pánico comenzó apoderarse de él, su mente ya no resistía esa tortura, ese cargo de conciencia y culpabilidad iban a terminar por desquiciarlo.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que actuar de una maldita vez…

—No puedo, no puedo —sollozó Sharon.

El capitán sintió que ese sollozo lo estaba destruyendo por dentro.

— _Ya veo…_ —murmuró el doctor, con cierto ápice de decepción en la voz—, _entonces proceda con la segunda opción._

Con una mano temblorosa, Carter guió la pistola hacia su propia cabeza. Eso bastó para que el corazón de Steve se detuviese y presintiera lo peor.

—Lo siento mucho —balbuceó entre lágrimas—, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Steve.

En un intento por impedir lo inevitable, se abalanzó desesperadamente hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Estaba a escasos segundos de alcanzarla cuando vio en una secuencia lenta y casi ficticia como la rubia jalaba el gatillo. La bala entró por su sien y un dramático chorro de sangre brotó desde el otro extremo de su cabeza. Los ojos de Steve se abrieron en forma desmesurada, su única reacción fue extender los brazos y recibir el cuerpo de la chica que acababa de desplomarse encima de su pecho.

—Sharon… —El simple hecho de nombrarla, desgarró su alma y corazón por entero. Incapaz de seguir manteniéndose en pie y sin dejar de sostener el cadáver de su novia, Steve cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estupefacto, la acercó a su pecho y palpó con cuidado una de sus mejillas. Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, eso no podía estar pasando, aquello no estaba ocurriendo, simplemente no era real, tan sólo se trataba de una pesadilla, una maldita y despreciable pesadilla—. No te vayas, no puedes dejarme, no ahora, no así… tenemos una charla pendiente, ¿recuerdas? Tengo tanto que explicarte, tanto que disculparme.

Deslizó una de sus manos por el cabello rubio de la fémina, mientras incesables lágrimas caían a través de sus enrojecidos ojos.

Tenía que asumirlo, la había perdido para siempre. Sharon estaba muerta.

Y era su culpa.

» Perdón, perdón… perdón —se lamentó, acercando su frente a la de ella.

Sentía una culpa asfixiante, y no sólo por haberla arrastrado a eso, también se sentía así por todo el tiempo que pretendió amarla sin haberse esforzado lo suficiente por lograrlo, por comportarse como un maldito hipócrita que jamás supo valorar lo que tenía en frente. Era un cobarde, un hombre que nunca tuvo agallas para reconocer que la utilizó, que pretendió recordar a Peggy en ella y que al mismo tiempo pretendió olvidarse de Natasha. Era un bastardo, un miserable egoísta que nunca pensó en ella ni en lo mucho que podía llegar a lastimarla.

Merecía sufrir de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo… merecía hacerlo porque sólo ahora que Sharon estaba muerta, era capaz de ver lo mucho que iba a lamentar el hecho de perderla.

— _Yo no quería que las cosas terminasen así_ —habló Fausto, a través del proyector—, _pero usted lamentablemente no me dejó más opciones, capitán._

—¡Cierra la boca! —bramó, colérico.

— _Entiendo su dolor. Sólo le haré una última advertencia;_ _si no quiere que manipule mentalmente a su amigo el sargento Barnes, será mejor que todos ustedes se larguen de aquí. Y ni siquiera intente utilizar a la chica Maximoff en mi contra, créame, sé cómo manejarla y puedo hacer que termine igual que su novia. Sea inteligente y aléjese de nosotros._

» ¡Te dije que cerraras la maldita boca! —gritó.

Sumergido en rabia y siendo consciente de que no conseguiría nada, Steve cogió el arma de Sharon. Fijó la vista sobre el lugar en donde se proyectaba la nefasta imagen de Fausto y deseó con toda su alma que el muy miserable no estuviese tras una estúpida pantalla. Impulsivamente, lanzó un grito ronco y mientras posaba su dedo sobre el gatillo, comenzó a disparar con furia hacia la pared. El muro se llenó de múltiples orificios, pero eso al capitán no le importó en lo más mínimo, necesitaba desahogarse y liberar su ira con cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance. Cuando finalmente gastó todo el cartucho de balas, aventó la pistola al proyector y eso bastó para que la comunicación con Fausto finalizara por completo.

.

* * *

.

—¿Cómo diablos fuimos tan estúpidos? —espetó Natasha, corriendo por los pasillos. Clint la seguía desde atrás—. ¡El hijo de puta de Fausto tenía meses controlándola y ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de notarlo!

—Nadie puede asegurarnos que esa información sea verídica, Nat.

—Tú no lo conoces, pero Fausto es capaz de eso y mucho más, Clint.

—No pienses en eso, sólo concéntrate en llegar a tiempo.

Varios disparos se escucharon en las cercanías del tercer nivel, Natasha y Clint intercambiaron miradas de horror. Sin articular palabras, la pelirroja aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos y se echó a correr con la máxima velocidad que pudiesen alcanzar sus piernas, necesitaba llegar hacia Steve, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que él, Sharon y el bebé estuviesen a salvo.

—¡Detente, Natasha! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

La espía hizo oídos sordos y continuó corriendo con desenfreno, por nada del mundo pensaba detenerse. Sabía que Barton tenía razón, que ahí dentro podía encontrar cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte, pero no tenía tiempo para ser razonable, al menos no cuando Steve estaba involucrado.

» Mierda, Nat… ¡Espera!

—¿Clint?

—¿A dónde demonios va Natasha?

El arquero detuvo sus pasos y suspiró con alivio al encontrarse con Sam y Scott. No tenía idea de dónde diablos habían salido, pero se alegraba muchísimo de verlos.

—No pregunten nada, sólo sigan a Natasha —explicó, mientras retomaba su camino y volvía a correr tras su amiga. Sam y Scott le miraron confundidos, pero optaron por acatar la orden de su compañero.

Sin embargo, el trío aminoró su travesía en cuanto vieron a Natasha derrumbarse, porque literalmente, la rusa acababa de caerse de rodillas al piso. Clint se acercó a ella e inmediatamente intentó levantarla del suelo, pero se quedó inerte y tan pasmado como lo estaba su amiga tras notar el motivo que la había dejado en semejantes condiciones.

Ver a Steve, cargando el cuerpo sin vida de Sharon Carter, realmente era algo muy devastador de presenciar.

Wanda y Bucky —quienes habían llegado al lugar poco antes que el resto—, desde un rincón se limitaban a observar perplejos. Sam se sentía incapaz de reaccionar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y en silencio intentó comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Scott se aproximó a él y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

Natasha bajó la mirada para luego apretar los puños con fuerza, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía aceptar que estuviesen muertos.

Sharon y el bebé, ese hijo que tendría con Steve…

Dios, ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo.

Un abrupto sollozó escapó de sus labios, sintió como Clint se precipitaba hacia ella e intentaba contenerla, pero rechazó la muestra de apoyo en tanto volvía a ponerse de pie y se alejaba de él.

—¿Fue ese viejo bastardo, verdad? —preguntó, sin poder contener la ira en sus palabras. Steve la miró sin decir nada—. ¡Maldita sea, Steve, respóndeme! ¡¿Fue él?! ¡¿Fue Fausto?!

—Sí…

Ante la débil respuesta del rubio, Natasha y Bucky intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Ambos conocían muy bien a ese tipo, el maldito psiquiatra psicópata que solía trabajar para organizaciones neofascista con propósitos muy similares a los de Hydra. Un hombre con el que se habían visto las caras en más de una ocasión.

—Tenemos que ir tras ese miserable —farfulló Clint—, tenemos que…

—No —lo interrumpió Sam, apuntando a un abatido y destrozado Steve que aún permanecía en el suelo, cargando entre los brazos, el lastimado e inerte cuerpo de Sharon. El arquero no respondió nada, pero entendió a lo que Sam se refería, en esos momentos, el capitán no contaba con fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando—. Acabaremos con él, pero no hoy.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de Sharon, y las cosas definitivamente se percibían distintas. El grupo ya no era el mismo, lo sucedido, les había cambiado para siempre.

En silencio, Natasha contemplaba la improvisada tumba de la rubia. Un montecito de tierra sobresalía del césped, las rosas rojas que habían dejado el día del entierro, aún permanecían apiladas alrededor de aquella cruz de madera que Scott y Clint construyeron. Por motivos de seguridad y para no levantar sospechas, se vieron obligados a omitir el nombre Sharon, debido a eso y a modo de tributo, Clint simplemente talló el número "13" en el frontis de la cruz.

El funeral se había llevado a cabo hace dos días, en el pequeño cementerio del pueblo. En general, la ceremonia había sido algo breve y sencillo. De cierta forma, ningún miembro del equipo pretendió extender por más tiempo aquel procedimiento tan triste y doloroso. Wanda, Clint, Sam y Scott mencionaron palabras de consuelo y respeto. Bucky, Natasha y Steve contemplaron todo en silencio.

Esto último, fue algo que les dejó bastante desconcertados… honestamente, todos esperaban que fuese Steve quien tuviese palabras emotivas para despedir a la rubia, pero éste, en lugar de mostrarse destrozado y hecho pedazos, aparentó ser el más fuerte de los presentes.

A la espía, dicho detalle, no le fue indiferente, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que —para haber demostrado semejante entereza—, Steve debió esforzarse muchísimo.

…

 _En cuanto se hizo tarde y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, todos comenzaron a marcharse. La pelirroja observó al rubio desde lejos y lo vio tomar ventaja de aquello, pues todo indicaba que Steve acababa de encontrar un momento perfecto para estar a solas y desahogarse._

 _El rubio permaneció varios minutos frente a la tumba de quien había sido su pareja y aunque Natasha no escuchó lo que mencionó, estaba segura de que él se disculpó hasta que ya no encontró más palabras para hacerlo._

 _La pelirroja bajó la cabeza y a paso lento comenzó a alejarse. No soportaba verlo así, tan destruido y lastimado, Steve simplemente no merecía estar viviendo eso._

 _Tenía tantos deseos de correr hacia él, envolver ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo. Quería ser capaz de brindarle consuelo, de otorgarle palabras de apoyo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero, no tenía valor para eso, ¿cómo podría? Si lo único que sentía cada vez que lo veía era un asqueroso sentimiento de culpabilidad y remordimiento._

 _No podía dejar de atormentarse pensando en que, si tan sólo hubiese sido honesta, si tan sólo le hubiese dicho a Steve que Sharon estaba embaraza, él jamás habría permitido que la rubia arriesgase su vida, si hubiese dicho la verdad … el bebé continuaría con vida y las cosas serían muy diferentes._

 _…_

—No puedo creer que se haya ido.

Las largas pestañas rojizas de Natasha, se agitaron sorprendidas, ¿qué demonios hacía Wanda ahí? Giró sobre sus talones y arqueó una ceja mientras la observaba.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo —musitó, antes de regresar su vista hacia el frente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería conversar contigo. —La rusa permaneció en silencio y con la mirada perdida sobre la tumba de Sharon. Wanda entendía que en esos momentos, Natasha no tuviese deseos de conversar con nadie, mucho menos con ella, más cuando se tenían en cuenta todos los sucesos estresantes que estaban viviendo, pero necesitaba disculparse, o al menos, quería intentarlo—. Nat, todas esas cosas que te dije…

—Sólo fuiste honesta —la interrumpió.

—No, no es cierto. Fui una idiota y, me comporté como una perra. No debí hablarte así, lo siento.

Natasha ladeó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Bueno sí, fuiste un poco perra, pero… yo también lo fui.

Sonrió con melancolía, pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su compañera y con cariño la arrimó hacia su pecho.

.

* * *

.

—¿Eso es sangre? —preguntó Wanda, mientras se adentraba a la cocina y apuntaba con su dedo hacia las baldosas del piso. Sam asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y de quién es?

—De tu novio… —respondió, mientras limpiaba la mancha con un trapo mojado. Pese a que Wanda comprendió que Sam se refería a Bucky, pasó por alto el comentario, se sentía tan preocupada que ni siquiera la dio importancia, sólo deseaba saber por qué demonios estaba sangrando de semejante forma—. Estábamos terminando de cenar cuando noté que bajo su camisa se asomaba una mancha roja, mancha que por cierto, él no había notado. Se lo dije y como si nada, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando Sam terminó su explicación, notó que llevaba varios segundos hablando solo. Lanzó un suspiro en tanto negaba con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que Wanda había corrido hacia el cuarto de Bucky.

.

* * *

.

—¿Bucky? —preguntó, en tanto golpeaba la puerta y pegaba su oído en el mismo objeto.

Tragó saliva al no oír respuesta. Ahí dentro no se escuchaba nada.

Preocupada, alejó su rostro de la puerta y con fuerza volvió a golpearla.

«Vamos, Bucky, responde» pensó, angustiada.

Su corazón latía agitado y nervioso. Si esa maldita puerta no se abría en cinco segundos, Wanda estaba dispuesta a usar su poder para derribarla.

—Entra. La puerta está abierta.

Suspiró aliviada y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Que James respondiera y le permitiese pasar a su habitación, eran muy buenas señales.

Al menos estaba de buen humor.

Posó su mano en el pomo y rápidamente entró.

—Sam me dijo que… —Oh mierda. Estaba sin camisa—. Me dijo que estabas herido.

Wanda sabía que estaba actuando como una adolescente estúpida, pero no podía dejar de notar que él no estaba usando camisa, eso en cierto modo era peligroso, pues hacía que sus ojos se desviasen hacia lugares que no debían observar.

Bucky apartó la vista de su herida y enfocó ambas pupilas sobre ella.

—Estoy bien —comentó, mientras tomaba una venda del botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba sobre el colchón de su cama. Cortó un pedacito de tela y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre—, no es nada.

—¿Nada? —inquirió, irónica—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—No sé… supongo que me rozó una bala —respondió, despreocupado. Tomó asiento sobre la cama y la muchacha instintivamente caminó hacia el mismo sitio—. No es tan grave, he pasado por cosas peores.

—¿Puedo? —la pregunta de la chica lo tomó desprevenido. Pues cuando Wanda hizo un ademán de tocar la zona de su lesión, instintivamente se alejó—. No soy enfermera y mis conocimientos médicos son pocos, pero, solía curar a mi hermano cuando tenía peleas y se metía en problemas.

Durante algunos segundos, James sólo se limitó a observarla y a permanecer en silencio. No quería cometer errores, o al menos no quería cometerlos con ella. Wanda era una chica especial y no merecía salir lastimada por involucrarse con un tipo como él. Estaba dejando que ese vínculo llegase demasiado lejos, no podía permitir que aquello se incrementase, lo único que obtendrían de eso sería problemas, severos y complejos problemas.

» Uhm, yo… —carraspeó, incómoda. El silencio y la mirada persistente de su interlocutor hacían que sus nervios se disparasen con violencia—, sólo quiero asegurarme de que esa herida no esté infectada…

Al notar que se estaba esforzando por sonar convincente, Bucky relajó sus facciones y comenzó a considerar el ofrecimiento, debía admitir que necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Después de todo, sólo dependía de él que eso llegase a otros rumbos, si se comportaba como un adulto y no como un adolescente hormonal, nada inusual tendría que ocurrir.

Apartó su mano de la herida y la castaña tomó eso como un «sí».

—Supongo que esa experiencia es suficiente.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —comentó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña.

Llevó sus manos hacia el abdomen del castaño y con suavidad comenzó a examinar el estado de aquella herida.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó, interesado.

Wanda levantó la vista y le miró con un poco de intriga, jamás pensó que Bucky estuviese interesado en saber de su hermano. Por lo general, se incomodaba bastante cuando alguien que no conocía a Pietro le preguntaba por él, pero por alguna extraña razón, con Bucky no se sentía de ese modo, de hecho, se sentía particularmente contenta de que él estuviese interesado en conocer un aspecto tan importante de su vida.

Tomó el pedazo de tela que James había cortado y regresó la vista hacia el punto que sus manos examinaban.

—Extraño a Pietro cada segundo de mi vida —contestó, sincera. Bucky la escuchó, pero no comentó nada, no quería seguir tocando un tema que podría abrir viejas cicatrices y lastimarla—. ¡Tengo buenas noticias! Por suerte la herida no está infectada, pero no quiero arriesgarme a nada así que la limpiaré.

—Te dije que no era grave.

—Tal vez sólo estaba buscando una excusa para tocar tu abdomen perfecto.

«¡Dios, ¿cuál es mi maldito problema? ¿Por qué dije eso?!» se reprendió de inmediato.

Estaba a escasos segundos de disculparse por el comentario, pero desistió de hacerlo en cuanto vio los labios de Bucky curvarse. Estaba sonriendo, esbozando una maldita, seductora y arrogante sonrisa de medio lado.

Wanda ocultó sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras bajaba la cabeza y regresaba su atención hacia la herida. Si él decía algo, cualquier cosa, simplemente no sabría qué rayos replicarle.

Se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y trató de ignorar lo avergonzada que se sentía, o más bien, trató de ignorar el hecho de tener a Bucky tan cerca. Debía dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y concentrarse en terminar con eso pronto.

Desde el botiquín de primeros auxilios, extrajo los suministros que utilizaría para limpiar la herida, esparció un poco de antiséptico sobre el pedazo de tela y con un poco de nervios se dispuso a comenzar.

—Esto puede dolerte un poco —le advirtió, Bucky arqueó una ceja—. Hablo en serio.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy acostumbrado al dolor —respondió con relajo, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera—. Sólo hazlo.

La muchacha guió el apósito hacia la herida y en cuanto el líquido desinfectante chocó contra su piel, James ni siquiera se inmutó. Ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo se movió.

—Tenías razón —siseó, mientras Wanda continuaba trabajando en la herida.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Cuando dijiste que algo malo iba a pasar. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Claramente se estaba refiriendo a la muerte de Sharon.

—No sé, es difícil de explicar. Desde que tengo esto conmigo… —Wanda dejó que un poco de energía brotase a través de sus dedos—, siento una conexión muy fuerte con las personas que quiero y puedo presentir cuando algo malo sucederá.

—¿Puedes sentir el peligro? —indagó, curioso.

—Sí, algo así.

—Entonces, si puedes sentir el peligro… —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—, ¿por qué insistes en acercarte a mí?

Bajo aquella atmósfera tensa y silenciosa, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Realmente, Wanda no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía, esa era una pregunta que simplemente no sabía responder.

Perseguida por la atenta mirada de aquellos orbes azules y procurando ignorar la interrogante, Wanda siguió sumergida en culminar la curación.

—Ya está casi listo —comentó, colocando un apósito limpio encima de la herida, cortó unos pedacitos de tela adhesiva y con cuidado comenzó a pegarlos—. Tendrás que cambiártelo dos veces al día, también será pertinente que ingieras algún antibiótico, ya sabes… para prevenir y…

—Responde lo que te pregunté. —Abruptamente le tomó la muñeca y Wanda se vio obligada a enfrentarlo.

El agarre sobre su extremidad no era brusco, así que la joven no se quejó, tampoco intentó apartarse.

—No eres peligroso, James.

—Estuviste en mi cabeza y viste muchas de las cosas que hice, por favor… no digas que no soy peligroso sólo para hacerme sentir mejor.

—No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque en verdad lo creo. Ese hombre que hizo cosas horribles no eras tú… te estaban manipulando.

—Eso no borra mis acciones, la sangre de esas personas aún está en mis manos, y siempre lo estará.

—James…

Con su mano libre quiso acariciar la mejilla del castaño, pero éste se lo impidió en tanto retrocedía y le soltaba el otro brazo.

—Aléjate de mí, hazlo antes de que esto empeore.

Wanda frunció el ceño.

—No puedes pedirme eso, no después de…

—¿Después de qué? ¿Acaso ibas a mencionar lo que ocurrió en la cochera? —La cortó con brusquedad. Su tono de voz se escuchaba frío, despectivo y sin sentimientos—. En la cochera no ocurrió nada, Wanda.

—No, pero iba a ocurrir… —Sin importar la forma en que Bucky la estaba tratando, Wanda se arrimó hacia él y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro—. Ibas a besarme.

No era una pregunta, aquella frase, era una completa y total afirmación.

» De hecho… —James alzó el rostro y la miró con fijeza, esa característica y peculiar fijeza que la desmoronaba por entero. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Wanda no se dejó intimidar por la dureza de aquel gesto, había llegado demasiado lejos como para acobardarse a último minuto, y evidentemente, no pensaba detenerse—, creo que mientes cada vez que me pides que me aleje de ti, en el fondo, quieres que haga todo lo contrario.

—No sabes nada, Wanda.

Iba a ponerse de pie, pero ahora fue la castaña quien cogió su muñeca y se lo impidió.

—Sí, tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que no sé y probablemente no tengo tanta experiencia como tú, pero te gusto y eso te jode.

Sonrió burlesco.

—Agradezco la curación, pero ahora quiero que te largues. —Mientras se ponía de pie, la tomó por el antebrazo y la obligó a levantarse de la cama.

—¡No! —Wanda lo alejó de un manotazo para luego empujarle el pecho con ambas manos. Bucky le miró extrañado, nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa forma, estaba furiosa—. ¿No quieres besarme porque no soy tan mujer como Natasha, verdad?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, confuso.

—Lo que escuchaste.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras procuraba no perder la paciencia.

—No, esto no se trata de ella.

Wanda sonrió con sarcasmo.

—¡Vamos, sólo tienes que reconocerlo, no es tan complicado! —espetó fuera de sí—. No te provoco ni la mitad de sensaciones que te hacía sentir ella, ¿verdad?

Bucky la tomó por ambos brazos y con rapidez la apoyó sobre el muro más cercano. Wanda tenía la respiración agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza. A pesar de estar prisionera entre la pared y el cuerpo de James, la castaña no bajaba la guardia, le miraba a la defensiva, con rabia y una serie de sentimientos mezclados.

Pero toda esa estabilidad se vino abajo en cuanto él encontró una de sus manos y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

—¿Crees que porque mi brazo es de metal el resto de mi cuerpo también lo es? —El soldado la miró intensamente—. ¿Acaso crees que no siento nada cuando te acercas?

James permitió que su mano subiera, que fuese marcando un camino lento y suave por la longitud de su brazo. Recorrió toda la extensión hasta que finalmente llegó a su mentón y lo acarició.

» En la cochera quería hacer mucho más que besarte —Wanda se sintió desfallecer, percibió los labios de James sobre su mandíbula y eso automáticamente la hizo cerrar los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que ni siquiera podía distinguir cuál era su propio aliento—. Y si no he hecho nada contigo, es precisamente porque te respeto… porque no quiero lastimarte, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometí.

Sin previo aviso, Bucky se alejó. Wanda lo miró aturdida.

Antes de salir de la estancia, James le dedicó una mirada cargada de culpa, ella en respuesta sólo permaneció inerte, su espalda continuaba pegada a la pared y creía ser capaz de quedarse ahí hasta la muerte.

James jamás se arriesgaría a llevar su relación a otros rumbos, porque aunque argumentase el hecho de no querer lastimarla, muy en el fondo, en realidad Bucky temía por sí mismo.

Y no sabía qué tan malo era eso.


	7. Eres un idiota

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney ©** No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VII: Eres un idiota_**

* * *

Sin voltear y siendo consciente de que Wanda continuaba apoyada en la pared de su alcoba, Bucky cogió una camiseta y rápidamente decidió abandonar la habitación.

Estando completamente distraído e impactado del autocontrol que había demostrado, comenzó a distanciarse a paso brusco y descoordinado.

Se sentía incapaz de permanecer cerca de la muchacha, no podía estar ahí, debía mantenerse alejado, lo suficiente como para no caer en tentación de regresar y ceder al impulso de besarla encima de aquel muro.

Abruptamente se detuvo, ¿por qué se sentía culpable si ella lo deseaba tanto como él? Técnicamente, no se estaría aprovechando…

Siendo atraído por sus recientes cavilaciones, Bucky retrocedió un par de pasos.

Enfocó sus orbes azulados en el cuarto y tragó saliva. No podía negarlo, se sentía demasiado embelesado con la idea de regresar y dejarse llevar por todas esas emociones extrañas que Wanda le estaba provocando.

Dejó de admirar la habitación en cuanto asimiló el rumbo que estaban tomando esos pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza, se colocó la camiseta y rápidamente optó por alejarse. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese pensando en algo tan inapropiado? ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Sabía que no solía caracterizarse por ser un hombre moralmente correcto, pero en ese momento, se sentía como el ser más miserable y desvergonzado del universo completo. Sinceramente, estaba asqueado de su inmadura e inconsecuente actitud.

Mientras trataba de mantenerse frío y razonable, se pasó amabas manos por el rostro. En verdad, no quería equivocarse, estaba poniendo lo mejor de su parte para que eso funcionase, tan sólo deseaba hacer lo correcto.

¿Pero qué diablos se suponía que era eso de «hacer lo correcto»?

Nada podía ser apropiado si él estaba involucrado, ni siquiera haberla rechazado fue algo que pudiese ser definido como una acción intachable y caballerosa de su parte. Si no dejó que aquella situación llegase más lejos, no fue precisamente porque no tuviese deseos de hacerlo, fue porque no quería arriesgarse a sentir algo por ella. Si cedía a sus impulsos, estaba seguro de que no tendría las agallas suficientes para que eso se detuviese y quedase como un simple revolcón, sentía una atracción innegable e irresistible por Wanda y sabía que la joven sentía lo mismo por él.

Si se aventuraban en algo así, estaba seguro de que no podrían detenerse.

Un simple roce de sus pieles, hacía que ambos deseasen probar mucho más del otro. Desde cierto punto de vista, eso podía considerarse pasional y romántico, mas no se podía ignorar que aquello también podía representar algo muy enfermizo.

Si era honesto, no quería que Wanda formase parte de algo así, no deseaba que sufriera por una relación que a todas luces parecía contemplar un final desastroso.

Ella no merecía eso, Wanda merecía a un hombre seguro de sí mismo, un tipo que no estuviese atormentado y jodido como él lo estaba, merecía una persona incondicional, alguien que pudiese ofrecerle un futuro próspero y estable.

Alguien que, básicamente, fuese totalmente opuesto a él.

—¿Estás ocupado?

Se quedó inmóvil. No estaba preparado para eso, al menos no después de su reciente encuentro con Wanda, en esos momentos, lo que menos necesitaba era charlar con la pelirroja.

Quiso ignorarla, pero la tenía tras su espalda, evadirla, definitivamente no era una opción.

Estresado, lanzó un suspiro, se armó de valor y volteó. No sabía qué sentir al respecto.

Natasha se le aproximaba a ritmo lento, daba pasos cautelosos y sinuosos, se detuvo a una distancia que Bucky percibió demasiada estrecha, pues fácilmente podía percibir como el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a inquietarlo.

Eso bastó para que su mente se llenase de recuerdos que —por respeto a Steve—, ni siquiera debería estar rememorando.

Mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada, la espía le miró fijamente. Aquel gesto siempre le había desconcertado, desde el primer instante en que la vio y ahora mismo, podía comprobar que el efecto continuaba siendo bastante similar. No sabía explicarlo, de hecho, dudaba que hubiese una explicación lógica para eso, lo que sentía por Natasha, no era racional en lo absoluto, era algo netamente físico e incomprensible.

Con Wanda en cambio, experimentaba una conexión totalmente diferente. Ni siquiera la había besado y ya sentía que ambos compartían un nexo bastante fuerte. Pues además de sentirse atraído físicamente por ella, también se sentía sumamente encantado con su personalidad, la muchacha lo hacía sentir más liviano, menos frío y más humano.

Realmente, Bucky no sabía por qué ella era capaz de provocarle todo eso.

—Sé que tenemos una charla pendiente, pero como puedes apreciar, no estamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que… no podemos distraernos con, ya sabes… eso que ocurrió entre nosotros. —Bucky la miró sin decir nada, se sintió ligeramente ofendido cuando ella se refirió a la relación de ambos con un simple y despectivo «eso»—. Por ahora, tendremos que dejar esa charla para otra ocasión.

—Claro —contestó, procurando sonar desinteresado.

Dicha indiferencia hizo que Natasha se sintiera abruptamente incómoda.

—Yo, sólo quería mostrarte esto —extrajo su smartphone desde un bolsillo de su chaqueta, deslizó uno de sus dedos por medio de la pantalla táctil y en cuanto dio con lo que buscaba, extendió el móvil hacia él. James lo recibió con gesto inquisitivo—. Es sobre Fausto. Estuve trabajando varias horas en esto, y en realidad, no sé cómo lo hice, pero pude hackear algunos de sus sistemas secretos, accedí a su agenda diaria y descubrí que acostumbra a estar custodiado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero suele quedarse solo entre las dieciocho y diecinueve horas.

—Interesante, ¿pero cuál es el plan? —inquirió, en tanto analizaba el archivo.

—Nos adentramos a su despacho, le quebramos el cuello y nos largamos con los documentos. Ya lo hemos hecho antes, no nos costará trabajo.

Bucky alzó la vista. Durante algunos segundos le miró perplejo, francamente, esperaba que la rusa estuviese bromeando.

» No estoy bromeando —musitó, como si estuviese leyendo sus cavilaciones.

Mientras continuaba analizando el archivo, Bucky lanzó otro suspiro. Ese plan era un desastre. ¿En dónde estaban los detalles de la operación? O en caso de que algo saliera mal, ¿en dónde demonios estaban los planes alternativos?

En tanto se llevaba una mano a la frente, decidió regresarle su celular.

Él también quería que ese tipo pagase por todo el daño que les había provocado. Debían atacar, eso era cierto, pero no debían hacerlo sin estar preparados, debían hacerlo de forma inteligente y rigurosa.

—Asesinar a Fausto no es la solución que estamos buscando. Al menos no por ahora.

—No, no es la solución, pero si lo mato, disminuirá mi rabia, la de Steve y también la tuya, ese hijo de perra nos ha hecho mucho daño. Y no hablo solamente de lo que le hizo a Sharon.

Aquello era cierto. Hace varios años, cuando estaban en medio de una misión al servicio de la Unión Soviética, sus tropas se vieron interceptadas por varias organizaciones asociadas a Hydra. Fausto era quien las lideraba, él mismo se encargó de planificar la emboscada, jugó siniestramente con la mente de ambos, los torturó y perturbó hasta dejarles inconscientes. Todo eso con el único propósito de perjudicar los planes del comité de seguridad soviético.

…

 _Cuando Natalia Romanova despertó en uno de los tantos centros médicos de la K.G.B, no tardó en descubrir que Bucky ya no estaba ahí. Confundida y sin entender nada, comenzó a exigir respuestas, sin embargo, sus exigencias ni siquiera fueron tomadas en cuenta, sus superiores simplemente le dijeron que él se había ido._

 _Dicha contestación no le convenció en lo absoluto, James sería incapaz de abandonarla en medio de aquel infierno. No se alejaría sin tener un motivo de peso, él jamás haría eso._

 _Angustiada y presintiendo lo peor, Natalia quiso ir en su búsqueda, pero en cuanto manifestó intenciones de hacerlo, quienes estaban a cargo simplemente se lo prohibieron._

 _Horas más tarde, cuando la noche cubrió el cielo y se hizo presente, Natalia decidió marcharse, poco le importaba estar desobedeciendo a sus instructores, asumiría todas las consecuencias que aquello provocase, incluso si eso implicaba enfrentarse a quienes decían ser sus aliados, ya no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a eso y mucho más. No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, iba a encontrar a James aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida._

 _Caminó hasta su armario, cogió unas pocas prendas y con rapidez comenzó a meterlas dentro de una mochila pequeña._

 _No obstante, cuando uno de los médicos de la K.G.B. entró sin previo aviso a su cuarto, todos los planes de la espía se derrumbaron. La joven ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntar qué ocurría, pues un dardo filoso y sumamente rápido, se impactó con violencia en la blanquecina piel de su cuello. No perdió el conocimiento, pero sí el control de su cuerpo. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y en cuestión de segundos, toda su anatomía terminó desvanecida en el piso._

 _El medicó la observó con desprecio._

 _Por más que lo pensaba, Natalia no lograba comprender el motivo de su ataque. Hace un rato, ese mismo hombre se había comportado sumamente amable, curó sus heridas e incluso le aconsejó descansar._

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

 _—¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos que estabas embarazada, pequeña zorra? —La cogió del cabello y con brusquedad le alzó el rostro. Por la forma en que la muchacha le miró, el médico asumió que ni siquiera ella sabía de su estado—. Desde el primer instante en que entraste a la K.G.B. te lo dijimos. ¡No – aceptamos – bastardos!_

 _Estando paralizada por los efectos de aquel dardo, Natalia no tuvo más opciones que soportar ese trato sumamente cruel e inhumano. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sabía muy bien que su hijo jamás llegaría a nacer._

 _» Se suponía que debías entrenar con ese maldito soldado, no acostarte con él —espetó, mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto—. Siempre supe que había sido un error traerlo hasta aquí, tarde o temprano, Hydra intentaría recuperarlo… pero en fin, él ya no nos interesa, la que nos importa eres tú. Te necesitamos para muchas misiones y ese pequeño bastardo sólo va a estorbarnos._

 _El hombre dejó a la joven sobre una camilla que les esperaba en el pasillo. Ajustó unas correas a sus tobillos y otras en sus muñecas._

 _—No me mires así, no me gusta tratar a las chicas lindas de esta forma, pero el efecto del dardo solamente se extiende por treinta minutos y no quiero arriesgarme a que escapes —explicó, mientras limpiaba con su dedo pulgar aquellas tristes lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas. Se relamió los labios antes de acercarlos hacia el oído de la joven—. Tranquila, preciosa, te daremos una nueva oportunidad, eres valiosa y no queremos perderte, por eso, nos encargaremos de que esto jamás vuelva a pasar._

 _…_

Ese día arruinaron su vida y la poca inocencia que aún conservaba. Pues además de introducirse en su mente y borrar la mayoría de los recuerdos que compartía con Bucky, esos desgraciados acabaron con la vida de su bebé y con todas sus esperanzas de algún día ser madre.

Eso bastó para que una parte de sí misma simplemente desapareciera por completo.

La pelirroja se pasó una mano por el cabello, detestaba ser prisionera de aquello recuerdos, detestaba ser cobarde y no tener el coraje suficiente para decirle a Bucky que ambos habrían podido ser padres. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería seguir recordando… ese no era el momento más adecuado.

Ya tenía suficiente con todas las verdades que le estaba ocultando a Steve.

—¿No ha salido de ahí, verdad? —La voz del castaño la hizo reaccionar. Negó con la cabeza mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el cuarto del rubio—. Iré a platicar con él…

Dando esa charla por finalizada, Bucky comenzó a caminar hacia la alcoba de Steve, necesitaba brindarle apoyo, decirle que todos estaban preocupados y que no pensaban dejarlo solo. Sin embargo, su travesía no consiguió extenderse por más de cinco pasos, la voz de Natasha hizo que abruptamente se detuviese.

—Fue mi culpa… —musitó, cabizbaja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Tras no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta, retrocedió en sus pasos y rápidamente volvió hacia donde estaba Natasha.

La pelirroja levantó la vista y le miró con angustia.

—La muerte de Sharon —su labio inferior tembló—, fue mi culpa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sharon estaba embarazada —Inmediatamente los ojos de Bucky se abrieron con sorpresa, su mirada reflejaba impacto e incredulidad—. Steve jamás lo supo, en realidad, yo era la única que lo sabía, ella me pidió que no dijera nada porque iba a decírselo después de la misión.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó entre ambos.

Bucky aún seguía procesando dicha información, ahora entendía la extraña actitud de Natasha, pues luego de escuchar la verdad, sonaba bastante lógico que hubiese decidido mantenerse alejada de Steve.

—No tenías cómo saber lo que ocurriría —dijo, a modo de consuelo.

La espía le miró con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Se sentía demasiado angustiada como para ser capaz de ocultarse bajo una mascara de arrogancia e indiferencia.

—No, pero no debí ocultar algo así, no debí permitir que fuera con nosotros, debí decírselo a Steve, debí hacer algo, pero no hice nada…

Detestaba mostrarse débil ante al resto, pero en cuando Natasha terminó de emitir aquellas palabras, varias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse a través de sus mejillas. Siendo incapaz de contener su angustia por más tiempo, se llevó las manos al rostro y ocultó su llanto tras ellas.

—Lo siento… —balbuceó, avergonzada.

A veces sentía que llorar era un crimen.

—Hey, tranquila —profirió, en tanto apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Natasha le miró sin decir nada. Su cuerpo parecía no olvidar aquella conexión magnética e innegable que compartía con Bucky. Después de todo, él era un capítulo inconcluso y pendiente en su vida, era un pedazo de su juventud que jamás tuvo oportunidad de completar, James, definitivamente era una etapa que su alma nunca podría olvidar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó no dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos, pero apenas sus extremidades la rodearon en un abrazo estrecho y sincero, la espía se quedó paralizada.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Natasha apoyó una mejilla encima de su pecho, aspiró su aroma y sólo pudo pensar en las infinitas veces que deseó hacer eso.

Sabía que ese gesto no era un simple abrazo de consuelo. Representaba algo mucho más profundo y honesto.

.

* * *

.

Desde el cuarto del soldado y tras la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, la Bruja Escarlata observaba fijamente aquel abrazo.

Hablaban demasiado bajo para escuchar lo que decían, pero Wanda sentía que no necesitaba oírles, al fin y al cabo, saber lo que ahí ocurría era bastante evidente.

Ese abrazo lo expresaba todo.

Sin saber por qué demonios estaba presenciando algo que le hacía tanto daño, apretó la mandíbula y fantaseó mil maneras de interrumpir aquel contacto.

De manera violenta y ruidosa, podía abrir la puerta, aproximarse hacia ellos y gritarles que eran unos malditos mentiroso, pero si hacía eso, además de quedar como una celopata totalmente desquiciada e histérica, ¿qué diablos conseguiría?

Definitivamente nada.

Procurando ser discreta, cerró la puerta y con desgano se adentró al interior de la alcoba. De momento, quedarse encerrada ahí dentro, era lo único que podía hacer.

Orientó sus pasos en dirección a la cama, se sentó encima del colchón y realizó su mejor esfuerzo por no estallar en llanto. Se sentía la chica más patética e ingenua del planeta, por un momento, realmente llegó a creer que Bucky sentía algo por ella.

.

* * *

.

—No le diremos nada —mencionó Bucky, al tiempo en que rompía el abrazo.

Natasha le miró sin comprender a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué? No, eso no es una opción.

—No puedes decirle la verdad. No es pertinente que lo hagas ahora.

—Pero no quiero seguir mintiéndole… —replicó, ofuscada—. Aunque Steve me odie, tengo que hacerlo.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero mentirle, pero es necesario. Steve está muy mal y no quiero imaginar cómo empeoraría si llegase a saber lo de su hijo.

Eso era cierto. El rubio apenas comía y no había salido de su habitación en días, era evidente que su salud mental no estaba atravesando por un buen momento, claramente, recibir una noticia de semejantes proporciones, sólo haría que su estado depresivo aumentase.

—Sí… —murmuró, con la vista fija en el piso. La vida era demasiado irónica para que el mismo James estuviese diciéndole algo como eso, pues sin saberlo, él y Steve compartían una historia bastante similar. Ambos habían perdido un hijo sin siquiera saber que existían—, supongo que tienes razón.

—De momento es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—James… —susurró, arrimándose un poco hacia él—, sé que tenemos muchas cosas pendientes, pero…

—No, no tenemos nada pendiente —la interrumpió, sin estar muy seguro de las palabras que estaba diciendo—. Siempre supimos cómo iban a terminar las cosas entre nosotros —sonrió con nostalgia—. Ve a platicar con él, Natalia. Estoy seguro de que te necesita.

.

* * *

.

Para que Steve abriera, tan sólo bastó con que golpease un par de veces la puerta.

Sin decir nada y dejando en evidencia su falta de entusiasmo, el rubio se apartó hacia un costado, Natasha asumió que le estaba dejando espacio para entrar, así que eso hizo. Comenzó a introducirse en lo que parecía ser el lugar más triste y desolado del mundo.

Mientras sus pasos resonaban en el suelo, sus ojos iban recorriendo la estancia.

Las sabanas estaban enredadas y amontonadas sobre el colchón, aquella cama, claramente llevaba varios días sin ser ordenada. Algunos almohadones yacían desparramados en el suelo, lo supo porque en cuanto entró al cuarto y dio el primer paso, estuvo a escasos centímetros de tropezarse con uno de ellos. Frunció el ceño, no podía creer que esa habitación descuidada y desaliñada fuese la misma que Steve y Sharon habían compartido hace tan sólo unos pocos días… era impactante presenciar como la esencia de la rubia se había esfumado tan rápido.

Tanto el cuarto, como el aspecto de Steve, estaban convertidos en un completo desastre.

Continuó estudiando la habitación y con decepción pudo comprobar que la mesita de noche no corría con mejor suerte, estaba repleta de platos y cubiertos sucios, objetos que eran tristemente acompañados por una vacía y melancólica botella de whisky.

—Descuida —habló Steve, captando que su atención estaba sobre la botella—, ni siquiera bebiendo tres de esas podría embriagarme.

—Lo sé, también sé que esto es horrible… —respondió, descendiendo la mirada. Se sentía demasiado culpable para enfrentarlo y verle a los ojos—, ella no merecía morir así.

—Fue mi culpa, Nat. —Apretando los parpados con fuerza, la pelirroja cerró los ojos. No podía creer que Steve se estuviese culpando—, jamás debí involucrarla en mis problemas, debí alejarla de mí, pero hice todo lo contrario.

—No fue tu culpa —replicó, convencida.

—Además de sacrificar su vida, Sharon también dejó otras cosas por mí… —continuó, perdido en sus reflexiones—, y yo fui tan imbécil que sólo pude notarlo cuando la tuve muerta entre mis brazos.

—No digas eso…

—¡Es la verdad! —farfulló, enrabiado. Natasha se limitó a permanecer en silencio, Steve no merecía lastimarse de aquel modo—. Siempre pensaba en ti cuando estaba con ella, incluso cuando Sharon estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, una parte de mí agradecía que no fueses tú quien estuviese pasando por eso.

—Basta, Steve… —acortó la distancia que los separaba, en tanto se armaba de valor y le miraba fijamente—, no sigas lastimándote así.

—Nat…

—Carter siempre lo supo. —Ante dicha declaración, el capitán guardó silencio. Pues sintiéndose confundido, arqueó una ceja y le miró expectante. No entendía a qué se refería—. Sharon sabía de tus sentimientos por mí, ella misma me lo dijo. A pesar de ser consciente de que no la amabas, ella permaneció a tu lado, ¿y sabes por qué? —preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Porque la hacías feliz, Steve. Tal vez, no fuiste capaz de entregarle lo mismo, pero lo intentaste, eso debería bastarte.

Durante algunos segundos, estuvo mirando a Natasha sin siquiera atreverse a parpadear. Estaba inmóvil, tenso y sumamente impactado por las recientes palabras que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

Se alejó un par de pasos mientras carraspeaba con incomodidad. No sabía qué decir, no sabía si debía sentirse un poco más aliviado o si debía sentirse aún más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

—Yo, realmente no sé cómo afrontar esto —confesó, sincero. La fémina caminó hasta donde estaba, cogió su mano diestra y con cariño depositó un pequeño beso sobre ésta—. No sé si sea capaz de recomponerme, Nat.

—Lo harás, no pienso dejar que te rindas —musitó, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla—. No estás solo, nunca olvides eso, Steve.

.

* * *

.

«No sé cuándo podré regresar, cariño. Pero, trataré de hacerlo pronto»

«Yo también te extraño y quiero estar contigo, pero por ahora no puedo. Papi está peleando con algunos tipos malos»

Wanda observó cómo Scott finalizaba la llamada y se quedaba observando atentamente la pantalla de su celular. Por la expresión triste y emotiva de su rostro, supo inmediatamente que estaba extrañando a su hija.

—Debe ser una niña muy bonita —comentó, aproximándose al sofá en el cual su compañero permanecía sentado.

—Sí, lo es. Cassie es bastante linda —contestó, mientras le ofrecía su celular y le enseñaba la imagen de la niña.

Al ver la fotografía, Wanda no pudo evitar sonreír, la pequeña abrazaba un peluche de aspecto extraño, se trataba de un conejo cuya apariencia no era agradable en lo absoluto. De hecho, distaba mucho de serlo, aquel juguete con aspecto siniestro, fácilmente podría espantar a cualquier infante de su edad, sin embargo, el semblante de aquel objeto, en lo más mínimo parecía interesarle a Cassie, abrazaba el peluche como si fuese la cosa más tierna y hermosa del mundo.

Vio como Scott se perdía en la imagen de la niña y sintió mucha pena por su amigo. No era justo que no pudiese estar junto a ella. Simplemente no lo era.

La muchacha lanzó un suspiro, le regresó el celular y con pereza tomó asiento a un costado de él.

—Tú y Clint no deberían pasar por esto —expresó, sincera—, no deberían estar lejos de sus hijos. ¿Por qué te involucraste? No nos debías nada.

El castaño la miró como si acabase de oír una broma.

—¿Bromeas? Ustedes han salvado al mundo muchas veces, todos estamos en deuda con los Vengadores —replicó. Wanda iba a contestar, pero él continuó—: Además, siempre he querido involucrarme en esto, ¿cómo negarme a ser parte de un equipo liderado por el mismísimo Capitán América? ¡Es mi sueño de la infancia!

La joven soltó una carcajada, Scott era asombroso. La persona más optimista y graciosa que había conocido, el mundo necesitaba hombres como él, hombres que tuviesen convicción y al mismo tiempo un increíble sentido del humor.

»Nunca creí que podría charlar con el legendario Steve Rogers y mucho menos imaginé que llegaríamos a formar una amistad —prosiguió—, pero míranos ahora, somos más que eso, somos una familia.

—Sí, pero tu hija…

—Cassie me extraña y yo también la extraño, nos necesitamos, eso es cierto, pero también sé que su madre la está cuidando muy bien, ellas correrían más peligro si yo estuviese cerca. —En esta ocasión, Scott dejó de sonreír, hablaba en serio y con un ligero tinte de incertidumbre en la voz—. Estoy seguro que Clint piensa igual. Es la decisión más sensata que pudimos tomar.

—Pero, si yo no hubiese provocado todo ese caos, el gobierno jamás habría propuesto lo del acta y...

—Eso no lo hiciste apropósito. Protegías a Steve… le salvaste la vida, él mismo lo dijo. No prestes atención a lo que dijeron esos periodistas, la prensa muchas veces sólo habla tonterías.

—Lo sé, pero… —bajó la vista hacia sus manos—, creo que jamás dejaré de sentirme culpable.

—A veces las cosas simplemente ocurren, todos cometemos errores…

—Sí, eso es muy cierto —profirió, levantándose del sofá.

Mientras la veía caminar hacia la entrada de la vivienda, Scott arqueó una ceja.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ni idea, sólo sé que necesito pensar. —Y era cierto, necesitaba despejar su mente. Aquel encuentro con Bucky, aún seguía atormentándole—. Quiero estar sola y dar un pequeño paseo.

—De acuerdo, pero no te tardes.

.

* * *

.

—Veo que estás mucho mejor —mencionó, adentrándose una vez más hacia el cuarto.

En respuesta, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Sí, creo que necesitaba una ducha —comentó, mientras intentaba limpiar el desastre que había encima del buró.

La pelirroja no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Verlo sin esa barba incipiente y aquellas ojeras que entristecían su semblante, era justo lo que necesitaba para mejorar su día.

—No puedo decir lo contrario —respondió, aproximándose a él—, apestabas.

Ladeó el rostro y la observó con gesto divertido. Había extrañado la sinceridad tan directa de Natasha, después de todo, tenía un toque bastante especial para decir lo que pensaba…

Dejó de sonreír mientras la contemplaba detenidamente, de no haber sido por ella, aún continuaría sumergido en la tristeza y negatividad de sus pensamientos. Era cierto, estaba agradecido, pero también se sentía un poco confundido, aún no lograba entender ciertas cosas…

¿Por qué se alejó y dejó pasar tantos días para acercarse a él?

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? —preguntó, haciendo que la espía le mirase con gesto desentendido.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sonrió con nerviosismo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de saber a lo que Steve se refería, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—El día del funeral, mientras permanecía frente a la tumba de Sharon, sé que a la distancia estabas observándome.

La pelirroja le miró perpleja. De pronto, toda la angustia que sentía se estaba aglomerando en el interior de su garganta.

—En ningún momento volteaste a verme, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba...?

—No necesitaba voltear para saber que estabas ahí. —Steve se acercó un poco hacia ella—. Sé que siempre estás conmigo.

No soportaba verlo a los ojos, no después de saber que pudo impedir la muerte de Sharon y su hijo…

Descendió la mirada, apretó los labios y con disimulo se apartó de él.

—Tan sólo pensé que querías estar a solas…

—Sí, eso es cierto, quería estar a solas, pero… —Suavemente la tomó de una mano y volvió a cortar la distancia que los separaba—, también quería sentirte a mi lado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y decidió permanecer cabizbaja. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no le decía en ese mismo instante todas las verdades que estaba ocultándole?

» Pero ya no importa. Estás aquí ahora y eso es suficiente para mí —prosiguió, en tanto le acomodaba un mechón de cabello pelirrojo tras la oreja—. La honestidad que me entregas y ese infinito apoyo son lo único que me mantiene en pie, Nat…

Natasha enderezó la cabeza.

Una puñalada directa al corazón, eso era lo que sentía con cada palabra que él iba pronunciando. Ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba decir la verdad, necesitaba sacarse de encima todas esas mentiras asquerosas que ya no le permitían respirar.

Estaba a escasos segundos de hablar, pero en cuanto Steve tiró de su brazo y la acercó con fuerza hacia su pecho, aquello quedó como un simple e insignificante ademán.

No podía, no podía romperle el corazón. A él no.

—Te quiero, Steve… —La frase salió de su boca antes de que su cerebro la procesara, no acostumbraba a decir cosas como esas, pero sus palabras habían sido completamente ciertas, en esos momentos quería ser honesta y aquello era lo más sincero que podía decirle—. Tú también eres lo único que me mantiene en pie.

Mandando toda su cordura literalmente al carajo, Natasha se inclinó sobre sus labios y comenzó a besarlo.

Quería olvidar sus problemas, aunque fuese durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, tan sólo quería pretender que todo estaba bien…

Se sorprendió cuando Steve la pegó contra la pared y comenzó a profundizar el beso. Sabía que él no rechazaría el contacto, pero siendo franca, jamás pensó que fuese a responderle de semejante manera.

Mordió el labio inferior del rubio en cuanto percibió su mano izquierda alrededor de uno de sus pechos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios las cosas habían llegado tan lejos, pero no era algo que realmente le preocupase, Steve podía tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo si así lo desease.

Sin embargo, justo cuando sus caricias parecían estar tocando un punto sin retorno, el beso abruptamente se detuvo.

—Lo siento, Natasha… no puedo. —Con la respiración agitada, se alejó de ella mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello. Sabía que estaba haciéndole mucho daño, pero no podía seguir con eso—. Tengo a Sharon en los pensamientos todo el tiempo… no puedo quitarme de encima ese maldito sentimiento de culpa, simplemente no puedo.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. Tenía muchísima razón, Sharon llevaba muy pocos días muerta como para que dejasen que eso llegase más lejos.

En silencio, comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y el cabello.

—Me siento igual que tú —siseó, sincera—, no debimos dejarnos llevar…

—No, no debimos.

Natasha esbozó una sonrisa que ni siquiera ella misma sabía justificar.

—Iré por mi laptop. —Steve la miró con desconcierto, no entendía por qué actuaba como si ahí no hubiese ocurrido nada—. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

.

* * *

.

—¿Has visto a Wanda?

Bucky apartó su vista de la ventana y dejó de admirar la intensa lluvia que caía afuera. La pregunta de Scott le tomó por sorpresa.

—No, no la he visto…

Y era cierto, no la veía hace varias horas.

—Mierda… —espetó con enfado.

—¿La buscaste en su cuarto?

—Sí y no está ahí. Salió hace tres horas y aún no regresa. —Esa información captó repentinamente su atención, el simple hecho de imaginar a Wanda en peligro hizo que todo su instinto sobreprotector comenzara a manifestarse—. Dijo que daría un breve paseo, ya sabes, supongo que necesitaba pensar… pero ese no es el punto, se ha tardado bastante y me tiene muy preocupado.

—¿Y, tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudo ir?

—No, pero, supongo que no pretendía ir tan lejos. —James tragó saliva. No le agradaba en lo absoluto lo que él estaba diciendo. Scott tomó su smartphone y marcó el número de la castaña, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Demonios, no contesta.

—Dame eso, iré a buscarla. —Sin esperar a que Scott estuviese de acuerdo con la idea, le arrebató el móvil de las manos, se aproximó al perchero y con rapidez comenzó a colocarse una chaqueta—. No le digas al resto, la protegen mucho y podrían perder la cabeza si se enteran.

—Está bien, sólo espero que la encuentres.

.

* * *

.

Con dificultad y estando totalmente empapado por la intensidad de la lluvia, Bucky caminaba entre los diversos charcos de lodo que se aposaban en el camino.

Le habían entrenado durante años, se suponía que era un explorador experto y que estaba completamente capacitado para encontrar a cualquier persona. Pero en esos momentos, su experiencia y todos los méritos que poseía, no le estaban sirviendo de nada, para encontrar a Wanda, eso simplemente parecía no tener relevancia.

Hace varios minutos estaba intentando dar con ella, pues mientras ponía en uso el perfecto alemán que manejaba, se acercó a varias personas y en diversas partes preguntó por ella, merodeó por los alrededores del refugio, trató de ponerse en sus zapatos, empatizar con ella y pensar a dónde iría, pero todos sus esfuerzos por encontrarla estaban siendo un soberano fracaso. Nada funcionaba, era como si la tierra simplemente la hubiese absorbido.

Cogió el smartphone de Scott y por octava vez intentó comunicarse con la castaña.

«Por favor, contesta» pensó, desesperado.

No quería imaginar ideas fatídicas, sabía que Wanda era totalmente capaz de defenderse, pero no podía evitar sentirse angustiado.

A la distancia y justo cuando estaba comenzando a perder la poca calma emocional que aún conservaba, sus pupilas lograron atisbar una silueta bastante familiar.

Juntó el entrecejo, honestamente, no estaba seguro de que fuese la muchacha, pero a juzgar por el ritmo lento de sus pasos, suponía que debía ser Wanda.

En cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente se trataba de ella, gesticuló una mueca de fastidio y apartó el móvil de su oreja.

—¿Por qué diablos no respondes el maldito celular? —le espetó, sin disimular lo enfadado y preocupado que se encontraba. La castaña le miró sorprendida. Venía caminando cabizbaja y tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado la presencia del soldado—. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Abrazaba a Natasha como si fuese el amor de su vida y de pronto estaba preocupado por ella?

—Sólo salí a caminar un poco —contestó, molesta—, ¿desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones e informarte todo lo que hago?

—Tenemos a demasiadas personas tras nuestros pasos, ¿y tú decides dar un paseo? —preguntó, sarcástico—. ¿En serio?

—Lo siento, _papi_ —respondió con ironía. Palmeó uno de sus hombros mientras pasaba por su lado y pretendía continuar con su camino—, prometo que nunca más volverá a ocurrir.

En cuanto James cogió uno de sus antebrazos y la obligó a retroceder un par de pasos, su andar se vio abruptamente interrumpido.

—No seas estúpida, esto no es un juego. —Durante algunos segundos, Wanda juntó el entrecejo y le miró desafiante, pero de un momento a otro, ella simplemente comenzó a reír como si acabase de oír el mejor chiste de su vida—. ¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso?

—Espera, es que… necesito procesar lo que está ocurriendo —comentó, entre risas—. ¿Entendí mal o acaso estabas preocupado por mí?

La miró desconcertado. No había notado lo histérico que se encontraba hasta que ella había decidido burlarse de su exagerada actitud.

Abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Por mucho que a su orgullo le doliese, ya no tenía sentido disimular que se preocupaba por ella, después de todo, su comportamiento había sido más que evidente.

Wanda mordió su labio inferior mientras dejaba de sonreír y le miraba con diversión.

»Qué dulce —agregó, burlesca—, no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan considerado.

Bucky agradeció que fuese de noche y que estuviese lloviendo con tanta intensidad, gracias a dichos factores, el sonrojo de su cara lograba pasar majestuosa y convenientemente desapercibido.

—Tu amigo Scott era quien estaba preocupado, no yo.

—¿Ah sí? —refutó, en tanto se cruzaba de brazos y se aproximaba hacia él—, entonces ¿por qué eres tú el que está aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, sólo le hacía un favor a Scott —espetó, indiferente. Dichas palabras provocaron que Wanda inmediatamente enseriara su semblante.

—¿Tengo que creerme esa estupidez? —le cuestionó, desconcertada. En respuesta, el castaño sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Wanda apretó los puños, tanta apatía estaba comenzando a fastidiarla—. O sea que, ¿saliste a buscarme en medio de una tormenta para simplemente hacerle un favor a Scott? ¿En verdad no se te ocurre una excusa mejor?

—Piensa lo que quieras.

Sin abandonar aquella actitud impasible, Bucky pasó por su lado y comenzó a caminar en dirección al refugio. Detestaba comportarse como un cabrón y tratarla de esa forma, pero era muy necesario que Wanda se decepcionase y lo odiase. De ese modo, la joven se convencería de que él no valía la pena y finalmente optaría por alejarse.

—¿Sabes qué estaba haciendo aquí? —La voz de Wanda hizo que detuviese sus pasos. Giró sobre sus talones y advirtió entre la intensidad de la lluvia, como el rostro de la chica comenzaba a llenarse de tristeza _—._ Estaba tratando de entender por qué me empeño en perder el tiempo contigo.

Haber sido tan sincera, hizo que Wanda inmediatamente se sintiera arrepentida, pues con dicha premisa, prácticamente estaba confirmando a viva voz que no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero sinceramente, ya no le importaba. No quería seguir guardándose lo que sentía, estaba harta de fingir que entre ambos no ocurría nada.

El soldado suspiró.

—Wanda, sé que…

—Cuando me dejaste en tu cuarto, lo único que deseaba era que volvieras. —Ante su abrupta interrupción, el castaño guardó silencio rápidamente—. Soy una tonta y en verdad creí que sentías algo por mí. —James descendió la mirada sin saber qué diablos decir _—_. Quise ir a buscarte, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta... simplemente comprendí que debía quedarme en donde estaba.

—Ella necesitaba hablar conmigo.

—¿También necesitaba abrazarte? —ironizó, sin poder contenerse.

—Lo estás malinterpretando…

La chica sonrió con amargura.

—Oh no, sé muy bien lo que vi.

En tanto la apuntaba con un dedo, Bucky avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella.

—Tú y yo no somos nada _—_ espetó, molesto—, no tengo por qué lidiar con tus estúpidos celos.

—No estoy celosa —impugnó, mirándole seriamente—, sólo estoy decepcionada.

Mientras la lluvia se hacía más intensa y sus prendas de vestir continuaban empapándose, un silencio incómodo comenzó a manifestarse.

Para Bucky, esa situación se percibía como algo realmente contradictorio y frustrante. Su único propósito era protegerla, pero de manera inconsciente e irónica, siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario.

—Escucha… —Pensando en lo riesgoso que podría llegar a ser su próximo movimiento, se armó de valor y tomó una de sus muñecas. Sabía que no debía tocarla y mucho menos permitir que esa conversación se extendiera por más tiempo. Pero aunque era plenamente consciente de que no debería estarse comportando como un soberano imbécil que sólo sabía hacer lo contrario, no podía evitar aproximarse—. Eso que viste, no es como lo estás imaginando…

—No me tienes que explicar nada, ya no me importa —miró hacia su muñeca y comprobó que él continuaba sosteniéndola. Tragó saliva, por muy agradable que eso fuese, tenía que apartarse, no podía permitir que durase más tiempo. Incómoda, carraspeó falsamente y de la forma más sutil que pudo, finalmente alejó su mano—. Déjame pasar.

Quiso alejarse, pero Bucky se mantuvo como un muro ante ella. Bloqueaba su paso y parecía estar dispuesto a no apartarse de ahí.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón… no debí salir a buscarte, ni siquiera debería estar intentando explicarte lo que pasó, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada… —Wanda le miró estupefacta, jamás esperó que él explotase y reconociera algo como eso—. Estaba preocupado y el simple hecho de imaginar que algo malo pudiese ocurrirte, simplemente me aterró por completo. —Mientras inspiraba hondo y procuraba ser capaz de terminar lo que pretendía decirle, se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que ser tan complicado—. Sé que ahora te costará trabajo creerme, pero... sólo quiero que estés bien. Eso es todo.

Intentando convencerse de que estaba malinterpretando sus palabras, la muchacha negó con la cabeza. Sonaba demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

—No te entiendo, James. En verdad no puedo hacerlo.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera yo mismo puedo entenderme, pero créeme, esta vez estoy siendo totalmente honesto.

En tanto le observaba, Wanda juntó el entrecejo. Comenzaba a hartarse de todo eso.

—Si quieres que me aleje de ti, ¿por qué diablos me dices todo esto?

Con actitud dominante y sin dejar de mirar sus labios, Bucky avanzó un par de pasos.

—Porque... tal vez soy demasiado cobarde para admitir que en realidad, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

Abrió su boca queriendo decir algo, pero se sentía tan emocionada que simplemente era incapaz de hablar.

Estaba confundida, extasiada y sumamente desconcertada, quería entender muchas cosas, pero en cuanto Bucky tomó su cintura y la acercó impetuosamente a su cuerpo, Wanda supo que no necesitaba comprender nada.

Apoyó su frente sobre la del castaño y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Eres un idiota —siseó, con los ojos cerrados.

—Es cierto, lo soy…

En tanto alzaba el rostro y se detenía a escasos centímetros de su boca, se paró de puntillas y relamió sus propios labios. Había esperado tanto tiempo por eso que, simplemente no podía creer que estuviese ocurriendo. Francamente, tenía miedo de hacer todo mal, sólo había besado a dos chicos en su vida y estaba segura de que Bucky había besado ese número multiplicado en muchas cifras más.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o quieres que empiece yo? —preguntó, haciendo que su pulso se descontrolase por completo.

Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan directo?

Como si tuviesen vida propia, sus manos viajaron hasta enredarse encima de su cuello y con suavidad las dejó apoyadas en dicho sitio. No quería detenerse a pensar en cómo iba a resultar, de lo único que estaba segura, era que por nada del mundo pretendía desperdiciar una oportunidad de ese calibre. Estaba entre los brazos del hombre que se había encargado de poner su mundo de cabeza y tenía la increíble oportunidad de besarlo en medio de una tormenta, no necesitaba nada más que eso.

Dejando atrás sus pensamientos, se armó de coraje y comenzó a besarlo, primero rozó suavemente su labio superior e imitó la acción con su labio inferior, sintió como Bucky sonreía en medio del contacto y eso la animó a continuar, pues sin despegar su boca de la suya, fue depositando pequeñas caricias en la zona de su quijada para luego regresar al centro y continuar encima de sus labios.

Bucky presionó su cadera contra la de ella, haciendo que la joven soltase un gemido involuntario. Una parte de su cuerpo se desconcertó con la intensidad de aquel movimiento, pero la otra parte, esa que la incentivaba a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, parecía estar más activa y deseosa que nunca.

Cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a encontrarse —por medio de fricciones minúsculas e insinuantes—, Wanda sintió un pequeño escalofrío en la parte baja de su abdomen. Jamás pensó que su salida reflexiva terminaría de esa forma, pero definitivamente, no se arrepentía. Aunque sabía que ese beso marcaba un antes y un después para ambos, estaba totalmente dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias.

Después de todo, cualquier cosa era mejor que retroceder.

Mientras una mano del soldado se posaba en la parte baja de su espalda y sus bocas se unían en un beso desesperado e intenso. Wanda sólo podía pensar en que todo era perfecto. La forma en que sus deseos impetuosos lograban salir a flote, más la voracidad con la cual sus cuerpos conectaban y se atraían, era algo totalmente mágico.

Una instancia en donde sólo existían ellos y aquella lluvia que mojaba sus cuerpos.


	8. ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney ©** No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VIII: ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?**_

* * *

—No, olvídalo… —Steve no se molestó en disimular el evidente rechazo que sentía, negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se levantó de la cama—. Es un buen plan, pero… también es una completa locura. Por ningún motivo voy a permitir que hagas eso.

Natasha, que aún permanecía sentada en la cama, bajó la pantalla de su laptop, lo apartó de su regazo y con lentitud comenzó a ponerse de pie.

La actitud del capitán no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, estaba acostumbrada —y al mismo tiempo harta—, de lidiar con su inapelable sentido moral.

En cierta forma, entendía que Steve no supiera actuar de otro modo, era un soldado americano, demasiado responsable y púdico como para de pronto comportarse como alguien totalmente opuesto a sus principios, pero en esta ocasión, era muy necesario que hiciera una excepción.

—No tenemos otra opción —replicó, mientras detenía sus pasos y se quedaba frente a él. Necesitaba convencerlo—. Hemos intentado obtener esas malditas pruebas con diversos métodos y ninguno ha funcionado.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que te expongas de esa forma.

Los ojos de Natasha adoptaron una mirada fría. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Si no lo hacemos ahora, vamos a perder la única oportunidad que tenemos para obtener las pruebas que podrían liberarnos. Fausto no sospechará, su codicia lo cegará… es ambicioso y tenerme bajo su mandato le entregará mucho poder. —Steve se pasó una mano por el rostro. Estaba confundido y realmente no sabía qué hacer—. Sabe que el gobierno me busca y que dejé de trabajar hace muchísimos años para la K.G.B. Si le digo que estoy dispuesta a traicionar a los Vengadores, estoy segura de que caerá.

—Sí… el plan suena perfecto, pero en la práctica no será tan sencillo.

—Por eso necesito que me ayudes.

—No puedo ayudarte a cometer una estupidez así. Lo siento.

A veces deseaba patearle el trasero, no entendía por qué demonios era así de intransigente y obstinado.

—¿Quieres que ellos ganen? —le espetó, enfadada. Steve en respuesta sólo se limitó a guardar silencio. Por supuesto que no deseaba eso—, ¿acaso quieres que la muerte de Sharon quede impune?

—Claro que no, pero Fausto es muy inteligente. Manipular las mentes es su especialidad, Nat, ¿qué te hace pensar que no va a descubrirte?

—No me siento orgullosa de lo que diré, pero… —lanzó un suspiro pequeño—, mentir se me da bien.

El plan de la pelirroja era bastante bueno y no podía negar que tenía altas probabilidades de funcionar, pero al mismo tiempo, era algo muy arriesgado. Un paso en falso y Natasha podía correr el mismo destino de Sharon.

Su estómago dio un vuelco violento con el simple hecho de pensarlo.

—¿Y cómo piensas ganarte su confianza? Si no le das una prueba de tu lealtad… ellos no van a creerte.

—¡Maldita sea, Rogers, eres insoportable! —Natasha enfatizó dicha oración mientras le golpeaba el pecho con un dedo. Sabía que persuadirlo iba a ser complicado, pero jamás imaginó que su terquedad llegase a semejante nivel—. ¿Por qué siempre cuestionas todo?

—Porque no quiero que lo hagas. No puedo permitir que te arriesgues así.

La espía cerró los ojos. Esa situación le estaba costando más trabajo del que pensó.

—Steve…

—Ya perdí a Sharon por esto, Natasha… No puedo perderte a ti también —dijo, interrumpiéndole—. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Mi vida no es responsabilidad de nadie, mucho menos tuya. No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Una expresión de completo desconcierto se apoderó del rostro masculino, a veces simplemente no podía entender por qué se comportaba así, por qué siempre se empeñaba en actuar como una mujer arisca y sin corazón.

Pasó por su lado y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

«Por supuesto, Nat. ¡Vamos! Hazlo, además de encontrar la muerte… ¿qué podría salir mal?»

Se llevó una mano a la frente. No importaba cuanto lo discutieran, Natasha no cambiaría de parecer y ejecutaría aquel plan con su apoyo o sin él.

—Entonces… —retomó Steve—, suponiendo que lo hiciéramos, ¿qué harás para ganarte la confianza de Fausto?

Lo miró con nerviosismo. Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo.

—La única forma de ganarme su confianza es entregarle a quien desea de regreso. —La mirada fulminante que recibió por parte de Steve, hizo que inconscientemente tragase saliva. Era bastante evidente que dicha idea no le estaba agradando lo más mínimo, pero realmente no podía culparlo, ¿quién diablos expondría así a su mejor amigo? Definitivamente nadie—. Sabía que en esta parte ibas a enfadarte.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que me estuviese riendo?

Estaba muy loca si pensaba que iba ceder con semejante disparate. ¿Bucky nuevamente en manos de Hydra?

Por ningún motivo.

—Leí en los archivos de Fausto que…

—No me interesa —interceptó secamente—. Bucky no participará en esto.

—¿Al menos podrías dejar que Barnes nos dé su opinión? —Mientras arqueaba una ceja, Steve entrecerró los ojos—. Sé que detesta cuando otros deciden por él.

Tan pronto como terminó de decir eso, su fuero interno le gritó que era una estúpida. Tuvo el impulso de llevarse una mano hacia el rostro y golpearse la mejilla, pero al notar que el capitán la estaba observando, Natasha no tuvo más alternativas que disimular.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó, sintiéndose intrigado.

—Simple intuición…

A modo de respuesta, el capitán descendió la vista y le restó importancia. Natasha destensó los hombros y agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Steve decidiera no hacerle más preguntas.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es una pésima idea, pero… tampoco tenemos otra.

—Entonces —inquirió, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de él—, ¿lo haremos?

—No lo sé…

.

* * *

.

Aún con la lluvia cayendo estrepitosamente sobre sus cuerpos, Bucky posó ambas manos encima de su cintura y lentamente se distanció de sus labios.

No sabía si estaba tratando de ser razonable o si sólo tenía miedo de volver a enamorarse, había muchas cosas que en esos momentos no lograba entender, pero al menos tenía certeza de algo, por muy excitante y placentero que aquello fuese, simplemente no estaba bien… no podía permitir que Wanda se involucrase con él, al menos no a ese nivel.

Mientras sus frentes permanecían unidas e intentaban regularizar el ritmo acelerado de sus respiraciones, Bucky escuchó un llamado de consciencia y en silencio trató de apartarse. Eso estaba mal —jodidamente mal— y no podían dejarse llevar. Rápidamente dejó de sostenerla por la cintura y en cuanto manifestó intenciones de alejarse, Wanda inmediatamente le detuvo.

Guió ambas manos hacia los costados de su cara, tomó su rostro entre ellas y no pasó demasiado tiempo para que sus labios nuevamente se juntasen.

Debía detenerse, lo sabía, pero ese último beso, literalmente acababa de enviar al diablo la poca fuerza de voluntad que le iba quedando. Pues en lugar de alejarla, posesivamente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y con fuerza profundizó el beso.

No entendía qué diablos pasaba, era como si un maldito imán se hubiese posado en medio de ambos y les atrajera de manera inevitable. En verdad quería contenerse y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para interrumpir aquel contacto, pero en esos momentos, alejarse de sus labios parecía ser imposible.

James permitió que sus manos bajasen hasta sus caderas, dejó que sus dedos apretaran y marcaran aquella porción de su cuerpo para luego volver a subir y detenerse a escasos centímetros de sus pechos.

Justo cuando pensaba dejarse llevar y mandar al demonio los pocos pensamientos razonables que aún conservaba, el celular de la muchacha comenzó a sonar. Aquello bastó para interrumpirles, pues mientras se separaban y se miraban respirando agitados, Bucky agradeció que ese maldito teléfono sonase y le impidiese cometer un error.

—Es Clint… —respondió, mirando la pantalla del smartphone.

De seguro el arquero había notado su ausencia y ahora la buscaba con exagerada preocupación.

«No puedes salir sola, Wanda»

«¿Y si alguien te hubiese reconocido? ¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable?»

Rodó los ojos, ya podía saborear el regaño.

—Contéstale —mencionó Bucky.

Lanzó un suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para eso.

—Hola, Clint…

— _No soy Clint, sólo tomé su celular._

—¿Scott?

— _¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¿Por qué no cogías mis llamadas?_

—¡Dios! ¿Qué les pasa? —farfulló, molesta. Estaba fastidiada de tanta sobreprotección—. No tengo diez años, sé cuidarme muy bien.

 _—¿Bucky está ahí?_

—¿Lo enviaste a buscarme, no? Por supuesto que está aquí.

— _Apresúrense, Steve está preguntando por ustedes y ya no sé qué más hacer para distraerle._

Rodó los ojos por segunda vez.

—Bien, nos vemos. —Puso fin a la llamada y por modo reflejo enfocó la mirada sobre su compañero, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e inmediatamente percibió un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Por la forma en que la estaba observando, era bastante evidente que se sentía arrepentido—. Tenemos que volver.

James asintió con la cabeza, ella tenía razón, debían volver.

La muchacha iba a pasar por su lado, pero cogió una de sus muñecas y la detuvo. Wanda en respuesta le miró confundida, pues no lograba entender por qué hacía eso; hace unos segundos la besaba como si quisiera hacerle el amor en pleno asfalto, pero luego la estaba observando como si hubiese cometido el error más grande de su vida. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar eso?

Sus pensamientos quedaron pausados cuando Bucky se despojó de su chaqueta y la situó encima de sus hombros.

—La tormenta no parece tener intenciones de parar —comentó, justificando lo que acababa de hacer. No pretendía impresionarla, sabía que ese simple gesto podía ilusionarla y confundirla más de la cuenta, pero simplemente no podía evitar protegerla—. Deberíamos apresurarnos.

—Bucky, espera... —Ni siquiera había dado cinco pasos cuando Wanda tomó su antebrazo y lo obligó a voltear. Ahora era ella quien le impedía caminar—, lo que pasó…

—No es necesario que digas nada, tampoco yo —dijo, zafándose de su agarre. No quería tocarla y perder su autocontrol nuevamente—. Créeme, es mejor.

—No, yo no pienso así —replicó, convencida—. Creo que deberíamos hablar…

—Y yo creo que no deberíamos arruinarlo tan rápido.

Se miraron fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tendría?

Lo que pasaba entre ambos, era algo que ni siquiera ellos mismos podían entender.

.

* * *

.

Tan pronto como se alejó del cuarto de Steve, Natasha caminó hasta la cocina, entró en la estancia y agradeció que se encontrase vacía.

Necesitaba estar sola y beber un café con urgencia.

Se aproximó a la alacena, tomó una taza de porcelana y rápidamente la colocó bajo el hueco de la cafetera.

Se encontraba nerviosa.

Inspiró aire por la nariz y lentamente lo expulsó a través de su boca. Tenía que calmarse, concentrarse en convencer a Steve de realizar aquel plan y no distraerse con sus tormentos internos. Aunque fuese por un maldito segundo, debía olvidar que pudo evitar que Sharon y ese bebé murieran.

Sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera debería estar pensando en eso.

Apenas la taza estuvo lo suficientemente llena, Natasha se dispuso a tomarla entre sus manos, acercó el objeto hacia su nariz y con placer aspiró el aroma humeante de aquel líquido. No sabía por qué, pero la cafeína —además de brindarle energía—, siempre conseguía calmarle.

—Hola, Nat…

Asustada, dio un brinco involuntario y de manera inconsciente terminó soltando la taza.

—Mierda… —espetó, mientras el café y los trozos de la taza se desparramaban en el suelo—. ¡Diablos, Barton! ¿Por qué entras como si fueses un maldito fantasma?

Clint la miró con impacto, jamás la había visto reaccionar de aquel modo.

—Perdón. —En el fondo, sentía que no tenía por qué demonios disculparse—. No era mi intención asustarte.

Natasha relajó sus facciones. No tenía por qué desquitarse con él.

—No es tu culpa, descuida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —respondió, sabiendo que aquello claramente era una mentira.

—Vamos, no me subestimes, Nat. Yo no soy tan ingenuo como Steve. —El arquero la miró con seriedad—. Sé que algo anda mal. ¿Es por Bucky?

Resignada, lanzó un suspiro. A su amigo simplemente no podía mentirle.

—Sí, en parte es por él, pero también son otras cosas, Clint.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, confiaba en él y deseaba contarle muchísimas cosas, pero de momento, era mejor que Clint se mantuviese al margen—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Darme un abrazo —respondió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, eso me ayudaría bastante.

Barton le sonrió de regreso. Con Natasha era mejor no insistir. Si por ahora ella prefería guardar silencio, suponía que debía tratarse por un motivo de peso.

Se acercó más hacia ella y rápidamente envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. En cierto modo, él también necesitaba un abrazo.

.

* * *

.

Tras entrar en la vivienda, Wanda y el soldado fueron inmediatamente abordados por Sam.

—¿Encontraron al idiota que nos estaba espiando? —preguntó, alterado.

Tanto Wanda como Bucky enfocaron sus miradas sobre la figura del Scott, pues tras la espalda de Falcon, el castaño les dedicaba una serie de gestos en los que claramente les pedía improvisar una respuesta.

» Scott dijo que vio a un tipo sospechoso en frente… —continuó, preocupado.

—Sólo era su imaginación —respondió James.

—Sí, está paranoico —agregó la muchacha, siguiéndole el juego—. Salimos en plena tormenta por nada. Gracias por eso, Scott.

—¿En dónde estaban? —inquirió Steve.

A medida en que bajaba las escaleras y se integraba a la charla. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el rubio, pues además de haber empleado un tono de voz serio, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de completo fastidio.

—Scott pensó que había alguien observándonos y los chicos fueron a verificarlo —esclareció Sam. Rogers en respuesta sólo arqueó una ceja. Bucky sintió como la vista de su amigo recaía en la chaqueta que llevaba Wanda y con ello asumió que él había sacado sus propias conclusiones—. Pero por suerte sólo fue su imaginación.

—Bucky, necesito hablar contigo.

Sin agregar nada más, regresó en sus pasos y su figura nuevamente se perdió a través de la escalera.

El aludido decidió no perder tiempo y rápidamente comenzó a seguir los pasos de su amigo. No sabía exactamente de qué pretendía hablarle, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer tener una charla con él, pero en esos momentos, no es como si la opción de negarse a sostener aquella conversación fuese algo que tuviese a su disposición.

En pocos minutos llegaron hacia la segunda planta. Steve se detuvo frente a la puerta de su alcoba, la abrió y le invitó a pasar. Estaba a escasos segundos de adentrarse al cuarto, pero desistió de hacerlo en cuanto notó que otra persona se encontraba ahí dentro. Inmediatamente miró a Steve con gesto interrogante, pero éste sólo se limitó a pedirle que entrase.

Cuando Natasha le miró desde adentro, su única reacción fue tragar saliva. En un principio llegó a creer que él y Steve hablarían sobre Wanda, pero el tema de conversación —para su suerte o desgracia—, evidentemente sería otro.

¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué Steve quería charlar con él y la espía al mismo tiempo?

.

* * *

.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos recurrir a otra alternativa, no sé… algo menos riesgoso —opinó Steve.

Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso —replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Se había esforzado bastante en explicarle a Bucky sobre sus planes, no necesitaba que Steve intentase convencerlo de hacer lo contrario.

Desde un rincón de la habitación, Bucky los observó a ambos sin emitir ningún monosílabo, se sentía verdaderamente incómodo viéndolos discutir como si fuesen una pareja.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien… —habló Steve, mientras ignoraba a Natasha y procedía a observarlo con gesto comprensivo—, encontraremos otra forma de…

—No yo… yo creo que es una buena idea —contestó, saliendo de su trance—. Es arriesgado, pero podría funcionar.

Luego de escucharle decir eso, Natasha miró a Steve y con gesto triunfante esbozó una sonrisa.

Sin poder disimular lo desconcertado que se sentía, el capitán juntó el entrecejo. En verdad, no entendía la actitud del castaño. ¿Cómo era capaz de apoyar una idea en la que, claramente, sería el principal afectado?

—Ellos van a manipularte, será lo primero que harán en cuanto te vean… —Bucky asintió con la cabeza. Estaba muy consciente de eso—. ¿Estás dispuesto a soportarlo?

—Soporté eso durante décadas, supongo que puedo hacerlo una vez más.

Con esa respuesta Steve supo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Por muy riesgoso que fuese, para Natasha y su amigo, aquel plan era prácticamente un hecho.

James enfocó la vista sobre Natasha.

—¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—En un par de días más… pero primero debo coordinar algunas cosas. —Una alerta de mensaje la hizo desviar su atención, metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su suéter y sacó su móvil de ahí. Tras leer el nombre del remitente, inmediatamente tragó saliva—. Disculpen.

Dicho aquello, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, entró y rápidamente se encargó de cerrar la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su respiración se tornó un tanto pesada. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo **él** decidiera dar señales de vida.

.

* * *

.

Teniendo una sensación extraña y desagradable sobre el pecho, abandonó la habitación de Steve en completo silencio. Quería pensar que se sentía así por tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a Hydra y a un posible dominio mental por parte del Dr. Fausto, pero muy en el fondo, Bucky sabía que esa irritante sensación no se debía sólo a eso.

Saber que Natasha y Steve estaban a solas en la habitación de este último, tenía mucho que ver en que se sintiera así de molesto.

No podía ocultarlo. Verlos juntos le fastidiaba bastante.

Era consciente de que aquello estaba mal y que debería sentirse avergonzado. Pues mientras Steve se esmeraba en protegerlo, él era tan miserable que sólo podía pensar en los estúpidos celos que sentía al verlo tan cerca de la pelirroja.

Caminó hasta a su cuarto, se adentró en él y trató de no pensar más en ellos, pero no podía hacerlo…

Su historia con la espía había ocurrido hace varios años y aunque ninguno de los dos planificó que las cosas terminasen de la forma en que lo hicieron, debía admitir que siempre fueron conscientes de que su relación sería algo efímero y sin rumbo. Pero a pesar de eso, tampoco podía mentir. Varios capítulos de esa historia aún no se cerraban, pues por mucho que tratase de ignorar sus recuerdos, éstos se manifestaban cada vez que tenía a Natasha en frente.

…

 _Tan pronto como descendieron de la motocicleta, Natalia se alejó de él y con rapidez comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio._

 _—Hey, espera…_

 _Ignoró el llamado del soldado y con vehemencia comenzó a transitar por los pasillos de la K.G.B. Por nada del mundo pensaba voltear —al menos no después de lo que había hecho en la misión—, en esos momentos, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a nadie. Mucho menos a él._

 _Intentó acelerar el ritmo de sus pasos, pero en cuanto el castaño la tomó de un brazo y con violencia la arrastró hacia el interior de un cuarto, no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo._

 _—¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? —le gritó, molesto. La pelirroja se mantuvo cabizbaja. Sabía que había cometido un error que podía costarle la vida, pero no se arrepentía—. ¡Acabas de dejar libre a un tipo que valía millones!_

 _—¡Sí, y no me arrepiento! —respondió, mientras se armaba de valor y le observaba fijamente—. Tampoco me importa la gravedad de las consecuencias que esto tenga. No seré la asesina que ellos quieren que sea, no lo seré…_

 _—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —espetó, mirándole con desaprobación—. No eres una maldita heroína por salvar la vida de un hombre, tus manos ya están manchadas de sangre y eso no cambiará con nada._

 _Natalia le miró encolerizada._

 _—Vaya… ahora lo entiendo. —Con aire desafiante, empezó a avanzar hacia él—. Es mucho más fácil ser un puto asesino si dices que te están obligando, ¿no?_

 _No midió el calibre de sus dichos hasta que percibió la mano del soldado presionarse con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Trató de zafarse de aquel agarre, pero eso inmediatamente provocó que él intensificase la presión de su ataque._

 _—Será mejor que te calles —le advirtió, sin apartarle la mano del cuello._

 _—¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a matar? —preguntó, sin miedo a enfurecerlo aún más. Tanto James como ella tenían la respiración agitada y la vista clavada encima del otro—. ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Mátame y haz lo que tanto disfrutas hacer! Hazlo maldita sea, sólo haz…_

 _No la dejó terminar, pues antes de que continuase provocándole, acercó su rostro hacia ella e impulsivamente procedió a besarle los labios. En un comienzo Natalia se resistió, pero lentamente fue cediendo y sin siquiera advertirlo, terminó correspondiéndole con similar fervor._

 _…_

Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser tan estúpido para estar recordando algo así.

Al menos no después de besar a Wanda y pretender que su etapa con la rusa era algo que ya daba por superado.

¿Qué maldito derecho tenía para sentirse celoso?

Definitivamente ninguno.

.

* * *

.

—¿No bajarás a cenar? —preguntó Steve, mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

No sabía qué clase de mensaje había recibido, pero a juzgar por todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrada ahí dentro, deducía que el contenido de aquel texto no había sido de su agrado en lo absoluto.

» Nat… ¿estás bien? —insistió, preocupado—. ¿Natasha?

—Cállate, Steve. Estoy bien.

Lanzó un resoplido. Esa situación y ese asqueroso presentimiento de que nada estaba bien, lo hacían tener sensaciones de deja vu.

…

 _—_ _¿Sharon? —inquirió._

 _—_ _Estoy en el baño…_

 _El capitán suspiró aliviado, por un instante llegó a pensar que alguien se la había llevado._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué la luz no está encendida? —averiguó, curioso._

 _—_ _No lo sé, no me fijé —respondió, saliendo del cuarto de baño._

 _Sin darle demasiada importancia, Sharon regresó a la cama y rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con las colchas. Steve arqueó una ceja, ella actuaba muy raro, hasta se atrevería a decir que lo estaba evitando._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? —le preguntó._

 _—_ _Sí, todo bien…_

…

Apoyó la frente encima de la puerta y cerró los ojos. No recordar a Sharon era cada día más complicado.

Justo cuando pensaba volver a golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió de forma abrupta y casi violenta. Iba a preguntarle qué rayos ocurría, pero Natasha pasó por su lado cargando un rostro repleto de nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

—Bruce me envió un mensaje… —soltó de golpe.

Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —expresó, incrédulo—. ¡El Dr. Banner!

—No te emociones, sólo dice que no me preocupe de él.

—Vaya… me pregunto en dónde estará… —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Caminó hacia la cama y tomó asiento sobre el colchón—. ¿En verdad crees que se encuentre bien?

Esas eran preguntas difíciles de responder, tampoco estaba segura de querer saber el paradero del científico. Desde que Bruce decidió alejarse, muchísimas cosas habían cambiado, incluso esos sentimientos confusos que alguna vez llegó a sentir por él.

—Ni idea, no me habló de eso, pero siendo honesta… dudo que en verdad se encuentre bien.

—Nunca debimos dejarlo ir… nos necesitaba —comentó Steve. Natasha captó cierto ápice de tristeza y culpabilidad en su voz—. Pero estábamos muy ocupados peleándonos entre nosotros como para preocuparnos de él.

—Bruce tomó una decisión, quiso alejarse, eso no es nuestra culpa.

Steve la miró fijamente.

—Nat, sé que éste no es el momento más adecuado, pero… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Tiene relación con lo que hubo entre Bruce y yo? —abrió su boca para responder que «sí», pero Romanoff se le adelantó—. Entonces no…

Enserió su semblante. No quería ser demasiado obvio, pero le molestaba que Natasha pareciera no superar aquel tema.

—¿Te afecta a tal punto? —La pelirroja le miró desconcertada—. Quiero decir… ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar de él.

.

* * *

.

Wanda. Natasha y Steve.

Esos tres nombres se habían negado a salir de sus pensamientos.

Con el cuerpo tendido a lo largo de la cama, gruñó molesto y con frustración aventó el cojín que estaba tras su nuca. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese concentrarse? Sinceramente, no lograba comprender en qué momento se había distraído tanto. Cuando aceptó salir de Wakanda, lo hizo pensando en cumplir con un solo objetivo; ayudar a Steve y a sus amigos a obtener pruebas para poder acceder a un proceso judicial justo, en ningún momento contempló la idea de involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien, o recordar amores pasados, mucho menos sentirse celoso de su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado tan alejado de sus prioridades?

Posiblemente cuando comenzó a mirar a Wanda más de la cuenta…

Se pasó una mano por el rostro.

«Wanda. Wanda. Wanda.»

Siempre encontraba un maldito modo de tenerla en la mente.

Cerró los ojos. No sabía cómo demonios iba a conseguirlo, pero a toda costa haría que Wanda se alejase de él. Por el bienestar de la muchacha, era apropiado y altamente necesario que ambos dejasen de relacionarse.

—Creí que estabas charlando con Steve —expresó Wanda, abriendo la puerta de su alcoba para luego adentrarse en ella.

Bucky se levantó de golpe, ¿acaso eso podía ser más irónico?

Siempre que estaba decidido a mantenerse lejos de la chica, el destino insistía en que ocurriese todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, contemplándola fijamente.

—Bueno —comenzó, mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre la puerta—, no bajaste a cenar y me preocupé.

—No tenía hambre —respondió cortante—, estoy cansado y quiero estar solo.

Pese a estar siendo bastante cortante, la castaña no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Pues además de mirarle con escepticismo, su única reacción fue formar un gesto sardónico en el rostro.

—No creo que quieras estar solo…

Bucky frunció el ceño, tal vez Wanda estaba leyendo su mente y sabía que en el fondo no deseaba tenerla lejos.

—¿Acaso estás… ?

—No estoy leyendo tu mente —le interrumpió, captando de inmediato lo que pretendía preguntarle. Movió sus manos con nerviosismo mientras se le acercaba—. Te prometí que no lo volvería hacer y cumpliré mi palabra.

—Genial —musitó, sin entusiasmo—, pero en serio quiero estar solo.

—¿Actúas así porque Natasha está en el cuarto de Steve, verdad?

De inmediato tensó su mandíbula. Wanda era la última persona con la cual desearía platicar sobre eso.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella y con un gesto de manos la invitó a salir del cuarto.

No pensaba molestarse en responder una pregunta como esa.

—Deberías irte.

—Y lo haré, pero antes quiero saber de qué hablaron tú y Steve.

—Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, necesito que te vayas.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—No me iré hasta que respondas…

—Bien, si quieres quédate —replicó, fastidiado—, de cualquier modo, no estaré aquí para responder tus preguntas.

Iba a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero con un movimiento sumamente ágil y rápido, Wanda consiguió interponerse entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

—Ya te dije que me iré, pero primero necesito saber de qué hablaron. ¿Steve te preguntó sobre nosotros?

Los grandes orbes verdes de la joven le miraron expectantes. ¿Cómo explicarle que era algo mucho más complejo que eso?

Ahora fue él quien movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No, Wanda… hablamos de otra cosa —explicó, extenuado. Tenía que sacarla de ahí lo antes posible, no quería arriesgarse a tenerla demasiado cerca, aquello podría provocar que sus instintos se descontrolasen y no deseaba exponerse a que eso ocurriese nuevamente—. No quiero tener problemas con Barton, tampoco con Sam, ya me odian bastante y si llegan a enterarse de que estuviste aquí son capaces de dispararme.

Wanda no lo ponía en duda, aquello era completamente cierto. Pero no quería irse de ahí sintiendo que su cabeza estaba repleta de dudas e inseguridades.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó...

—Maldita sea, Wanda, ahora no. —Con poca sutileza, la cogió de un brazo y la apartó de su camino. Esta vez no actuaría como un idiota, iba a alejarse de ella aunque en el fondo tuviese deseos de hacer todo lo contrario. Posó una mano sobre el pomo y con tosquedad lo giró—. Vete antes de que alguien te vea aquí. En verdad, no quiero tener más proble…

Sus palabras quedaron a medio terminar cuando Wanda lo tomó por la nuca y con rapidez lo atrajo hacia su boca.

Sin poder ocultar lo perplejo que se encontraba, Bucky abrió los ojos con sorpresa e instintivamente guió una mano hacia la cintura de la chica. Estaba dispuesto a alejarla, pero tras varios instantes de batallar contra sus impulsos, James simplemente dejó de resistirse. Pues mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, volvió a juntar la puerta y con el peso de su propio cuerpo apoyó a la joven encima de ésta.

Si iba a cometer una locura y actuar como un imbécil impulsivo, al menos haría que valiera la pena.

Aún sin separarse de sus labios y siguiendo el ritmo frenético de la unión de sus bocas, Wanda no puso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando las manos del soldado se apoderaron de sus caderas y la apresaron contra la puerta. No sabía por qué le había callado de semejante forma, tampoco sabía cómo diablos iba a terminar todo eso, pero honestamente, en momentos como esos, su cerebro no tenía espacio para pensar en las consecuencias que arrojarían sus actos.

Antes de romper el beso y buscar un poco de aire, Bucky capturó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y con tono travieso jaló de éste.

—Aún estás a tiempo de irte… —siseó con voz ronca.

La miró con una expresión tan lastimera que a Wanda le fue inevitable no bajar la vista. Sentía que James la subestimaba y detestaba sentirse de esa manera, quería demostrarle que si su relación avanzaba, no dependía netamente de lo que él quisiera hacer.

—No —respondió, en tanto lo empujaba con una mano y lo obligaba a retroceder hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre la cama—. Apenas estamos empezando.

Desde el colchón, James la dedicó una mirada cargada de impacto. No podía negar que dichas palabras le habían extasiado, aquella actitud dominante y libidinosa le sentaba de maravilla, aunque tampoco podía mentir, una parte de él se sentía bastante desconcertado. En un principio pensó que la muchacha no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba equivocado.

Iba a levantarse, pero ella no se lo permitió. Se precipitó hacia la cama y a horcajadas se sentó encima de él. Bucky tragó saliva. Bastó con que sus caderas de rozaran para que sintiera cierta reacción involuntaria en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—Wanda…

La castaña guió un dedo hacia sus propios labios y con dicho gesto le indicó que guardase silencio. James, sin saber por qué, simplemente se limitó a obedecer.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su oído.

No sabía por qué demonios se comportaba tan segura de sí misma siendo que jamás había llegado tan lejos con un hombre… en verdad, no era capaz de entender lo que estaba haciendo.

—Quiero pasar la noche aquí… —murmuró, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—, contigo.

.

* * *

.

—No es que no pueda hablar de él... —profirió Natasha, levantándose de la cama para luego comenzar a dar pasos aleatorios—, simplemente siento que no viene al caso. Eso es todo.

Para Steve, la actitud desasosegada que Natasha estaba demostrando, era una señal más que evidente.

Bruce todavía le importaba.

—Sinceramente, Nat… pienso que, aunque no lo admitas, aún te duele que Bruce se haya ido.

Era verdaderamente incomodo enfrentar aquel tema y más aun teniendo a Steve en frente.

Desplazó ambas manos por su melena pelirroja, suspiró y avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

—Tal vez me duele, pero en realidad ni siquiera sé por qué llegué a sentirme atraída por Bruce. —Y no mentía, estaba siendo totalmente honesta. El rubio la escuchó atentamente y aquello la hizo sentir extraña, por un lado sentía que ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros como para hablar de sus relaciones pasadas, pero al mismo tiempo, también sentía que platicar con Steve sobre eso, era un tanto inusual e incómodo. Pues no deseaba pensar en cómo sería su reacción cuando se enterase de lo que ocurrió entre ella y James—. Supongo que ambos nos sentíamos solos y nos confundimos.

—Bueno, después de mí, Bruce era mi favorito para quedarse contigo —bromeó, risueño. Natasha en respuesta también sonrió—. Pero me alegra que solo haya sido una confusión.

A medida en que sus sonrisas fueron desapareciendo, Natasha se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes? —preguntó, haciendo que Steve comprendiese de inmediato a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. Antes de Bruce, antes de Sharon… antes de todo esto.

El capitán descendió la mirada.

—No es que no lo supiéramos, sólo estábamos tratando de evitarlo.

Por un periodo de tiempo que Steve percibió como demasiado extenso, la Viuda Negra guardó silencio. Preocupado por haber dicho algo malo, alzó la vista y le observó interrogante, pero por la forma en que la pelirroja le estaba contemplando, comprendió de inmediato el porqué de su mutismo.

Natasha tenía la vista clavada en sus labios y él inconscientemente estaba comenzando a hacer lo mismo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —musitó lastimosamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin comprender nada. Iba a aproximarse hacia ella, pero la rusa retrocedió un paso—. No, Nat… no tiene que ser así…

—Sí, sí tiene que ser así... —refutó, mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el ventanal de la alcoba—. No puedo quedarme, si lo hago, ambos sabemos que comenzaremos a besarnos.

Debería estar familiarizado con el hecho de recibir esa clase de comentarios por parte de Natasha, pero sinceramente, jamás iba acostumbrarse.

Dejando que su vista se perdiera a través del ventanal, la pelirroja simplemente se limitó a cruzar los brazos. Tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta y una persistente sensación de angustia encima del pecho. Steve había sido bastante categórico cuando le dijo que no podían dejarse llevar y tenía muchísima razón. La muerte de Sharon aún rondaba en el ambiente y no era justo que ellos pretendiesen ignorar lo sucedido, pues por muchos deseos que tuviesen de besarse y estar juntos, había un luto que debían y querían respetar.

—Descuida, yo me iré —dijo Steve—, tengo que platicar con Bucky…

Su compañera no respondió y con ello Steve asumió que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Natasha parecía estar enfadada, pero por sobre todo, parecía decepcionada.

Y diablos, la entendía, pese a estar siendo razonable y sensato, él también moría de ganas por sentirla de una forma más íntima. Pero lamentablemente no podían, aún no…

Tras sentirle cerrar la puerta y abandonar el cuarto, Natasha cerró los ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a soportar todo eso? ¿Vivir así? Mintiendo y batallando contra sus propios sentimientos. No lo soportaba, sinceramente ya no se sentía capaz de seguir lidiando con tanto.

Lanzó un suspiro.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a su propio cuarto. Si seguía dentro de la habitación de Steve, simplemente iba a terminar colapsando. Aunque fuese durante un par de horas, necesitaba dormir o hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse y no pensar.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de girar el pomo de la puerta, pero para su asombro, ésta se abrió abrupta e inesperadamente desde el otro lado.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Steve ingresó nuevamente en el cuarto, la miró durante algunos segundos y sin previo aviso, se apoderó con vehemencia de sus labios.

Le hubiese encantado ser fuerte y no responder ese beso, pero apenas el ritmo desesperado del inicio fue tornándose más lento y pausado, Natasha no pudo evitar unirse y degustar sus labios como si fusen el caramelo más sabroso que alguna vez hubiese probado. Con calma y delicadeza, succionaron el labio inferior del otro para luego dejar que sus lenguas se encontrasen e interactuasen durante varios segundos.

Con cuidado, fueron rompiendo poco a poco el contacto. Ella le miró con gesto sorprendido y enternecido, pues mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, Steve depositó un pequeño beso encima de su frente.

Natasha cerró los ojos y le abrazó con fuerza. Había estado con muchos hombres, pero ninguno de ellos la había hecho sentir lo que Steve podía provocarle.

Esas caricias insinuantes, pero al mismo tiempo puras, hacían que para ella, el tacto del rubio fuese una experiencia totalmente nueva.

—Steve, tienes que ver esto… —Sam ingresó en la estancia haciendo que el pequeño momento romántico de sus compañeros llegase a un abrupto final. Los miró con desconcierto. Aunque había notado una química especial entre ambos, jamás imaginó que lo estuviesen dejando fluir tan pronto—. Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir.

Con notoria incomodidad, Natasha y Steve se apartaron.

—¿Qué quieres que veamos? —inquirió el capitán, tratando de no verse nervioso.

—Esto… —Sin dar explicaciones, le extendió una diminuta caja que cargaba entre las manos.

Natasha recibió el objeto con un gesto repleto de extrañeza.

—¿Quién envió eso? —indagó Steve, preocupado de que alguien ajeno a ellos supiera de su ubicación.

Sam lanzó un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

—Stark…


	9. Siempre te he querido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel y Disney ©**. No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IX: Siempre te he querido**_

* * *

—¿Tony? —preguntó, Steve.

Sin esperar a que Sam se lo confirmase, cogió la caja que Natasha cargaba entre las manos y con ansiedad se apresuró en abrir aquel objeto. No podía ser precavido ni actuar de otro modo cuando había esperado por mucho tiempo a que Tony mostrase intenciones de comunicarse con él.

—Ten cuidado, Steve, podría ser peligroso.

Mientras sus pupilas se clavaban en el contenido del paquete e ignoraba la acotación de Sam, Steve arqueó una ceja. Adentro había un papel y un iPhone.

—¿Por qué Stark sabe dónde encontrarnos? —La pelirroja le miró con seriedad e impaciencia, sabía muy bien que ahí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño y no pensaba salir de aquel cuarto sin antes averiguar de qué se trataba—. Te hice una pregunta, Steve.

Dicha interrogante le tomó desprevenido. No estaba seguro de querer responder eso. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que él mismo le había dado esa información? En esos momentos, Natasha no sentía precisamente afecto hacia Tony, pues en cuanto se enterase de que él sabía en dónde encontrarles, se enfadaría y bastante.

Tragó saliva. Por ahora no quería distraerse con eso.

Tomó el papel que se encontraba en el interior de la caja y con rapidez comenzó a leer el contenido de aquella hoja.

 _«Hey, capi, ¿en serio no pudieron refugiarse en un lugar mejor? Ni siquiera pude encontrar un hotel decente donde hospedarme y ni hablar de las calles… más de seis prostitutas alemanas me han ofrecido sus servicios, y no es que me moleste, pero he vuelto a ser un hombre comprometido y ya sabes, no quiero que Pepper me mate…»_

Steve esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Saber que Tony había logrado solucionar sus problemas con Pepper y que además iban a casarse, era algo por lo cual se alegraba bastante.

 _«En fin, volviendo a la seriedad que suele no caracterizarme, creo que haré uso de la promesa que hace un tiempo me hiciste, así que iré directamente al grano. Necesito que nos reunamos, están ocurriendo cosas extrañas. No puedo entrar en detalles, pero sospecho que se avecina una amenaza grande y deberíamos estar preparados. Estaré en Alemania un par de días, sé que Barnes está contigo, pero descuida, no intentaré hacer nada en su contra. No es mi prioridad, al menos no por ahora._

 _Si esto aún te interesa, mañana reúnete conmigo en la iglesia del pueblo. Te estaré esperando a la medianoche, pero si me percato de que llegas acompañado, me iré y no te diré nada. Es importante que hablemos a solas. Nos debemos una charla en privado._

 **PD:** _Descuida, el celular que dejé en la caja no es una bomba. Es un dispositivo imposible de rastrear, úsalo para comunicarte conmigo en caso de cualquier eventualidad»_

 **T.S.**

—Quiere que me reúna con él… —habló finalmente. Sam y Natasha le miraron horrorizados—. Y quiere que vaya solo.

—Por ningún motivo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Natasha. No puedes arriesgarte.

—No creo que Tony quiera capturarnos, si buscase eso, ya nos habrían atrapado.

Aquel comentario hizo que las sospechas de Natasha cobrasen sentido. ¿Por qué Steve parecía estar tan seguro de que Stark no pretendía atraparles? La respuesta parecía ser desconcertante, pero a final de cuentas, era bastante evidente.

Steve se había vuelto a contactar con él.

Se llevó un par de dedos hacia el puente de su nariz y en silencio trató de comprender por qué le había ocultado algo tan serio.

—¿Desde cuándo? —inquirió, mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuándo diablos sabe dónde estamos?

Procuró que la rabia no invadiera ni dominara sus emociones, pero no pudo controlarse. Que Steve y Tony se mantuviesen en contacto —mientras ella y el resto intentaban solucionar lo que sus malditos conflictos personales habían causado—, le provocaba muchísimo coraje y se sentía incapaz de ocultarlo.

—Lo sabe desde el principio —confesó el rubio, provocando que la espía le mirase con impacto—, incluso antes de que tú lo supieras.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. En verdad no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sam, podrías dejarme a solas con Natasha.

Falcon les miró a ambos con una expresión de evidente y absoluta consternación. Estaba simplemente harto de que todos los temas importantes del grupo se terminasen resolviendo por las decisiones que esos dos tomaban. ¿Acaso lo que él y el resto de sus compañeros opinaran no tenía ningún tipo de validez?

—No me iré de aquí hasta que lo solucionemos —respondió, decidido—. Esto nos involucra a todos, no solamente a ustedes dos.

Ahora fue el turno de Steve para demostrar que se encontraba igual, o incluso más, estresado que ellos. Pues mientras le lanzaba un vistazo de pocos amigos, dejó salir un suspiro repleto de molestia y fastidio.

—Lo sé, y lo hablaré con todos, pero ahora necesito conversar con ella en privado.

Sam en respuesta negó con la cabeza y sin agregar nada, optó por salir de aquel cuarto.

.

* * *

.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta y procuraba no morir en el intento. Wanda no parecía estar dispuesta a pausar lo que había comenzado, pues luego de empujarlo a la cama y decirle que deseaba pasar el resto de la noche a su lado, no se molestó en apartarse de su regazo, pues sólo se concentró en ver su reacción, quería mirarlo directamente al rostro y saber si deseaba lo mismo que ella.

James sólo se limitaba a permanecer inmóvil y en absoluto silencio. Pese a que parecía no estar nervioso, tampoco lucía tranquilo. Su mente siempre era un torbellino constante, pero ahora estaba convertida en un total y completo desastre.

El Bucky razonable quería alejarla, deseaba salvarla de todo lo malo que él representaba y de lo mucho que sufriría estando a su lado, pero entonces aparecía el Bucky irracional e impulsivo, ese que no tenía intenciones de contenerse y mucho menos pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, ese Bucky sólo ansiaba mandar todo al diablo, realmente deseaba pasar esa y mil noches más a su lado.

Bajó la vista, era incapaz de seguir mirándola de esa forma. Si honestamente la quería, debía callar al Bucky irracional y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar con todo eso.

—Wanda, escucha…

—Si te atreves a pedir, una vez más que me aleje de ti, te aseguro que lo haré y no regresaré.

La amenaza de la muchacha provocó que de nueva cuenta posara la vista sobre ella.

Wanda no parecía estar bromeando, por el contrario, hablaba muy en serio. Le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para herirla, para decirle que se fuera y que no le importaba romper ese extraño vínculo emocional que compartían. Tenía todo para deshacerse de ella, pero tras oírle decir eso y sentir que en verdad podía perderla, un miedo estúpido y descomunal se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

Sus ansias por salvarla de sí mismo y el deber de alejarse de ella estaban a punto de derrumbarse, pues acababan de transformarse en todo lo contrario.

Llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de la chica y con lentitud acarició aquel espacio de su rostro.

Era demasiado tarde.

Había luchado por impedirlo, pero estaba perdido. Entre ambos, no existía nada que pudiese interrumpir lo inevitable. Lo único que podía decir en su defensa, era que honestamente lo había intentado. Demonios… en verdad lo había hecho.

Sin darle chance de seguir pensándolo, Wanda y sus labios le ahogaron.

El soldado correspondió con la misma voracidad con la cual la muchacha había comenzado a besarlo, sus manos buscaron con premura su cintura y un movimiento bastó para obligarla a quedar bajo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué cuando se trataba de Wanda era tan fácil dejarse llevar? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan débil y tan malditamente impulsivo?

Mientras su boca se arrastraba por el cuello de la chica y sus respiraciones comenzaban a tornarse mucho más audibles y pesadas, guió una mano hacia su muslo izquierdo y no titubeó en empezar a recorrerlo. Por inercia, Wanda fletó su pierna y Bucky aprovechó dicho movimiento para entrar en contacto directo con su piel, pues en cuanto sus dedos sintieron la tibieza de su cuerpo, se vio obligado a volver a palpar el contorno de su pierna, sólo que esta vez lo hizo con menos delicadeza y con evidente urgencia de ir más lejos.

—James…

Notó como el descaro de su caricia provocó que Wanda gimiera y eso sólo lo animó a no detenerse. Pues sin controlar la ansiedad que sentía por explorar cada centímetro de su figura, se aventuró en subir su falda y procedió a tocarla como si no hubiese un mañana.

Wanda sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron al percatarse de que la mano de James estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus bragas. Sin embargo, antes de proceder a quitárselas o a hacer amago de aquello, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para darse un instante de calma y contemplarla en silencio.

A pesar de la urgencia de su cuerpo y de lo mucho que deseaba unirse a ella, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué…

¿Por qué no podía detenerse? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo sabiendo que no era correcto y que estaba tan jodidamente mal?

Tratando de silenciar aquellos cuestionamientos, volvió a aproximarse a sus labios y con suavidad comenzó a besarle. Se adentró en el interior de su boca, avanzando sin prisa, besándola despacio y con cuidado. Quería atesorar ese momento, recordar por siempre el sabor de sus labios y disfrutar al máximo cada segundo que compartiese a su lado.

Sin embargo, Wanda interrumpió el beso y se vio obligada a buscar un poco de aire. La dureza de la entrepierna de Bucky estaba comenzando a chocar contra su abdomen y aquello estaba provocándole sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, pues sin percatarse de lo fuerte que gimió su nombre, se aferró a su cuello y mordió su propio labio inferior. Si no deseaba que los descubriesen, de alguna manera debía callarse y silenciar el increíble placer que aquellos roces le hacían sentir. Pero mantenerse en silencio, mientras el hombre de sus sueños le acariciaba un pecho y le mordía el cuello, era mucho más difícil de lo que llegó a imaginar.

Definitivamente lo era.

Llevó sus dedos torpes y excitados hacia el cierre de su pantalón y con nerviosismo trató de bajárselo, se encontraba a escasos segundos de lograrlo cuando sintió la mano del propio James ayudándole a terminar con eso.

Tragó en seco. No podía mentirse a sí misma. Estaba nerviosa. Quería entregarse a él, de eso no tenía duda y se encontraba plenamente segura de dar el próximo paso, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo. Nunca había estado con un hombre, al menos no de esa manera, y realmente no sabía qué hacer, decirle que era virgen era la opción más sensata e inteligente, pero también era una posibilidad gigantesca de que eso se detuviese.

Y por nada del mundo deseaba que eso ocurriese.

Su pequeño cuestionamiento interno llegó a un abrupto final en cuanto James regresó su atención a ella, pues con el pantalón a medio quitar, se le acercó de nueva cuenta, levantó su blusa y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos encima de su abdomen.

Wanda en respuesta arqueó la espalda y volvió a morder su labio inferior. Por más que trataba de controlarse simplemente no podía. Quería lanzar un gemido descomunal, sentía que en cualquier momento un grito efusivo escaparía desde lo más profundo de su garganta y sería incapaz de evitarlo.

—James… —siseó, mientras sentía que sus labios se estaban aproximando hacia la zona más vulnerable de su cuerpo. Hundió las manos encima de su cabeza y con arrebato le jaló unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

«James, James, James…»

De pronto, su nombre sonando entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, estaba comenzando a resultarle sumamente familiar.

Alzó un poco el rostro, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

La mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo y respondiendo a sus caricias ya no era Wanda.

 _Era una que conocía muy bien…_

 _Natalia._

 _—¿Qué ocurre? —_ la escuchó preguntar, con su casi imperceptible e inconfundible acento ruso.

Aturdido, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No podía creer que su mente estuviese tan perturbada como para que eso le estuviese ocurriendo justo ahora. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? ¿Una alucinación? ¿O simplemente su subconsciente recordándole que era un cabrón?

«Mierda»

—¿Bucky? ¿Qué ocurre? —Perturbado, abrió los ojos y procedió a contemplarla. Esta vez era Wanda, mirándole con preocupación y desconcierto—. ¿Estás bien?

Con un solo movimiento se alejó y se levantó de la cama.

No… no estaba bien, de hecho, nada estaba bien.

Sabiendo que estaba actuando como un maldito cobarde, giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de verle a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, confundida.

En verdad no lograba entender qué rayos había ocurrido para que todo se detuviese de forma tan abrupta y repentina. Tampoco comprendía el porqué de la actitud de Bucky. ¿Acaso hizo algo que le molestó? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Vete… —musitó, decidido. Se armó de valor y la miró fijamente—. Sólo vete, Wanda…

Mientras se levantaba de la cama y le regresaba la mirada, la joven frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

—¿Puedes explicarme al menos qué demonios te hizo cambiar de parecer tan rápido? —El mutismo de Bucky y su repentino rechazo provocaron que el desconcierto de la muchacha aumentase—. No me iré hasta que…

—¡Lárgate, Wanda! —caminó hasta la puerta y con evidente molestia la abrió—. No volveré a repetirlo. Sal de aquí.

En cuanto los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y amenazaron con estallar en llanto, tuvo que demostrar entereza y reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el impulso que sintió por arrodillarse y pedirle perdón. No podía flaquear cuando las señales del universo y del destino eran más que evidentes, Wanda no merecía que su estúpida mente estuviese pensando en otra cuando la tenía a ella bajo su cuerpo. No merecía eso, ella no merecía ser la segunda opción de nadie.

Debía dejarla ir, tenía que hacerlo ahora que aún estaba a tiempo.

Antes de salir del cuarto y sin poder controlar unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia en el proceso, la chica comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. Jamás se había sentido así de estúpida y avergonzada. Detestaba que Bucky pudiese hacerla sentir en las nubes y que de un momento a otro la hiciera caer en las brasas del infierno. ¿Acaso era posible sentir semejante contradicción? Realmente no quería averiguarlo. Estaba cansada y ya no soportaba seguir mirándolo a la cara.

Se aproximó a la puerta, pasó por su lado y mientras lo chocaba con su hombro, espetó un audible «vete a la mierda»

.

* * *

.

—Cuando abandoné Wakanda, le envié una carta. —Ante la explicación del rubio, Natasha sólo fue capaz de sonreír con ironía. Desde un principio debió suponer que algo como eso ocurriría—. Le dije que podía contactarse conmigo si lo estimaba necesario y también… también le pedí perdón.

—¿Te disculpaste con él por ser un ególatra de mierda que antepone sus problemas personales por sobre los del resto?

—Tony también era mi amigo y le mentí, por eso me disculpé.

—Sólo intentabas protegerlo de una verdad que le haría daño.

Con cansancio, Steve se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Yo también creí que hacía eso —admitió, honesto—, pero aprendí que no existen las mentiras piadosas… mentir es un acto cobarde y despreciable que sólo termina generando más dolor.

Por inercia, la pelirroja se alejó un par de centímetros. Sabía que Steve no había dicho esas palabras con intenciones de lastimarla —porque claramente no sospechaba en lo más mínimo las verdades que ella le estaba ocultando—, pero luego de escucharle decir eso con tanta convicción y cierto ápice de rabia en la voz, le fue imposible no sentirse intimidada. Pues con ello no hacía más que confirmar lo mucho que iba a odiarla cuando se enterase de todo.

Carraspeó, incómoda. De momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar de tema.

—¿Él sabe que estoy aquí? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Tony.

—Sabe que Bucky está aquí, así que probablemente deduzca que tú también te encuentres con nosotros.

Esa respuesta no le agradó en lo absoluto. Steve podía tener razón, tal vez Tony estaba siendo honesto y su intención no era hacerles caer en una trampa, pero eso no garantizaba que no tuviese planes de lastimar a James. Tenía motivos de peso para detestarlo y eso era preocupante.

Si James estaba involucrado, simplemente no podía fiarse de él.

—Steve, entiendo tu posición y sé que Tony no es un mal hombre, pero está cegado por sus deseos de venganza hacia Barnes y podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de capturarlo —trató de sonar tranquila, pero estaba segura de no haberlo conseguido. Esa situación la estaba sacando de sus casillas y no podía controlarse—. Por favor, no vayas… no te reúnas con él.

—Tengo que hacerlo, le ofrecí mi ayuda y no voy a fallarle. No de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestros planes? —replicó, molesta. Steve descendió la mirada, sabía que Natasha tenía cierta cuota de razón, pero en esta ocasión no podía dar su brazo a torcer—. ¿Por qué Tony y sus malditos problemas siempre tienen que ser una prioridad?

Alzó la vista y de nueva cuenta la posó sobre ella.

—Tony habló de una amenaza grande, Nat. Eso también nos involucra. Pese a todo lo que ocurrió, aún seguimos siendo parte de los Vengadores, sean cuales sean las circunstancias, nuestra obligación es proteger a las personas.

—¿Y si sólo es una trampa?

—Supongo que tendré que arriesgarme.

La espía formó un gesto serio en el rostro.

—Entonces iré contigo.

—No. Esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

—Pero y si…

—Pero nada, Nat. Iré aunque nadie esté de acuerdo con que lo haga. —La pelirroja sabía que esa respuesta era definitiva y que nada conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Insistir simplemente sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Mientras el capitán se le aproximaba y le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos. Natasha se quedó mirándolo en silencio y con expresión triste.

—Si te hace daño… lo mataré con mis propias manos.

En tanto negaba con la cabeza, Steve sonrió por lo bajo.

—Si él me hace daño, tú no harás eso. Seguirás adelante con el plan y limpiarás nuestros nombres. —La rusa odiaba que eso estuviese sonando como una maldita despedida. Steve juntó su frente con la suya y en respuesta sólo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos con fuerza—. Prométemelo.

Mientras guiaba las manos hacia su cuello, Natasha suspiró cansina.

—Lo prometo —musitó, sellando sus recientes palabras con un pequeño beso.

.

* * *

.

—Dejen de hacer eso —ordenó Sam, en tanto se adentraba a la cocina e interrumpía el juego de póker que Clint y Scott estaban sosteniendo sobre la encimera. Ambos le miraron con una ceja arqueada, realmente no sabían qué demonios le ocurría, últimamente manifestaba una actitud arisca y de muy pocos amigos. Estaba insoportable—. Steve vendrá a hablar con nosotros, tiene algo importante que decirnos.

—¿Por qué, qué ocurrió?

Sobre la superficie de la encimera, Scott dejó el par de cartas que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Dejaron una caja en nuestra puerta, adentro había un papel con un mensaje y también un celular con un sistema operativo imposible de rastrear.

—¿Y quién envió eso?

Sam dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Tony Stark.

Aquel nombre pareció perturbarles en serio, pues bastó con que Falcon lo pronunciase para que Scott abriese los ojos con asombro y Clint se levantase bruscamente de su asiento, sencillamente no podían creerlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió el arquero, estaba totalmente perplejo.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Oh mierda —expresó Scott, pensando seriamente en que eso iba a ponerse muy feo—. ¿Y qué quiere?

—Reunirse con Steve.

—Supongo que no irá, ¿verdad?

—Irá…

Esta vez fue Scott quien se levantó completamente indignado de su silla. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Steve? ¿Acaso acababa de perder el juicio?

—¿Se ha vuelto loco? Ese ricachón sólo quiere tenderle una trampa, si Steve va, lo atrapará y todos regresarnos a esas jaulas.

Barton asintió, estaba completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañero. No podían permitir que Steve acudiese a ese encuentro y se arriesgase a caer en un nefasto engaño.

—Aún no olvido ese lugar —mascullo con rabia—, ni la forma en que el general Ross y sus hombres trataron a Wanda. La ataron como si fuese un animal de experimentación, ni siquiera podía moverse con ese estúpido artefacto… no puedo permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrirle.

—Por supuesto que no, no dejaremos que toque a ninguno de nosotros —añadió Scott—. Protegeremos a Wanda y por sobre todo a Bucky, es el que más peligro corre.

—Tony no vino a vengarse de Bucky —intervino Steve. El trío inmediatamente posó su atención en el líder del equipo, quien se adentraba a la cocina siendo acompañado por Natasha—. Algo en mi interior me dice que no vino a eso. Al menos no por ahora.

—Ver para creer —musitó la pelirroja.

—Opino igual que Nat. —Sin poder ocultar el pesimismo que sentía, Clint miró a Steve y le apunto el rostro con su dedo—. Te aseguro que en cuanto lo vea, querrá partirle la cara.

—Y hablando de él… —Sam formó un gesto pensativo—, ¿en dónde diablos está?

—No sé, pero Wanda tampoco está.

—Tal vez están juntos…

Bastó con que Scott mencionase aquel comentario para que todos sus amigos le echasen un vistazo severo y fulminante. ¿Acaso sólo él notaba lo que pasaba entre esos dos?

—No es momento para realizar bromas de ese tipo —le reprendió Sam.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso no lo han notado?

—Basta, Scott. —Steve lo miró con molestia.

Natasha arqueó una ceja. Que Steve se alterase por eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Las palabras de Scott debían tener cierta cuota de verdad. Después de todo, era bastante evidente que Wanda sentía algo especial por James, pero jamás se le cruzó por la mente imaginar que él correspondiese a esos sentimientos. Pero honestamente, ¿cómo creerlo?

Wanda sólo era una niña y era muy diferente a James. Eso no tenía sentido ni razón de ser.

Cuando una punzada de celos la atacó de lleno, se vio obligada a detener esos absurdos pensamientos. No podía ser tan estúpida para estar sintiendo algo como eso.

Notó como Clint la observaba y por la expresión que tenía, supo de inmediato que él sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Quiso decir algo para llenar el maldito silencio incómodo que les rodeaba, pero omitió toda clase de comentario en cuanto Clint orientó sus pasos hacia las escaleras y rápidamente comenzó a subirlas.

Steve, al igual que Scott, sabía muy bien que entre el soldado y Wanda existía una atracción innegable y no quería arriesgarse a que Clint los descubriese en algo comprometedor, así que sin pensárselo mucho, les ordenó a sus compañeros que se quedasen en la cocina y en tiempo record comenzó a seguir los pasos del agente Barton.

—Clint, espera…

—Si está con Wanda voy a matarlo —farfulló, colérico.

Sin esperar a que Steve pudiese replicarle, llegó a la segunda planta y caminó directamente hacia el cuarto de la muchacha. No se preocupó en anunciar su llegada ni tampoco disimuló la expresión furiosa de su cara, si ese imbécil estaba con ella, iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Girando la manilla de manera brusca y ansiosa, Clint abrió la puerta y sin decir nada se adentró en el cuarto.

Wanda, quien se encontraba sola y recostada sobre su cama, miró con el entrecejo fruncido como su compañero comenzaba a inspeccionar cada rincón de su alcoba. Aquello la descolocó por entero, abrió la boca teniendo intenciones de decirle algo, pero se quedó muda en cuanto vio como Clint se agachaba frente a su cama y metía la cabeza bajo ese pequeño espacio que la separaba del suelo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

El arquero sin encontrar nada, salió de ahí y rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana, tomó las cortinas con una mano y con nerviosismo empezó a revisar aquel sitio.

—Sea lo que sea que estás buscando, aquí no lo encontrarás. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Clint? —le cuestionó, sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Previo a que Ojo de Halcón pudiese contestarle, Steve asomó su cabeza a través del marco de la puerta, le dedicó un vistazo a Wanda y apenas notó que la muchacha no se encontraba junto a su amigo, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—Iré por Bucky… —comentó, enfocando sus orbes azules sobre Clint.

Wanda le miró esperando recibir algún tipo de justificación, pero Steve pasó de ella y aquello fue lo único que mencionó antes de alejarse y dejarles nuevamente a solas.

—Clint, ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo? —demandó, harta.

—Nada… sólo, sólo pensé que estabas… —cortó sus propias palabras, no sabía cómo diablos proseguir con eso. Se sentía realmente estúpido por imaginar cosas que claramente no estaban ocurriendo. Forzó una sonrisa y con ello trató de pasar por alto la reciente actitud que había tenido—. Descuida, sólo nos alarmamos porque llevábamos varias horas sin saber de ti, eso es todo. ¿Estás bien?

La chica descendió la mirada.

—No, no lo estoy —respondió tajante. Y era verdad. Después de lo ocurrido con Bucky no podía estar bien.

—¿Por qué, te ocurre algo? —inquirió, alarmado.

—¿Alguna vez te enamoraste sin ser correspondido?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, confundido.

—No importa, olvídalo.

—Necesitamos que bajes un momento, Tony Stark se contactó con nosotros y estamos discutiendo qué hacer al respecto.

—De acuerdo… —siseó con desgano.

Wanda se sentó en la cama, se acomodó el cabello hacia un costado y con pereza lanzó un suspiro. Que Tony Stark decidiera contactarse nuevamente con ellos no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

» ¿Qué pasa, por qué me ves así? —preguntó, notando como Clint la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Barton dio dos pasos largos hacia ella y con enfado le apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Cubre eso con tu cabello y baja de inmediato —le ordenó en tono paternal y autoritario.

—¿Eso? ¿De qué diablos hablas ahora? —replicó, poniéndose de pie.

Clint la observó con reproche.

—Estás jugando con fuego… en serio. —Decepcionado, orientó sus pasos hacia la puerta y dejando a Wanda mucho más confundida, sencillamente salió de ahí.

—¿Cubrir eso? ¿Qué le pasa, está drogado?—se preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba al otro extremo de su habitación.

Sin ver nada fuera de lo común, Wanda observó su reflejo durante varios segundos, estaba por apartarse de ahí y dejar de hacerlo cuando repentinamente encontró una mancha de características extrañas sobre su piel.

—Maldita sea —espetó, molesta.

Tenía una marca rojiza en la zona lateral izquierda de su cuello, marca que por supuesto, dejaba en evidencia lo que había hecho con Bucky hace un rato.

—Te detesto —masculló como si le estuviese hablando al soldado. Ese maldito chupetón sólo parecía restregarle en la cara lo que había pasado—. No te imaginas cuánto.

.

* * *

.

Con la cabeza gacha y una expresión de pocos amigos, Maximoff se adentró a la cocina. No se molestó en decir nada, tampoco se aproximó a la mesa ni al resto de sus compañeros, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en el muro más cercano. Percibió como Clint la miraba con enfado y aquello por modo reflejo la hizo acomodar su cabello. Sabía que el largo de su pelo, lograba cubrir satisfactoriamente ese vergonzoso detalle que llevaba en el cuello, pero de igual forma quiso asegurarse de no estar haciendo el ridículo, pues con el mayor disimulo que pudo, guió una de sus manos hacia ese lado de su cuerpo, y palpó que todo estuviese en orden.

Por fortuna, así fue.

En cuanto escuchó que Steve y Bucky se aproximaban a la estancia, rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. No sabía por qué era tan importante que Tony Stark se contactase con ellos, lo cierto era que en esos momentos no le interesaba, quería estar sola, lo único que deseaba hacer era regresar a su alcoba y evitar bajo cualquier circunstancia encontrarse con James.

Su orgullo estaba demasiado lastimado y su ira hacia él aumentaba a cada segundo. Por eso, apenas sus ojos se toparon con los suyos, le miró con desprecio para luego apartar su mirada y enfocar sus pupilas en otra dirección.

—No es necesario que entre en detalles —comenzó a hablar Steve—, todos sabemos por qué motivo estamos aquí…

—Exacto —le interrumpió Sam—. Estamos aquí para presenciar como tomas una decisión sin importar lo que nosotros opinemos. Te reunirás con él y simplemente debemos aceptarlo.

—No les pido que entiendan mi decisión, sólo quiero que sepan que si esto llega a ser una trampa y Tony logra capturarme, ustedes no correrán riesgos y podrán huir a tiempo —sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y se los enseñó—. Iré con esto.

—¿Y… en qué va a servirnos esa cosa, Steve? —preguntó Wanda.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

—No es un llavero normal…

...

 _Acababan de llegar a Altona, un distrito ubicado en la parte oeste de Hamburgo, Alemania. Steve, había hecho uso de las identidades falsas para conseguir una vieja casa_ _en el interior del pueblo, no era un espacio lujoso, pero si lo suficientemente cómodo para que los seis pudiesen estar a gusto, a final de cuentas y aunque vivir en el país germano jamás hubiese formado parte de sus planes, no tenían más opciones que acostumbrarse, pues durante los próximos meses, ese lugar sería su hogar y al mismo tiempo un refugio. De momento debían conformarse con eso, era todo lo que tenían y su único deber era protegerlo._

 _Mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia y sincera, Steve dejó el equipaje de la rubia sobre el suelo._

 _—En cuanto pueda, conseguiré un lugar más amplio… aquí es acogedor, pero es pequeño._

 _—¿Para qué? Yo creo que es perfecto —contestó Sharon, en tanto giraba sobre sus talones y echaba un vistazo a la vivienda—. Vamos, llevemos estas maletas a nuestro cuarto._

 _Steve sonrió al verla tan feliz y entusiasmada con el simple hecho de vivir en una casa que parecía sacada del siglo pasado. Se acercó a ella, depositó un beso sobre sus labios y la ayudó a cargar sus maletas._

 _—¿Acaso trajiste piedras? —bromeó el capitán, en tanto iban subiendo los peldaños de la escalera._

 _Aunque su comentario no era del todo una broma, una de las valijas estaba exageradamente pesada._

 _—Sí, son para golpearte…_

 _—No en serio, Sharon. Esto definitivamente no es ropa… —articuló, serio. Detuvo sus pasos y la miró expectante—, ¿qué traes aquí?_

 _Sin saber cómo explicar que, el contenido de su equipaje definitivamente no era ropa, la mujer se quedó en silencio. Steve era un tipo demasiado correcto y, probablemente, tras descubrir lo que había dentro de esa maleta, no tendría una buena reacción._

 _Rogers supo que ella no iba a entregarle una respuesta rápida así que guió sus propios dedos hacia el cierre de la maleta y sin más preámbulos comenzó a abrirla._

 _Cuando finalmente lo hizo y pudo ver lo que había dentro, entendió por qué ella no se lo había mencionado antes. El interior de esa maleta estaba repleto de armas, municiones y explosivos de distintos tipos._

 _Alzó la vista y de nueva cuenta la posó sobre su novia._

 _Ese armamento claramente lo había robado de la CIA._

 _—No me mires así, sabes muy bien que podríamos necesitarlo._

 _—Sí, pero lo hurtaste…_

 _—Digamos que sólo las tomé prestadas._

 _Vale, no era su estilo de hacer las cosas, pero Sharon tenía razón, necesitaban esas armas. Tomó un llavero pequeño y con gesto extrañado comenzó a examinarlo. Si estaba puesto junto al resto del armamento, suponía que debía tratarse de un artefacto cuyo uso hacía mucho más que decorar un par de llaves._

 _—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió, curioso._

 _—Un llavero…_

 _—¿Guardado junto a las armas?_

 _—No es un llavero ordinario, es un micrófono de espionaje. Me lo dieron cuando formé parte de S.H.I.E.L.D. Siempre lo conservé._

 _Steve entrecerró los ojos y la observó con gesto pensativo._

 _—Sí, cómo olvidar cuando te hacías pasar por mi vecina…_

 _—Y también por enfermera, no lo olvides._

— _Es cierto, aunque no tuve la fortuna de verte con un traje de enfermera._

 _Sharon alzó ambas cejas mientras le miraba con gesto divertido._

 _—Qué atrevido, capitán…_

 _—Ten —le extendió el llavero—. Deberías guardarlo._

 _La agente 13 negó con la cabeza._

 _—Consérvalo, algún día podría serte útil._

...

—Es un micrófono de espionaje como los que se usaban en S.H.I.E.L.D. —complementó la espía.

—Así es, Sharon me lo dio.

Mencionar a Sharon era como abrir una herida que no parecía tener intenciones de cicatrizar, no había nadie en esa habitación que no se sintiera culpable por el trágico destino que la rubia corrió, todos le guardaban aprecio y recordar lo acontecido, sólo les hacía sentir una indescriptible y profunda tristeza.

—No podemos huir sin ti, cap… si te capturan, lo más lógico es que nosotros también nos entreguemos. —Scott retomó la conversación, mientras se dirigía al líder del equipo y le hablaba con inusual seriedad—. Estamos juntos en esto, si cae uno, caemos todos.

Prácticamente la totalidad del equipo estuvo de acuerdo con aquella frase, excepto el mismo Steve, pues mientras les miraba con agradecimiento, negó con la cabeza y les dejó en claro que no pensaba permitir que hicieran algo como eso.

—¿Saben? Pese a perder a cientos de soldados, los ejércitos no se rinden, siguen en pie y luchan hasta agotar todos sus recursos —se aproximó hacia Natasha y posicionó una mano encima de su hombro—. Si es necesario tendrán que huir sin mí, tienen que hacerlo. Aún tenemos que limpiar nuestros nombres y capturar a Fausto.

—No puedo creer que estemos permitiendo que Steve haga esto… —espetó Sam, viendo como el resto de sus compañeros se quedaba en silencio y sin hacer nada.

—Stark no le hará daño… —intervino Bucky.

—¿Ah sí? —expresó con ironía—. ¿Y tú cómo diablos lo sabes?

—Si él tuviese intenciones de atraparnos, o más bien, de atraparme… ya lo habría hecho.

—Pienso lo mismo —añadió el rubio—, sólo estoy siendo precavido.

—¿Precavido?

—Sam sé que estás enfadado…

—No, no tienes que explicarme nada, Steve, ya entendí —farfulló, mostrándose verdaderamente fastidiado—. Haz lo que quieras, sólo no digas que no te lo advertí.

En cuanto vio como Falcon abandonaba la estancia y se iba de ahí estando totalmente molesto, Steve no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

Sam siempre solía apoyarlo y respaldarle en todas sus decisiones, ser cuestionado por él, era algo con lo que simplemente no se encontraba familiarizado. No sabía exactamente qué pensar al respecto, tampoco sabía por qué de pronto Sam estaba tan enfadado. No conocía el motivo de su enojo, pero iba a averiguarlo, en momentos como esos, lo que menos necesitaba era tener problemas con sus amigos.

.

* * *

.

Sin decir nada y dejando en evidencia su falta de interés al respecto, la muchacha orientó sus pasos hacia la salida de la estancia. Luego de que Sam abandonase la conversación, Clint y Scott le siguieron de inmediato, Wanda pensó que lo más sensato era sumarse a ellos e ir tras sus pasos. Steve no parecía tener algo más que agregar y era bastante evidente que esa charla acababa de llegar a su final, después de todo, ya no tenía motivos para estar ahí.

Natasha no pudo evitar guiar su mirada hacia el camino que tomó la joven, pues bastó con que ésta se alejase para que James comenzara a seguirle los pasos. Al igual que ella, Steve se percató de lo que acababa de ocurrir y su reacción sólo fue entornar los ojos. La espía sintió el estúpido impulso de involucrarse en lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos y preguntarle al capitán qué demonios ocurría, pero se obligó a sí misma a no darle importancia.

Aunque en lo más profundo de su interior estuviese ardiendo en curiosidad y celos, nada de eso le correspondía.

James era parte de su pasado y ahí debía quedarse.

Antes de que su mente continuase atormentándole, Steve la tomó de una mano y con gesto cómplice le indicó que lo siguiera.

En silencio, la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña. Estrechó su mano con la suya y en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron, supo que aquello era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Steve era con quien le correspondía estar, era su presente y probablemente también su futuro. A veces le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero lo amaba y no tenía intenciones de renunciar a él.

Sabía que faltaba muy poco para que las verdades salieran a luz, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo comenzara a derrumbarse, pero no deseaba pensar en eso, por ahora sólo quería concentrarse en esos pequeños momentos que estaba compartiendo a su lado.

.

* * *

.

—Wanda, espera…

Cogió su antebrazo en un intento de detenerle, pero apenas sus dedos le tocaron, la chica inmediatamente frenó su toque. Pues haciendo uso de sus extrañas habilidades, la mano del soldado paró en seco, de imprevisto perdió toda clase de control sobre ella y como si tuviese vida propia, ésta se alejó bruscamente del brazo femenino. Miró a Wanda intentando comprender qué demonios estaba pasando, pero apenas vio un destello rojizo sobre la furiosa mirada de la muchacha, James lo comprendió de inmediato. Ella le estaba dominando.

—No me toques —masculló, encolerizada.

Tras ser víctima de los poderes de la joven, el pequeño calor que estaba invadiendo a su mano desapareció de golpe. La mirada de Wanda regresó a su tonalidad normal y el autocontrol de su extremidad también.

Lo único que no cambió fue la expresión enfurecida de su rostro, pues no dejaba de mirarle de manera intimidante, estaba a la defensiva e increíblemente enfadada, mantenía una postura rígida y los puños apretados, sabía que no debía intentar tocarla, pero se moría de ganas de acercársele, así que dejando a un lado sus temores, dio un paso hacia adelante y se plantó frente a ella, sinceramente no le importaban las consecuencias, si Wanda decidía aventarle al otro extremo de la casa o si descargaba toda su rabia en él, creía que se lo tenía más que merecido. Después de todo, era el gran responsable de que ella se encontrase en ese estado.

Realmente se odiaba por provocarle todo eso, por esperanzarle con algo que definitivamente no podía ofrecerle.

—Sólo quiero disculparme —articulo, temiendo acostumbrarse a decirle eso—, sé que hace un rato me comporté como un idiota. Ni siquiera yo mismo entiendo lo que pasó, aunque quisiera explicarlo, no podría, porque simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo. Sólo sé que lo siento, en verdad me arrepiento de haberte tratado así.

Y aunque sus disculpas eran sinceras, la muchacha sentía que un «lo siento» esta vez no sería suficiente. Realmente la había humillado y ni siquiera sabía por qué, entendía que Bucky fuese un hombre perturbado, con millones de traumas y constantes cambios de humor, pero eso no era una excusa valida. No justificaba la forma en que a veces era capaz de tratarla.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Bucky la miró como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero no mencionó nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Wanda supo de inmediato que esa sería la única respuesta que recibiría de su parte, así que sólo fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa irónica para luego limitarse a asentir con la cabeza—. Sí, eso pensé…

.

* * *

.

—Desde que nos descubrió en la habitación, Sam ha estado actuando muy extraño —comentó Steve—. Siento como si nos detestase…

Adentrándose hacia una especie de bosque, Natasha le seguía el paso mientras caminaba a su lado. Era de noche y la temperatura había bajado, pues en lugar de llevar las manos entrelazadas, ambos las ocultaban bajo los bolsillos de sus gruesos abrigos y observaban con cierta diversión, como sus vías respiratorias emitían pequeños rastros de vapor. En Alemania, el frío era agresivo y por sobre todo intenso, aunque para ambos, aquello era un simple detalle, parecían estar acostumbrados a esa clase de condiciones climáticas, pues sin darle importancia, continuaban caminando como si aquella noche fuese un deslumbrante día primaveral.

—Me he percatado que actúa extraño desde la muerte de Sharon.

—Supongo que, desde su muerte, ninguno de nosotros es el mismo… —añadió el rubio—. Sam y Sharon se hicieron muy cercanos, eran buenos amigos. Es normal que esté afectado.

Natasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué tan cercanos?

—No lo sé, pero se llevaban bien. Solían charlar a menudo y parecían tener mucha confianza en el otro.

—Eso explica muchas cosas, Steve.

Luego de oírle decir eso, el capitán frenó sus pasos.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió, serio.

Tras ver su expresión de seriedad y desconcierto, la pelirroja también se detuvo. Tenía intenciones de decir lo que estaba pensando, pero comenzaba a dudar, pues no sabía qué tan descabellado iba a sonar.

—Creo que Sam sentía algo por ella… —Y no lo decía en broma, ser dueña de una larga lista de ex novios y amantes la hacía tener experiencia en asuntos de ese tipo. Para Natasha, las actitudes de Sam eran bastante obvias.

Steve pasó de gesticular una mueca repleta de desconcierto a otra que rozaba la diversión y la ironía.

—Vamos, Nat, no hablas en serio —profirió entre risas—, es cierto, se llevaban exageradamente bien, pero sólo eran amigos.

—Nosotros también lo éramos, ¿no? —La sonrisa de Steve se detuvo. Por la forma en que tensó su mandíbula y procedió a observarle, la rusa entendió que tal vez se estaba excediendo en sus dichos—. Olvídalo, sólo estoy hablando tonte…

—Tal vez no… —expresó, interrumpiéndole—. Tal vez tienes razón. Sam solía llevarse muy bien conmigo, pero luego de un tiempo, cuando todos empezamos a convivir juntos y él compartió más tiempo con Sharon, de pronto cambió.

—Steve, no te lo tomes tan en serio, sólo fue un comentario estúpido de mi parte.

—Eso explica la actitud de Sam al descubrirnos —continuó, ignorándola—, si sentía algo por Sharon y se percató de lo que había entre nosotros… es comprensible que se haya molestado. Ella le importaba y…

—Ella te amaba a ti.

—Lo sé y eso me hace sentir peor.

—Oye… —se aproximó a él—. Son simples especulaciones, tal vez Sam sólo la quería como amiga y ya. No sigamos hablando de eso, ¿vale?

—Sí, tienes razón —lanzó una bocanada de aire en tanto enfocaba su vista hacia el frente. Había un poco de neblina y visualizar era un tanto complejo, pero a pesar de eso, Steve pudo percatarse de que estaban bastante cerca de su objetivo—. Falta muy poco para llegar. Ven.

Sacó una mano desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta y con caballerosidad la extendió hacia ella.

Natasha sonrió de medio lado. Verle en esa faceta era algo que le agradaba y le divertía bastante. No sabía hacia dónde diablos la estaba llevando, pero suponía que debía tratarse de algo interesante, después de todo, no era propio que Steve Rogers generase un ambiente tan misterioso.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, aceptando su mano.

—Ya lo verás.

En silencio y siendo guiada por el rubio, ambos se adentraron hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Natasha volvió a preguntarse qué demonios estaba tramando, no era que aquello le molestase, pero estar caminando a oscuras y entre tanto follaje, definitivamente no era algo normal. Justo cuando la espía sintió la necesidad de saber hacia dónde diablos se dirigían, el capitán se detuvo y aquello pareció indicarle a Natasha que acababan de llegar a ese enigmático destino.

—¿Ves eso? —preguntó, apuntando hacia una dirección determinada.

La mujer enfocó sus orbes verdes sobre aquello que le indicaba su compañero, pero todo permanecía tan oscuro que realmente no conseguía atisbar de qué se trataba.

—Seré honesta. No logro ver nada.

—Hay una casa abandonada.

—¿Qué demonios hace una casa abandonada aquí?

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto. Es bastante sospechoso, pero sólo se me ocurre una cosa…

—¿Hydra?

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Natasha se apartó de él bruscamente.

—¿Estás loco? —le espetó, furiosa. Steve iba a contestar, pero ella no se lo permitió—. Me trajiste hasta aquí para enfrentarnos a algo que podría ser peligroso y ni siquiera me lo advertiste.

No podía ocultar su molestia cuando pensó que todo eso se trataba de una especie de cita y no de una misión de alto riesgo. No quería reconocerlo en voz alta —porque sonaba patético incluso para sí misma—, pero estaba desconcertada y no tenía intenciones de ocultarlo.

—Tranquila, Nat. Ni siquiera sé si esa casa pertenece a Hydra, como dijiste hace un rato, son sólo especulaciones. —En tanto le miraba con expresión fulminante, la espía se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo tenemos que entrar y averiguarlo.

—¿Entrar? ¿Sin armas? ¿Sin un plan?

—Ya hemos hecho esto antes.

—No sin armas —refutó.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Aquel comentario terminó por desconcertarla.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan irresponsable?

—¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan cobarde?

Cuando Natasha le miró como si acabase de recibir el peor insulto de su vida, se vio en obligación de reprimir una carcajada. Era muy curioso, pero disfrutaba bastante el hecho de poder verla enfadada. Para la mayoría de las personas, una Natasha furiosa encendía alertas de escape y representaba un peligro más que evidente, pero no para Steve, cuando él lograba verla en ese estado, contemplaba a una mujer sumamente pasional que solía lucir más bella y sexy de lo habitual.

—¿Qué dijiste, Rogers?

—Lo que escuchaste.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y una actitud desafiante, Natasha procedió a acercársele. En aquellas instancias de su vida, había recibido toda clase de insultos, pero ninguno de ellos le dolía tanto como cuando la llamaban «cobarde».

Durante algunos segundos le miró con fijeza, pero luego simplemente relajó sus facciones y en silencio reflexionó sobre su propuesta.

—Bien, si quieres acción, entonces muévete… —pasó por su lado y con pasos relajados comenzó a alejarse—. ¡No tengo todo el día!

El rubio sonrió.

—Esa es la Natasha que conozco —respondió, siguiéndole los pasos.

En cuanto llegaron al frontis de la vivienda, ambos guardaron silencio. Steve se acercó a la puerta y con cuidado apoyó su mano en el pomo.

—Está abierta…

—También veo un poco de luz en la planta superior.

—Probablemente hay alguien —siseó pensativo—. Iré yo primero.

Sin esperar a que su acompañante estuviese de acuerdo con eso, Rogers se abrió paso al interior de aquella cabaña.

Natasha iba a regañarlo por cometer un acto tan impulsivo e inapropiado, pero optó por quedarse callada tras descubrir que al menos, en ese lugar de la casa, no parecía encontrarse nadie.

—Revisaré el segundo piso —susurró, mientras se arrimaba hacia la escalera. La pelirroja le miró horrorizada, no sabía por qué, pero todo eso estaba empezando a darle mala espina—, tú encárgate del primero…

—Está bien. Ten cuidado.

Él asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente orientó sus pasos hacia el segundo nivel de la estructura.

Mientras Natasha contemplaba como la figura de Steve se perdía en medio de esa tétrica escalera, llegó a creer que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. No solía ser temerosa, pero la extraña actitud de su compañero, más esa cabaña que parecía haber salido de un horrendo cuento de terror, estaban a punto de hacerla colapsar.

Iba a empezar a explorar el resto de las estancias, pero desistió de ello en cuanto a sus oídos llegó un ruido extraño y alarmante —como si hubiesen dejado caer un peso muerto sobre el piso—, la espía giró bruscamente sobre sus talones. Durante algunos segundos permaneció quieta, pero apenas asimiló que ese _peso muerto_ podía ser Steve, no titubeó en correr y precipitarse hacia la escalera. No estaba segura, pero todo parecía indicar que dicho sonido había provenido desde arriba.

—¿Steve? —inquirió, preocupada. Sin obtener respuesta por parte del rubio, todo su nerviosismo comenzó a manifestarse—. Mierda…

Armándose de valor y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Natasha comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera.

Al llegar, lo primero que captó su atención fue aquella habitación que permanecía iluminada, el resto de las estancias yacían en penumbras y no sabía con qué demonios podría encontrarse, así que optó por hacer lo más razonable y dirigirse inmediatamente hacia el único cuarto que parecía contar con un poco de luz.

—¿Steve? —Antes de aventurarse a entrar en aquel espacio, decidió insistir—. Mierda, Steve… dime algo…

Pero para su mala suerte, el silencio fue nuevamente todo lo que obtuvo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, si a Steve le ocurría algo, jamás iba a perdonárselo.

Se arrimó hacia dicha habitación y con pasos lentos ingresó en ella. Aquel cuarto parecía encontrarse vacío y a simple vista, no había nada extraño ahí dentro, ni siquiera rastros de Steve. De igual forma, la rusa decidió explorar cada rincón de ese espacio, no quería arriesgarse a cometer ningún error. Estaba por comenzar a hacer eso, pero apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse —de forma abrupta y violenta— tras su espalda, ella se detuvo. Pues aquello provocó que diese un brinco involuntario y que por inercia voltease.

Por instinto, iba a lanzar diversos golpes al viento, pero en cuanto Steve tiró de su muñeca y la apegó a su pecho, Natasha sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Tranquila —musitó, hablándole cerca del oído—, no soy un psicópata…

Deseó patearlo en el rostro por haberle provocado un susto de semejante nivel, pero dejó de pensar en eso apenas sus pupilas comenzaron a recorrer cada espacio de aquella estancia.

La luz que iluminaba aquel cuarto era tenue y provenía de una pequeña lámpara de estilo campestre. En el centro de la alcoba había una cama en perfectas condiciones, con sábanas blancas y colchas limpias, parecía una habitación pulcra y a diferencia de como la había contemplado hace un rato, no lucía para nada tenebrosa. Sus ojos continuaron analizando aquel sitio en tanto los brazos de Steve le rodeaban la cintura y apoyaba la barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo. Natasha sonrió al percatarse de que a un costado de la cama, yacía un buró de madera que en la superficie cargaba una botella de vino y dos copas de vidrio.

No había duda, Steve jamás dejaría de sorprenderla.

—No eres un psicópata, pero definitivamente quieres abusar de mí… —comentó con coquetería.

—Tal vez sí…

—Eres un idiota —dijo, mientras le pellizcaba el abdomen y provocaba que Steve sonriera—, me diste un susto tremendo.

—Lo siento, pero era parte del plan.

—Creí que querías esperar… —articuló, mirando hacia la cama.

—Sí, pero cambié de opinión.

—¿Por qué?

Steve tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Porque aunque me duela, ya asumí que perdí a Sharon… no hay nada que pueda hacer para que eso cambie, ni siquiera esperar millones de años para iniciar otra relación… nada la hará volver y debo aceptarlo, debo seguir adelante aunque me sienta culpable.

—La muerte de Sharon no fue tu culpa, yo…

—Nat, esta podría ser la última noche que pasemos juntos —mencionó, interrumpiéndole—. Mañana podría ser un día nefasto. Tengo grandes posibilidades de caer en una trampa y en el peor de los casos ser encarcelado, tú te infiltrarás en Hydra y pasará mucho tiempo hasta que tengamos otra oportunidad de estar juntos. Si Tony tiene intenciones de capturarme y lo logra, no quiero culparme por haber desperdiciado esta noche y todo el tiempo en que negué lo que sentía por ti.

Mientras ella le miraba fijamente, le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja para luego depositar un beso pequeño sobre su boca.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso… —murmuró, enredándole los brazos tras el cuello.

Esta vez fue Natasha quien comenzó a besarlo, se aferró con fuerza a sus labios y no pasó más de medio segundo para que el capitán reaccionase y respondiese aquel contacto.

Sus besos habían sido intensos desde el primer día en que se aventuraron a llevar su amistad hacia otro nivel, pero en ese instante, la manera en que sus labios se estaban uniendo y la forma impetuosa en que sus lenguas se acariciaban, simplemente superaba cualquier sensación de excitación que hubiesen experimentado antes.

Se separaron brevemente en búsqueda de aire, momento que Natasha aprovechó para comenzar a despojar a Steve de sus prendas superiores. Sabía muy bien que el cuerpo de su compañero parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse y sentirse fascinada mientras sus dedos palpaban y recorrían con cuidado sus músculos perfectos.

Se apartó algunos centímetros para proceder a quitarse su propio abrigo y el suéter que todavía traía puesto, Steve la observaba con atención y un poco de impaciencia, pues sabía que con el propósito de ponerlo ansioso, ella estaba siendo exageradamente lenta para desprenderse de esa pequeña blusa de encaje que aún le cubría el cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente se deshizo de la prenda, sus pechos asomaron por sobre el escote de su brasier negro. Natasha le miró fijamente y fue incapaz de no morder su propio labio inferior en cuanto Steve se inclinó sobre ella y sus manos grandes la tomaron posesivamente por la cintura. Había olvidado la última vez en que se sintió de esa manera, tan segura —y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable—, en las manos de un hombre. Cuando Steve se acercaba y la tocaba, Romanoff dejaba de ser esa mujer intimidante, por cuyo pasado era mejor no preguntar, en sus brazos podía ser autentica, dejar de actuar a la defensiva y simplemente mostrar su verdadera cara.

Esa que, pese a ser fuerte, necesitaba contención y por sobre todo, amor.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una mano de Steve inició un recorrido ascendente hacia su abdomen, lentamente y sin pudor alguno, la extremidad del rubio palpó con delicadeza el contorno de su seno. Aquel movimiento bastó para que su respiración se descontrolase y comenzase a tornarse más pesada, Natasha claramente no era una novata en ese campo, pero en esos momentos sentía como si lo fuese. Su cuerpo temblaba y su piel se erizaba ante el roce más mínimo, estaba nerviosa y no podía disimularlo.

Dio un respingo involuntario tras percibir como las manos de Steve viajaban a su espalda, éstas se dirigían decididas y sin restricción hacia el broche de la única prenda que aún le cubría el torso. Para asombro de Natasha, el rubio pudo desprender el broche del sujetador sin ningún tipo de problema, detalle que inconscientemente consiguió aumentar su nivel de excitación, pues apenas su brasier cayó al suelo, terminó abalanzándose sobre los labios del soldado, quien contagiado por la misma dosis de frenesí, no se resistió a alzarla entre sus brazos y obligarla a que se aferrase de su cuello, acción que la rusa complementó mientras le enredaba ambas piernas encima del torso.

Steve la sostuvo por los muslos y sin dejar de besarla la apoyó sobre la pared más próxima a ellos.

Aquello provocó que sus caderas comenzaran a entrar en fricción y contacto directo, hecho que permitió a Natasha poder liberar un gemido fuerte tras sentir la erección de Steve chocando contra su propio sexo. Fue entonces que ambos comprendieron que ya no querían seguir esperando, habían luchado contra esos deseos durante años y era completamente inútil seguir resistiéndose a ellos.

Por eso, apenas la pelirroja apoyó los pies en el piso y comenzó a quitarse su propio pantalón, Steve decidió imitarla. Se arrancó el cinturón a tirones y rápidamente empezó a desprenderse del resto de sus vestimentas.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se percató de que ella le esperaba apoyada en el muro, se encontraba totalmente desnuda y al igual que él, tenía la respiración agitada. Sus hermosos orbes verdes —esos que siempre solían ser intimidantes y seductores—, por primera vez parecían tímidos y vulnerables. Le miraban con pasión y con sentimientos que ni siquiera la misma Natasha creía ser capaz de comprender.

Alargó una mano hasta atraparle la mejilla, se acercó despacio a sus labios y con lentitud comenzó a besárselos. Su otra mano descendió hasta su muslo izquierdo, con el tacto de sus dedos posesivos, lo recorrió varias veces antes de apoderarse de él y finalmente dejarlo enganchado a su propia cintura. Con dicha postura, era imposible retroceder y lo que ocurriría a continuación, irremediablemente marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas.

Steve se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas y apenas su miembro rozó la entrada del cuerpo de Natasha, pudo comprobar que ambos habían nacido para complementarse y estar juntos.

El uno con el otro, simplemente se pertenecían, siempre lo habían hecho.

—Te quiero, Nat… —Y aunque la espía ya lo sabía, no pudo evitar emocionarse tras escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras—. Siempre lo he hecho, incluso cuando he intentado no hacerlo o cuando ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo. Siempre te he querido.

Volvió a besarla y esta vez complementó la acción tras deslizarse con un solo movimiento dentro de su cuerpo. Natasha lanzó un gemido ahogado para posteriormente echar su cabeza hacia atrás y aferrar ambas manos en medio de su espalda.

No sabía si estaba despierta o si aquello se trataba de un sueño, pero mientras sentía el peso de Steve sobre sus caderas y la forma en que sus cuerpos se movían con una sincronización que parecía haber sido ensayada, Natasha simplemente creía ser incapaz de vislumbrar un futuro lejos de él.

Steve no era solamente el hombre que amaba, era esa mitad que siempre había necesitado, esa pieza que la hacía sentir completa y que le permitía ser parte de algo. Era su amigo, un compañero de batallas y ahora su amante.

Era quien la hacía desear ser una mejor persona, era esa razón por la que estaba dispuesta a comenzar desde cero.

Steve Rogers era su alma gemela. El único hombre que realmente la hacía sentir completa.


	10. Soy mucho peor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney ©** No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo X: "Soy mucho peor"**_

* * *

Llevaba varios minutos sin hacer nada más que limitarse a observar el techo, sabía que era lo suficientemente tarde como para darse el lujo de estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma, pero en realidad, en esos momentos aquello ni siquiera le importaba. Sus pensamientos sólo estaban concentrados en la mujer que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, —pues aún descansaba encima de su pecho—, Steve la apartó lentamente de su regazo. Pensó que con ello corría serios riesgos de interrumpir su descanso, pero afortunadamente no lo había hecho. Natasha no parecía tener intenciones de despertar, al menos no en un largo rato. Aquello lo hizo sonreír, nunca la había visto dormir, lucía hermosa como de costumbre, pero inusualmente tranquila mientras lo hacía, yacía sumamente calmada e incluso transmitía una paz bastante contagiosa.

Verla así le agradaba.

Acercó una mano a su rostro y con cuidado depositó una caricia encima de su mejilla.

Si durante años, Natasha y él no hubiesen ignorado sus verdaderos sentimientos, podrían haber disfrutado de eso hace muchísimo tiempo.

En tanto apartaba su mano del rostro de la espía y procuraba no cometer la torpeza de despertarla, clavó ambas pupilas encima de la ventana del cuarto y por inercia caminó hacia dicho sitio. No pudo evitar detenerse a contemplar la bella imagen que se proyectaba ante sus ojos. En el horizonte, poco a poco, unos débiles rayos de luz solar comenzaban a filtrarse en medio de las enormes hileras de árboles que rodeaban a la cabaña y los alrededores del bosque.

Era un paisaje bastante hermoso, digno de ser plasmado en una pintura o en medio de una postal.

Dejándose llevar por el cantar de algunas aves y el aroma de los pinos silvestres, el capitán cerró los ojos, inspiró aire por la nariz y con lentitud comenzó a expulsarlo por la boca.

Deseaba fervientemente que todas las mañanas fuesen como esa.

Sobrevivir al ritmo cotidiano de la vida sería mucho más sencillo si todos los días pudiese despertar junto a la mujer que amaba, y es que realmente aún le costaba trabajo creer que las cosas entre él y Natasha hubiesen llegado hasta ese punto. Un punto sin retorno que acababa de otorgarle el privilegio de tenerla como siempre deseó hacerlo. Era increíble y casi irreal ser plenamente consciente de que ella había dormido entre sus brazos, pero era aún más impactante que aquello hubiese ocurrido después de haber hecho el amor.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Steve comenzó a recordar la forma en que se había unido a ella.

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras la llama de la lámpara campestre poco a poco se iba apagando, la había poseído como jamás pensó que lo haría. Lo había hecho en silencio y a veces entre jadeos.

Entró en su cuerpo de formas que ni siquiera él mismo podía imaginar que era capaz de hacerlo.

Excitado y sin poder medir el impacto de sus actos. No había respetado ningún tipo de límite cuando la embistió sobre el colchón, contra la pared e incluso encima del suelo. Ingresó en su interior con fuerza y a ratos despacio, con ritmo constante y en otros momentos no tanto. La escuchó decir palabras que siempre deseó oír de su parte, la besó hasta quedar sin aliento y consiguió que ella le correspondiese en cada gemido ahogado que emitió mientras enterraba las uñas en medio de su espalda.

Logró que se entregase a él en cuerpo y alma.

La había hecho suya y aún no podía creerlo.

Natasha —aún dormida—, interrumpió los pensamientos de Steve mientras giraba sobre el colchón de la cama y quedaba en una posición que la hacía recibir un rayo de luz directo en la cara, emitió unos ligeros quejidos en tanto hacía una mueca de desagrado y continuaba sumergida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al ver eso, Steve no pudo evitar observarla con ternura y esbozar otra sonrisa.

Moría por regresar a la cama y quedarse junto a ella el resto del día, pero debía ser realista, no podía hacerlo. Sus deberes como líder de un grupo de superhéroes fugitivos y su inminente reunión con Tony Stark se lo impedían.

Lanzó un suspiró.

A veces fantaseaba con proponerle a Natasha huir juntos, irse lo más lejos posible y jamás regresar. Pero justo cuando parecía estar decidido, recordaba a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos y a todas las personas que dependían de los Vengadores, entonces caía de golpe en la realidad, asumía sus responsabilidades y tristemente se convencía de que en esos momentos, su única alternativa era aceptarlo, aún tenía mucho trabajo pendiente.

Resignándose a dar por finalizado ese pequeño instante de calma en su vida, Steve volvió a suspirar, regresar a la realidad podía llegar a ser verdaderamente frustrante.

—Buenos días, capitán Rogers…

Aunque la voz de la espía le tomó desprevenido, Steve sonrió ampliamente cuando viró el rostro hacia ella.

—Buenos días, agente Romanoff —caminó directamente a la cama y tomó asiento sobre el colchón—. Espero haya pasado una buena noche.

Antes de proceder a sentarse y contestarle, la pelirroja emitió un bostezo largo y con pereza empezó a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas.

—No puedo quejarme —musitó, acercándose hacia el rubio.

Steve guió una mano hacia su mejilla y con lentitud comenzó a besarla en los labios.

Definitivamente quería despertar de esa manera todos los días.

—Me encantaría ser más romántico y despertarte con un buen desayuno, pero en este lugar no hay nada y, siendo franco, ayer no pensé en eso.

—Descuida, te aseguro que es el mejor despertar que he tenido en años.

Enfocó la vista sobre la ventana y al igual que Steve, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esa mañana nunca acabase.

Era una verdadera lástima que aquello sólo fuese parte de un deseo irracional e ingenuo.

—Tenemos que regresar…

—Lo sé.

.

* * *

.

En medio de la bañera, miró sus piernas desnudas que permanecían sumergidas bajo el agua y con lentitud comenzó a arrastrarse hacia abajo.

Desde su incidente con Bucky, Wanda no había dejado de sentirse angustiada y constantemente inquieta, todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y el simple hecho de ser incapaz de apartarlo de su mente, la hacía sentir sumamente estúpida y por sobre todo furiosa.

Realmente quería reaccionar, volver a ser la Wanda de antes, esa que sólo estaba concentrada en ayudar a las personas, en luchar por sus convicciones y por sobre todo, en encontrar una manera de colaborar con sus amigos. Quería recuperar su identidad, recordar por qué y para qué estaba ahí, pero desde que conocía a Bucky Barnes no podía hacerlo… sus prioridades habían cambiado.

Con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared, Wanda tomó la esponja de baño y con fuerza comenzó a frotarse la piel de los brazos.

Aunque a su orgullo le doliese, debía admitir que no podía dejar de pensar en su rechazo, ¿por qué James había estado dispuesto a ir tan lejos para luego simplemente rechazarla y despreciarla de aquella manera? ¿Qué ganaba usándola de esa forma?

¿Acaso sus sentimientos por Natasha tendrían algo que ver en todo eso?

«Por supuesto que sí»

Llevó la esponja hasta su cuello y con rabia empezó a frotar la zona enrojecida de su piel.

Sinceramente, no le importaba si dolía, si sangraba o si con ello conseguía irritarla aún más. Si no podía quitárselo del corazón, al menos tenía que poder borrar las marcas que sus falsos besos habían dejado encima de su cuerpo.

Irritada con sí misma, aventó la esponja hasta hacerla chocar contra la puerta de la estancia.

¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan patética?

Ni siquiera dándose un maldito baño era capaz de apartarlo de sus pensamientos.

¿En qué momento había pasado?

¿En qué jodido momento él se había apoderado de su cuerpo, de su alma e incluso de sus pensamientos?

¿En qué instante pasó de apreciarlo como el temido Soldado del Invierno, para luego simplemente verlo como el sufrido mejor amigo de Steve? Bucky no era alguien indispensable en su vida, no le simpatizaba, tampoco lo odiaba y le era totalmente indiferente, o al menos así fue hasta que cometió el error de comenzar a conocerlo más de la cuenta. Bastó con que compartiese un par de minutos a su lado para que de pronto, pasase de ser nada a transformase en todo.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se obligó a no llorar.

Tenía que parar. Aquello era inútil, jamás iba a funcionar.

James no le hacía bien. Él mismo se lo había advertido más de una vez.

Tratando desesperadamente de pausar sus pensamientos, Wanda terminó hundiendo todo su cuerpo en el interior del agua. Tanta fue su impulsividad que, antes de dejar caer su espalda hacia atrás e introducir su rostro en las profundidades de la tina, no aguantó la respiración y tampoco cerró los ojos.

Pensó que dicha acción la haría reaccionar, pero para su desdicha, aquello tuvo un efecto totalmente contradictorio.

En el interior de su cabeza, varias conversaciones entre ella y el soldado comenzaron a sonar con fuerza.

 _«Entonces, si puedes sentir el peligro… ¿por qué insistes en acercarte a mí?»_

Cinco segundos sin respirar.

 _«Aléjate de mí. Hazlo antes de que esto empeore»_

Cinco segundos sin parpadear.

 _«En la cochera quería hacer mucho más que besarte. Si no he hecho nada contigo, es precisamente porque te respeto… porque no quiero lastimarte, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometí»_

Mientras más se hundía en el agua, más fuerte podía escuchar el eco de aquellas palabras.

 _«Tú y yo no somos nada, no tengo por qué lidiar con tus estúpidos celos»_

Comenzaba a angustiarse. Necesitaba respirar.

 _«Tal vez soy demasiado cobarde como para admitir que en realidad, no quiero que te alejes de mí»_

Sus extremidades parecían congelarse.

 _«Aún estás a tiempo de irte»_

No, no quería irse.

 _«Vete. Sólo vete, Wanda»_

Sentándose en la bañara con un movimiento brusco y dejando sobre las baldosas del piso un charco de agua cuyas proporciones eran considerables, la castaña emergió con desesperación desde las profundidades de la tina.

Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza.

Definitivamente debía parar. Por su salud mental y por amor propio. Tenía que arrancar a ese hombre de sus pensamientos.

Guió las palmas de sus manos hacia su rostro mojado y con ansiedad trató de secarlo.

No sabía cómo, pero iba a conseguirlo.

Iba a olvidarse de James.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Steve abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le recibió con un gesto particularmente entusiasta, Bucky no comprendió nada. Esa no era la actitud de un hombre que acababa de perder a su novia y que se encontraba persistentemente estresado, sin mencionar que, durante ese día, corría serios riesgos de ser encarcelado. Sin embargo, apenas sus ojos captaron que la cama de su amigo mostraba claros indicios de no haber sido ocupada durante la noche y que además, traía puesta la misma ropa de ayer, no tuvo que realizar demasiados análisis internos para saber lo que había ocurrido.

—Veo que no pasaste la noche aquí…

Había tratado de sonar casual, pero claramente no lo había conseguido. Más bien, su tono de voz acababa de oírse como un evidente cuestionamiento.

Steve sonrió con ligera picardía.

—Es que Nat y yo nos perdimos en el bosque.

Si hubiese oído a Steve decir eso hace setenta años atrás, probablemente se habría alegrado de que consiguiera realizar una hazaña de ese tipo, siempre había deseado que su amigo fuese feliz junto a una chica, pero ahora, el contexto y las personas involucradas hacían que todo fuese totalmente distinto. La chica en cuestión no era cualquier mujer. Era Natalia y no podía sentirse feliz por eso. De hecho, lo único que estaba sintiendo al respecto eran celos… estúpidos y patéticos celos.

Tras no oír ningún tipo de comentario por parte del castaño y de comprender que claramente no le había hecho gracia escucharle, Steve decidió retomar la palabra.

—Sé que iniciar una relación con ella parece apresurado —comentó, avergonzado—. Más aun considerando que Sharon lleva muy poco tiempo muerta, pero…

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Steve. —Su interrupción se oyó casi desesperada. Realmente no quería seguir hablando de aquel tema. Después de todo, era bastante notorio que tanto él como su amigo estaban incómodos.

En señal de comprensión, el capitán realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se sentía desilusionado y un poco desconcertado. Honestamente, había esperado una reacción diferente; que se generara una cálida instancia entre amigos, o tal vez una pequeña charla en la que pudiese recibir algún consejo de su parte, pero al parecer, sus expectativas habían sido muy altas, pues lo único que obtuvo por parte de su amigo, fue una expresión fría y silenciosa que, siendo honesto, no sabía cómo demonios interpretar.

Realmente podía haber esperado una respuesta así por parte de Sam, pero nunca por parte de Bucky.

El soldado se percató de la expresión de su amigo y se sintió asquerosamente culpable. Steve no tenía por qué lidiar con su estúpida actitud de adolescente despechado. A final de cuentas, ni siquiera sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Natalia y él. Lo único que estaba buscando era un poco de comprensión, básicamente lo que cualquier persona esperaría de su mejor amigo.

Y aunque aquello le afectase, no podía permitir que Steve no se sintiese apoyado. Él, más que nadie, merecía ser feliz.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a juzgarles —habló, retomando la palabra—, además… si eres feliz junto a ella, eso me basta.

Steve ensanchó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, amigo. Necesitaba escuchar eso.

Y no mentía, en verdad necesitaba oír algo así.

—Con permiso, chicos. —Scott ingresó en la alcoba, cargando el pequeño micrófono de espionaje que utilizarían en la reunión con Stark. Estiró su brazo y se lo extendió al rubio—. Ten, cap… Clint y yo preparamos todo para esta noche. La instalación está lista, lo conectamos al ordenador de Natasha y funciona bastante bien.

—¿Realmente se escucha? —inquirió Bucky, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, perfectamente.

—Gracias, Scott. —Steve guardó el pequeño artefacto en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Ant-Man sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—No hay de qué, cap.

Sin decir nada más y comprendiendo que estaba interrumpiendo una charla importante, Scott decidió abandonar la estancia.

—Sigo creyendo que Stark no tiene dobles intenciones con esto, pero… si algo sale mal e intenta realizar una jugada sucia, no dudes en entregarme a él. —Bucky retomó la conversación, en tanto miraba seriamente a su compañero—. No quiero que tú y tus amigos paguen por algo que no les corresponde…

—Sabes perfectamente bien que aunque me lo pidas, jamás lo haría. Además, eso no pasará.

—No… pero es una posibilidad.

—Honestamente, prefiero no pensar en ello.

—Tampoco yo —contestó en tono amargo.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto, pero… —comenzó el capitán, al tiempo en que cambiaba la expresión de su cara a una un poco más relajada—, ¿qué se supone que ocurre entre Wanda y tú?

Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que preguntarle eso? ¿Por qué hablar de Wanda cuando apenas estaba digiriendo lo que pasaba entre él y Natalia?

Se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a responder aquella pregunta.

—No lo sé… francamente no tengo idea. —En un nefasto intento de aclarar sus ideas, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. De cualquier manera, no quería hablar más de la cuenta—. De lo único que estoy seguro, es que estará mucho mejor si no estoy cerca de ella.

—Yo no creo eso… Bueno, debo admitir que en un principio, la idea de verlos juntos me resultaba un poco inquietante, quiero decir, para la mayoría de nosotros es sólo una chiquilla, pero siendo objetivos, también sabemos que ya no es precisamente una niña. Wanda es una mujer y tiene derecho a tomar las riendas de su vida. Al igual que tú…

La imagen de Wanda sobre sus piernas, diciéndole que quería pasar la noche junto a él, pasó automáticamente por sus pensamientos.

No, ella definitivamente ya no era una niña.

—Sé a dónde pretendes llegar, y realmente no sé si necesito escucharlo.

—He visto como la miras, sé que sientes algo especial por ella y es bastante obvio que Wanda te corresponde. Ambos han sufrido bastante y merecen ser felices, ¿qué tiene de malo que se sientan atraídos el uno por el otro?

—La atracción que existe entre nosotros no tiene nada de malo, el problema es otro…

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, como si la respuesta no fuese lo suficientemente obvia.

James le miró exasperado. Hablar de su relación con Wanda no era algo que le agradase realizar, prefería guardárselo, después de todo, lo que ocurría entre ambos era bastante complicado.

—Si permito que mi relación con Wanda siga creciendo, lo único que lograré será engañarla. La ilusionaré con algo que jamás podrá obtener conmigo y no quiero lastimarla, no se lo merece. —Steve le observó con sorpresa, jamás lo había oído hablar así de una chica. El Bucky de antes ni siquiera se molestaba en cuidar el bienestar emocional de sus conquistas, nunca se proyectaba con ellas y solía divertirse con citas de solamente una noche. Jamás se había esforzado en entablar una relación seria con alguien, pero era bastante evidente que Wanda parecía ser la excepción a la regla—. Ella necesita a alguien que pueda brindarle un futuro estable y yo no puedo darle eso.

—¡Oh vamos! Puedes hacer eso y mucho más. Sólo debes proponértelo.

—No es tan fácil…

—Sí, si lo es. Eres tú quien lo está haciendo complicado —refutó, sintiendo que alguien debía alentarlo a no perder una oportunidad con ella. A fin y al cabo, no deseaba que su amigo pasase por lo mismo que él—. Cuando en verdad quieres a alguien, no lo piensas tanto, simplemente actúas y haces de todo con tal de estar junto a esa persona.

—No se trata de eso… si mi realidad fuese otra, te aseguro que tomaría a Wanda y me iría con ella a reiniciar nuestras vidas a cualquier parte del mundo, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo…

No había dicho lo anterior bajo un impulso, en más de una ocasión la idea de escapar junto a ella había cruzado por su cabeza. Pero, aún no estaba tan loco como para haber cometido el error de habérselo propuesto. Wanda estaba tan confundida como él y probablemente, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, habría terminado aceptando.

Tal vez por ingenuidad, desesperación o por mera valentía. En realidad, no lo sabía.

Fuese como fuese, no podía arrastrarla con él. A ella no.

—¿Por qué no lo haces, Buck?

—Porque no puedo. No sería justo para ella.

—¿Por qué no?

En tanto masajeaba su cuello, desvió la mirada. Esa ni siquiera debería ser una pregunta.

—Porque cuando todo esto acabe, Stark, el gobierno y muchas personas desearán que pague por todo lo que he hecho. Y es lo correcto, es algo que me corresponde enfrentar, tarde o temprano tendré que responder ante la justicia y cuando eso pase, no quiero que Wanda esté ahí para verlo. No quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

Steve rodó los ojos.

—Ya hablamos de eso, yo jamás permitiré que tú…

—Aunque me manipularon y fui usado como un arma, fueron mis manos las que asesinaron a todas esas personas —replicó, perdiendo la paciencia. El capitán guardó silencio abruptamente—. Sea justo o no, debo hacerme cargo de todo lo que el Soldado del Invierno ha hecho.

Negó con la cabeza. Todas las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas, pero se negaba a aceptar la veracidad de las mismas. La sola idea de imaginarlo en medio de un juzgado a la espera de una inminente sentencia de muerte, lo paralizaba y aterraba por entero.

Ya lo había perdido una vez, no podía permitir que eso ocurriese nuevamente.

—No tienes por qué responder por eso. Simplemente no es justo…

Bucky sonrió con melancolía para luego darle un palmetazo amistoso en el antebrazo.

—Bueno, por ahora no nos preocupemos de eso. Sólo centrémonos en que todo salga bien esta noche.

.

* * *

.

Para desdicha de Natasha, el día había avanzado demasiado rápido, la noche acababa de hacerse presente y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

El encuentro entre Steve y Tony estaba a escasos segundos de ocurrir.

Pensar en ello la hacía sentir un mal presentimiento. Lo que Steve estaba por hacer no dejaba de parecerle un error, reunirse con Tony era una locura, algo sumamente arriesgado e irresponsable de su parte, pues bastaba con que diera un paso en falso para que todos sus planes se terminasen por ir al carajo. Todos los esfuerzos de esos meses —en que habían hecho hasta lo imposible por reunir pruebas—, quedarían reducidos a nada.

Simplemente no podía entender cómo podía estar permitiendo que Steve fuese a esa maldita reunión.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras del pórtico y con desgano orientó sus pasos hacia el lugar en donde Steve yacía despidiéndose del grupo. Esperó pacientemente a que todos terminasen de hacerlo, no quería interrumpir las palabras que Sam, Scott y Clint le decían, tampoco las miradas llenas de preocupación que James y Wanda le dedicaban, sólo deseaba intentar convencerlo de que no hiciera eso solo. Una parte de ella sabía que era completamente inútil, pero al menos quería intentarlo.

En cuanto se quedó a solas y comenzó a preparar su motocicleta para partir, la espía no dudó en aproximarse.

—No tienes que hacer esto solo. —Nunca había sido de muchas palabras, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió ir al grano. Se plantó ante él y le miró directo a los ojos—. Déjame acompañarte.

Steve lanzó un suspiro.

—No, Nat, por ahora sólo debes enfocarte en ejecutar la emboscada que planeamos contra Fausto. —Instantáneamente Natasha bajó la mirada. No sabía por qué insistía tanto, Rogers era demasiado obstinado para lograr hacerlo cambiar de parecer—. Yo me ocuparé de Tony.

—No confío en Stark.

Con disimulo, Steve la cogió de una muñeca.

—No pasará nada malo.

—No intentes persuadirme con trucos baratos —comentó, sintiendo como el pulgar del rubio se desplazaba placenteramente por el dorso de su mano.

Steve sonrió burlesco.

—Muero de ganas por besarte —murmuró, haciendo que Natasha se sonrojase.

—Basta...

—En serio, quiero hacerlo.

De pronto sintió ganas de abofetearle. ¿Cómo podía estar bromeando en un momento así?

—Estoy hablando en serio —espetó, molesta.

—También yo…

Los orbes azules del rubio la contemplaron con honestidad, pero al mismo tiempo con cierto ápice de tristeza. Pese a verse calmado, por dentro se encontraba igual, o incluso más nervioso que ella. No quería irse de ahí dejándole preocupada ni sintiendo que eso era una despedida, pero el malestar que tenía alojado en medio del pecho, lo hacía sentirse extremadamente vulnerable e inseguro.

En tanto le rodeaba la parte trasera del cuello con su mano, Natasha avanzó un paso hacia él y lo acercó a su rostro. Estaba a segundos se besarlo, pero se percató de que tristemente no estaban a solas; sus compañeros les observaban con curiosidad desde la entrada de la casa. Aquello fue motivo más que suficiente para ella, pues por más evidente que fuese, aún no se sentía preparada para que todos se enterasen de lo que ocurría entre ambos, mucho menos cuando James se encontraba entre quienes estaban contemplándolos.

Con decepción, miró a Steve y optó por darle un beso pequeño sobre la mejilla.

—Tendrás que conformarte con eso.

Steve sonrió como si se estuviese burlando de sí mismo.

—Es mejor que nada… —contestó, echándole un vistazo a sus amigos.

La pelirroja volvió a enseriar su semblante y mientras le apuntaba el rostro con un dedo, adoptó su habitual postura dominante.

—Si no regresas dentro de una hora, iremos a buscarte… ese es el plan.

—Ya lo sé, tranquila…

Previo a subirse a la motocicleta, Steve le guiñó un ojo, se apartó de ella y a lo lejos le hizo un gesto de despedida a sus compañeros. Puso en marcha la Harley Davidson y sin mirar atrás, decidió marcharse.

.

* * *

.

Tras ser testigo de la forma tan íntima en la que Natasha y Steve se despedían, James no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia el suelo. Aquello había sido una de las experiencias más incómodas de su vida. Era como si un torrente de miseria se apoderase de su cuerpo y comenzase a desgarrarlo lentamente por dentro. Sus intentos por apreciar esa relación como algo esperanzador y que ambos se merecían, simplemente no estaban funcionando.

Ver como ella miraba a Steve, era retroceder en el tiempo, recordar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos y abrir viejas heridas del pasado.

Era sumamente difícil no estar asqueado con sí mismo cuando no podía evitar sentir celos por el hombre a quien consideraba un hermano, pero el sentimiento era agresivo y mucho más grande que su voluntad, se escapaba de sus manos y no podía controlarlo. Pues Steve sin saberlo, le estaba arrebatando sus sueños y la razón por la que alguna vez deseó no darse por vencido.

Se estaba quedando con ella, la primera mujer que lo había hecho sentir vivo y amado cuando creía estar viviendo el peor de todos los infiernos.

Tras aquel pensamiento, el nombre de Wanda invadió rápidamente su cerebro.

Natalia había sido la primera que lo había hecho sentirse de aquel modo, pero definitivamente no era la única, Wanda estaba consiguiendo lo mismo, incluso en niveles aún más preocupantes.

Incapaz de seguir lidiando con aquellos pensamientos y el hecho de estar presenciando algo que le rasgaba el pecho en dos mitades, James se adentró lentamente en la casa.

Quería tomar una pistola y meterse una bala en medio del cráneo.

Era un pedazo de basura miserable que, al parecer, no lograba entender el verdadero significado de la palabra amistad. Mientras su amigo arriesgaba su vida, después de haber sufrido un millón de peripecias, él era incapaz de dejar atrás esos recuerdos y aquellos cuestionamientos internos que sólo conseguían hacerle más daño.

Comenzaba a creer seriamente que, además de idiota, también era un poco masoquista.

Suspiró pesadamente, tenía que concentrarse en la reunión de Steve y el hijo de Howard Stark, eso era lo único que en esos momentos debía importarle.

—No eres nada bueno disimulando.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a calmarse, el inconfundible acento sokoviano de Wanda se coló en medio de su sistema auditivo. No pudo evitar contemplarla con un poco de desconcierto, la última vez que había intentado dirigirle la palabra, ella no se mostró precisamente amable ni dispuesta a aceptar sus disculpas, de hecho, pensó que al fin había logrado convencerla de que él era una basura y que ella merecía algo mucho mejor, pero por la forma en que le estaba mirando, era evidente que Wanda parecía haberlo superado.

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier excusa para evadirla y seguir con su camino. La chica avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo que ella. —Bucky tensó la mandíbula, odiaba cuando comenzaba a entrometerse en su relación con Natalia—. Tienes que superarlo y seguir adelante.

—Eso intento… —contestó, mirándola con intriga.

¿Por qué diablos estaba hablando de eso con ella?

Wanda era la persona menos indicaba para hacerlo.

Mientras pensaba en ello y sus pupilas recorrían el rostro de la chica, aquella marca rojiza que sobresalía en la blanquecina piel de su cuello, captó repentinamente toda su atención. Por modo reflejo, Bucky guió una mano hacia dicha zona y con sumo cuidado comenzó a tocársela, pues mientras sus dedos palpaban aquella marca, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, a final de cuentas, él mismo se la había provocado.

Para su propio asombro, Wanda no se distanció, tampoco pareció molestarse al sentir su contacto, sólo se limitó a permanecer quieta.

—Lo siento —musitó, sintiéndose como un verdadero imbécil. Pues tanto él como ella sabían muy bien que esa disculpa abarcaba muchísimos aspectos.

Manteniendo su mirada sobre los ojos azules del soldado, la muchacha alzó lentamente su mano. James pensó que su rabia finalmente despertaría y le apartaría, pero nada de eso pasó, ella subió su mano hasta su rostro, se detuvo unos instantes encima de su mejilla y con suavidad comenzó a depositar un par de caricias sobre el contorno de su mandíbula.

Bucky tragó saliva.

Cuando ella lo tocaba y le miraba de esa manera, automáticamente sentía que corría demasiados riesgos. Pues aunque quisiera, no podía mantenerse indiferente y fingir que su cercanía no le producía nada.

—No sigas, por favor…

Bastó con que susurrase aquellas palabras, para que la mirada de la muchacha se tornase fría e inmediatamente se tiñera de aquel tono carmesí que no podía significar nada bueno.

Cuando una punzada dolorosa y paralizante atravesó su cabeza, Bucky entendió que Wanda no le había perdonado y que en ningún momento se le acercó teniendo intenciones de acariciarle, por el contrario, su propósito era muy distinto a eso.

Ella buscaba respuestas...

En cuanto aquellos tentáculos de energía, emergieron como enredaderas por sus dedos y comenzaron a ingresar de manera invasiva en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, James apretó los parpados con fuerza.

Se sintió brutalmente violentado al notar que en esta ocasión, Wanda no le permitió ver lo que hacía en el interior de su mente. Quería moverse, apartarla bruscamente y gritarle que lo dejase en paz, pero aquello, claramente no era una alternativa que en dicho momento estuviese a su alcance, su cuerpo permanecía paralizado y su única opción frente a eso, era observarla y presenciar con impotencia la manera en que, contradictoriamente, los ojos de la chica comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué demonios estaba viendo?

—Pensabas en Natasha… —articuló, con la voz quebrada.

Bucky volvió a mirarla con culpa. Quería responder, decir cualquier cosa con tal de justificarse y no verla sufrir de esa manera, pero ella parecía decidida a no abandonar el dominio mental que en esos momentos estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo.

—Incluso llegaste a pensar que pasarías el resto de tu vida con ella…

Tras sentir una nueva punzada en su cabeza, se vio en obligación de volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

«Basta, estás yendo demasiado lejos»

Tras oír aquel pensamiento en la mente del castaño, Wanda frunció el ceño.

—Tienes miedo de que lo nuestro termine igual que tu relación con Natasha. Pero yo no soy como ella… —continuó, haciendo que las pupilas del soldado volviesen a clavarse intensamente en las suyas—. Soy mucho peor…

Como si se tratase del ataque de una flecha imprevista, de pronto todo se volvió negro, pues de un momento a otro, sus cuerpos ya no se encontraban a mitad del salón de descanso, la mente de Wanda, —actuando como un verdadero _deja vu_ —, acababa de transportarles a la habitación de Bucky.

Todo era exactamente como ese día, excepto por la parte más importante, esa que él mismo se había encargado de dejar a medio camino…

 _Uno sobre el otro, enredados sobre aquellas sábanas blancas que atestiguaban la frenética forma en que sus cuerpos se juntaban, Wanda y él se unían desesperadamente encima de su cama._

 _Mientras hundía la longitud de su miembro, en medio de aquellas paredes estrechas que se encontraban lo suficientemente húmedas para recibirlo. Su boca se presionaba con fuerza sobre los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha._

 _Con cada estocada que iba depositando en el interior de su sexo, se producía entre sus caderas un vaivén posesivo y excitante, como si sus cuerpos hubiesen nacido con el único propósito de estar juntos y jamás distanciarse._

Cuando aquella visión desapareció repentinamente de su cabeza, Bucky retrocedió un paso. Tenía las manos temblorosas y sudadas, la respiración agitada y una placentera, pero incomoda sensación de excitación entre las piernas.

Entre aturdimiento, enfado y deseo, miró a la joven sin atreverse a pronunciar ningún vocablo.

Notó que estaba excitada y confundida, incluso más que él mismo. Sus pupilas dilatas y la forma errática en que su pecho se agitaba ante cada respiración que emitía, simplemente no mentían.

Wanda se sentía tan perpleja como él lo estaba.

Tratando de entender, qué demonios había sido todo eso, James no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿cómo un ser tan hermoso, podía llegar a ser tan oscuro y siniestro al mismo tiempo?

En verdad, simplemente no lograba comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le inquirió, angustiado.

Al tiempo en que guiaba ambas manos a su cara y procuraba tranquilizarse, Maximoff negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea… —respondió, honesta. James frunció el ceño, iba a aproximarse a ella, pero esta vez fue la joven quien retrocedió un paso. No podía tenerlo cerca después de haber experimentado aquella visión en su cabeza—. Descuida, Bucky, eso que viste no es real, jamás sucederá.

Wanda se dio una media vuelta y rápidamente comenzó a distanciarse. Estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero en cuanto Bucky volvió a hablar, ella simplemente se detuvo.

—Quisiera que fuese real…

Abrió los ojos como si hubiese oído la peor ofensa de su vida. No podía creer que le estuviese diciendo algo así, al menos no después de haber estado dentro de su mente y comprobar por sí misma que Natasha era la única mujer que parecía importarle.

—¿Para qué? —replicó, mientras regresaba en sus pasos y procedía a enfrentarle—. ¿Para saciar tu apetito carnal conmigo mientras fantaseas que te las estás cogiendo a ella?

—Eso sólo ocurrió una vez y ni siquiera fue de la manera en que lo planteas…

—¿No?

—No —aseveró, convencido. La muchacha enserió su semblante, no le agradaba el rumbo que esa conversación estaba tomando—. Natalia fue la última mujer con la que estuve de esa manera, mi subconsciente recordó algunas cosas mientras estaba contigo, eso fue todo.

—Es la misma mierda, James.

—Lo que siento por ti es totalmente diferente…

Wanda en el fondo sabía que aquello era cierto. Pero su orgullo estaba lastimado y no soportaba ser la segunda opción de quien para ella lo representaba todo.

No lo merecía.

Una lágrima de impotencia comenzó a desplazarse por su mejilla, Wanda inmediatamente agachó la cabeza y se encargó de limpiarla antes de que pudiese llegar a su mentón.

No iba a seguir llorando en frente suyo. No esta vez.

—Esto tiene que para...—susurró con tristeza **—**. Nos hace mal a ambos.

—Lo sé —profirió, serio—. Por eso tienes que alejarte de mí…

Tan pronto como terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió como los ojos verdes de Wanda abandonaban cualquier tipo de luz y esperanza. Abrió su boca estando a escasos segundos de decirle algo más, pero desistió de hacerlo en tanto la chica procedía a darle la espalda y se alejaba.

Un vacío inmediato se alojó en el interior de su pecho. Ver su silueta desaparecer en las profundidades de aquella escalera, lo hacía experimentar serios deseos de correr tras ella e impedir que continuase alejándose, pero no podía hacerlo…

Tenía que dejarla ir. Aún estaba a tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Apenas descendió de la motocicleta, Steve tomó el llavero que Scott le había entregado hace algunas horas, quería comprobar que estuviese funcionando, así que optó por ser precavido y mirar hacia ambos lados antes de acercar sus labios al parlante de ese pequeño artefacto.

—¿Hola? —musitó, arqueando una ceja.

A los pocos segundos de haber hecho eso, su iPhone emitió una alerta de mensaje.

Con dedos ágiles, Steve se apresuró en ver de qué se trataba.

 **Clint. 0:05 AM**

«Funciona, cap. Suerte»

Bueno, al menos todo parecía ir marchando bien.

Volvió a meter el micrófono dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, guardó su celular en el otro y suspiró nervioso.

Debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación.

Definitivamente no sería fácil.

La última vez que vio a Tony había sido en medio de golpes, sangre, instintos asesinos y palabras hirientes. No sería sencillo enfrentarse a él luego de eso, realmente no sabía qué esperar… sólo deseaba que su encuentro no fuese como el último.

En tanto enfocó sus pupilas sobre la iglesia y comenzaba a caminar hacia dicho sitio, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué tenía que citarlo precisamente en ese lugar, Tony obviamente no era religioso y mucho menos adepto a las iglesias, ¿cuál era el sentido de todo eso?

Volvió a suspirar, su estado nervioso sólo le hacía pensar tonterías. Fuese cuál fuese el motivo, por ahora esa iglesia era lo que menos debía importarle.

Mientras se introducía con cautela en el interior de aquella construcción católica. Steve agradeció que ésta se encontrase vacía, después de todo, para él era bastante conveniente pasar desapercibido y no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

Inspiró hondo y dejó de divagar en cuanto advirtió la figura de un hombre, éste permanecía sentado en una banca de madera, específicamente en la primera fila y de espalda hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

—¿Tony? —preguntó, dudoso.

Cuando el aludido se volteó y pudo verle el rostro, Steve percibió una sensación extraña sobre el pecho. Pues tras comprobar que, efectivamente se trataba de Tony, sintió como el choque de sus miradas provocaba una tensión bastante palpable e incómoda. Al fin y al cabo, verse las caras después de lo acontecido, evidentemente requería ser procesado. Ambos habían protagonizado un momento bastante complejo y desagradable.

A medida en que el filántropo pareció aceptar que ese encuentro era real y que su charla con Rogers ya era un hecho, sólo se limitó a realizar un gesto con su mano para invitarlo a que se acercase a la banca.

—¿Por qué la iglesia? —preguntó Steve, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—¿Quién demonios esperaría verme aquí?

Sintió la ligera necesidad de sonreír, había extrañado la ironía de ese hombre.

—Tony, sé que han pasado muchas cosas…

—Ahórrate las palabras, cap… —Stark sonrió amargamente—. No vine hasta Alemania para hablar de tu amigo, ni de lo que pasó… no es que se me haya olvidado, pero de momento tenemos otros asuntos de los cuales encargarnos. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te cité solamente a ti… bueno, la respuesta es simple, lo que tengo que decirte es muy delicado y por ahora es conveniente que solo lo sepas tú. Así que agradecería mucho que te deshicieras de ese micrófono que traes oculto en las llaves de la Harley Davidson.

El corazón de Steve comenzó a latir más rápido. ¿Cómo demonios había podido notarlo?

Percibió cómo sus manos comenzaban a sudar y por instinto llevó una de sus extremidades hacia el llavero, lo sacó de su bolsillo y con desconcierto comprobó que el micrófono no estaba funcionando.

—Le envié un mensaje a Friday para que lo desactivara…

Antes de pararse bruscamente de aquella banca, Steve le miró con desconfianza.

Su instinto de supervivencia, le decía que saliera cuanto antes de ahí.

—Te dije que no intentarás hacer nada sucio. —Pese a que Tony parecía estar decepcionado, sobre su rostro había un gesto inusualmente tranquilo, pues a diferencia suya, él no se había movido de su sitio—. Siéntate, Rogers… si no haces nada estúpido prometo que sólo charlaremos.

Por su parte, el capitán no sabía qué decir al respecto, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa; prefería no arriesgarse. La actitud de Stark le parecía extraña y no le agradaba.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Si fuese tú estaría asustado, pero no precisamente por mi presencia…

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, Stark! —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia—. Si pretendes capturarnos, sé lo suficientemente hombre y dilo.

—Al único que quiero encarcelar es a tu amigo, es un asesino y debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho —espetó, molesto—, pero no estoy aquí para eso.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Lo sabrías si dejases de comportarte como un idiota…

Si Tony en verdad tuviese malas intenciones, él ya no estaría en medio de esa iglesia, probablemente tendría las manos atadas y un ejército de agentes de la CIA rodeándole. Tenía que tranquilizarse y aceptar que se había equivocado, era prácticamente obvio que Friday captaría el micrófono.

Sintiéndose como el hombre más estúpido del universo, decidió dejar de lado su orgullo y lentamente volvió a sentarse en la banca.

—Los chicos vendrán por mí si no logran oírme por medio del micrófono…

—Descuida, seré breve.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto el micrófono dejó de funcionar, la comunicación que sostenían con Steve se cortó abruptamente. De inmediato Clint y Scott intentaron reestablecer el contacto, pero en medio de tanta desesperación y urgencia, sus intentos sólo conseguían ser nefastos, pues ninguno lo estaba logrando.

Sam por otro lado, —perdiendo toda clase de calma y optimismo—, se apresuró en preparar las pocas armas que aún conservaban, pues en caso de que la transmisión no regresara, tenían que estar preparados para ir tras Steve y enfrentarse a cualquier cosa...

Wanda en cambio, era la única que conservaba la calma. A su criterio, Steve era el más fuerte de todo el grupo, él siempre sabía qué hacer y era bastante capaz de resolver situaciones de alto riesgo por sí mismo. Honestamente, no necesitaba que lo protegieran. Sin mencionar que si se encontrase en peligro, él definitivamente se los habría advertido, al menos con un mensaje de texto o con un intento de llamada, pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

Como siempre, sólo exageraban…

Bucky tenía un pensamiento bastante similar al de Wanda, pero a diferencia de la muchacha, él no pudo permanecer en calma y quedarse dentro de la casa, se había visto obligado a ir tras Natasha. Pues apenas se cortó la trasmisión con Steve, la espía se echó a correr velozmente hacia la cochera.

—Hey… —frenó sus pasos tras cogerla por el antebrazo. Por fortuna, había conseguido alcanzarla antes de que cometiese una estupidez—, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

—No soporto esperar un segundo más. Iré por Steve.

Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero no le permitió apartarse.

—Natalia, tranquilízate. Él está bien.

—Nadie puede garantizar eso —masculló, en tanto movía su brazo y trataba de liberarse—. Suéltame.

No lo hizo.

—Veo que no confías en Steve… —La pelirroja se quedó quieta. La poca proximidad que estaban compartiendo era algo que simplemente no debería estar ocurriendo. Tenerlo cerca era tan peligroso como estar al borde de un precipicio. No podía arriesgarse—. ¿Tan poca fe tienes en el hombre que amas? ¿Acaso crees que es un inútil y que no puede cuidar de sí mismo?

Juntó el entrecejo. ¿Había entendido mal o acaso estaba disfrazando sus celos con sarcasmo?

No. Definitivamente no podía ser eso…

—Dije que me sueltes.

En silencio, esta vez Bucky lo hizo.

Natasha le miró con nerviosismo y cierta cuota de impacto. La forma en que el soldado la estaba observando la hacía creer que sus sospechas no eran del todo erróneas.

Su preocupación por Steve parecía hacerle daño.

Bruscamente bajó la vista. Pensar en ello la hizo sentir nauseas.

Pasó por su lado mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el vehículo de Sam, por mucho que aquello le afectase, no debía distraerse, sólo tenía que concentrarse en traer a Steve de regreso.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué huyes? —cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo de voltear. Aquello estaba recordándole esos días en que discutían y terminaban solucionando sus diferencias en la cama—. ¿No tienes suficiente valor para hablar conmigo acerca de Steve?

Tragó saliva.

Por supuesto que no tenía valor para hablar de eso.

—No es un buen momento para tener una charla de ese tipo…

—Nunca es un buen momento para ti.

Apartó su mano de la puerta del automóvil y con furia se giró a encararle.

—¿Sabes qué? —expresó, fastidiada—. Estoy cansada de sentirme culpable y de que me mires así todo el maldito tiempo.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así como lo estás haciendo ahora! —contestó, apuntándole el rostro—. Me miras con rabia, con ira y como si todo lo que hubiese pasado entre nosotros fuese mi jodida culpa.

Sin atreverse a interrumpirla, Bucky guardó silencio. Él no pensaba eso, pero se sentía intrigado y deseaba escucharla.

»Sufrí mucho cuando nos separaron, no te imaginas cuánto. —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, recordar su pasado le hacía realmente mal—. Es algo que me sigue doliendo hasta el día de hoy y es sumamente injusto que la zorra de esta situación sea yo.

—Jamás he dicho que seas una…

—No, no lo has dicho —le interrumpió—, pero estoy segura de que eso piensas cuando me ves junto a Steve.

No había podido contenerse de expresar aquello, estaba segura de que era cierto.

—Yo no pienso eso, Natalia —La pelirroja se tensó en cuanto lo vio acercarse—, pero no me parece justo que estés con él sin decirle la verdad…

—¿Qué sentido tendría?

—Ser honestos… —Para una persona como ella, marcada profundamente por los secretos de su pasado, eso claramente era complicado—. Steve merece saber lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué demonios se supone que ocurrió entre ustedes?

La voz de Sam hizo que ambos le mirasen con impacto.

Tras el estante en el cual guardaban las municiones y el armamento, la figura de Sam se asomó entre la oscuridad de la cochera. Su expresión de pocos amigos dejaba en evidencia que, por desgracia, había escuchado más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no piensan responder?


	11. Gemas, Thanos y Muerte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney. **No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Capítulo dedicado a_ _ **Vidian**_ _. "Te adoro hermanita, me has dado mucho apoyo estos días y jamás voy a olvidarlo. Sin tu apoyo moral y esos reviews gigantes que tanto amo, este fanfic no sería igual. Espero te guste"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XI: Gemas, Thanos y Muerte**_

* * *

 _Tras observarle detenidamente, Steve se percató de las pronunciadas ojeras que ennegrecían la mirada altanera de su antiguo compañero de equipo, su barba estaba un tanto descuidada y sobre su rostro, había una expresión demacrada que jamás le había visto._

 _Si Tony lucía así, no quería detenerse a imaginar la impresión que debía producir su propio aspecto…_

— _Hace unos días conocí a un tipo —comenzó, mientras su mirada se perdía en el altar de la iglesia, específicamente en el tétrico crucifijo de resina que yacía en medio. Sintió un escalofrío, nunca le habían gustado esas cosas—, bueno… Bruce me lo presentó. Su nombre es Stephen Strange, más conocido como Doctor Strange._

 _El entrecejo de Steve se frunció. Aquel nombre le sonó bastante familiar._

— _¿Strange?_

— _¿Lo conoces?_

— _No —negó de inmediato—, pero si mal no recuerdo, hace un tiempo, Natasha y yo interrogamos a un tipo que lo mencionó._

— _No me sorprende, fue un médico muy exitoso en el campo de la cirugía, pero ahora está bastante alejado de eso. En fin, este sujeto es especial, él tiene habilidades, ya sabes, singulares…_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con singulares?_

 _Tony entornó los ojos, había olvidado que Steve Rogers era un hombre literal y que algunas cosas simplemente no las podía —ni quería— interpretar._

— _Es un hechicero, no uno ordinario…_

— _¿Cómo Wanda?_

— _No exactamente, diría que Strange maneja cosas aún más complejas…_

— _Vale entiendo, es una amenaza y necesitas nuestra ayuda para contenerlo, ¿verdad?_

— _No._

— _¿Entonces? —inquirió, mirándole confundido._

— _Este tipo maneja las artes místicas. —Sabía que Steve no entendía a lo que se refería, pero no podía ir al grano, la situación era difícil y si no deseaba que él se alterase, estaba condenado a ser detallista y paciente—. Lo que básicamente hace, es encargarse de proteger a la Tierra de amenazas que nosotros ni siquiera podríamos imaginar._

— _¿Podrías ser más específico?_

 _Tony lanzó un resoplido._

 _Probablemente eso de ser detallista y paciente no iba a funcionar._

— _Strange protege a la Tierra de amenazas interdimensionales. Amenazas que, básicamente podrían acabar con nuestro planeta y toda la galaxia —observó a Steve seriamente, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, confesar lo que ocurría, era obligarse a confiar nuevamente en él y no sabía si estaba preparado para eso. De cualquier manera, sus opciones eran limitadas. Necesitaba a Rogers, y aunque éste no lo supiera, también iba a necesitarle—. Hace tres semanas, un ser extraño se infiltró en nuestra torre. Esa noche yo no estaba ahí, tampoco Rhodey, pero Visión… él sí estaba._

 _Su estómago dio un vuelco violento. Recordar la forma en que ese individuo estuvo a escasos segundos de acabar con Visión, aún lograba revolverle las entrañas._

— _¿Le hizo algo? —preguntó, alarmado—. ¿Visión está bien?_

— _Ahora lo está, pero cuando acudió a mí y vi el estado en que le dejaron, simplemente no lo creí…_

 _El rostro de Steve empalideció bruscamente._

— _Visión es muy poderoso, si ese individuo consiguió dejarle tan malherido es porque…_

— _Es extremadamente peligroso —complementó, dejando al capitán con los labios ligeramente separados. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Visión dijo que intentó noquearle, pero no lo logró, luego su agresor murmuró que el Titán Loco estaría muy contento y simplemente se abalanzó encima de él, listo y dispuesto a despojarlo de la gema._

— _¿Pero no lo logró, verdad?_

 _Tony negó con la cabeza._

— _Aún no, pero en cuanto pueda lo hará._

— _¿Cómo escapó?_

— _Eso no importa, cap. Lo que debería importarte es lo que hay detrás de toda esta basura._

— _¡Pues ve al grano!_

— _Thanos… —espetó, sintiendo un escalofrío con el simple hecho de mencionarlo—, según me informaron, es un maldito cuyos poderes podrían despedazarnos. Este tipo gobierna sobre una región lejana del espacio, también comanda el ejército masivo de los Chitauri. Su objetivo principal es obtener las Gemas del Infinito, ya imaginarás para qué las quiere, ¿no?_

 _Durante los últimos meses, había experimentado en carne propia las consecuencias de lo ocurrido, pero si era honesto, nunca lo había sentido tanto como en esos momentos. Incluso, podía inferir que a Tony le pasaba lo mismo. Ambos sabían que sus diferencias provocaron consecuencias irreparables, una de ellas —sin duda— fue haber convertido a la Tierra en un blanco fácil, pues con los Vengadores divididos, el planeta automáticamente corría peligro. Tarde o temprano algo así ocurriría, y lamentablemente, quienes más lo padecerían serían las personas, civiles inocentes que no debían verse afectados por todo lo ocurrido._

— _¿Qué tiene que ver Strange en todo esto?_

— _Está más involucrado que cualquiera de nosotros, él también tiene una gema, específicamente la del tiempo, la que obviamente está protegiendo. En realidad, puede que Strange comprenda esto mejor que yo. Pero de cualquier manera, eso tampoco es el punto._

— _Mi cabeza va a explotar, Tony… sólo enlaza las cosas y ya._

— _Bruce estuvo en Asgard, con Thor, supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó ahí…_

— _No, Tony. No sé nada —contestó, cabreado._

— _Asgard fue destruida… —Los ojos de Steve se abrieron desmesurados, aquello no podía ser cierto. Estaba decidido a preguntar qué diablos había pasado, pero en cuanto el filántropo realizó un gesto con su dedo y le solicitó guardar silencio, Steve asumió que simplemente debía callarse, a final de cuentas, sus preguntas sólo estaban entorpeciendo la conversación—, da igual, eso podemos explicártelo más adelante… el punto es que cuando Thor, Bruce y su pueblo estaban sobre una nave dirigiéndose a la Tierra, fueron interceptados por la nave de ese miserable grandísimo hijo de… —interrumpió sus propias palabras en tanto cerraba los ojos y se tomaba el tabique nasal con un par de dedos—. Como sea, cuando Bruce se despertó, luego de ya sabes, haberse convertido en el otro sujeto, Strange se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidió dirigirse hacia el sitio en donde estaba Bruce, después de eso, ambos me buscaron y me advirtieron proteger a Visión, obviamente intenté contactarme con él, pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo, ya le habían golpeado._

— _Maldición…_

— _Por fortuna Visión logró huir de esa cosa, pero seamos realistas, la suerte no estará siempre de nuestro lado, tenemos que hacer algo._

 _Aunque sintiera que en esos momentos su ayuda no solucionaría nada y que sus deseos por vengar la muerte de Sharon le obligaban a quedarse en Alemania, Steve sabía que no tendría suficientes agallas para anteponer sus intereses personales y negarse a regresar. Pero en realidad, tampoco tenía opciones de hacerlo. Había sido él mismo quien prometió estar dispuesto a ayudar si los Vengadores llegaban a necesitarle. Además, sus principios como Vengador no habían cambiado, aún deseaba proteger a la Tierra y liberarla de cualquier amenaza, incluso si eso le costaba la vida._

— _¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?_

— _Ayúdanos a cuidar las Gemas del Infinito y a proteger a los civiles de una inminente invasión alienígena, o lo qué sea que vaya a pasarnos. Ayúdanos a impedir que ocurra una desgracia._

 _En efecto, la cooperación que esperaba Tony, claramente implicaba tener que marcharse de ahí._

— _Aún tengo asuntos pendientes aquí…_

 _Stark le miró como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande de su vida. Pero no podía culparlo, en cierta manera así había sonado._

— _Y yo tenía una boda que planear —replicó, haciendo alusión a su compromiso con Pepper Potts—, pero no podremos hacer nada si destruyen nuestro planeta._

— _Lo sé, tienes razón, es sólo que… en estos meses ocurrieron cosas que son difíciles de superar._

— _Nosotros tampoco la hemos pasado bien._

— _Asesinaron a Sharon… —soltó de golpe._

 _Durante algunos segundos, el magnate simplemente pareció quedar en blanco. Aquella noticia acababa de noquearlo._

— _¿Qué? —inquirió, perplejo._

 _Steve le miró seriamente. No tenía intenciones de echárselo en cara y demostrarle que durante esos meses, ellos tampoco la habían tenido fácil, si se lo había dicho, fue simplemente porque esta vez pensaba hacer las cosas bien, no estaba dispuesto a guardar secretos de ningún tipo._

 _Y de cualquier manera, si pensaban trabajar juntos, debían comenzar por lo básico y recomponer la confianza que alguna vez profesaron hacia el otro._

— _Hydra está aprovechando nuestra separación para seguir con sus planes. Ahora son liderados por un psiquiatra psicópata que manipula las mentes. —Su mandíbula comenzó a tensarse—. El doctor Fausto._

— _¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Tony, sin salir de su impacto._

— _No sé cómo lo hace, pero es capaz de hacer que cualquier persona se someta a su voluntad. Manipuló a Sharon para que me asesinara con un arma, ella fue incapaz de hacerlo y… — recordar aquel suceso, provocó que el capitán inconscientemente formase puños en las manos—, ese maldito la obligó a dispararse en la cabeza._

 _Tony procesó la información sintiendo una presión desagradable sobre el pecho. En cierta forma, sentía que la muerte de Sharon Carter también era su culpa._

— _Lo siento, Steve._

— _No puedo dejar que se quedé así…_

— _No, definitivamente no._

— _¿Cómo se supone que arreglaremos todo esto? ¿Cómo lidiaremos con Hydra, el gobierno y Thanos al mismo tiempo?_

— _Sé que quieres justicia por lo que ocurrió con tu novia, y sé que esos bastardos de Hydra también representan una amenaza grande, pero créeme, todo lo que hagan valdrá mierda si Thanos logra reunir las gemas. —Steve descendió la vista. Ni siquiera quería imaginar semejante poder en manos de ese tipo—. Escucha, desconozco los planes exactos de ese tipo, pero estoy seguro de que va a atacarnos muy pronto. Por eso es importante que mantengamos las gemas a salvo, encarguémonos de esto y cuando estemos seguros de que ninguna entidad cósmica nos va a destruir, entonces nos ocuparemos de Hydra y de ese maldito que asesinó a Sharon._

— _Eso suena bien, supongo… —lanzó un suspiro_ _«_ _¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota para decir que aquello suena bien, cuando en el fondo sabes que se oye peor que una pesadilla?_ _»_ _pensó, angustiado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, ya no sabía lo que decía—. Si regresamos, Ross no tardará en encontrarnos._

— _No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ese dolor en el trasero._

…

Mientras ignoraba tomar cualquier tipo de precaución y con ansiedad decidía aumentar la velocidad, Steve condujo su motocicleta por un camino rocoso y sin pavimento. Sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados y que le esperaban angustiados, no podía tardarse más de la cuenta.

La reciente conversación que había tenido con Tony, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, aquello simplemente se había negado a salir de sus pensamientos. Su mente era incapaz de pensar en otras palabras que no fuesen «gemas» «Thanos» y «muerte».

Ser consciente del peligro que corrían y de lo que tendrían que hacer para salir con vida, era algo que no sabía cómo demonios explicar, ¿qué cara pondrían sus amigos? ¿Qué diría Natasha?

 _Oh Nat…_

Ella definitivamente iba a tomárselo muy mal.

Era la que más esfuerzos había hecho por conseguir pruebas que demostrasen la inocencia del grupo, la única que tuvo iniciativa de volver a levantarse y lograr que las cosas poco a poco volviesen a ser como antes.

No quería imaginar su rostro cuando le dijera que todos sus planes acababan de irse al diablo.

.

* * *

.

No sabía qué hacer, tampoco qué decir o cómo diantres reaccionar. En su organismo nada parecía querer funcionar.

Con ojos brillantes, Natasha miró a James en forma suplicante, jamás se había sentido de aquella manera, su mente acababa de hacer cortocircuito y aunque quisiera hablar, las palabras simplemente no fluían. Necesitaba que la ayudase, que dijera algo, alguna frase idiota que excusase lo que Sam acababa de escuchar, en realidad, cualquier cosa que hiciera era mejor que guardar silencio y limitarse a actuar indiferente frente a un problema que les correspondía a ambos.

«Maldita sea»

Si deseaba ir por Steve, su única alternativa era reaccionar, hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance y salir de eso cuanto antes.

Por él, debía hacerlo.

«Tienes que hacerlo»

Tratando de entregar una explicación convincente y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese maldito momento acabase, Natasha se abofeteó mentalmente y con valentía decidió enfrentarle.

—Sam…

Se aproximó a él, quiso tomarle de un brazo y buscar un poco de comprensión con aquel gesto, pero en cuanto su mano intentó tocarle, Falcon bruscamente se alejó y con rapidez se encargó de marcar distancia.

Tragó saliva. Claramente no deseaba escucharle.

—No, olvídalo. No es necesario que me expliquen nada. —La mirada de Sam esta vez cayó sobre Bucky—. Es bastante evidente lo que sucede entre ustedes.

—No tergiverses las cosas, Wilson. Sólo estábamos platicando.

Bastó con que James dijera eso para que Sam se precipitase a él con pasos amenazantes.

—¿Crees que soy un imbécil? —masculló—. Escuché perfecto y claro que entre tú y Natasha hubo algo…

—¿Y qué? —replicó, haciendo que Natasha comenzase a inquietarse. Nunca había visto a Sam tan molesto, su autocontrol parecía ir en decadencia, pues sólo era cuestión de segundos para que su rabia estallase y terminase estampando su puño en el rostro de Bucky—, eso no quiere decir que actualmente siga sucediendo. Si piensas que traicionamos a Steve o cualquier mierda parecida, estás muy equivocado. Además, no tenemos por qué demonios darte explicaciones.

Antes de que Sam pudiese responder algo y sin saber cómo diablos consiguió interponerse en medio de ambos, Natasha le obligó a distanciarse de Bucky en tanto le tocaba el pecho con la palma de su mano y le miraba amenazante.

Estaba comenzando a hartarse de darle explicaciones.

—Steve corre peligro y no deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo con esto.

—¡Chicos! —La voz de Ant-Man hizo que los tres volteasen a observarle—. ¡Chicos!

Natasha rodó los ojos, si Scott decía algo estúpido no dudaría en golpearlo.

Lang ingresó rápidamente en la cochera y Bucky no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Ver como su enorme entusiasmo se reflejaba en aquella sonrisa amigable y esperanzadora, era simplemente desconcertante. Como siempre, Scott y su irreverencia contrarrestaban violentamente con la tensión del momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bucky, sin poder ocultar su fastidio.

—¡Steve ya regresó!

.

* * *

.

En cuanto Scott anunció la llegada del capitán, Natasha corrió desesperada y ansiosa a su encuentro. En esta ocasión no hizo nada por disimular sus sentimientos. Tan pronto como pudo alcanzarlo con sus manos, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y no dudó en recibirlo con un abrazo.

Steve inmediatamente correspondió al gesto, la rodeó por la cintura y se apegó a ella como si no la hubiese visto en años.

—Maldición, estaba tan preocupada… —susurró, en tanto hundía el rostro en su cuello y le envolvía ambos brazos tras el mismo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquila, nada malo ocurrió —siseó, apartándose brevemente para mirarla y guiñarle un ojo—. Te dije que todo saldría bien.

Natasha esbozó una sonrisa sincera. En verdad había llegado a pensar lo peor, que el idiota de Stark haría algo en su contra o que jamás volvería a verlo. Era un verdadero alivio saber que las cosas no habían acabado de esa manera.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó la forma en que Sam le observaba, aquello hizo que de manera inconsciente tragase saliva y dejase de abrazarle.

Mientras notaba la tensión entre Natasha y Sam, Bucky adelantó sus pasos y se encargó de llegar a Steve antes de que Falcon pudiese hacerlo, como buen entendedor de la situación, sabía que era su momento de intervenir e impedir que el moreno fuese a mencionar algo respecto a lo ocurrido en la cochera.

—Me alegra saber que todo salió bien —dijo Bucky, dándole un toque amistoso en la espalda.

—Ni tan bien —musitó Steve, encargándose de usar un tono de voz que sólo su amigo pudiese escuchar, éste en respuesta, por supuesto frunció el ceño—, luego te explico.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —cuestionó Sam, acercándose—. Estábamos a segundos de ir a buscarte…

—Sí, de hecho cuando el micrófono dejó de funcionar, llegamos a pensar lo peor —añadió Scott.

—¡Hey cap, ven a decirnos qué demonios pasó! —gritó Clint desde el pórtico de la vivienda. Wanda, quien yacía de pie a su lado, esbozó una sonrisa sincera y a lo lejos le saludó con una mano.

Steve quiso sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo que tenía que decirles no iba a ser agradable en lo absoluto.

…

— _Entonces… —mencionó, aún sin poder creer que estuviese cediendo a los planes de Tony—, ¿Quieres que hable con T'Challa y lo convenza de hacer esto?_

— _¿Se te ocurre un plan mejor?_

 _Por supuesto que no se le ocurría nada mejor, en esos momentos a duras penas conseguía pensar._

— _Sabes que los habitantes de Wakanda no la han pasado bien, si llevamos a Visión a ese lugar, haremos que esa gente se exponga a un grave peligro._

— _Ay querido capí paleta —profirió, mirándolo como si fuese un niño de cinco años—, ¿cómo demonios te hago entender que todo el universo está en grave peligro?_

— _Sí, pero…_

— _Pero nada, Rogers, sabes tanto como yo que Wakanda es el mejor sitio para proteger a Visión y a la maldita gema que lleva en su cuerpo. Sin mencionar que T´Challa confía más en ti que en mí, ya te ayudó a esconder al imbécil de tu novio una vez. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo de nuevo?_

 _Sus últimos dichos claramente no fueron del agrado del rubio, su entrecejo fruncido y un gesto de pocos amigos lo dejaban más que claro._

— _¿Cuándo quieres que partamos a Wakanda?_

— _Esta semana._

— _¿Y Visión? ¿Cómo lo hará para llegar a Wakanda? ¿Llegará solo o quieres que nosotros…?_

— _Él ya está aquí. —Los orbes azules de Steve se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad—, se quedará con ustedes y luego todos viajarán a Wakanda._

— _¿Cómo que él está aquí?_

— _Bueno no está aquí ahora mismo, está en el hotel donde me estoy hospedando, pero en cuanto me vaya, él se dirigirá al sitio en donde tú y el resto de los fugitivos se están quedando. Así que no sería mala idea que regresases pronto a casa, digo, la brujita, la arañita, el tipo que se transforma en hormiga gigante y los demás, deben estar muy preocupados. Entonces papi, o sea tú —habló, apuntándole con un dedo—, debe prepararlos psicológicamente para esto. La idea es que cuando vean a Visión y se enteren de todo, no entren en pánico y se asusten._

 _Unos enormes deseos por golpearlo comenzaron a invadirlo. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a ser sarcástico cuando los estaba exponiendo de semejante manera? Si esa cosa quería a Visión, en cualquier momento podría llegar y atacarles._

— _¿Qué demonios te pasa, Stark? —masculló, sintiendo como y una vena palpitaba de forma desagradable en el interior de su cuello—, ¿de esto se trata? ¿De lavarte las manos y traernos el peligro a nosotros?_

 _Ahora fue Tony quien le miró con expresión colérica._

— _Veo que eres incapaz de dejar lado esta cosa de los bandos… —ironizó, provocando que Steve se sintiera un tanto desconcertado y dejase de verlo directo a los ojos—, esto no se trata de exponerlos, Rogers. Mientras ustedes se largan a Wakanda, Strange, Bruce y yo trataremos de buscar una manera de detener esta mierda, pero como veo que la demencia senil empieza afectarte, debo recordarte que Strange también tiene una gema, así que estaremos igual o incluso más expuestos que ustedes._

— _¿Todavía tienes el celular que te di? —preguntó, distraído. Tony le miró con extrañeza, no entendía su interrogante—, ¿lo tienes o no?_

— _¿Esa piedra neandertal? —refutó, arqueando una ceja—, claro que lo tengo._

— _Esa piedra neandertal simboliza que superé eso de los bandos mucho antes que tú, Tony._

— _Y ese hermoso iPhone que te di, cabe decir, de mucho más calidad que esa concha con números que tú me diste, también lo simboliza._

 _Y por primera vez —desde que los malditos acuerdos de Sokovia habían llegado a sus vidas—, ambos pudieron sonreírse con sinceridad y compañerismo._

…

—¿Steve? —insistió Sam, mirándole con preocupación—, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué quería Stark?

—Será mejor que se los explique adentro.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Steve finalizó sus palabras y todos fueron conscientes del peligro que estaban corriendo, un silencio frío y rotundo se posó en medio de la sala. Algunos yacían con el rostro pálido y la vista perdida, otros —mientras trataban de pensar en algo que pudiese ayudarles a salir de eso—, sólo se limitaban a permanecer cabizbajos. Muy en el fondo, todos sabían que su única alternativa era aceptar lo que Stark había propuesto.

Aunque no les gustase, tendrían que abandonar Alemania y dirigirse cuanto antes a Wakanda. Después de todo, era la mejor opción.

—Los planes de Tony siempre terminan mal, intenta ser un héroe y protegernos a todos, pero su ego empieza a cegarle y es incapaz de notar que hay cosas que no puede manejar. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes lo caro que eso puede salirnos. —A pesar de que su voz se oyó débil y apagada. Natasha se encargó de sonar enfadada—. Si ese Thanos es tan poderoso como dicen, ni la tecnología más sofisticada de Stark podrá salvarnos.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —inquirió Clint—, ¿dejar que logre su objetivo y nos asesine?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo digo que no permitamos que Tony domine esto. Eso es todo.

Steve la miró con gesto culpable, sabía lo mucho que eso estaba doliéndole, él también habría preferido quedarse en Alemania y hacer justicia por Sharon, pero no estaba en sus manos frenar lo que ocurría con Thanos, aquello no dependía de él, tampoco de Tony, era responsabilidad de todos y si deseaban seguir respirando, no tenían más opciones que dejar a un lado sus pretensiones personales y unirse a Stark.

—Nat… —Con intenciones de tranquilizarla, avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, pero Natasha se negó a tenerle cerca y con molestia retrocedió.

No era sencillo asimilar que sus esfuerzos por acabar con Hydra se estuviesen yendo al demonio, al menos no después de haberse esforzado tanto. En esos momentos no tenía fuerzas suficientes para entenderlo, y muy en el fondo, tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Dejando a Steve preocupado y siendo incapaz de seguir con eso, la pelirroja simplemente optó por dirigirse a su cuarto. Necesitaba relajarse y procesar esa situación en silencio.

—Entonces es un hecho, nos iremos a Wakanda. —La voz de Falcon hizo que el capitán dejase de mirar el camino que había tomado la espía y enfocase ambas pupilas sobre él. A juzgar por la actitud apática que había cargado Sam durante los últimos días, le sorprendía bastante que no estuviese siendo irónico y pareciera dispuesto a apoyarle—. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

—Probablemente esta semana, en realidad Tony no especificó un día, el sólo…

Sus palabras quedaron a medio terminar, pues de improviso, la figura de un hombre con cabello rubio y de contextura delgada —literalmente— atravesó la puerta principal de la sala.

Eso bastó para que todos reaccionasen y adoptasen un actitud de combate, estaban decididos a intervenir y atacarle, pero en cuanto se percataron de la verdadera identidad de aquel sujeto, con absoluto desconcierto abandonaron sus posturas de ataque y sólo se limitaron a observarle.

Visión inmediatamente se deshizo de su aspecto humano y con rapidez dejó que su verdadera apariencia hiciera acto de presencia. Les dedico una sonrisa débil y con caballerosidad realizó una pequeña reverencia antes de saludarles.

—Discúlpenme, no era mi intención asustarles, pero han ocurrido eventos desagradables que me han obligado a tener que ocultar mi verdadera identidad.

—Entendemos esa mierda mejor que nadie —espetó Natasha, quien había regresado en sus pasos y observaba al recién llegado desde los peldaños de la escalera.

Como si se tratase de un fantasma, ingresó en la sala mientras levitaba en el aire y se desplazaba directamente hacia Wanda. La chica —con lágrimas en los ojos y evidentemente emocionada—, sonrió ampliamente antes de envolver ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y recibirle con un cálido abrazo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —exclamó Scott, aún desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo.

—Cierto, olvidé mencionar que Visión ya estaba aquí —habló Steve, mientras hacía un gesto con las manos e incitaba a que todos se calmasen.

—Wanda… —musitó, besándole la frente—, no imaginas cuánto te extrañé.

Bucky frunció el ceño. No le agradaba la forma en que ese androide la tocaba.

—No dejaré que nada malo te pase —expresó la muchacha—. Lo prometo.

Aún rodeado por los brazos de la castaña, volvió a enfocar la vista en el resto del grupo. Sonrió con amabilidad y se sintió feliz de estar junto a ellos.

—En verdad, estoy muy agradecido por esto.

Steve le sonrió de regreso y a modo de bienvenida le extendió una mano. Visión rápidamente se la estrechó.

—Me sumo a las palabras de Wanda, no dejaremos que nada malo te pase.

.

* * *

.

Bucky sabía que debía preocuparse de cosas más importantes, como la amenaza que tendrían que enfrentar en los próximos días o cualquier cosa que no se relacionase a lo ocurrido en la cochera, pero sinceramente, no podía dejar de pensar en el riesgo que él y Natalia estaban corriendo. Si Sam decidía abrir la boca y Steve llegaba a enterarse de su pasado con la espía, no quería pensar en las consecuencias. Personalmente, creía que su amigo merecía enterarse de todo, pero también creía que ese no era precisamente el momento más adecuado.

A oscuras y con cuidado, Bucky decidió abandonar su cuarto, necesitaba salir al patio, disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche, dejar de pensar en eso y de paso, tomar un poco de aire.

Luego de que Visión respondiese múltiples preguntas y conversase durante varios minutos con ellos, el grupo decidió darle un descanso y continuar con eso a la mañana siguiente. Era bastante tarde y debían descansar. Se avecinaban días complejos y si realmente deseaban enfrentarlos, definitivamente necesitaban estar preparados.

Era el único que permanecía despierto —o al menos eso creía—, no podía negar que la idea de regresar a Wakanda le agradaba, pero en parte, aquello al mismo tiempo le resultaba preocupante. Dejar todo atrás para unirse a una lucha mucho peor, no era algo sencillo y mucho menos esperanzador.

Dando pasos extremadamente sigilosos —«idénticos a los que en usaba en sus días como asesino», pensó irónico—, el castaño comenzó a bajar los peldaños de la escalera. En cuanto llegó a la primera planta, caminó por el corto pasillo que le guiaba a la cocina y no dudó en adentrarse en aquel cuarto. En dicha estancia había una puerta directa hacia el patio, era sin duda la mejor opción para salir de la ahí y no hacer ruido.

Deseaba pasar desapercibido y no despertar a nadie, mucho menos a Visión, que descansaba plácidamente sobre el sofá más grande de la sala. Tenía que admitir que verle dormir le produjo relajo, por un instante pensó que el androide ignoraría las instrucciones de Clint —quien había sido bastante categórico al momento de prohibirle dormir con Wanda—, pero por suerte eso no había ocurrido, Visión no era un ser desobediente y parecía respetar a la muchacha más que cualquiera de ellos.

O al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba.

—¿A dónde vas?

Esa voz, definitivamente no podía pertenecer a otra chica.

Encontrándose a escasos segundos de abrir la puerta, y tras comprobar que —en efecto—, se trataba de Wanda. Bucky no pudo evitar gesticular una mueca repleta de fastidio.

—Empiezo a creer que estás acosándome —murmuró, volteando hacia ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

A oscuras y sentada en una silla del pequeño comedor redondo de la cocina, Wanda le devolvió la mirada en tanto arqueaba una ceja y sostenía un vaso con leche.

—Yo pregunté primero. Pero no me respondas aún… déjame adivinar —siseó, con cierto ápice burlesco en la voz—, ¿visitarás el cuarto de Natasha y entrarás por su ventana?

Ahora fue Bucky quien enarqueó una ceja.

—Creí que la llegada de tu novio androide haría que olvidases tus celos, pero veo que no fue así…

Dando por finalizado ese efímero e irónico intercambio de palabras, Bucky comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Estaba a escasos segundos de salir, pero su acción no pudo concretarse, pues como si se tratase de un fenómeno paranormal, la puerta pareció adquirir vida propia y sin explicación lógica volvió a cerrarse.

Permaneciendo inmóvil y con gesto perplejo. El soldado tragó saliva. Eso claramente había sido producto de la telequinesis de Wanda.

—Eres aterradora…

—Gracias —contestó, indiferente.

—No era un cumplido.

—En serio, Bucky… ¿a dónde vas? —le cuestionó, esta vez sin poder ocultar que estaba preocupada.

—Descuida, no voy a escaparme. Sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él. Ante la pregunta, James negó con la cabeza—, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo.

Bucky descendió la vista. No le agradaba el rumbo que eso estaba tomando. Aquellas conversaciones nocturnas no solían terminar bien.

—No deberíamos estar hablando.

Wanda esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Lo dices por nuestra última charla?

—De hecho sí. Incluso creí que _nuestro asunto_ había quedado bastante claro.

—Oh vamos, que no funcionemos de esa forma no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos —explicó con expresión afable—, déjame acompañarte.

Se oía tentador, pero también muy sospechoso. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía tan dócil? Después de todo, la última charla que habían sostenido no terminó del mejor modo.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea. Además, necesito estar solo.

—¿Y si te lo pidiera Natasha? —Por supuesto, ella no podía ser dócil durante mucho tiempo—, ¿le dirías que sí, verdad?

Suspiró cansino.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas a dormir con tu muñeco inteligente?

Wanda frunció el ceño. Jamás pensó que Bucky pudiese ver a Visión como un posible rival masculino, pero tantas menciones despectivas a su nombre, definitivamente le hacían creer lo contrario.

—¿En serio estás celoso de él?

James la miró divertido.

—Sé que te gustaría que lo estuviese, pero lamento decepcionarte. No estoy celoso. —Mientras susurraba aquellas palabras y acercaba a su rostro al de la muchacha, provocó intencionalmente que ella empezase a respirar más rápido. Tras percatarse de eso, James la miró satisfecho—. Sé que Visión no es tu tipo.

Bucky conocía el efecto que podía provocar sobre las mujeres y Wanda detestaba con todas sus fuerzas que supiera usarlo a su favor. Pero en esta ocasión, no le permitiría salir invicto, no pensaba darle el privilegio de enaltecer su maldito ego. Esta vez no.

—Sí, tienes razón… —contestó, usando la rabia que sentía para mantenerse inflexible—, Visión no es mi tipo, pero no porque no me guste, más bien es por otro motivo. Verás, él es tan bueno que no creo ser digna de merecerlo. Es que soy un poco estúpida y suelo perder el tiempo fijándome en idiotas.

Su contestación tuvo el efecto que esperó, James no necesitó que terminase esa frase agregando un «como tú» en clara alusión a su persona, pues sólo se limitó a guardar silencio mientras la miraba como si hubiese recibido un golpe violento y —sumamente inesperado— sobre la entrepierna.

» Buenas noches, Bucky —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

.

* * *

.

Se Había dirigido a la habitación de Natasha, con la única finalidad de charlar y generar una instancia en la que ambos pudiesen encontrar un poco de apoyo moral en los brazos del otro, pero su ilusa fantasía murió cuando ella decidió ignorarle. La pelirroja no abrió la puerta y ni siquiera se dignó a pronunciar una respuesta que justificase su extraña actitud.

Steve decidió no insistir, honestamente, no sabía qué demonios le ocurría y tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo. Podía inferir que tras su charla con Tony, ella se sintiera molesta e incluso deshecha, pero estaba seguro de que eso no justificaba su actitud tan repelente.

Debía tratarse de algo más.

Lanzó un suspiro. De corazón esperaba que el motivo de su aislamiento no fuese una mentira, estaba repleto de problemas y no necesitaba agregar algo como eso a la lista.

Sintiéndose estresado y más agotado que nunca, Steve se quitó la ropa y rápidamente ingresó en la ducha. Se situó bajo la regadera y con cansancio cerró los ojos. No tenía palabras para describir lo extenuado que se sentía, en un principio pensó que ver a Tony sería lo más complejo de la jornada, pero luego de que éste le hablase sobre Thanos y el peligro que les acechaba, Steve pudo comprobar lo equivocado que había estado.

Haber tenido que comentárselo al grupo y lograr que, en el proceso, éstos no se alterasen, realmente había sido muy complicado. Ni siquiera deseaba recordar las expresiones asustadas e inseguras que tenían sus amigos, mucho menos la angustia de Natasha y su negatividad ante lo que se avecinaba.

Pensar nuevamente en ello, le produjo una punzada en el pecho.

¿Cómo demonios iba a saber lo que ocurría, si Natasha no se lo decía y sólo se limitaba a ignorarlo?

En tanto se pasaba las manos por el rostro y el cabello, Steve sacudió la cabeza. Si seguía dándole más vueltas a ese asunto, esa ducha haría cualquier cosa, menos relajarlo.

Tras percibir un remezón ligero sobre la mampara de cristal, el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe. Por inercia volteó a ver de qué se trataba, pero en cuanto la puerta de corredera se abrió y una desnuda Natasha apareció en frente suyo, Steve no pudo evitar sentirse estupefacto.

—Nat…

—Shhh… —Mientras se adentraba en la ducha y le hacía retroceder un par de centímetros, Natasha posó el dedo índice sobre su boca.

—Creí que… —Hablar mientras veía como las curvas de su cuerpo se mojaban con el agua que caía de la regadera, no era sencillo en lo absoluto, mucho menos cuando la tenía tan cerca—, creí que estabas enfadada.

—Y lo estaba, pero no contigo, Steve. —Los brazos de la pelirroja comenzaron a rodear su cuello y apenas pudo sentir el roce de sus pechos encima de sus propios pectorales, Steve se vio obligado a inspirar hondo—. Es solo que a veces reacciono mal y, bueno, me desquité contigo.

Lo explicaba como si no lo hubiese ignorado cuando fue hasta su cuarto y golpeó la puerta. Como si su actitud fuese normal y esa simple explicación realmente sonase convincente —cuando en el fondo—, ella misma sabía que no sonaba de ese modo.

Maldita sea, tenía tantas ganas de echárselo en cara, pero cómo demonios hacerlo después de semejante aparición.

»Perdóname —murmuró, mientras se acercaba a sus labios y comenzaba a besarlo.

En cuanto Natasha se separó y le miró extasiada, Steve la tomó por la cintura y no dudó en inmovilizarla contra el cristal de la mampara.

—¿En verdad haremos esto, Natasha?

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió con seducción, mientras delineaba los músculos de su abdomen con un dedo—. ¿Tener sexo en la ducha?

—Nat… —mencionó con reproche.

Natasha rodó los ojos, sabía que se refería al hecho de proteger esas dichosas gemas y partir a Wakanda, pero realmente, en esos momentos no quería recordarlo.

—No, Steve, por favor no hablemos de eso ahora.

Antes de que su compañero pudiera ejercer su derecho a réplica o cometiera el error de agregar algo que arruinase aquel momento, Natasha volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y esta vez dejó que su lengua también participase en el acto.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente y se distanció un par de centímetros para verlo a los ojos, sonrió al notar como cierta parte de Steve crecía y comenzaba a chocar contra su abdomen.

» ¿Ves? Tú tampoco quieres seguir hablando, Rogers.

Con el ceño fruncido, Steve la miró fijamente y maldijo que su torrente sanguíneo no pareciera querer acumularse en otro lado que no fuese su entrepierna. Pese a estar frustrado, no podía decir lo contrario, quería hablar con ella y no dejarse llevar sus emociones agitadas, pero sabía que era muy tarde para eso, estaba demasiado idiotizado para hacerlo.

En cuanto Natasha se dio una media vuelta y apartó el pelo de su espalda, Rogers sencillamente se dio por vencido, no podía mantenerse indiferente y razonable frente a una invitación de ese calibre.

Tras sentir como las manos del capitán recorrían su abdomen y subían directamente a sus pechos, Natasha ladeó el rostro y le sonrió con picardía.

Sin dejar de tocar su cuerpo, Steve comenzó a besarla, primero sobre la piel de su espalda y cuello para posteriormente llegar hasta sus labios. A medida en que ambos comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad de aquel beso, la pelirroja se aferró con fuerza al cristal de la mampara y entre gemidos repletos de placer, le suplicó que no se detuviera.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto ingresó a la cocina y su mirada se encontró con la del arquero, Maximoff puso los ojos en blanco, sus ganas de tomar desayuno acababan de irse al diablo.

Había estado huyendo de él durante algunos días, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, pero no quería hablar sobre Bucky y aquel maldito chupetón que aún no se borraba de su cuello.

—Por favor… —En tanto juntaba las palmas de sus manos y hacía una señal de imploración, se acercó al sitio en donde Clint permanecía cruzado de brazos—, no quiero un sermón ahora.

—Pues qué lástima… vas a tener que escucharme.

—Visión aún está dormido, podría despertar y escucharnos, ¿acaso quieres que eso pase?

—Están todos dormidos, nadie va escucharnos.

En realidad Clint no estaba seguro de eso, pero francamente, tampoco le importaba.

—Bien, entonces que sea rápido —espetó.

—Escucha, sé que no soy nadie para sermonearte o para darte consejos, no pretendo ocupar el lugar de tu padre y mucho menos el de Pietro, pero eres importante para mí, te aprecio mucho y no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que está ocurriendo entre Barnes y tú.

Detestaba que la tratase como niña y se inmiscuyera en la mayoría de sus asuntos, pero amaba profundamente que se preocupase por ella.

» No quiero que nada malo te pase y si para mantenerte a salvo debo actuar como un idiota sobreprotector, debes saber que simplemente lo haré —continuó Clint.

Wanda le miró con ternura.

—Basta, tengo ganas de abrazarte.

—Aún no termino.

—Lo supuse —comentó con un poco de decepción. Estaba segura de que ahora vendría el sermón.

—A veces, cuando nos sentimos solos, es muy fácil confundirse con ciertas personas, más aun cuando pasamos mucho tiempo junto a ellas. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que ocurre entre ustedes.

Con impaciencia, Wanda se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Clint, sólo ve al grano…

—No digo que él sea un mal tipo, sólo quiero decir que… no es lo que necesitas, tampoco lo que mereces. Bucky nunca te hará feliz, está demasiado marcado por su pasado, incluso en lo que respecta a su vida amorosa —farfulló con rabia. La muchacha en respuesta simplemente arqueó una ceja—. Si tan sólo supieras que…

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Tal vez que Natasha y él eran amantes? ¿O que nunca me tomará en serio porque sigue enamorado de ella? —masculló, irónica—. Ya sé todo eso, Clint.

—¿Qué? —Sin saber cómo demonios consiguió hablar, Steve se adentró lentamente en la cocina. Tanto Clint como la castaña empalidecieron al verle, parecían horrorizados—. ¿Qué acabas de decir, Wanda?

Ver como los ojos del rubio le miraban expectantes y atentos —tal vez teniendo una mínima esperanza de haber oído mal—, realmente la hacía sentir miserable. No quería herirlo, sabía que Natasha y Bucky tampoco deseaban hacerlo, pero era momento de frenar eso, no podían seguirle mintiendo. Aunque doliera, Steve merecía saberlo.

—Yo…

—Steve, es sólo un mal entendido —intervino Clint—, Wanda está confundida y acaba de decir una estupidez, eso es todo.

Miró a su compañero con expresión colérica.

—No, eso no es cierto.

—Wanda, por favor —siseó, molesto.

—¡Ya basta! —expresó, dejándole en claro que no pensaba cubrir la espalda de nadie, ni siquiera la de Bucky—. Steve merece saberlo.

—No es momento para esto.

El tono de voz que usó fue claramente amenazante, pero Wanda no pareció inmutarse, simplemente enfocó la vista en Steve y con decisión avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

—Steve, no quería que te enterases de esta manera, ni siquiera debería ser yo quien te lo esté diciendo, pero… cuando ingresé en la mente de Bucky, vi a Natasha en la mayoría de sus recuerdos. —El capitán descendió la vista bruscamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Ellos se conocieron dentro de la K.G.B en el famoso cuarto rojo, él la entrenó y…

—¡Wanda!

Barton la tomó por el antebrazo, pero ella rápidamente se zafó de su agarre.

—¿Qué sentido tiene seguir ocultando esta mierda, Clint?

—El resto deberían contárselo ellos —replicó, fastidiado—, ¿no crees que ya hablaste demasiado?

—¡No intentes culparme por esto!

—¡No estoy haciendo eso, sólo quiero que te calles!

En cuanto dejaron de pelearse y mirarse con expresiones de odio, ambos descubrieron que Steve ya no se encontraba junto a ellos.


	12. Lo que hubo entre ustedes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney. **No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XII: Lo que hubo entre ustedes**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Natasha despertó sola.

Aquello inmediatamente la hizo sentir desorientada, —básicamente porque estaba desnuda y ese no era su cuarto—, pero ella sabía muy bien que su confusión no se debía solamente a eso.

Lo que habían comenzado en la ducha, prosiguió durante varios minutos sobre la cama de Steve, y sólo se terminó porque estuvieron lo suficientemente exhaustos para seguir, pues sin siquiera advertirlo, en medio de otra ronda de caricias y besos traviesos, ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Aún sin entender por qué Steve no estaba al otro lado de la cama, Natasha decidió ponerse de pie. Envolvió las sábanas blancas sobre su cuerpo y rápidamente comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias. Mientras se encargaba de hacer eso, algo inusual llamó su atención. Rápidamente arqueó una ceja y no tardó en dirigir sus pasos hacia el armario.

En tanto abría las puertas del ropero y sus ojos estudiaban el interior de aquel objeto, no pudo evitar formar un gesto pensativo.

Pues en efecto, la ropa deportiva de su acompañante, no parecía estar por ninguna parte.

Un poco aturdida, Natasha cerró las puertas del armario y retrocedió en sus pasos.

En verdad se durmió creyendo que habían compartido una noche maravillosa, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

En cierto modo, no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto, en esos momentos, Steve probablemente se encontraba trotando en algún parque cercano.

Quiso sonreír y burlarse de sí misma, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Por motivos que desconocía, no podía dejar de creer que algo no andaba bien.

.

* * *

.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Natasha decidió ignorar sus pensamientos pesimistas, tomó una ducha rápida, regresó a su cuarto y se vistió con ropa limpia.

Sería un día extenuante y una jornada bastante larga, tenían que planificar muchas cosas, sobre todo aquellas que estaban relacionadas a la protección de Visión y el viaje a Wakanda. En general, se avecinaba un día pesado y debían solucionar aquellos detalles que, hasta el momento, aún estaban pendientes, pues por desgracia, no eran pocos.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Sam.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la primera planta de la vivienda y transitaba por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, Natasha no tuvo más alternativa que detenerse. Tenía a Falcon en frente y aunque hubiese querido ignorarle, probablemente no habría podido hacerlo.

—Claro —respondió por inercia. Se cruzó de brazos—. Te escucho.

Suponía que de nueva cuenta iba a sacar a flote lo sucedido en la cochera, así que inspiró hondo y trató de mentalizarse para ello. De cualquier modo, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

—Nat, no deseo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, mucho menos ahora que las cosas se han complicado —comentó, haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido con Visión y el posible ataque de Thanos—. Sólo espero que no estés jugando con Steve. No se lo merece.

La rusa permaneció unos instantes en silencio. Pensó que tendría una actitud agresiva, que emplearía frases amenazantes e hirientes, pero él no pronunció palabras desagradables, tampoco fue descortés o actuó como un idiota. Por el contrario, Sam estaba siendo bastante maduro y muy distinto a cómo se había comportado el día anterior.

A su criterio, eso merecía un poco de consideración.

—Conocí a Bucky cuando estuve en la K.G.B. Él fue mi entrenador...

No necesitaba ver a Sam directamente al rostro para saber que debía estar cargando una expresión de completo impacto. Su confesión fue abrupta e inesperada, pero altamente necesaria, necesitaba desahogarse y de paso, lograr que su compañero volviese a confiar en ella. A final de cuentas, para ambas cosas sencillamente debía ser honesta.

—Así que era eso…

—De hecho, eso no es todo.

—Sí, lo imaginaba.

Sam volvió a emplear un tono de voz tranquilo y Natasha agradeció que estuviese siendo comprensivo.

—Nos involucramos más de lo que ellos hubiesen querido, terminaron separándonos y borrando nuestras memorias —prosiguió, tratando de ser precisa y poco detallista. No quería hablar más de la cuenta—. Aunque algo falló, conmigo no hicieron bien el trabajo, poco a poco mis recuerdos empezaron a regresar y bueno… el resto ya lo sabes.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese día? —preguntó, desconcertado—. Si lo hubieras hecho, ten por seguro que no me habría comportado como un imbécil…

—Lo habría hecho si me hubieses dejado hablar.

—Vale, lo acepto, fui un estúpido y te pido perdón, no debí hablarte de esa manera.

—Disculpa aceptada —profirió la pelirroja, en tanto le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio gesticular una mueca incómoda y angustiosa, como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta, Natasha supo que Sam deseaba decirle algo más.

—Entiendo que esto sea parte de tu vida privada, pero Steve…

—Merecía saberlo… —secundó, interrumpiéndole—, créeme que lo sé.

—¿Entre tú y Barnes…?

—Ya no hay nada.

Natasha sintió la desesperante necesidad de huir y zanjar aquel tema, pero todo parecía indicar que Sam no se lo permitiría, se veía bastante empecinado en seguir realizando preguntas.

—¿Algún día se lo dirás? Quiero decir… ¿Le dirás que tú y Barnes fueron amantes?

—No lo sé, ¿tú se lo dirás?

—No, no me corresponde.

La espía puso los ojos en blanco.

—No hablo de mí, Sam. Hablo de ti.

El aludido la observó como si acabase de oír algo totalmente estúpido. En su mente, esas palabras simplemente carecían de sentido.

—Disculpa, creo que no entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a Sharon.

Bastó con que Sam escuchase el nombre de la rubia para que desviase la vista hacia el suelo y abruptamente su semblante cambiase.

—Sigo sin entender… —En respuesta, Natasha se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que eso no era cierto, Sam entendía muy bien a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo—, no entiendo por qué mencionas a Sharon.

—¿Alguna vez le confesarás a Steve lo que sentías por ella? —Ante la interrogante, el de apellido Wilson levantó la mirada, era bastante evidente que deseaba decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo, era muy notorio que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. De cualquier forma, el silencio de Sam no le producía inconvenientes, no estaba buscando respuestas, lo único que deseaba obtener con eso, era un poco de empatía—. A veces, definitivamente es mejor callar ciertas cosas, ¿no crees?

—Tú y Bucky no son para nada discretos cuando platican —habló, cambiando de tema y también de actitud—. Steve tarde o temprano se enterará de todo…

—Yo misma se lo diré… —concluyó secamente.

—Espero que así sea, Nat.

.

* * *

.

Mientras mantenía un cigarrillo entre los labios y su vista se perdía en los árboles del bosque contiguo, Scott se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la segunda planta de la casa. Desde ahí podía observar las hectáreas más cercanas y gran parte de la vegetación de la zona, incluso había visto algunos rebaños de ovejas y una que otra vaca deambulando, nada realmente muy interesante. En esa área, simplemente no parecían existir otros seres humanos.

Guió una mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y desde ahí extrajo un encendedor pequeño. Tenía forma rectangular, estaba hecho de metal inoxidable y era bastante costoso para haber sido adquirido por sí mismo.

Sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa ladeada, Ant-Man recordó el día en que ese mechero había llegado a sus manos. Antes de aceptar unirse al Capitán América y oponerse a los condenados acuerdos de Sokovia, él y Hope habían salido a cenar juntos.

En algún momento de la cita y sin percatarse de haber dejado el encendedor sobre la mesa, ella se excusó para ir al baño, instancia que Scott aprovechó para tomar el mechero y guardárselo en el bolsillo. En un principio simplemente lo hizo para jugarle una broma, pero luego de hablar con Sam Wilson y aceptar unirse al bando del capitán, sintió la estúpida necesidad de conservarlo, precisaba un amuleto de la suerte y para eso, claramente debía tener algo de ella.

Con ayuda de la palma de su mano, Scott cubrió el cigarro del viento y con la otra sostuvo el mechero para comenzar a encenderlo.

No era un hombre que acostumbrase a fumar muy seguido, pero últimamente no podía dejar de hacerlo. El estrés de vivir tan lejos de su hija y también de Hope, estaba empezando a pasarle la cuenta. Las extrañaba más de lo que podía soportar y si era franco, no estaba muy seguro de viajar a Wakanda junto a ellos.

—Al parecer, escuchar sobre ese tal Thanos sí consiguió asustarte… —se burló Bucky, en tanto se asomaba al balcón y decidía hacerle un poco de compañía—, no es normal que te despiertes tan temprano.

—No puedo negarlo, estoy aterrado. Creo que necesito un abrazo de mi hija… —le dio una calada al cigarrillo—. No imaginas cuánto la extraño.

—¿Sabes que aún sigue en pie la oferta del gobierno, verdad?

Lang le miró con gesto desentendido.

—¿Qué oferta?

—Bueno… existe la opción de volver al país. Aunque el hecho de haber violado los acuerdos de Sokovia, lamentablemente implica cumplir una condena, pero si tienes influencias y un buen abogado, también es muy probable que puedas acceder a una rebaja o incluso a la posibilidad de cumplir la sentencia bajo arresto domiciliario.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, escéptico. El soldado asintió con la cabeza—. Para ser verdad, no suena tan mal. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Gracias a Shuri… la hermana de T'Challa —explicó, recordando con una ligera sonrisa lo amable que había sido esa inteligente muchacha—, ella me ayudó a controlar el desastre que había en mi cabeza y en ocasiones, solía comunicarme algunas noticias.

—Demonios —murmuró, impactado—, en verdad hemos estado muy alejados de todo. ¿Crees que Clint lo sepa?

—Ni idea, nunca he intercambiado más de dos palabras con él. Creo que me odia.

De manera inconsciente, Scott dejó de prestarle atención. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos y en la posibilidad de aceptar la oferta del gobierno. Si ese tal Thanos, realmente era capaz de hacer todo eso que Steve y Stark decían, con mayor razón deseaba estar cerca de Cassie.

No sabía cuándo lo haría, pero debía apresurarse y tratar aquel tema con Clint. Si el arquero estaba sintiendo lo mismo, era muy probable que estuviese dispuesto a cancelar su viaje a Wakanda, pues en caso de hacerlo, ambos podrían desviarse a los Estados Unidos y eventualmente reunirse con sus familias.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo malo, ya me había acostumbrado a este lugar —comentó, retomando la conversación—. ¿Qué tal es Wakanda?

—Mucho mejor que este pueblo…

—¿Y las personas?

—Definitivamente son más acogedoras.

—¡Oye, tampoco te hemos tratado tan mal!

El soldado sonrió.

—Es cierto… podría ser peor.

—¿Quieres? —inquirió Scott, en tanto le extendía el cigarro. Bucky en respuesta sólo se limitó a mirarle con extrañeza—. Es el último que tengo —le advirtió, ofreciéndole una probada—, vamos… ¡anímate!

Antes de que pudiese entender, por qué demonios estaba recibiendo aquel cigarrillo, James ya estaba sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos.

Enfocó su vista al frente y lentamente comenzó a guiar el filtro hasta su boca, apenas éste rozó sus labios, procedió a darle una calada profunda y relajante.

—No vas a creerme, pero no probaba uno desde la segunda guerra mundial…

Tan pronto como el tabaco entró en su cuerpo y sus labios se curvaron bajo una sonrisa sumergida en el efecto placebo, Bucky cerró los ojos, reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y con suavidad dejó escapar el humo por la nariz.

—Vaya, de haber sabido que llevabas tanto tiempo sin fumar, habría traído un poco de hierba.

Bucky soltó una carcajada. Scott era un idiota.

—Steve podría matarte, odia esas cosas… —admitió, al tiempo en que abría los ojos y apoyaba los codos sobre la barandilla.

—Bueno, un porro no nos haría daño, necesitamos relajarnos, es muy probable que se avecine un villano peor que Hitler…

Bucky iba a contestar, pero en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en el jardín de la vivienda y desde lejos pudo atisbar la figura de Steve, inmediatamente juntó el entrecejo.

Algo no andaba bien con su amigo, lucía nervioso y caminaba demasiado rápido, como si estuviese huyendo o buscando algo.

—Hey, capi —le llamó Scott, desde lo alto—, ¿no te unes a una charla matutina?

Dicha interrogante hizo que el rubio levantase la cabeza y detuviese sus pasos. Sin embargo, apenas sus pupilas se enfocaron sobre el rostro de Bucky, su semblante adquirió una expresión aún más extraña, pues simplemente ignoró la invitación de Scott, desvió la vista hacia el suelo y con rapidez comenzó a distanciarse.

» ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo? —Lang gesticuló una mueca pensativa—. Tal vez escuchó lo del porro…

—No, no lo creo... —El castaño le regresó el cigarrillo—. Pero, definitivamente algo le pasa. Iré a verlo.

—Espera… —articuló, cogiéndole de un hombro—, ¿en verdad crees que es necesario?

—¿Acaso no viste lo rápido que iba?

—¿Qué tiene eso de raro? —replicó, despreocupado—. Steve siempre sale a trotar en las mañanas.

Bucky movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

—No me parece que esté ejercitándose. —Mientras comenzaba a alejarse y Scott le miraba confundido, no pudo evitar sentir una presión desagradable sobre el estómago—. Lo conozco hace años, sé cuando algo no anda bien con él.

.

* * *

.

—Nat…

Desesperado y sin tomarse la delicadeza de golpear la puerta, Clint se adentró bruscamente en su cuarto.

Desde la cama, Natasha le miró con expresión de pocos amigos.

Tenía el portátil sobre las piernas, una serie de claves conectados a éste y varios pendrives tendidos encima del colchón.

En esos momentos, realmente necesitaba estar concentrada. Si en los próximos días tenían pensado salir de Alemania, era muy necesario que se encargasen de eliminar sus datos del registro civil germano.

A final de cuentas, el uso de identidades falsas, implicaba actuar con suma precaución y por sobre todo, precisión. Pues no admitía margen de error, cualquier equivocación que cometieran, en un futuro cercano, podría resultarles muy caro.

En resumidas cuentas y para que lo anterior fuese posible, Natasha no tenía más alternativas que arriesgarse a cometer un crimen, su misión era —literalmente—, vulnerar la privacidad del gobierno alemán y también la del estadounidense, básicamente, porque necesitaba ingresar a sus diversas plataformas de seguridad internacional y hackearlas.

—¿Qué quieres, Clint?

—Steve lo sabe… —soltó de golpe.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja. No entendía a lo que se refería.

—¿Podrías ser más específico? —endilgó, tratando de no perder la paciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que Steve sabe?

—Lo que tú y Bucky tuvieron. —Natasha sintió como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el vientre bajo. De pronto el aire se hizo más denso y sus pulsaciones cardiacas parecieron ir en trágico aumento. Eso simplemente no podía ser cierto. Clint debía estar bromeando—. Fue mi culpa, lo siento…

Tras verlo tan angustiado y sumamente nervioso, la rusa comprendió que, por desgracia, aquello no parecía ser un chiste de mal gusto.

Él estaba hablando muy en serio.

—¿Có-cómo? —balbuceó, aún sin asimilarlo—. ¿Tú… tú se lo dijiste?

Clint inspiró hondo.

—No exactamente. Él escuchó una charla que Wanda y yo estábamos teniendo.

Sintió como si alguien la arrojase a un abismo profundo y sin fondo, como si su cuerpo fuese un bulto inservible y todas sus mentiras comenzaran a desmoronarse con la caída.

—¿En dónde está Steve?

—No lo sé, intenté seguirlo, pero no pude encontrarlo.

Mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios y negaba con la cabeza, Natasha comenzó a ponerse de pie. No podía creer que su suerte fuese tan miserable. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar precisamente el día en que juró ser ella quien confesaría dicha verdad? ¿Por qué demonios Steve tenía que enterarse de esa forma?

No, eso no podía ser obra del destino, tampoco un castigo divino, el karma o sencillamente mera casualidad.

 _Eso_ … eso había sido intencional.

—Tasha… —Con cuidado y estando notoriamente preocupado, le dio un suave apretón en el brazo—, ¿estás bien?

—¿Fue ella, verdad?

Barton no necesitó atar cabos sueltos, inmediatamente logró entender a quién se refería.

—Esto no es culpa de Wanda… —contestó, serio—, yo fui el idiota que no midió las consecuencias de esa conversación.

Con brusquedad y antes de que Clint pudiese agregar algo más, Natasha le apartó la mano violentamente.

—¡No la protejas! —vociferó, encolerizada—. Sé que ella lo hizo.

—Nat, no fue así… —Antes de pasar por su lado y encaminarse en dirección a la puerta, Romanoff sólo se limitó a dedicarle un vistazo fulminante—. ¡Nat! ¡Espera!

.

* * *

.

Luego de que Steve huyera despavorido y Clint intentase seguirlo, Wanda —que aún estaba intentando procesar lo ocurrido—, se llevó una mano al rostro y en silencio trató de abandonar la cocina.

Tenía una sensación desagradable sobre la garganta, como si abruptamente se hubiese tragado una asquerosa mezcla de sentimientos. Pues en lugar de sentirse aliviada o pensar que realmente había hecho lo correcto, estaba comenzando a experimentar algo totalmente opuesto.

De manera inconsciente, tomó el borde superior de su blusa y lentamente se aflojó la zona del cuello.

Se sentía asfixiada.

Si no hacía algo, ese maldito sentimiento de culpa iba a provocarle una crisis nerviosa.

.

* * *

.

Mientras Clint iba siguiéndole y le exigía detenerse, Natasha guiaba sus pasos hacia el cuarto de Bucky.

De Wanda se encargaría más tarde.

Por ahora, sólo necesitaba comprobar que James estuviese bien.

En un principio, era muy probable —y hasta cierto punto comprensible—, que la reacción de Steve no fuese precisamente benevolente, pero no podía permitir que eso se saliera de control y terminase en un altercado entre ambos.

Tragó saliva. Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo, si ellos terminaban peleándose, no creía ser capaz de lidiar con semejante cargo de conciencia.

Debía unir fuerzas con James, actuar con sensatez y enfrentar esa situación junto a él.

Después de todo, era lo único que podían hacer.

En cuanto se adentró al cuarto y se percató de la ausencia del soldado, una punzada de angustia le atravesó el pecho.

—No… no puede ser. —Se tomó la parte alta de la cabeza. Si Steve no estaba y Bucky tampoco, era muy probable que ambos se encontrasen juntos—, mierda…

El simple hecho de imaginarlos discutir la hizo sufrir un mareo.

Clint iba a decirle que se tranquilizara, pero en tanto Natasha se dirigía al pasillo y pretendía seguir buscando en el resto de las habitaciones, sencillamente volvió a ignorarle.

Tenía que encontrar a Bucky, por ningún motivo podía permitir que Steve lo hiciera antes que ella.

.

* * *

.

Le había llamado en reiteradas ocasiones, pero Steve hizo caso omiso y continuó avanzando, pues como si se estuviese burlando, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos.

Para cuando James logró estar un poco más cerca, Steve frenó y volteó a verlo.

Iba a preguntarle qué diablos le ocurría, pero tras percatarse de que sus ojos, no reflejaban precisamente un vistazo amistoso, Bucky también se detuvo.

La forma en que le estaba observando, no era la habitual mirada que proporcionaba un amigo hacia otro, sus ojos reflejaban algo muy distinto a eso, algo oscuro y con cierto ápice de recelo, algo que, básicamente, no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo.

Pese a sentirse amenazado, Bucky se armó de valor e intentó aproximarse a él, sin embargo, en cuanto manifestó intenciones de hacerlo, Steve se dio media vuelta y con rapidez se adentró en lo profundo del bosque.

.

* * *

.

Casi como caído del cielo, Natasha vio a Scott a mitad del pasillo. Sin desperdiciar ni medio segundo, rápidamente corrió a su encuentro.

—Lang, ¿has visto a Bucky?

Ant-Man quiso saber qué rayos estaba pasando en esa casa, pero sintió que si osaba realizar una pregunta, Natasha simplemente iba a sacarlo de su vista a patadas.

—Creo que se dirigió al bosque, pero no estoy seguro…

—¿Hace cuánto? —secundó, desesperada.

—Hace aproximadamente unos… ¿no sé, veinte minutos? —intercambió una mirada rápida con Clint, pero éste sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, no entendió qué pretendía comunicarle con ese gesto, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando—: escucha, no sé qué demonios ocurre, pero si Bucky salió de casa fue porque vimos a Steve y él lucía bastante extraño. Le hablamos y nos ignoró, por eso decidió seguirlo, supongo que pretendía averiguar qué le pasaba.

—¡Maldita sea! —espetó Natasha, en tanto empuñaba una mano y le daba un golpe brusco a la pared.

Era demasiado tarde…

Bajo un acto impulsivo, quiso echarse a correr tras ellos, pero ante el miedo, la angustia y los nervios que parecían estar carcomiéndole por dentro, su cuerpo terminó petrificándose por completo.

No creía tener fuerzas suficientes para afrontar lo que vendría, simplemente no podría.

Juntando la poca energía que aún conservaba, Natasha procuró tranquilizarse. En esos momentos, no tenía permitido colapsar, tampoco rendirse. Era una mujer valiente y como tal, debía enfrentar lo que fuese.

Si Steve realmente la amaba, tarde o temprano iba a entenderlo…

Tenía que hacerlo.

Con aquel pensamiento, reanudó el movimiento de sus piernas y como pudo se dispuso a proseguir con su camino.

Debía encontrarlos.

.

* * *

.

Mientras intentaba regular su respiración y su pecho se movía a ritmo frenético, Bucky tomó consciencia de lo exhausto que se encontraba. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo tras Steve, pero a juzgar por lo cansado que se sentía, deducía que habían sido varios minutos.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y sopesó la idea de regresar. Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando y su amigo simplemente necesitaba estar solo.

«No seas idiota. Sabes perfectamente que no se trata de eso»

En tanto se apartaba la mano del rostro y soltaba un suspiro, Bucky enfocó la vista hacia el cielo.

 _Por supuesto que no se trataba de algo tan simple…_

La mirada que Steve le había dedicado, no estaba dirigida a otra persona.

Era única y exclusivamente para él.

Hartándose de todo eso, James comenzó a seguir el camino que tomó su compañero. Si deseaba respuestas, debía ser capaz de ir tras ellas. Quedarse ahí —parado en medio de ese bosque, como un perfecto imbécil—, definitivamente no iba a solucionar nada.

.

* * *

.

Decidida a darse un instante de calma, Wanda comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto. Necesitaba pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y refugiarse —aunque fuese un minuto— en la soledad de su habitación.

—¿Wanda? —La voz del androide hizo que la muchacha inmediatamente voltease—. ¿Estás bien?

Sabía que no debería estar pensando en algo tan banal como eso, pero verle como un hombre de carne y hueso, era algo realmente desconcertante. Se sentía bastante embelesada por su apariencia masculina y no podía negar que aquello comenzaba a inquietarle.

Sin molestarse en contestar su interrogante, Wanda decidió acercarse.

—Por favor, abrázame. —Sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado, Visión hizo lo que ella solicitó y con delicadeza la apegó a su cuerpo—. Gracias —agregó, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? —con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, ella asintió—. Sé que algo ocurre, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?

La castaña se tensó y Visión pudo sentirlo, pues apenas pronunció esa última frase, ella se apartó de su pecho, alzó un poco el rostro y en absoluto silencio guió una mano a su mejilla.

—Me pareces encantador en todas tus facetas, pero… —con una mirada lasciva y cierto ápice de coquetería, Wanda comenzó a deslizar un dedo por el contorno de su mandíbula—, debo admitir que tu aspecto humano es inquietantemente atractivo.

Y aunque se lo había dicho con intenciones de distraerlo, no podía negar que sus palabras estaban cargadas de razón. Después de todo, su apariencia de civil era bastante seductora.

—No luzco así por gusto —respondió, ligeramente avergonzado—, es sólo que… no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien me vea y me reconozca.

Wanda esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Evadir su interrogatorio había sido algo sencillo y eso la llenaba de alivio.

Confiaba en él, pero no quería involucrarlo en sus asuntos, mucho menos en algo tan serio.

—Descuida, no creo que eso pase. En este lugar prácticamente hay que caminar medio kilómetro para llegar al pueblo, puedes relajarte, no tenemos vecinos, o al menos no uno que esté cerca —guió una de sus manos hasta su cabello rubio y con cuidado comenzó a acomodárselo—. En serio, me gusta.

En cuanto manifestó intenciones de continuar con su camino, Wanda comprobó que no podría hacerlo.

Las manos de su interlocutor la sostenían por la cintura y aunque su agarre se percibía ligero, no podía evitar sentir que la estaba reteniendo.

—Te extrañé mucho… —En cuanto Visión dejó de prestarle atención a sus pupilas y procedió directamente a contemplar sus labios, Wanda sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el vientre bajo—. Desde que nos separamos por lo ocurrido entre el capitán y el señor Stark, no pasó un solo día en que no pensara en ti.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto llegó al sitio en donde Steve le esperaba, éste no cambió la expresión de su cara, sencillamente alzó el rostro y con gesto desafiante, le esperó expectante.

Bucky juntó el entrecejo, en verdad quería entender qué diablos le había hecho.

Cansado de esperar una respuesta, acortó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre?

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido? —El castaño le miró confundido—, ¿acaso te he fallado o he mostrado indicios de haberte traicionado?

—Disculpa, pero no estoy entendiendo nada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —masculló, enrabiado.

—No sé de qué hablas, Steve…

—¡Hablo de Natasha! —soltó abruptamente. Lucía tan molesto que mientras avanzaba hacia él, James por inercia retrocedió un paso—. Ya me enteré… sé lo que hubo entre ustedes.

.

* * *

.

—¡Natasha, espera!

El arquero iba a tomarla de un brazo, pero apenas intentó hacerlo, ella volteó y con un simple gesto de sus manos, se encargó de alejarlo.

Estaba convertida en una fiera y Clint sabía que, aunque necesitase contención, su amiga debía enfrentar esa situación por sí sola.

—Por favor, Clint, déjame en paz.

Esta vez, Barton respetó su petición. Se quedó junto al castaño y con resignación la vio alejarse.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —cuestionó Scott.

—Nada que nos incumba a nosotros. Eso tenlo por seguro.

.

* * *

.

Impactado y siendo incapaz de decir algo, James sólo se limitó a observarle. Estaba intentado asimilar lo que ocurría, en verdad deseaba reaccionar y afrontarlo, pero ver a Steve furioso, con el rostro enrojecido y a escasos segundos de propinarle un puñetazo, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—¿No dirás nada? ¿Acaso no piensas darme una explicación?

No, no quería decir nada. Prefería recibir un golpe en la cara. Al menos eso reduciría la rabia de su amigo y obtendría con ello, tiempo suficiente para improvisar una respuesta.

Pero debía ser realista, eso jamás ocurriría. Por muy enfadado que se encontrase, Steve nunca se atrevería a golpearle.

De manera involuntaria y haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable, su mente traicionera no se contuvo de recordar el día en que golpeó a Steve hasta quedar jadeante.

En cierto modo, no lo había hecho a consciencia, pero todas las acciones cometidas por el Soldado del Invierno jamás dejarían de pesarle, pues el hecho de haberlas ejecutado sin voluntad propia, no lo excusaba de ninguna culpa.

A final de cuentas, tanto el asesino como el sargento fallecido, seguían siendo la misma persona. Formaban parte de una dualidad y aunque eran totalmente opuestos, James debía admitir que en su mente, había recuerdos que de manera irrefutable, ambos compartían.

La mayoría eran recuerdos malos, pero entre todo ese infierno hubo una excepción. Un bálsamo efímero que pudo hacer que el soldado asesino y Bucky Barnes pudiesen ser uno…

 _Su relación con Natalia._

La misma que ahora estaba poniendo en riesgo su amistad con Steve. La misma que parecía perseguirlo como un fantasma.

Un ciclo sin fin.

—Veo que Sam habló contigo… —musitó finalmente.

Antes de contestar, el capitán formó una sonrisa irónica. Acababa de enterarse que Sam también lo sabía.

 _¡Increíble! Las sorpresas no se detenían…_

Todo parecía indicar que era el único imbécil que desconocía la verdad.

—Desde la muerte de Sharon, Sam evita dirigirme la palabra.

James arqueó una ceja. Eso no se lo esperó.

—Entonces, ¿quién te lo dijo?

—¿Acaso es lo único que te importa? —profirió, cabreado.

No. Realmente no le interesaba. Saberlo no cambiaría las cosas. Sólo estaba ganando tiempo, estúpidos segundos que no le estaban sirviendo en lo absoluto.

Enfurecido con sí mismo, dejó de extender esa charla por más tiempo y con todo el valor que pudo reunir, decidió ir al grano.

A final de cuentas, no podía evadirlo por siempre.

—Recordé mi historia con Natalia cuando Wanda ingresó en mi mente… hace poco más de un mes… —Steve tensó la mandíbula. Percibió ese simple «Natalia» como algo tan íntimo y cercano que no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido—. Apenas lo estoy asimilando, por eso no te lo dije… —tras advertir que su explicación no parecía estar funcionando. Bucky bajó la vista y lanzó un suspiro. Las explicaciones nunca se le habían dado fácil. Si Steve lo hubiese golpeado, eso definitivamente estaría siendo más sencillo—. Escucha, no pretendo justificarme, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no pude hacerlo, estabas sumamente afectado por lo de tu novia y ahora esto.

Había estado a escasos segundos de referirse al hijo que Sharon y él engendraron, pero decidió no tocar ese tema.

No se trataba de manipulación, tampoco de tomar el camino más fácil, Bucky creía que aunque la verdad tuviese consecuencias difíciles de reparar, era muchísimo más reconfortante que el hecho de lidiar con mentiras. Pero en esos momentos, no podía ser totalmente honesto.

No era conveniente que Steve supiera todo. Se avecinaban momentos complejos y para que su amigo pudiese estar concentrado, era necesario que omitiesen esa información.

Después de todo, ya tenía suficiente con saber sobre su relación con la espía.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

Aturdido por la pregunta, Bucky volvió a enfocar sus orbes azules sobre él.

—Entre nosotros no hay nada. Lo que tuve con Natalia no es ni remotamente parecido a lo que actualmente ocurre entre ustedes. Ella está enamorada de ti, Steve. En verdad te quiere.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

Iba a replicar, pero en cuanto captó la verdadera intención de la pregunta, volvió a sentirse miserable.

Su relación con Natalia había sido en el pasado y como tal, no podía considerarse como una infidelidad, ni siquiera el hecho de habérselo ocultado implicaba una falta moral, aquello formaba parte de sus vidas privadas y aunque por códigos de amistad, pudiese considerarse como algo políticamente incorrecto, Bucky seguía pensando que no debía sentirse culpable por eso.

Ni Natalia, ni Steve o él, tenían culpa alguna.

Lo que le hacía sentir miserable y en gran medida culpable, era esa sensación posesiva que no podía evitar experimentar cuando lo veía con la espía. Pues mientras su alma se alimentaba de celos y envidia, Steve dejaba de lado su ira, sacaba a relucir su honorable empatía y una vez más demostraba el enorme corazón que poseía.

—No puedo creer que seas tan…

—¿Tan qué? —le cortó de manera prepotente y sarcástica—. ¿Tan imbécil?

—¡No! —rectificó inmediatamente—. Es sólo que, no puedo creer que seas tan… tan bueno. El único afectado en todo esto eres tú y aun así estás preocupado por mí, por lo que siento…

—Precisamente por eso, no entiendo por qué no fuiste sincero. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero como un hermano… yo jamás te hubiese dado la espalda, ni siquiera tras enterarme de algo como esto. ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué reaccionaría mal y te golpearía? ¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió con el gobierno y Tony? ¿En serio, tan poco me conoces? —No eran palabras de relajo, por el contrario, mientras las espetaba, su enfado y desilusión parecían ir creciendo—. No estoy contento con esto, no me agrada saber que entre ustedes hubo algo, pero aunque no me guste, ya pasó y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Durante algunos segundos, Steve guardó silencio. Lo último que había dicho no era del todo cierto, que esa relación estuviese en el pasado, era algo bastante cuestionable. A final de cuentas, las palabras que había dicho Wanda, aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—La historia que comparten no es lo que más me perturba —continuó el rubio—, lo que realmente me molesta es saber que me mintieron. Me hace creer que tú y Natasha ocultan algo más serio. Una parte de mí en verdad cree que esto es parte del pasado, pero lamentablemente, hay otra parte que no piensa igual.

—Steve, mi relación con Natalia fue hace años. Ahora ella está contigo y yo jamás me involucraría con la mujer de un amigo.

—Te lo volveré a preguntar y espero que esta vez seas honesto —profirió en tono áspero y duro—. ¿Todavía la quieres?

—Ya te dije que lo nuestro pasó hace años…

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Que hayan pasado diez, quince o mil años no asegura nada! No tiene por qué significar que tus sentimientos hayan cambiado.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío. La mirada que Steve le estaba dedicando era bastante estremecedora.

—Ella te quiere a ti...

Steve frunció el ceño e intentó ignorar el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Pensar en Natasha nunca había sido tan doloroso.

—Eso no es lo que me interesa saber —replicó, estoico.

—Pero es lo único que debería importarte.

—Deja de evadirme, Bucky…

—No estoy…

—¡Sólo dime si aún la quieres! —gritó impaciente.

—¡No lo sé!

Tras emitir esa última frase y verse tan presionado por la insistencia del rubio, la voz de Bucky no pudo evitar quebrarse…

Aquellos pasos invasivos y amenazantes —con los que hace un rato Steve había conseguido intimidarle—, fueron reemplazos por los que abruptamente decidió retroceder.

Luego de perder los estribos y percatarse de lo estúpido que había sido. James le observó arrepentido.

Steve le miraba como si le estuviese enterrando un puñal en el estómago.

—No quise decir eso…

—Sí, sí quisiste.

Dando esa conversación por terminada, el capitán comenzó a distanciarse en dirección contraria.

Esta vez, Bucky no lo siguió.

.

* * *

.

Dando un portazo brusco, Natasha apoyó su espalda encima de la puerta recién cerrada, apretó los ojos con fuerza y en silenció trató de calmarse.

Sus intentos por encontrarlos simplemente no estaban funcionando. Les había buscado en los alrededores más cercanos, en hectáreas vecinas y en algunas partes del bosque, también caminó hacia el pueblo más próximo, pero en ninguno de esos lugares logró dar con ellos.

Era como si la tierra sencillamente los hubiese tragado.

Lanzó un resoplido.

Sabía que el arquero la estaba observando desde lejos, pero no le dio importancia.

No deseaba platicar con nadie, mucho menos con Clint. Era su mejor amigo, pero se sentía traicionada. No podía creer que su estúpido instinto paternal estuviese arrastrándole a comportarse de aquella manera. Lo que estaba haciendo no era ni de cerca un acto altruista, por el contrario, Clint cometía un error muy grande mientras protegía a esa chica y la incentivaba a actuar como una estúpida adolescente caprichosa.

En cuanto la espía abrió los ojos y el nombre de Wanda llegó a su cabeza, inmediatamente decidió alejarse de la puerta.

Maximoff y sus malditos celos de quinceañera, acababan de sobrepasar el límite de su paciencia.

Decidida a ir tras la castaña, Natasha dirigió sus pasos hacia la segunda planta.

Si tuvo agallas para entrometerse en asuntos que no le correspondían, tendría que asumir las consecuencias con la misma valentía.

Esa niña iba a escucharle.

—Espera… —Clint por supuesto, no tardó en captar sus intenciones. Velozmente la siguió y como un muro se interpuso ante ella—. Tienes que calmarte…

—¡Quítate! —espetó, furiosa.

—Nat, escucha, sé que estás enfadada, pero esto no es su culpa.

Sin detenerse a oír sus palabras, Natasha le empujó con su hombro y con brusquedad pasó por su lado.

Wanda Maximoff merecía oír un par de verdades.

.

* * *

.

Su preocupación por lo acontecido con Steve le tenía tan distraída que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Visión confesó haberla extrañado, pues en lugar de darle un abrazo, —o de plano manifestar cualquier tipo de afecto—, Wanda sólo fue capaz de forzar una sonrisa, luego agregó un escueto «también yo» y con toda la entereza que pudo reunir, comenzó a distanciarse.

Tan pronto como logró estar en el interior de su cuarto, la joven dejó escapar un suspiro repleto de alivio.

Que Visión estuviese tan cerca, con esa apariencia, y, encima de todo diciéndole algo tan significativo, no la ayudaba a calmarse en lo más mínimo. Básicamente porque en parte, su contestación no había sido del todo falsa, aunque había pasado los últimos días de su vida suspirando y existiendo por Bucky, no podía negar que en más de una ocasión, deseó y extrañó profundamente estar junto a Visión.

De cualquier manera, aquél no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso.

Su abrupto —y por sobre todo inoportuno—, ataque de sinceridad, había provocado un caos que, a largo plazo, tendría consecuencias irreparables. Después de todo, que Steve y James estuviesen desaparecidos, definitivamente no podía significar algo bueno.

De forma inconsciente, Wanda se llevó una mano al pecho.

La angustia y el remordimiento, no parecían querer abandonar su cuerpo.

Con expresión desorientada, lentamente empezó a sentarse en la cama.

Sabía que decir la verdad provocaría estragos, pero si era honesta, una parte de ella —cabe decir, bastante ingenua—, pensó que las cosas resultarían de otra manera.

En forma abrupta y violenta, unos golpes bastante estridentes comenzaron a manifestarse tras la puerta.

—Maximoff, sé que estás ahí. —La chica tragó saliva. El tono de voz que usó Natasha le produjo un espasmo—. Abre, tenemos que hablar.

Antes de levantarse y arrimarse a la puerta, Wanda se quedó unos segundos petrificada. Se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca y con nerviosismo comenzó a morderse la uña. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decirle?

Mientras oía el incesante y exasperante golpeteo de sus puños, Wanda arrugó el entrecejo, podría jurar que Natasha se encontraba platicando con alguien.

Curiosa por identificar la voz del otro interlocutor, acercó su rostro a la puerta y con sutileza apoyó la oreja.

—Natasha, con esta actitud no vas a solucionar nada.

Con cierto grado de desconcierto, Wanda se cubrió los labios con la palma de su mano.

Clint también estaba ahí.

—No sé de qué actitud hablas... —replicó Romanoff.

—Esto no es necesario. Estás alterada y no es un buen momento.

—Tampoco era un buen momento para decirle la verdad a Steve, pero a ella pareció importarle una mierda.

Antes de que la pelirroja volviese a descargar su ira en contra de Clint, Wanda se armó de valor y sin más preámbulos decidió abrir la puerta.

Si Natasha la quería a ella, pues que así fuese. Aún tenía suficiente valor para enfrentarla.

—Por favor, Clint, déjanos a solas.

—Ya la oíste —agregó Natasha.

Mostrando severos signos de impaciencia, el aquero se pasó una mano por el rostro. Si eso era lo que en verdad deseaban, entonces lo obtendrían.

No pensaba seguir involucrándose. Estaba harto de contenerlas.

Dejando en evidencia lo enfadado que se sentía, Clint sencillamente decidió dejarlas solas. A partir de ese momento, lo que ocurriese entre ellas, ya no sería responsabilidad suya.

Apenas Barton desapareció del campo visual de ambas, la pelirroja avanzó un par de pasos hacia Wanda. Sin decir nada, la tomó por el antebrazo y con brusquedad la arrastró consigo hasta el interior del cuarto.

En tanto cerraba la puerta y soltaba su brazo, Natasha le dedicó una mirada bastante desdeñosa. Parecía como si el simple hecho de tener que lidiar con su presencia le produjera asco.

—Natasha, en verdad lo lamento…

—¿Tú? ¿Lo lamentas? —espetó, colérica—. Con Clint puedes fingir, pero yo no te creo nada. Sé que estás disfrutando esto.

Wanda tensó la mandíbula.

—Soy consciente de que no me correspondía decírselo, pero alguien tenía que…

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a decírselo —expresó, interrumpiéndole—. Sólo abriste la boca porque no soportas saber que James estuvo conmigo. No hiciste esto por lealtad a Steve, sólo lo hiciste por celos.

—¿Qué? —musitó, incrédula.

—Querías hacerme daño y lo conseguiste. Te felicito.

—No, nunca lo hice por eso…

—Cielos —susurró—, me resulta increíble que tengas el descaro de negarlo…

La castaña le miró con impacto. No podía creer que estuviese justificando sus mentiras con un argumento tan básico.

Sus sentimientos por Bucky no tenían relación con eso. Natasha simplemente los estaba utilizando como un pretexto barato y nefasto.

—¡No lo hice por celos! ¡En verdad lo hice por Steve! No era justo que le mintieran de esa forma.

—Deja de usar a Steve como una excusa para encubrir tus verdaderas intenciones, ¿acaso pensaste en sus sentimientos cuando abriste la boca y soltaste todo?

La dureza y entereza con la cual Natasha espetaba aquellas palabras, realmente la hacían dudar de sus propias intenciones. ¿Y si de forma inconsciente lo hizo por celos y no precisamente por ser honesta con Steve?

Se alejó un par de pasos, negó con la cabeza y procuró no dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de la espía.

Quería exasperarla y no podía caer en su juego.

Su motivación inicial nunca fue perjudicar a nadie. Lo que Natasha estaba diciendo, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía ser cierto.

—Las mentiras duelen más que las verdades… —A modo de respuesta, la rusa esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo—, pero eso es algo que tú no pareces comprender.

—¿Una mocosa que apenas está empezando a vivir pretendes darme lecciones de vida? —profirió burlescamente—. No seas ridícula…

—¿Acaso crees que mis intenciones siempre fueron provocar esto?

—Sí, es precisamente lo que creo. Pienso que pudiste haberte callado, tal vez inventar una excusa, darme tiempo y dejar que yo misma se lo dijera. Pienso que tuviste muchas opciones, pero decidiste ejecutar la que más daño haría.

Ahora fue su compañera quien la observó con ira y cierto ápice de rencor.

—No te debo nada. No tengo por qué seguir siendo cómplice de tus asquerosas mentiras.

—¡Vaya, esta es la Wanda que tanto quería ver! —aplaudió con falso entusiasmo—. La que saca las garras y deja de fingir ser una mojigata.

—¿Disculpa, estás hablando de ti?

Sin previo aviso, Natasha tomó bruscamente una de sus muñecas.

—Escúchame bien, mocosa insoportable, no necesito que me des lecciones de vida, a diferencia de ti, sé admitir mis errores y soy lo suficientemente mujer para reconocer que la he cagado.

—Suéltame, me estás lastimando.

Con rapidez y ante la atónita mirada de la muchacha, Natasha dejó de sostener la articulación de su brazo. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Ver como Wanda no se resistía a su ataque —siendo consciente de que la joven podría despedazarle con un simple movimiento de manos— la hizo sentir verdaderamente miserable.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Lo-lo siento… —su voz estaba temblando—. Perdón…

Olvidando el contexto de la discusión, esta vez fue Wanda quien decidió acercarse.

No importaba lo contradictorio que fuese todo eso, nunca había visto a Natasha en esas condiciones, pues aunque le hubiese dicho un sinfín de palabras hirientes, no podía culparla por intentar menguar su rabia en alguna parte.

Si estuviese en sus zapatos, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

—Las mentiras me están matando... —admitió, al borde del llanto.

—Lo sé, Nat, por eso creo que debes enfrentarlas —siseó, comprensivamente.

—¿Acaso crees que nunca he deseado hacerlo?

—¿Y qué te lo impide? Se supone que somos una familia, entre nosotros no deberían existir secretos de ningún tipo.

—En todas las familias hay secretos. Pero no son secretos que se producen por falta de confianza, son mentiras piadosas que siempre buscan proteger el bienestar de alguien más.

—¿Y, en este caso, qué significa eso?

—Significa que nunca he mentido por manipulación o beneficio propio, sólo he estado intentando hacer las cosas bien. Por todos. —Tras advertir que su tono de voz se oía completamente honesto, Wanda sintió que su amiga al fin estaba de regreso—. Tenía pensando revelar lo que estuve ocultando luego de que concretáramos nuestro plan, pero siempre surge algo que me impide hacerlo… como la muerte de Sharon y ahora lo de Thanos.

—Steve es un hombre fuerte, Nat. Él puede lidiar con cualquier cosa.

—Estoy ocultando algo que podría destrozarlo y no puedo hacerlo trizas antes de que nos enfrentemos a Thanos.

Luego de asimilar sus palabras, los orbes de la muchacha se abrieron con impacto.

—¿O sea que… tu relación con Bucky no es lo único que ocultaste?

—No. Hay algo mucho peor… —Cuando todos se enterasen de que Sharon murió con un hijo de Steve en su vientre y que, además, ella pudo impedir que aquello ocurriese, claramente iban a odiarle—. ¿Puedo confiar en que no ingresarás en mi mente para averiguarlo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Prometí que no volvería hacerlo y voy a cumplirlo. Pero, por el bienestar del grupo y sobre todo por el de tu relación con Steve, sigo creyendo que debes dejar de mentir.

—Lo haré. En cuanto Steve regrese, todo esto acabará.

Dejando a Wanda sumergida en dudas, Natasha le dedicó un vistazo lastimero y con pasos lentos comenzó a alejarse.

.

* * *

.

Tan pronto como abandonó el cuarto de Wanda y pudo adentrarse a su propia habitación, Natasha se tumbó con desesperación sobre la cama, sentía el cuerpo adormecido, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, ni siquiera era capaz de terminar de hackear esas condenadas bases de datos.

La ausencia de Steve y James no le permitía hacer nada.

Si no tenía oportunidad de explicar el porqué de su mentira, jamás podría calmarse.

Ser consciente de que Steve estaba sufriendo por su culpa, era por lejos, una de las peores sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces. Estaba exhausta. Deseaba echarse a llorar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, pero no podía.

No tenía permitido victimarse.

Con aquel pensamiento, Natasha volvió a encontrar fuerzas para incorporarse. Se sentó en la cama y con decisión acomodó el laptop sobre sus muslos.

Por mucho que desease ir tras Steve, debía mantenerse fría y aceptar que sus problemas personales eran menos importantes que sus responsabilidades con el grupo. Si no terminaba su labor con las bases de datos, podía exponer la seguridad de todos y ocasionar un problema aún más grave.

Respecto a Steve y James, lo único que podía hacer era resignarse y esperar. De cualquier manera, tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar.

No importaba qué tan difícil fuese la batalla que se estuviese disputando en su cabeza, aunque se sintiera confundida y estuviese a escasos segundos de caer rendida, debía ser capaz de cumplir con su deber.

.

* * *

.

Al regresar, Bucky no recibió saludos por parte de nadie, pues en lugar de un simple «hola» o quizás un «¿todo bien?» Sam, Scott y Clint le dedicaron la mirada más incómoda que hubiese recibido en años.

Sin darle importancia a la presencia del trío, James atravesó la sala principal y con rapidez orientó sus pasos hacia el cuarto de la espía.

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Apenas golpeó la puerta y ésta se abrió desde el otro lado, Natasha no se contuvo de gesticular una mueca de alivio, no obstante, en cuanto se percató de la ausencia del rubio, aquel rictus desapareció por completo de su rostro.

—¿Y Steve?

—Él está bien.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó, desesperada—. Necesito verlo.

—No creo que él quiera verte. Al menos no por ahora. Dale tiempo, necesita estar a solas.

«No creo que él quiera verte» «No creo que él quiera verte» «No creo que él quiera verte»

Aquella frase acababa de hacerle trizas el corazón.

Con la vista perdida y aún aturdida por la respuesta que Bucky le había entregado, Natasha negó con la cabeza.

Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia.

Que Steve hubiese buscado respuestas con Bucky, en lugar de hacerlo directamente con ella, le dolía bastante.

—Tengo que hablar con él. Por favor, James… —de manera suplicante, la espía lo tomó por el antebrazo—, dime en dónde está.

—No tengo idea. Estuvimos en el bosque, pero luego nos separamos.

—¿Qué? —le miró horrorizada—, ¿cómo que no sabes en dónde está?

—No, específicamente no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien.

Visiblemente molesta, Natasha soltó su brazo y con brusquedad se alejó un par de pasos.

—Si no sabes en dónde demonios está Steve, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que se encuentra bien?

—Porque en primer lugar, no es un idiota y sabe cuidar de sí mismo. Sólo necesita espacio para aclarar su cabeza y estar tranquilo.

Ignorando su argumentación y estando dispuesta a encontrar a Steve por sus propios medios, Natasha pasó tercamente por su lado. Sin embargo, su corta travesía no logró extenderse por demasiado tiempo, James la detuvo antes de que pudiese dar un nuevo paso.

—Déjame pasar…

—успокоиться «Tranquilízate» —susurró, sosteniéndola de una muñeca.

Oírle hablar en ruso, —con aquel tono de voz autoritario y evidentemente cabreado—, la hicieron recordar sus peores entrenamientos en la Habitación Roja, pues por inercia, Natasha empalideció y dejó de moverse.

—Tengo que decirle la verdad, tengo que hablarle de su…

—Tienes que calmarte —rectificó, interrumpiéndole.

—¡Debo decírselo, no quiero seguir mintiéndole!

—Ahora no —profirió entre dientes—, no puedes.

—Era su hijo.

—Precisamente por eso —aflojó el agarre de su brazo—. No es adecuado que se lo digas ahora.

—¿Qué? —la pelirroja lo miró directo a los ojos—. Maldita sea, James, dime que no hablas en serio.

—Acaba de enterarse de lo nuestro y a duras penas lo está asimilando. Si llega a saber lo de su hijo, Steve simplemente entrará en un maldito colapso y no podemos permitirlo.

Natasha le miró sobrecogida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Es tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué demonios quieres seguir mintiéndole?

El soldado pareció perder su apariencia de hombre comprensivo, pues bajo un gesto lleno de fastidio, no pudo contenerse de pasar una mano por su cabello y soltar un bufido.

—No se trata de eso.

—Pues así es como se oye.

—Soy consciente de que esto suena horrible y que me oigo como un maldito manipulador, pero tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría. Hay vidas que dependen de nosotros y si nuestros problemas personales comienzan a entorpecer el plan que tenemos contra Thanos, las consecuencias serán fatales. —Teniendo deseos de saltar por el ventanal más cercano, Natasha dejó de mirarlo, cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente de manera insistente. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería seguir escuchando—. Steve necesita concentrarse en luchar contra Thanos y nosotros también.

Para que James fuese consciente de que se encontraba a escasos segundos de mandar todo al diablo, apartó la mano de su rostro y con tosquedad alzó la mirada.

—No puedo más… —admitió, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación—, no soy capaz de seguir con esto.

—Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo.

Sin poder quitarse de encima esa asquerosa sensación de impotencia, Natasha apretó los puños con fuerza.

Una vez más, las circunstancias y el bienestar de otros la arrastraban a jugar sucio.

No era justo.

—No pensarías de ese modo si estuvieras en su lugar.

Aunque había pronunciado aquellas palabras con un tono de voz siniestro, Bucky decidió restarle importancia. Estaba estresada y claramente no pensaba con claridad.

—Deberías descansar un poco. —Bajo un gesto amistoso, posicionó una mano encima de su hombro—. En serio, descansa.

Percibiendo un nudo sobre la garganta, Natasha fue incapaz de seguir controlándose. Aunque fuese algo totalmente ajeno a Steve o a lo que estaba pasando, era el momento adecuado. Tenía que decírselo. Después de todo, era la única manera de hacerle entender que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podían seguir ocultando algo como eso.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que te ocurrió lo mismo que a Steve?

James no contestó. Ni siquiera mostró indicios de hacerlo, sabía que pretendía persuadirlo y no tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo por lo mismo.

Lentamente apartó su mano del hombro de la espía.

Tal vez si la dejaba sola, tendría tiempo suficiente para entender que, de momento, guardar silencio definitivamente era lo correcto.

—Duerme, Natalia —volteó y comenzó alejarse—. Cuando Steve regrese, probablemente tenga deseos de platicar contigo y te aseguro que no será agradable.

—Íbamos a tener un hijo. —Tan pronto como la escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras, el soldado detuvo sus pasos y bruscamente se tornó hacia ella—. Pudiste ser padre, pero la K.G.B mató a nuestro hijo.


	13. No es verdad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney** No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIII: No es verdad**_

* * *

Sin disimular la consternación que estaba sintiendo, James movió su cabeza en señal de negación. No podía creer que ella hubiese dicho algo como eso. Recurrir a una mentira tan vil, para sencillamente hacerle cambiar de parecer, le parecía inadmisible y, ante todo, despreciable.

Enfadado, apretó los puños y con pasos amenazantes volvió a precipitarse.

—No es verdad —susurró, mientras sus sienes palpitaban con desagrado y su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte—. Todas las aspirantes a Viuda Negra eran sometidas a un procedimiento que las dejaba incapacitadas para concebir. Sabes tanto como yo que la K.G.B se encargaba personalmente de eso.

—Lo sé, pero conmigo fue diferente. —Sin poder evitar recordar aquel horrible momento, Natasha fue incapaz de contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo—. Tenían otro propósito.

…

 _Mientras sus muñecas permanecían adormecidas y sus tobillos inmóviles —gracias a unas gruesas correas de cuero que se ceñían dolorosamente a su piel—, el siniestro doctor de la K.G.B empujaba la camilla que transportaba su cuerpo._

 _Por desgracia, el dardo que ese hombre incrustó en su cuello, causó un efecto bastante prolongado._

 _Aunque habían transcurrido varios minutos del ataque, aquella parálisis aún seguía presente en gran parte de su organismo. Pero por fortuna, el transcurso del tiempo no pasó en vano y sirvió para mostrar algunos avances positivos. Uno de ellos fue comenzar a sentir los músculos de su rostro, pues apenas se percató de que podía moverlos, Natalia no dudó en intentar recobrar su capacidad para comunicarse._

 _Su primer impulso fue abrir la boca, tragar una bocanada de aire y emitir un llamado de auxilio, pero apenas produjo un gemido agudo e incomprensible, supo que eso no sería tan sencillo._

 _De cualquier modo, gritar o pedir ayuda, ni siquiera deberían ser opciones que estuviese considerando en sus planes. Principalmente porque recurrir a ellas, sería un desperdicio de energía bastante inútil._

 _Después de todo, por muy aberrante o injusto que fuese, dentro de la K.G.B, nadie veía ni oía nada._

 _Sumergida en rabia e impotencia, comenzó a respirar pesadamente._

 _Los minutos seguían pasando y su desesperación continuaba avanzando._

 _Mientras las ruedas de la camilla rodaban con dificultad y emitían un chirrido exageradamente insoportable, Natalia sabía que estaba más cerca de ese fatídico destino._

 _Quiso gritar, embestir a ese maldito hombre y empezar a desmembrarlo con sus propias manos, pero aquello definitivamente no era una opción. Aún no podía moverse por completo y lo único que en esos momentos podía usar a su favor, claramente era intentar dialogar con ese condenado doctor._

 _Abatida y sin fuerzas, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no decaer. Lo intentaría por última vez._

 _Por su hijo tenía que hacerlo._

 _Lentamente, separó los labios, movió la lengua y con gran esfuerzo logró modular un agónico, pero esta vez comprensible_ _«_ _Por favor, detente_ _»._

 _El ruso de barba frondosa y castaña, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada._

— _Petrov —su voz nuevamente sonó débil y temblorosa—, no lo hagas…_

— _Veo que recuerdas mi apellido —musitó, mientras guiaba la camilla por un pasillo oscuro—. Eso es lindo._

— _Puedo llevármelo de aquí en cuanto nazca…—argumentó, desesperada—. ¡Juro por mi vida que no será una molestia para ustedes!_

 _En tanto la ignoraba y dejaba de arrastrar la camilla, el médico se detuvo frente a una puerta blindada, junto a ésta había un teclado numérico, un parlante y una pequeña pantalla._

 _Petrov oprimió unos cuantos botones y enseguida acercó su ojo a un costado de la pantalla. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, una diminuta luz en forma de láser, comenzó a escanear su retina._

 _Una vez terminado ese proceso y al ver como la compuerta se abría, Natalia no pudo contenerse de mirarle con pánico._

 _El médico rápidamente empujó la camilla hacia el interior de la habitación, encendió la luz y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a posicionarla en medio de lo que a todas luces parecía ser un salón de procedimientos quirúrgicos._

— _Por favor, no lo hagas._

 _Comprendiendo lo que ese desquiciado pretendía hacer, Natalia intentó liberarse de las denigrantes correas que la mantenían prisionera, pero en cuanto quiso mover una de sus muñecas y ésta sencillamente permaneció quieta, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sabía que sus intentos por salvar la vida de su hijo eran inútiles, pero quería aferrarse a una mínima esperanza._

 _Por el fruto de su amor con James, necesitaba creer en un final diferente._

— _Haré lo que tú quieras…_

 _A medida en que terminaba de lavar sus manos y procedía a secárselas, Petrov volteó._

— _Ya es tarde —comentó con desprecio, en tanto comenzaba a ponerse unos guantes de látex y organizaba los instrumentos que utilizaría para someterla a un aborto—, no puedo ayudarte._

— _Con todas lo hicieron antes, ¿por qué conmigo tenía que ser diferente? —preguntó, llorando con rabia—, ¿por qué esperaron a que me embarazara? ¿Por qué demonios son tan crueles?_

 _Petrov puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Dios, debí darte una dosis más alta, no deberías estar parloteando de esta manera._

— _¡Respóndeme, hijo de perra!_

 _Dedicándole un vistazo repleto de odio, el médico volvió a darle la espalda, se aproximó al mesón que contenía sus instrumentos de trabajo y sin mostrar un ápice de compasión, continuó concentrado en proceder con su labor._

 _Cogió un frasco de vidrio que contenía un líquido y por medio de una jeringa, rápidamente empezó a aspirar su contenido. Apenas la jeringa obtuvo la medida que necesitaba, regresó en sus pasos y de nueva cuenta se posicionó a un costado de ella._

— _Antes de que esta cosa te duerma y tu bastardo muera, voy a responderte —comentó, moviendo la jeringa siniestramente—. Es cierto, no te esterilizamos como a las demás, porque teníamos planes más ambiciosos para ti. Queríamos que albergaras el hijo de un individuo con habilidades superiores a las de un ser humano promedio. Con tu metabolismo perfeccionado, más esa increíble genética que posees, tú y ese hombre habrían tenido al niño perfecto._

— _¿De qué hombre hablas?_

— _Da igual… ya está muerto. Sólo fue un capricho que tuve. De todos modos, puedo asegurarte que no se trataba del Soldado del Invierno, pensábamos en alguien mucho mejor._

— _¿En quién? —cuestionó, pulverizándolo con la mirada._

— _¿Para qué quieres saber? —refutó, burlesco—. De cualquier manera ya no podrás ser la madre de ese niño perfecto, lo arruinaste en cuanto fornicaste con Barnes. Aunque, quién sabe… tal vez mi experimento algún día funcione._

— _Estás loco…_

— _No, sólo soy visionario._

 _Con el objetivo de inyectarla, Petrov enrolló un elástico alrededor de su brazo, al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Natalia percibió un pinchazo. La muchacha observó por el rabillo de su ojo como el líquido comenzaba a escurrir por medio de sus venas y comprendió que a partir de ese momento, lo único que lograría mantenerla con vida, sería ese profundo deseo de venganza que se estaba impregnando en lo más profundo de su alma._

— _Juro por mi hijo que voy a matarte —masculló, sin dejar de ver como el líquido ingresaba en su organismo y la vida de su bebé se tornaba cada vez más lejana—, sufrirás y me suplicarás que me detenga, pero no lo haré, te despedazaré._

 _No supo si era efecto del sedante o si su mente —de manera inconsciente—, le brindaba fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero en el interior de su cabeza, estaba comenzando a vislumbrar una vida de ensueños._

 _Fantaseó con un día soleado, una casa bonita y un jardín repleto de flores._

 _Imaginó una niña de cabello rojo, similar al suyo, corriendo felizmente junto a un labrador vivaz y adorable. La pequeña reía y el can la seguía, le daba lengüetazos amistosos, para luego lanzarse sobre ella y juntos rodar encima del césped._

 _Al ver la escena, sonrió alegremente, sintió los brazos de James rodear su cintura y no tardó en voltear hacia él para besarlo en los labios._

…

—Tiempo después cumplí mi promesa —añadió entre sollozos—, en diciembre del año dos mil nueve, mientras trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D fui enviada a Rusia para ejecutar una misión de encubierto. Fury me ordenó regresar en cuanto la cumpliese, pero no pude hacerlo. Busqué a Petrov incansablemente y cuando lo encontré, no dudé un segundo en vengar la muerte de nuestro hijo.

Siendo arrasada por un torbellino de emociones, cuyo único propósito parecía ser destruirle, Natasha se sostuvo del muro que aguardaba su espalda. No se había percatado de que estaba llorando, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo apenas podía soportarlo, era como si todas las lágrimas que estuvo reprimiendo durante años, hubiesen decidido salir en ese preciso momento.

Siendo consciente de lo afectada que se encontraba, decidió cubrirse los labios con la palma de su mano. No quería que el resto del grupo la oyera e interrumpiesen lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tenía que calmarse.

Lentamente alzó la cabeza, miró a Bucky con los ojos llorosos y la culpa no tardó en impregnarse dentro de su pecho.

Avergonzada y asqueada de tanto individualismo, debió admitir que tener la posibilidad de liberarse de aquel secreto, fue mucho más sencillo que ponerse en los zapatos de James. Durante mucho tiempo pensó en su propio dolor, pero de manera egoísta, nunca se detuvo a reflexionar sobre lo que él sentiría al conocer la existencia de ese hijo.

Sin atreverse a interrumpirle, Barnes había escuchado su relato en absoluto silencio. Aún seguía inmóvil, con la vista perdida y prácticamente ajeno a su presencia.

Su mente, definitivamente yacía en otra parte.

Bucky nunca consideró la paternidad como una prioridad, pero siempre pensó que un hijo era algo importante. Iba más allá de la capacidad de reproducirse y dejar descendencia, al menos para él, se trataba de algo evidentemente más serio. Ese bebé representaba la existencia de un amor frenético y verdadero. Era el producto de una relación clandestina y prohibida que, en algún momento, fue real y representó lo más valioso de su vida.

Ese niño o niña, pudo ser la prueba viviente de que su amor con Natasha existió.

Pudo demostrar que sólo fueron dos personas que sencillamente quisieron amarse.

Pudo ser un incentivo, una razón para escapar de la K.G.B e intentar ser mejores.

Bucky apretó la mandíbula.

Ese hijo pudo cambiar el destino de muchísimas cosas…

Tan pronto como su mirada entró en contacto con la espía, James no resistió verla por demasiado tiempo. Apretó los puños y cobardemente desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

No soportaba mirarla y ser consciente de que había sido incapaz de protegerla.

Le habían arrebatado muchísimas cosas en su vida, pero ninguna sensación de las que experimentó con aquellas injusticias, podía compararse con la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Perder un hijo, era literalmente perder un pedazo de sí mismo.

Presintiendo que su interlocutor se encontraba a escasos segundos de colapsar, Natasha no dudó en avanzar un paso hacia él, estaba a escasos segundos de abrir su boca para decir algo que resultase reconfortante, pero en cuanto escuchó un par de golpes tras la puerta, no tuvo más alternativa que guardar silencio.

Mientras maldecía la interrupción y espetaba una grosería en voz baja, la espía se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Disimuló su expresión abatida y rápidamente decidió abrir la puerta.

—Sam… —siseó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Steve acaba de regresar y no creo que sea bueno que los encuentre aquí dentro.

Antes de que Romanoff pudiese procesar aquellas palabras, Bucky pasó por su lado, apartó a Sam de la puerta y velozmente abandonó la habitación.

—¿Y a este qué diablos le pasa ahora? —preguntó, desconcertado.

De manera inconsciente, toda la atención de Natasha se centró en el camino que tomó su ex pareja.

Nunca, absolutamente nunca lo había visto reaccionar de ese modo.

—Nada, no le sucede nada… —mintió—. Gracias por avisarme.

En tanto realizaba un gesto con la mano y sutilmente le invitaba a salir de su cuarto, Sam entornó los ojos. No era tan idiota como ella pensaba, claramente esa contestación había sido falsa y pesimamente improvisada.

De cualquier modo, eso no era asunto suyo.

En cuanto Falcon dejó la habitación y ella volvió a quedar sola, no dudó en precipitarse a la cama. De nueva cuenta se tumbó encima del colchón, cogió un almohadón, lo puso sobre su cara y con el propósito de no ser escuchada, cubrió un grito repleto de rabia.

No podía. No podía decirle a Steve que Sharon murió embarazada. Bucky había visto la crueldad de manera mucho más explícita que él y una verdad de las mismas proporciones acababa de destruirlo.

¿Si James era incapaz de lidiar con algo así, cómo podría hacerlo Steve?

.

* * *

.

—Extrañaba cocinar contigo... —admitió a medida en que le dedicaba un vistazo de soslayo y sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa. Verlo intentar perfeccionar sus habilidades culinarias, le resultaba divertido y muy enternecedor—. Creo que durante estos meses, olvidé cómo se sentía disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida.

Con el propósito de distraerse y ocupar su tiempo en algo útil, Wanda y Visión decidieron encargarse de la cena. Podía parecer superficial y estúpido, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Habían sido víctimas de un día bastante ajetreado, estaban estresados y, —a criterio de ambos— era muy necesario que cada miembro de esa casa, tuviese un pequeño instante de calma.

—También yo —respondió, cortante.

Confundida y sin comprender el porqué de su actitud, Wanda dejó de prestarle atención a la pasta que cocinaba.

Había estado tan concentrada en realizar su respectiva labor, que ni siquiera notó lo callado y ausente que se encontraba Visión.

Frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada… sólo pensaba.

—¿En qué pensabas?

Con expresión seria, Visión enfocó sus ojos azules sobre ella.

—Pensaba en lo ocurrido esta mañana, sé que te incomodé con lo que dije. Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

Sintiéndose culpable, la chica inmediatamente descendió la mirada.

Era cierto. Hace algunas horas, Visión se armó de valor y le hizo una confesión bastante directa, pero si era franca, debía admitir que ni siquiera le dio importancia. Había estado tan preocupada en resolver sus propios asuntos que apenas lo estaba recordando.

«Eres una basura muy egoísta, Maximoff» se reprochó internamente.

—Oye —susurró, acariciándole un brazo—, no tienes que disculparte por eso. No hiciste nada malo. De hecho, la única que debería pedir perdón aquí, soy yo. Me dijiste algo muy serio y lo único que hice fue ignorarlo. En verdad lo lamento…

—De cualquier manera, no era el momento adecuado para hacer ese tipo de declaraciones.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió, mirándole con una sonrisa coqueta.

Tras ver que Visión no respondió de la misma manera, Wanda lentamente borró su sonrisa.

Obviamente estaba enfadado.

—Ya veo —comentó, desanimada—, sigues molesto…

—No, no estoy molesto.

—¿Entonces qué te ocurre?

—Escuché tu discusión con la agente Romanoff.

Ahora fue Wanda quien enserió todas las facciones de su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Te escuché hablar con Natasha Romanoff —repitió.

La castaña tragó saliva.

—¿Qué parte oíste? —cuestionó, hablando demasiado rápido.

—Todo.

—¿Todo? —preguntó, un poco molesta.

—Me temo que sí. Lo siento.

Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Wanda volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la olla humeante que contenía la pasta.

Si Visión escuchó toda su conversación con Natasha, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¿También escuchaste sobre… —guardó silencio unos momentos, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de preguntarlo—, sobre mi relación con…?

—Con el sargento Barnes —secundó, arqueando una ceja.

«Jodida mierda» pensó, acongojada.

—No quería que te enteraras de esa forma.

—Ni yo, habría preferido que me lo contaras tú misma.

Apartando sus pupilas de ella, Visión tomó el mango del sartén que estaba utilizando, con su otra mano cogió una cuchara y rápidamente se animó a probar la salsa.

—En serio te lo iba a contar —insistió, angustiada.

—Tranquila, podemos hablar de eso más adelante —habló, interrumpiéndole—. ¿Quieres probar? —prosiguió, estirando la cuchara hacia ella.

Sin poder ocultar su confusión, la joven negó con la cabeza.

Si no deseaba oír su justificación, honestamente no entendía por qué demonios había mencionado el tema.

—Escucha, de igual modo quiero que sepas que mi relación con Bucky se terminó —inspiró hondo. Ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de eso—, es más, nunca empezó.

—Está bien. Te creo.

Y aunque sonó como alguien comprensivo, Wanda sabía que en el fondo, Visión seguía fingiendo.

Ser consciente de su relación con Bucky, definitivamente no le estaba gustando.

.

* * *

.

Aunque se esforzaron por generar un instante de unión y calma, la cena no resultó precisamente de ese modo.

Que Steve decidiera regresar, no implicó necesariamente un gran cambio. En cuanto la puerta de su cuarto se cerró de manera brusca y audible, su fastidio resultó ser más que evidente. Ingresó tan cabizbajo y silente que parecía seguir ausente. No se detuvo a conversar con nadie e ignoró a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, pues sin articular ni media palabra, Steve sólo se limitó a orientar sus pasos hacia el segundo piso.

Natasha, por otro lado, ni siquiera respondió cuando golpearon su puerta y la invitaron a comer junto al resto.

Bucky, por supuesto, tampoco lo hizo.

En medio de silencios incómodos, la cena de igual modo se llevó a cabo. Sam, Clint y Scott permanecieron totalmente callados, a veces intercambiaban frases como: « ¿podrías acercarme la sal?» o « ¿en dónde diablos están las servilletas?», en un instante halagaron lo sabroso que estaba la pasta y la salsa, pero luego volvieron a guardar silencio. Visión, al igual que ellos, se encontraba en permanente mutismo, yacía frente a la castaña y no podía soportar ver esa expresión ausente que entristecía su cara.

De pronto sintió ganas de coger su porción y arrojarla en el basurero más cercano.

Wanda tenía la mirada centrada en uno de los lugares vacíos de la mesa y Visión podía apostar su vida a que ese sitio le pertenecía a Barnes.

.

* * *

.

Cuando supo que Natasha acudió a Bucky para comenzar a desmantelar bases de Hydra, Steve se sintió desconcertado. No era normal que repentinamente decidiera hacer equipo con él, al menos no después de saber que su amigo le había disparado y que intentó asesinarla en más de una ocasión, pero aunque el capitán pensó en ello y concluyó que se trataba de algo bastante inusual, sencillamente optó por ignorarlo. Natasha tomaba decisiones tan abruptas y contradictorias, que en su momento, aquello no le pareció extraño.

Ahora sabía la verdad y se sentía como un completo imbécil, las señales habían estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero honestamente, jamás imaginó que los motivos de Natasha pudiesen sustentarse en el pasado.

…

— _Dime de una maldita vez, ¿por qué de todos los habitantes del planeta, tenías que recurrir precisamente a mi amigo?_

— _Recurrí a Bucky porque él conoce las bases de Hydra mejor que nadie, eso es una ventaja por sobre el enemigo que yo no podía desperdiciar._

…

Antes de entregar esa respuesta, Natasha guardó silencio durante varios segundos.

Steve estaba enfadado y atribuyó el nerviosismo de la espía a ese motivo, pero ahora comprendía que en ese instante, ella ocultaba algo serio y claramente tenía miedo.

…

— _No me interesa —interceptó secamente—. Bucky no participará en esto._

— _¿Al menos podrías dejar que Barnes nos dé su opinión? Sé que detesta cuando otros deciden por él._

— _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

— _Simple intuición_

…

Gruñó con molestia.

Había sido tan idiota.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y con rabia presionó los dedos en medio de su cuero cabelludo.

Idiota y ridículamente fácil de engañar.

…

— _Sé que iniciar una relación con ella parece apresurado —comentó, avergonzado—. Más aun considerando que Sharon lleva muy poco tiempo muerta, pero…_

— _No tienes que explicarme nada, Steve._

…

Si le hubiese dado importancia a la incomodidad de Bucky —tras enterarse que había iniciado en una relación con ella—, más esa inexplicable falta de decisión que tenía para aventurarse a estar con Wanda, o la extraña actitud que tomaba la espía respecto a cualquier tema que involucrase a su amigo, todo habría adquirido sentido y podría haberse percatado de la verdad hace muchísimo tiempo.

Después de todo, las señales habían sido bastante obvias.

Trató de digerir cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero se sentía demasiado sofocado y nauseabundo para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Cómo podía sentirse traicionado si la última persona en llegar a esa historia había sido el mismo?

Cuando Natasha y Bucky iniciaron esa relación, todo el mundo le creía muerto.

Ella no lo conocía y él claramente no lo recordaba.

No sabían de su existencia y, al menos en ese aspecto, no había nada que pudiese reprocharles.

En un principio no lo entendió. Su sangre ardió y sólo tuvo deseos de huir lejos, pero a medida en que su ira fue disminuyendo, la racionalidad lentamente regresó a su cerebro.

De cierta manera, no tenía derecho a victimizarse, no le habían traicionado y si omitieron lo de su relación, definitivamente no fue con malas intenciones, podía empatizar con ellos y entender sus motivos, pero no podía ignorar su dolor, la grieta que esa mentira piadosa dejó en su corazón, jamás podría recomponerse.

Aturdido, molesto y herido, Steve desplazó la palma de su mano por toda la extensión de su cara.

No importaba cuántas vueltas le diese, si la angustia continuaba presente, no habría nada bueno que pudiese concluir al respecto.

Miró el líquido dorado que había dentro de su vaso y con un solo trago se aventuró a probarlo.

Lo único que hizo al llegar, fue acercarse al pequeño bar que estaba ubicado en la sala de estar. Se sirvió un poco de whiskey y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Aunque su cuerpo había sido perfeccionado por aquel suero y ningún tipo de alcohol fuese capaz de embriagarle, Steve se conformaba con sentir un escozor ardiente sobre la garganta y el estómago. A veces deseaba volver a ser ese muchacho delgado y enfermizo que creció en Brooklyn, al menos él podía emborracharse y no tenía que conformarse con una simple sensación de ardor en el esófago. Ese Steve podía embriagarse y olvidarse del mundo con tan solo beber dos vasos de Whiskey.

No se arrepentía de ser quien era actualmente, tampoco extrañaba ser un mequetrefe insignificante que era absolutamente incapaz de lidiar con un simple resfriado, pero en momentos como esos, deseaba con toda su alma ser una persona normal.

Dejó el vaso —ahora vacío— sobre su mesita de noche.

Por más que quisiera dormir y su cuerpo estuviese totalmente exhausto, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Aún tenía una charla pendiente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Steve decidió doblegar su orgullo. Rápidamente cogió su iPhone, buscó a la espía en el listado de contactos y no tardó en redactarle un mensaje.

 **Steve. 23:25 PM**

«Tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedes venir a mi cuarto?»

 **Natasha. 23:26 PM**

«Claro, iré de inmediato»

Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, quitó el seguro y decidió dejarla entreabierta.

Tomó asiento en el borde izquierdo de la cama, dejó reposar los brazos encima de sus muslos y con la cabeza gacha, esperó a que la pelirroja apareciera.

Cuando ella finalmente entró a la estancia, Steve guardó silencio, permaneció cabizbajo y sin mostrar indicios de querer iniciar esa charla. Natasha intentó llamar su atención, mientras cerraba la puerta y carraspeaba, pero él ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

Sabía que si sus ojos la observaban, su voluntad estaba condenada a fracasar.

No podía arriesgarse a fallar.

—Puedo imaginar lo enfadado y traicionado que debes sentirte. En verdad lo lamento—notó como el cabello de Steve estaba ligeramente más largo, solía peinarlo hacia atrás, pero al estar con la cabeza gacha, unos cuantos mechones rubios caían sobre su frente y le impedían ver cualquier gesto que éste hiciese. Tragó saliva. Aquello le inquietaba, ¿cómo podría seguir con eso si ni siquiera podía ver la expresión de su cara?—. Si quieres que me vaya, lo entendería completamente.

—Inspirar lástima no es tu estilo, Natasha. —Aunque su tono de voz sonó neutro y para nada ofensivo, Natasha no pudo evitar percibirlo como si fuese un reproche—. De todas formas no me sorprende, huir siempre es más fácil, ¿verdad?

Sí, huir era mucho más sencillo, por eso siempre había sido su estilo.

Se consideraba valiente en muchos aspectos, pero sólo hasta ahora entendía que su concepto de coraje era totalmente estúpido. Una persona valiente no huía de sus problemas, tampoco decía mentiras piadosas para concretar sus planes. Una persona valiente, aunque doliese, decía la verdad y aceptaba de frente las consecuencias que eso implicase.

Pero aunque resultase contradictorio, Natasha sabía que Bucky tenía razón. En esos momentos, seguir mintiendo era definitivamente su única opción.

Existían motivos de fuerza mayor.

—Espero algún día puedas perdonarme.

Con un deje de ironía, Steve esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Es curioso que lo digas —comentó, perdido en sus pensamientos—, el día en que Sharon murió, mencionó exactamente esas mismas palabras.

El sarcasmo de su sonrisa se transformó en seriedad repentina.

Luego de discutir con Bucky, había recordado a Sharon muchas veces durante el día, incluso visitó su tumba y se quedó varios minutos frente a ella, simplemente pensando en el porqué de esa frase.

¿Por qué debía perdonarla?

—De hecho, considerando que la engañé contigo, eso simplemente carecía de sentido. El único que debió pedir perdón fui yo —prosiguió, mientras ella lo escuchaba sin atreverse a decir nada—. Por eso aún sigo preguntándome, ¿por qué lo dijo? ¿Por qué me pidió perdón?

El corazón de Natasha comenzó a latir exageradamente rápido. Deseaba abrir la puerta y regresar cuanto antes a su cuarto, cada palabra que Steve pronunciaba, la tentaba a ser tenaz e irracional, pues deseaba cruelmente decir la verdad.

—Tal vez… —añadió, haciendo que Natasha cerrara los ojos con fuerza y se viese obligada a recordar las palabras de Bucky, _«_ _tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría. Hay vidas que dependen de nosotros y si nuestros problemas personales comienzan a entorpecer el plan que tenemos contra Thanos, las consecuencias serán fatales_ _»_ —, tal vez Sharon también estaba ocultándome algo.

Esa última frase la hizo sentir como si alguien estuviese estrujándole la garganta.

Deseaba gritar y usar sus propias manos para arrancarse el cabello a tirones.

—No puedo hablar por Sharon, pero sí puedo hacerlo por mí… —respondió finalmente—, si te mentí fue porque no me sentí capaz de compatibilizar la verdad con nuestros planes. Tan sólo pensé que, por el bienestar de todos, simplemente debía omitir ciertas cosas.

—Es la excusa que todos usamos cuando somos cobardes —refutó, manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo—. Mentimos para proteger a otros, pero en el fondo, sólo lo hacemos porque nos estamos protegiendo a nosotros mismos.

Con gesto dolido, Romanoff juntó el entrecejo.

Era consciente de su falta de honestidad y sus errores constantes, pero también sabía que en esta ocasión, no estaba mintiendo por beneficio propio.

—¿Es lo único que dirás al respecto?

No supo de dónde sacó coraje para decir algo como eso, sólo sabía que no soportaba seguir lidiando con su indiferencia. Le había mentido durante años, era demasiado sospechoso que su única reacción frente a eso, tan sólo fuese negarse a mirarla.

¿Acaso no diría nada?

¿Su pasado con James no le importaba?

—¿Al menos podrías mirarme y decirme en la cara que ya no confías en mí? —secundó, en tanto se aproximaba a él y se detenía a escasos centímetros de la cama—. Di que me odias, que soy una mentirosa y que jamás volverás a creer en mí, pero por favor, no te guardes lo que estás sintiendo.

En cuanto Steve decidió levantar la cabeza y finalmente se animó a posar la vista sobre ella, Natasha pensó que enfrentaría la mirada más hiriente que pudiese recibir en su vida, pero tras advertir que en sus ojos azules, no había rastros de rencor ni desconfianza, no pudo evitar sentirse aún más culpable.

En las pupilas de Steve, sólo podía percibir el mismo sentimiento de siempre. Ese que no merecía:

Su amor.

—No podría decirte nada de eso, Natasha —sin dejar de observarla, Steve se puso de pie—, a pesar de todo, como compañera de equipo, aún confío en ti y quiero seguir trabajando contigo… —Esta vez fue la espía quien interrumpió el contacto visual, se sentía tan perturbada que apenas podía seguir respirando—. Incluso puedo decir que entiendo las razones que tuviste, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó, impaciente.

—No podemos seguir juntos —declaró con expresión seria. Natasha alzó la mirada bruscamente—. No mientras Bucky siga enamorado de ti.

.

* * *

.

El remordimiento se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo, sentía que si no ofrecía una disculpa, sencillamente acabaría enloqueciendo.

En cierta forma, ella no le había mentido a nadie, tampoco debía sentirse responsable por haber revelado lo que ocurrió entre Natasha y Bucky. A fin de cuentas, si Steve terminó enterándose de todo fue por mera casualidad, el destino quiso que escuchase su conversación con Clint y que, lamentablemente la verdad saliera a la luz de esa manera, pero aunque hizo lo correcto y fue honesta con su amigo, Wanda no podía evitar culparse por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, Natasha le reclamó algo muy cierto. Pudo haberse callado, pudo inventar una excusa y zafar de Steve como muchas veces lo había hecho, pero no midió las consecuencias y simplemente se inclinó por la opción menos conveniente para todos.

—¡Wanda!

—¡Qué! —exclamó, virando el rostro hacia Scott, quien yacía a su lado en medio de la cocina.

Ambos se estaban encargando de lavar los utensilios que habían ocupado en la cena.

—Creí que estabas sorda —replicó, irónico—. Te estoy hablando hace cinco minutos, pero literalmente pareces estar en otro planeta.

—Lo siento, es que no he dejado de pensar en todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—No puedes culparte por todo lo que pasa en esta casa, Wanda.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez fue mi culpa.

Scott entornó los ojos.

—Clint y Sam me comentaron algunas cosas y lo único que puedo concluir al respecto, es que no fue tu culpa —comentó, seriamente—. Esto partió por una mentira y tú no fuiste la que mintió. Es así de sencillo.

—Sí, pero no me correspondía decírselo.

—¡No, pero al demonio! Ya lo sabe y la vida sigue. ¿Acaso se lo estarán lamentando todo el tiempo?

La muchacha le miró con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. A veces deseaba ser como Scott, si apreciara los problemas desde un punto de vista más práctico y menos dramático, definitivamente su vida podría ser más fácil.

—Tienes razón, pero realmente no sé qué hacer —susurró, mientras se apartaba del fregadero y comenzaba a secarse las manos con un paño de cocina—. Siento que hice lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo sé que lo arruiné y que debo disculparme.

—¿Es simplemente eso o estás preocupada por otra cosa? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «otra cosa»?

—Bueno, básicamente quiero decir que te preocupa Bucky. —Wanda en respuesta sólo se limitó a desviar la vista hacia el piso. Detestaba ser como un jodido libro abierto—. Ya veo, así que definitivamente se trataba de él.

—No se trata solamente de él, es sólo que todos empatizan con Steve o con Natasha, pero nadie piensa en James. De no ser porque le pedí a Clint que lo fuese a buscar a su cuarto para que bajase a cenar, nadie lo habría hecho. Además, cuando le dije la verdad a Steve ni siquiera pensé en que lo terminaría alejando de Bucky… él ya está solo y por mi culpa ahora será mucho peor.

—Creo que antes de suponer tantas cosas, deberías hablar con ellos —le sugirió, en tanto le arrebataba el paño de las manos y comenzaba a secarse las propias—. Si estuviera en tu lugar, partiría hablando con el que más me preocupa.

Wanda suspiró, claramente se refería a Bucky.

—No va a querer escucharme —profirió, recordando su discusión con la espía, estaba segura de que James tendría una actitud similar a la suya—. Ya debe estar enterado de que fui yo quien abrió la boca.

—¿Y qué más da si lo sabe? —refutó, cruzándose de brazos—. Eso no cambia nada, si quieres sentirte menos culpable, de igual modo tendrás que enfrentarlo. Debes hablar con él aunque no sea agradable.

—Me mandará a la mierda.

—Bueno si lo hace, al menos nadie podrá acusarte de no haber intentado hacer las paces.

.

* * *

.

Aunque se había preparado mentalmente para un quiebre, Natasha no podía moverse, se sentía aturdida y débil, como si algo le estuviese aplastando el pecho y sus pulmones poco a poco comenzaran a quedar sin aire.

Se suponía que si Steve manifestaba intenciones de acabar con la relación, sería a causa de la falta de desconfianza que ella y James le provocasen, pero todo parecía indicar que sus motivos para alejarse eran completamente opuestos.

Insólitamente, Steve deseaba romper la relación para no lastimar a su mejor amigo.

Realmente era incapaz de entenderlo.

—¿Qué? —susurró, sin dejar de mirarle. Trató de borrar su expresión perpleja, en tanto sacudía la cabeza y se pasaba las manos por el rostro—. Si quieres terminar lo nuestro, porque ya no confías en mí, créeme, puedo entenderlo. En verdad, no es necesario que tomes a James como una excusa.

Rogers gesticuló una mueca de enfado.

—Luego de perdonar tu falta de honestidad y de explicarte que esto no se trata de confianza. ¿Sigues creyendo que sólo estoy usando a Bucky como una excusa?

Natasha juntó el entrecejo.

El ambiente poco a poco se tornaba más tenso.

—¡Entonces no tiene sentido! —espetó, perdiendo la paciencia. Una cosa era lidiar con su enfado por haberle mentido, pero otra muy distinta era asumir culpas que no le correspondían. Steve estaba muy equivocado al creer que James aún profesaba sentimientos por ella, eso simplemente era un disparate—. Puedo apostar mi vida a que el paso del tiempo dejó atrás lo que alguna vez sentimos.

—Te equivocas… —replicó, haciendo que la pelirroja se tensara y no pudiese ocultar su nerviosismo—. Cuando le pregunté si aún sentía algo por ti, fue incapaz de responder. Simplemente me entregó evasivas y respuestas que yo no le había pedido.

—No sé qué te dijo, pero estoy segura de que lo estás malinterpretando.

—Desearía que así fuese, pero yo mismo vi su rostro cuando fue incapaz de negarlo.

—Tal vez estaba nervioso y no supo cómo reaccionar a tus preguntas… —mencionó, negándose a aceptar que las palabras de Steve fuesen ciertas—. Sea cuál sea el motivo, estoy segura de que tu interpretación es errónea.

¿Qué mierda tenía James en la cabeza? ¿Por qué diablos no admitió que la historia de ambos se encontraba en el pasado?

¿A qué estaba jugando?

.

* * *

.

En su cerebro, el consejo de Scott resonaba fuerte y conciso. La voz de su amigo estaba cargada de razón, si en verdad deseaba disminuir su culpabilidad, no podía seguir comportándose como una cobarde quejumbrosa y miserable. Tenía que actuar y comenzar a enmendar lo que había hecho.

Con la mayor fortaleza que logró reunir, la castaña se dirigió a la habitación de Bucky, llevaba varias horas sin verle y estaba realmente preocupada. No sabía en qué condiciones podría encontrarle, ni cuál sería su reacción al estar frente a frente. Después de todo, acababa de tener una discusión con Steve y probablemente ya estaba enterado de que había sido ella quien reveló su pasado con Natasha, tenía muchas posibilidades de que la rechazara y la enviase al diablo, pero ante todo pronóstico, Wanda estaba dispuesta a soportar un recibimiento hostil.

En parte, sentía que lo merecía.

Dejando sus cuestionamientos de lado, se detuvo frente al cuarto de James y sutilmente depositó un par de golpes sobre de la puerta.

Mientras esperaba, la joven arqueó una ceja.

Un silencio extenso —que no parecía indicar nada bueno—, era la única respuesta que estaba obteniendo.

Se preguntó si estaba ahí, o si sencillamente la estaba ignorando.

Posó una mano alrededor de la manilla y lanzó un suspiro.

Considerando que el implicado era Bucky, probablemente se trataba de la segunda opción.

Sintiéndose preocupada, Wanda titubeó antes de abrir la puerta.

Era consciente de que James detestaba que entrasen en su cuarto, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Necesitaba verlo.

Finalmente se armó de coraje, giró el pomo y entró.

.

* * *

.

—No es un error, Natasha.

Ella le miró con expresión angustiosa.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró, exasperada—. En estos meses, no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros para que él se confunda de esta manera.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que él está sufriendo por esto.

—¡Pero no es justo! —espetó, fuera de sí.

—¡Tampoco es justo para él!

Mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se distanciaba un paso, la rusa negó con la cabeza.

—Esto significa que si lo hubieras sabido desde el principio, ¿jamás te habrías involucrado conmigo?

—No, no se trata de eso…

—¿Acaso perdí valor por estar con tu amigo?

Antes de contestar, Steve apretó la mandíbula. No podía negar que a su orgullo masculino le había dolido saber que Bucky la tuvo antes que él, pero no era tan miserable y machista como para considerarla un objeto.

Ella no era propiedad de nadie y que hubiese estado con otras personas antes de conocerlo, no cambiaba sus sentimientos en lo absoluto.

—No, no digas eso.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios quieres acabar con esto?

Se arrepintió tan pronto como lo preguntó. Después de todo lo que había hecho y la horrible mentira que aún le estaba ocultando, no tenía derecho a exigir respuestas de ningún tipo.

Si Steve ya no quería estar junto a ella, tan sólo debía callarse y soportarlo.

—No se trata de hacer lo que yo quiera, Nat. Se trata de hacer lo correcto. —Previo a continuar, respiró profundo—. Para proteger a Visión, necesitamos estar concentrados y si estamos al pendiente de nuestra relación, definitivamente no podremos lograrlo.

Al menos tenía como consuelo saber que Steve, al igual que ella y James, compartía que el bienestar del planeta, era mucho más relevante que resolver sus asuntos personales.

—Está bien, no sigas. Entiendo —le interrumpió, haciendo un gesto con la mano—, olvida todo lo que dije. Tienes razón, no podemos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No, no podemos.

Por inercia, la fémina asintió con la cabeza.

En su tono de voz había una mezcla de incomodidad y tristeza.

—Lamento haberte mentido, Steve —«También lamento seguir haciéndolo». Por suerte, esa última frase sólo resonó en su mente—. No suelo decir cursilerías de este tipo, pero estos días junto a ti han sido realmente maravillosos. —El capitán la observó fijamente, de pronto parecía atónito. Por parte de Natasha, nunca esperó escuchar algo como eso—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Dicho aquello, la ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. asimiló que era momento de marcharse.

Le dedicó un último vistazo al hombre que amaba y con toda la entereza que pudo reunir, se volteó y comenzó a distanciarse.

Su relación con Steve sólo fue un sueño que duró demasiado tiempo. Tarde o temprano tenía que despertar y asumir su triste realidad. Una mujer como ella, con un pasado sucio y cuestionable, nunca podría estar junto a un hombre intachable.

No se lo merecía. Jamás lo haría.

La redención no existía.

En el preciso momento en que se encontraba dispuesta a salir del cuarto, la mano de Steve se interpuso en su camino. Lo vio extender un brazo por encima de su hombro y cerrar la puerta con un movimiento sumamente impulsivo.

Quedándose inmóvil y confundida, Natasha tragó saliva.

¿Por qué demonios le impedía salir?

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió, sintiendo como Steve se apoderaba de su brazo y con brusquedad la obligaba a voltear.

.

* * *

.

Él no estaba.

—Maldita sea… —susurró, inspeccionando la habitación.

A medida en que sus pupilas recorrían cada espacio de ese cuarto y su mente se llenaba de pensamientos pesimistas, un detalle consiguió llamar su atención.

La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas danzaban como si hubiesen sido tocadas hace escasos segundos.

¿Acaso había escapado?

Wanda dio dos zancadas rápidas y en poco tiempo logró llegar a la ventana. Miró a través de aquel cuadro vidrioso y en cuanto sus ojos atisbaron la figura de James, ella no dudó en saltar por la ventana. Velozmente concentró energía en sus manos, mediante algunos segundos ésta le permitió levitar en el aire y amortiguar su caída, gracias a eso consiguió llegar al patio.

En tanto aceleraba el paso y comenzaba a seguirlo, Wanda ignoraba que desde la primera planta, unos ojos curiosos habían captado sus movimientos, pues mientas corría tras los pasos del soldado, aquella mirada la observaba con persistencia y suma atención.

.

* * *

.

A pesar de que él ignoró sus palabras y sólo se limitó a someterla, ella no puso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando la apoyó por completo encima de la puerta, estaba tan sorprendida y confundida con su actitud, que ni siquiera sospechó que las intenciones de Steve fuesen besarla de semejante manera.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y tenía el rostro atrapado entre sus manos, Natasha no pudo evitar ceder al majestuoso contacto que Steve inició sobre sus labios.

No entendía a qué se debía ni por qué lo hacía, de cualquier manera, en esos momentos no estaba interesada en averiguar sus motivos.

Cuando abrió más la boca, su compañero no tardó en introducir su lengua, pues sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo, usó un ritmo sumamente lento y placentero para comenzar a invadirla.

A medida en que sus brazos se relajaron y sus manos comenzaron a enredarse en su pelo, Natasha sintió el ligero impulso de alejarse. Se sentía sucia y culpable…

Totalmente indigna de recibir su amor y ese beso.

Pero aunque estuviese mal, no podía parar. Si aquella sería la última unión que compartirían sus labios, era completamente incapaz de ignorarlo.

En medio del contacto, ambos rozaron las puntas de sus narices y tragaron bocanadas de aire para extender la duración del beso. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer acabar con eso, por instinto volvían a besarse, llevaban sus manos hacia distintos sitios de sus cuerpos y con dedos curiosos no dejaban de tocarse.

Rogers empleó exactamente la misma métrica para aproximarse a su zona pélvica y hacerle creer que las cosas irían más lejos, pero de un momento a otro, él simplemente frenó todo. Pues como si hubiese cometido el error más grave de su vida, Steve distanció las manos de su rostro, formó un gesto pensativo y retrocedió un paso.

Tras ver la expresión de su cara, Natasha no necesitó que dijera nada.

Lucía tan triste y derrotado como ella lo estaba.

—¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?

La pelirroja le miró con gesto confuso.

—¿Yo? —refutó, ofendida—. Fuiste tú quien me besó.

—No hablo de eso.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

—Cuando nos reencontramos, te dije que ya no era el mismo idiota que conociste hace algunos años. —De nueva cuenta, acortó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo unos instantes frente a ella. Pretendía hacerle sentir intimidada y por la expresión que adquirió el rostro de Natasha, todo parecía indicar que lo estaba consiguiendo—. Sé que aún estás ocultándome algo.

Esta vez, el vuelco que se manifestó en su estómago fue realmente brusco.

La forma en que Steve la estaba mirando era completamente diferente, sus pupilas la observaban como si fuese un toro a escasos segundos de embestir.

Tenía que huir de ahí.

—N-no sé de qué hablas.

Se maldijo por titubear. Ella nunca lo hacía, pero frente a Steve —su tendón de Aquiles—, se sentía demasiado inquieta y desconcertada para disimular lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

«Maldita sea, Romanoff, sólo sal de aquí»

—Creo que, debo irme —mencionó, en tanto retrocedía y comenzaba a distanciarse—. Esto es enfermizo y nos está haciendo mucho daño.

Volviendo a impedir su salida, Steve la tomó de una muñeca.

—¿Sabes por qué te besé?

Debía empujarlo y seguir con su camino, pero la curiosidad y la tentación fueron más fuertes.

—¿Por qué? —averiguó, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error.

—Porque incluso cuando mientes, tus besos son diferentes.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Natasha negó con la cabeza.

—Basta, por favor no sigas con esto.

—Natasha, te lo suplico —imploró, mirándola con auténtica desesperación—. Esta situación me está enloqueciendo y necesito que seas honesta.

—Ya te dije todo lo que debías saber.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad —masculló, enrabiado.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza y apretó los parpados con fuerza.

—Por favor, déjame salir.

—No necesito que digas mentiras piadosas para protegerme. Mentir no es un signo de amor —aunque la liberó de su toque, Steve no se apartó de ella—. Si es verdad que me amas, entonces sé sincera y podrás demostrarlo.

Con eso, la rusa olvidó las palabras de James y las terribles consecuencias que podrían desencadenar sus actos.

Steve tenía razón, mentir por protección no era un acto de amor.

Aunque intentasen ser profesionales y desplazasen sus sentimientos por el bienestar del grupo, ambos sabían que esa tregua no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Sus mentes ya estaban sumidas en la relación que compartían.

Ella mentía. Él desconfiaba.

Se amaban, pero también se estaban haciendo mucho daño y Natasha se sentía incapaz de soportarlo.

En Steve la verdad provocaría ira y odio. Era plenamente consciente de que todos esos sentimientos oscuros recaerían sobre su persona, pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, creía que a largo plazo, la revelación de aquel secreto, en cierto modo, sería lo mejor para todos.

O… tal vez no.

Nerviosamente jugueteó con sus dedos.

Si no se atrevía a hacerlo, jamás podría averiguarlo.

Inspiró una buena cantidad de aire antes de proceder a expulsarlo por la boca.

—Es cierto… te he estado ocultando algo muy grave, Steve.

El rubio no se sorprendió, ningún gesto se manifestó sobre su rostro. Tan sólo permaneció inerte y expectante a su declaración.

—Yo… —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mantuvo la vista sobre el techo y apretó los labios—, maldita sea no puedo hacerlo.

Rogers suspiró, fastidiado.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Sea lo que sea, tan sólo dilo…

La fémina se pasó ambas manos por la melena. Ojalá fuese así de fácil.

—Se trata de Sharon… —explicó finalmente. En esta ocasión, Steve no pudo mantener un rostro impasible. Pues tan pronto escuchó el nombre de su ex pareja, su cara no tardó en llenarse de dudas e incertidumbre—, y más específicamente, esto tiene relación con su muerte.

.

* * *

.

—¡Bucky! —Él la ignoró y continuó caminando—. ¡Espera!

En cuanto pudo alcanzarle y cogerle de un brazo, Wanda se percató de que parecía estar completamente abstraído.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, preocupada.

Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado. Lucía desorientado, como si estuviese drogado o acabase de presenciar algo realmente traumatizante.

—A ninguna parte, sólo… —se encogió de hombros—, necesito… ya sabes, caminar un poco.

—¿Por qué huiste de mí?

—¿Qué? —replicó, turbado—. Yo no estaba huyendo de ti.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos saltaste por la ventana cuando golpeé la puerta?

—Para ahorrarme camino y evitar la escalera —respondió con sarcasmo.

Wanda esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

—Si no querías hablar conmigo, no era necesario escapar por la ventana.

—No sé de qué hablas, ni siquiera escuché cuando tocaste la puerta.

—No te creo —refutó, sin soltar su antebrazo.

—Bien, no me creas.

Wanda le miró con expresión confusa.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Entendía que su discusión con Steve debió ser fuerte, pero estaba segura de que su estado distraído y aturdido, no se debía únicamente a eso.

—¿Estás bien?

Antes de contestar, Bucky se tomó varios segundos para meditar una respuesta.

—No, ni un poco.

Tan pronto como terminó de emitir aquella frase, sonrió amargamente, se zafó de su agarre y continuó con su camino.

Durante algunos minutos Wanda permaneció inmóvil, James denotaba un aura increíblemente vulnerable, daba la impresión de estar tan débil que incluso el roce de un pétalo de rosa podría llegar a lastimarle.

No podía dejarlo solo, no en ese estado.

.

* * *

.

—Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo contigo, ella fue manipulada por Hydra. Lo descubrí el mismo día en que Sharon murió.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —susurró, perplejo.

Llegó a creer que Natasha y Bucky ocultaban algo vinculado a la relación que habían tenido y que sus sentimientos por el otro, no estaban del todo enterrados, pero lo que acababa de oír, era definitivamente mucho peor.

—Me temo que, luego del Funeral de Peggy Carter, ellos se percataron del vínculo que se generó entre ustedes y decidieron usarlo a su favor.

Con expresión perturbada e intentando calmar la horrenda punzada que estaba comenzando a sentir en el interior de su cabeza, Steve empezó a masajearse la frente.

—Sí, pero ¿con qué propósito? —preguntó, sintiendo que la explicación de Natasha seguía estando incompleta—. Si usaron a Sharon como espía y la infiltraron entre nosotros para mantenernos vigilados, ¿por qué, a excepción de la noche en que ella murió, nunca atacaron?

La pelirroja tragó saliva.

Ya había cargado las balas, sólo tenía que jalar el gatillo y disparar la verdad.

No podía dar marcha atrás.

—Atacarte no era el propósito que tenían —percibió como sus pulsaciones cardíacas se tornaban más rápidas—, ellos querían usarte, al igual que a Sharon.

—¿Para qué?

El nudo que había en su garganta pareció intensificarse.

—Querían quedarse con un niño que tuviese parte de tu composición genética, básicamente querían experimentar con tu hijo. —El semblante de Steve empalideció bruscamente, Natasha desvió la vista hacia el suelo para no verlo. Si seguía presenciando la forma en que su rostro se sumía en sufrimiento, sería incapaz de seguir con eso—. Pero cuando Hydra comenzó a desestabilizarse y el dominio mental de Fausto mostró severos signos de no estar funcionando, Sharon se tornó un problema.

En cuanto fue asimilando el trasfondo de esas palabras, su mente dejó de escuchar la voz de Natasha. Su cerebro sólo parecía estar concentrado en recordar los últimos momentos que compartió con Sharon.

De pronto su actitud extraña y los malestares físicos que presentó en los días previos a su muerte, adquirieron sentido:

Había muerto embarazada.

Impactado y horrorizado por la trágica conclusión a la que estaba llegando, el capitán movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

—No… no es verdad. —Y Natasha volvió a oír esa frase. La misma que mencionó Bucky al enterarse de la existencia y posterior muerte de su hijo—. No puede serlo…

Tras advertir como las mejillas de Steve se empapaban de lágrimas, la pelirroja sintió su propia mirada cristalizarse.

»Dios mío… —pronunció con la vista perdida—, yo mismo la llevé a esa misión.

—Esto no es tu culpa.

—Sí, lo es…

—¡No! ¡No lo es! —farfulló entre sollozos—. Esta vez no permitiré que te culpes. Si quieres responsabilizar a alguien de esto, esa persona no eres tú, soy yo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Sharon estaba embarazada y no te dije nada! —Steve padeció esas palabras como si varios impactos de bala estuviesen perforando su pecho—. Pude impedir que ella y tu hijo murieran, pero en lugar de eso, te mentí.

La punzada que atacaba su cabeza se tornó persistentemente más dolorosa, se sentía perdido y débil. Natasha acababa de arrancar, escupir y pisotear su corazón con la peor crueldad que alguna vez hubiese podido imaginar.

—¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Sharon iba a decírtelo después de la misión, ella me pidió que no te dijera nada para que le permitieras acompañarnos y yo estúpidamente accedí a eso.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —gritó, exasperado.

—No lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes? —masculló, mientras cogía sus brazos con impulsividad y fuerza bruta—. ¿Qué creías que pasaría si permitías que una mujer embarazada se enfrentase a una misión como esa?

—Lo siento —gimoteó, sin protestar por el trato tosco que estaba recibiendo—. En verdad lo siento.

—¡De qué me sirven tus lamentos si mi hijo y Sharon ya están muertos!

Dándole la espalda, la soltó de su agarre como si acabase de cometer un sacrilegio.

Estaba tan encolerizado que comenzaba a tener miedo de sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y con un par de dedos apretó el puente de su nariz.

No. No podía perdonar algo como eso.

—Quiero que te vayas —profirió fríamente—. No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida.


	14. Te salvaré de estar conmigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel & Disney.** No tengo fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIV: Te salvaré de estar conmigo**_

* * *

 **Dos meses después…**

 **Angola, ciudad de Caxito, provincia de Bengo (África)**

Terminando de atar las agujetas de sus botines, Wanda se levantó de la cama. Amarró su cabello en una especie de coleta y con pereza caminó hacia el otro extremo del cuarto.

En cuanto introdujo su mano en el bolsillo más pequeño de la maleta, sus yemas palparon el contorno de un papel doblado. De manera inconsciente sus dedos cogieron aquella hoja. Pensó en abrirla y atormentarse con su contenido, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea.

No la había conservado para eso.

Alejando esos pensamientos, volvió a introducir su mano en el interior de aquel bolsillo. Esta vez extrajo su celular y un par de audífonos.

Mientras lo encendía, con pasos lentos y relajados, regresó a la cama.

Apenas activó la pantalla pudo percatarse que tenía un amplio registro de llamadas perdidas, pero en lugar de revisarlas, ni siquiera les dio importancia, puso los audífonos en sus oídos, eliminó las notificaciones y rápidamente se dirigió al reproductor de música. Tenía un listado extenso de canciones, pero en menos de un minuto pudo localizar la que estaba buscando.

 _ **Wicked Game**_ _de_ _ **Chris Isaak.**_

Fue su madre quien le enseñó esa canción cuando apenas tenía siete años. En un principio pensó que era la melodía más anticuada que hubiese oído en su vida, —los noventas se estaban acabando y artistas como _Britney Spears_ o los _Backstreet Boys_ solían ser los ídolos del momento—, por eso, apenas su madre le obligó a oír aquella canción, Wanda le espetó que se modernizara y actualizara sus gustos musicales, pero su progenitora en lugar de ofenderse, simplemente soltó una carcajada.

«Cuando te enamores, lo comprenderás. Escucharás esta canción, te acordarás de mí y también de ese chico que se ha robado tu corazón»

…

 **Alemania, ciudad de Hamburgo, Altona. (Hace dos meses)**

 _Cuando se situó junto a él y comenzó a caminar a su lado, Wanda pensó que James haría hasta lo imposible por deshacerse de ella, pero en cuanto viró el rostro y reparó en su presencia, Bucky la miró con extraña satisfacción, como si acabase de hacer exactamente lo que esperaba que hiciera._

 _En un principio pensó que esa actitud era absurda, ¿si ya estaba enterado de que ella les había delatado, cómo demonios podía mostrase cómodo con su compañía? Era completamente insólito que no la estuviese cuestionando por haberse involucrado en asuntos que no le correspondían._

 _Lo único que podía explicar ese extraño comportamiento, era que Steve no la hubiese mencionado. Tal vez lo hizo para protegerla o porque sencillamente no deseaba involucrar a más personas. En realidad, ni siquiera lo sabía._

 _Repentinamente arrugó el entrecejo, iba caminando tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que apenas se estaba percatando de lo mucho que se habían alejado._

 _El pequeño lago del pueblo —que de pequeño no tenía nada—, se mostraba imponente y a la vez hermoso frente a sus ojos._

 _Su agua con tintes verdosos, proyectaba las siluetas de los diversos árboles que rodeaban su cuenca, también permitía exhibir el reflejo de la luna y las diferentes estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, incluso el muelle de madera que se extendía varios metros por la superficie del lago, lograba verse rústicamente agradable, pues aunque estuviese oscuro, su belleza no mermaba en lo absoluto._

 _La noche provocaba que, contradictoriamente el paisaje luciera aún más atractivo._

 _Cuando llegaron al país germano y se asentaron en un pueblito de Altona, algunos habitantes de la zona les hablaron de un_ _«_ _pequeño lago_ _»_ _que valía la pena visitar, Clint sonrió con amabilidad y dijo que algún día lo harían, pero aquello jamás pasó._

 _«_ _Qué tontos_ _»_ _pensó, distraída._

 _Para cuando dejó de admirar el esplendor de la naturaleza, Bucky ya se encontraba caminando en dirección al muelle. Se detuvo frente a una banca —también construida con madera— y tomó asiento sobre ella._

 _Wanda sintió un poco de miedo cuando el muelle crujió con sus primeros pasos, no deseaba caer en las profundidades del lago y exponer sus horribles dotes en el nado._

 _En esos momentos, no estaba en condiciones de hacer el ridículo._

 _Sin detenerse, Maximoff continuó su camino hacia la banca y sin romper el silencio, tomó asiento a su lado._

— _Acabo de enterarme que pude haber sido padre…_

 _«_ _Acabo_ _»_ _«_ _de enterarme_ _»_ _«_ _que pude haber sido padre_ _»_

— _¿Qué? —musitó, perpleja._

 _En vista de que el lago no emitía olas y el único sonido que se interponía entre ambos, era el persistente e insoportable grillar de un insecto, Wanda había escuchado con absoluta claridad lo que Bucky había dicho, pero estaba impactada y sencillamente no podía creerlo._

— _Cuando nos separaron, Natalia estaba embarazada y, por desgracia, la K.G.B lo descubrió. Obviamente el bebé nunca nació, para cualquier Viuda Negra, engendrar un hijo era algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido._

 _Mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios y cubría un gesto asombrado, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que jugó con la mente de Natasha. En sus recuerdos pudo apreciar una carga excesiva de sufrimiento y culpabilidad, emociones que en ese instante atribuyó a otras cosas, como a los asesinatos que le obligaron a cometer dentro de K.G.B o cualquier otro motivo que pudiese hacerla sentir de ese modo, pero jamás pensó que la principal causa de su dolor, fuese haber perdido un hijo._

 _Un hijo de James._

— _Dios mío… —susurró en estado de shock—, no puedo creerlo._

 _Bucky tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del lago, como si estuviese imaginando el aspecto que podría haber tenido su hijo o cuán diferente sería su vida si nunca le hubiesen convertido en el Soldado del invierno._

 _Lucía destrozado._

— _Lo siento tanto —dijo, apenada—. En verdad lo lamento._

— _Tal vez me lo merezco —respondió, cabizbajo—, por todo lo que he hecho._

— _No, claro que no._

 _Él no respondió. No solía interpretar el papel de la víctima, pero sentía que la muerte de su hijo era un castigo._

 _¿A cuántos hijos dejó sin padres o a cuántos padres dejó sin hijos?_

 _Cerró los ojos._

 _Probablemente a cientos._

 _Wanda desvió la mirada. Estaba comenzando a experimentar nuevamente ese asqueroso sentimiento de culpa._

 _Cuando descubrió que Natasha y James se conocían, desarrolló sentimientos de desconfianza y celos hacia la espía, básicamente porque no podía tolerar que estuviese en una relación con Steve y al mismo tiempo ignorase su pasado con Bucky. Le costaba trabajo creer que eso pudiese llamarse amor, pero tras presenciar las horribles consecuencias que estaban teniendo aquellas verdades, entendía los motivos por los que Natasha decidió guardar silencio durante tanto tiempo._

— _Esto es mi culpa —pensó en voz alta. James la miró, confundido—. Todo lo que ha pasado en este día de mierda ha sido mi culpa._

— _No seas ridícula —dijo, restándole importancia—, ¿por qué esto tendría que ser tu culpa?_

— _Mientras platicaba con Clint sobre nuestra relación y también acerca de tu pasado con Natasha, no nos percatamos de que Steve estaba escuchando todo lo que decíamos. —Bucky enserió su semblante—. Cuando él preguntó si aquello era cierto, no dudé en decir la verdad._

 _A medida en que James la observaba y guardaba silencio, Wanda trató de mentalizarse para recibir una avalancha de palabras hirientes, pero apenas lo vio relajar sus facciones y acomodar su cuerpo en el respaldo de la banca, supo que su reacción no sería como la imaginó._

— _Ya veo… —comentó, enarqueando una ceja—, efectivamente no fue Sam quien se lo dijo._

— _¿Pensaste que Sam lo había hecho? —El soldado asintió, Wanda continuó mirándole con expresión desconcertada—. ¿No estás enfadado?_

— _¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Alguien tenía que decírselo. Después de todo, Natalia no habría tenido el valor de hacerlo y, francamente, yo tampoco._

 _Tratando de entender esa reacción, Wanda también decidió apoyarse en el respaldo de la banca._

 _Aquello la hizo sentir automáticamente más liviana._

— _Creí que, reaccionarías de otra manera… —mencionó, sincera_ —. _Incluso llegué a pensar que cuestionarías mis motivos y me acusarías de haberlo hecho por celos._

 _Ese comentario provocó que Bucky ladease el rostro y le entregase toda su atención._

 _Él también lucía notoriamente más reconfortado._

— _¿Natalia se desquitó contigo, verdad?_

— _Sí, un poco._

— _¿Un poco?_

— _Bueno, en realidad ella reaccionó bastante mal, pero me lo merecía. No debí involucrarme en esto, ni juzgarla por lo que ocurrió contigo —volvió a mirarle con expresión de arrepentimiento—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que debió soportar cuando la alejaron de ti y asesinaron a su hijo. —Con gesto estresado, Wanda desplazó una mano por su frente—. Maldita sea, me siento tan culpable._

— _Deja de mortificarte, esto no es tu culpa. Tal vez no era el momento más adecuado para decir la verdad, pero tus intenciones no fueron malas._

 _Wanda se estremeció por completo._

— _¿En verdad piensas eso?_

 _Asintió rápidamente._

— _Sé que en el fondo lo hiciste por Steve._

 _Mientras se sumían en un silencio que no parecía ser incómodo, la castaña esbozó una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia el lago. Percibió cierto grado de melancolía tras sostener aquella conversación con Bucky, que él hubiese reaccionado de esa manera y no le juzgase por todo lo ocurrido, le resultó gratamente inesperado. En cierta manera, extrañaba charlar con él sin que hubiese una discusión de por medio._

 _Cuando la mano de Bucky se posicionó sobre la suya, logró salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Por instinto borró la sonrisa de su rostro y quiso apartarse, pero por más que lo intentó, Wanda fue incapaz hacerlo._

 _El tacto de sus dedos siempre le había resultado ardiente y magnético._

— _Gracias… —siseó, mirándola con franqueza—, gracias por estar aquí._

 _Sentir su toque y oír su voz desde tan cerca, jamás había sido una buena combinación._

 _Trató de no desmoronarse, de pensar que aunque sus caricias se percibieran tentadoras, seguir aferrándose a la idea de amarlo, sólo terminaría haciéndole más daño, pero aunque hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse fría e inquebrantable, sabía que acabaría flaqueando. Pues sin importar lo estúpido y masoquista que fuese, sus pensamientos siempre terminarían siendo arrasados por lo que sentía hacia él._

— _Lo he intentado, Bucky, juro que he tratado de hacerlo, pero no puedo… —tragó saliva—, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza._

 _Durante un lapso que a la castaña le resultó interminable, Bucky la miró con fijeza y detenimiento, como si estuviese procesando sus dichos e intentase buscar palabras precisas para no romper su corazón, pero en cuanto el azul de sus ojos se concentró en el rojo de sus labios y una de sus manos lentamente se apoderó de un costado de su cuello, Wanda pudo estar segura de que James se sentía igual o peor que ella._

— _Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo._

 _Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Bucky se inclinó en dirección a su rostro, intensificó el agarre que tenía en su cuello y sin rodeos comenzó a besar sus labios._

 _Empezó mediante roces lentos y provocativos. No sentía la necesidad de ir rápido, por primera vez pretendía besarla sin sentirse culpable o inseguro de lo que hacía, porque a diferencia de sus primeros besos, aquel contacto no estaba siendo impulsivo en lo absoluto._

 _Era un beso excitante, pero al mismo tiempo, se percibía emotivo._

 _Como un reflejo fidedigno de lo que sentían por el otro._

 _El equilibrio perfecto entre atracción física y sentimental._

 _Wanda recibió el roce de su lengua como una invitación directa a arrojarse al lago._

 _Su beso la estaba incinerando._

 _Ansiaba desesperadamente gemir y respirar, pero no quería arriesgarse a mirarlo. Tenía miedo de que la estuviese observando con gesto culposo y que ese beso acabase como los anteriores._

 _No. No sería capaz de soportar otro rechazo._

 _Su corazón no podría con tanto._

 _Como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, James detuvo el contacto._

— _Wanda…_

 _Su corazón se encogió. Con fuerza apretó los parpados y se negó a mirarlo._

— _No, por favor no lo digas —murmuró, suplicante. Lentamente abrió los ojos—. No digas que esto estuvo mal…_

— _¿Qué? —preguntó, desconcertado. Luego entendió a lo que se refería, negó con la cabeza y procuró tranquilizarle—. No, no pretendía decir eso._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Sólo quería decirte que, eres la única razón por la que sigo aquí._

 _Wanda le miró, incrédula._

— _¿En verdad eres tú? —bromeó, tocándole la cara como si fuese una máscara._

 _Mientras Bucky se contagiaba con su risa y se distraía de lo que pretendía decir, Wanda tomó ventaja de ello para depositarle un beso pequeño. En respuesta, James la tomó por la cintura y acentuó la exquisita presión que ejercía encima de sus labios, pero luego de unos segundos, se contuvo._

 _Todavía tenía algo más que agregar._

— _Me encantaría enviar todo al diablo e irme lejos de aquí —hizo una pausa breve—, contigo._

 _Sin poder ocultar su emoción, Wanda reinició el beso mientras llevaba una mano hacia su pecho._

 _Necesitaba sentirlo cerca de su cuerpo y cerciorarse de que aquello no fuese un sueño._

 _Después de todo, seguía pensando que era demasiado perfecto para estar ocurriendo._

 _Por encima de su camiseta tocó sus pectorales y con peligrosidad comenzó a descender hacia su abdomen, pero antes de que pudiese aproximarse hacia una zona más vulnerable, Bucky detuvo su mano._

 _Ella sonrió con gesto lascivo._

 _Si James la estaba sintiendo, eso definitivamente no se trataba de un sueño._

 _Para su satisfacción personal, lo que ocurría era bastante real._

— _Entonces hagámoslo —habló, entusiasmada—, dejemos todo atrás y empecemos de nuevo._

...

—¿Lista para ir tras esos terroristas? —pregunto Visión, mientras entraba en la habitación del hotel en donde se estaban quedando.

Desde la cama, la muchacha se quitó los audífonos, le dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió.

—Antes de que Sam enloquezca, es mejor que lo hagamos. —Para que pudiese levantarse del colchón, su compañero le extendió una mano. Ella inmediatamente aceptó—. Vamos.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Estados Unidos, Nueva York, condado de Sullivan. (Granja de los Barton)**

—¿En verdad es tan urgente que viajes hoy? —inquirió la esposa de Clint, mientras caminaba al comedor y tomaba asiento en frente de Natasha.

Tras su madre, el pequeño Nathaniel —de aproximadamente dos años—, se acercó con pasos tambaleantes y descoordinados hacia la mesa. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de espalda hacia el piso, pero logró impedirlo tras apoyar su manita en la pierna de Natasha.

Ella le miró con ternura e inmediatamente decidió cargarlo en sus brazos.

—No, no es urgente —dijo en tanto sentaba al pequeño encima de sus muslos—, pero a diferencia de Clint, sigo siendo una prófuga de la justicia y no quiero ser un problema para ustedes.

—No eres un problema y lo sabes —contesto—. Hasta el momento, hemos podido ocultarte y lidiar fácilmente con las visitas del FBI.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La espía, cuyo cabello ahora era rubio y lucía notoriamente más corto, besó la mejilla regordeta del infante, Laura sonrió con melancolía.

—Los niños te extrañarán mucho.

—Y yo a ellos —comentó, triste—, pero la tía Nat aún tiene muchos asuntos pendientes.

En cuanto oyeron unos pasos acercarse, ambas voltearon.

Clint las miró, exhausto.

—¿Fue muy difícil? —preguntó Laura.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No fue fácil, pero lo conseguí. Lila y Cooper finalmente están ordenando sus cuartos.

En tanto se acercaba a la mesa, Clint tomó asiento a un costado de su esposa.

—Diablos —espetó, haciendo un gesto incómodo—, me pregunto si Scott también lleva una maldita tobillera de vigilancia… son tan desagradables.

—Al menos no tiene micrófono —le consoló su amiga—, en caso de tenerlo, ya me tendrían tras las rejas.

—Tasha, respecto a eso, pienso igual que Laura. No es necesario que te vayas tan rápido.

—Llevo dos meses aquí, es suficiente.

—Pero…

—No insistas, Barton —le interrumpió, sonriendo de medio lado—, sabes que soy testaruda.

El ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. lanzó un suspiro.

—Dios, no puedo creer que sigas empecinada con encontrar a Fausto…

—¿Y por qué no? —refutó, arqueando una ceja—, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que nos hizo?

—No, pero asumo que en este instante, tenemos un enemigo mucho más poderoso que ese demente.

—¿Te refieres a Thanos? —comentó en tono mordaz—. No seas iluso, Clint. Han pasado meses y hasta el día de hoy, ningún ente extraño ha intentado atacarnos.

—¿Y qué dices de Visión? ¿Se atacó a sí mismo? —musitó, irónico.

—No, pero tal vez su ataque fue un hecho aislado y sin relación con Thanos.

Laura y sus orbes de color avellana captaron cierto grado de tensión entre su marido y su amiga.

Claramente necesitaban un instante a solas.

En silencio, se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a la espía.

—Creo que Nathaniel debe ir por su biberón —comprendiendo las intenciones de Laura, Natasha depositó un beso pequeño sobre la frente del niño, luego extendió los brazos y se lo entregó. La castaña tomó la diminuta mano de Nathaniel y simuló un gesto de despedida hacia ellos—. Adiós, papi. Adiós, tía Nat.

Tanto Clint como la ex pelirroja sonrieron, enternecidos.

A medida en que Laura y el niño desaparecían de la estancia, el arquero no tardó en retomar la charla.

—¿Crees que por tener el cabello tinturado de rubio los agentes de Hydra no te podrán reconocer?

—Mi cambio de apariencia es para los federales, los de Hydra me dan igual, puedo lidiar con ellos.

—No, tú sola no podrás.

En forma ansiosa, Natasha tamborileó los dedos sobre la cubierta de la mesa.

—No lo haré sola.

Con sorpresa, Clint alzó las cejas.

—¿Acaso tú y Steve se volvieron a contactar?

Oír el nombre del rubio provocó que su estabilidad emocional se rompiera.

Ese hombre atormentaba su cerebro en forma desgarradora.

Aunque habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que le vio, Natasha se sentía incapaz de superarlo. La forma en que su relación acabó, hizo que su corazón se redujera a escombros. Se había enamorado como una estúpida y pese a estar a kilómetros de distancia, el sentimiento no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto.

Lo extrañaba con toda su alma. Pero no podía retroceder el tiempo y enmendar sus errores, Steve jamás iba a olvidar lo que había hecho.

—No —profirió, luego de un largo silencio—. Steve, Sam, Wanda y Visión están trabajando por su cuenta, pero ya sabes, sus métodos pulcros y moralistas no son tan efectivos como los míos.

—Lo siento —respondió, sintiéndose estúpido—, no quise incomodarte con lo de Steve, sólo pensé que él…

—Descuida, yo tampoco sabía que era tan orgulloso —dijo, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared—, pero supongo que merezco su rencor. Le mentí y lo lastimé mucho.

Clint se contuvo de mirarle con expresión compasiva, Natasha detestaba provocar lastima o verse débil y él no deseaba incomodarla, pero en ese instante, realmente lucía devastada y miserable.

A fin de cuentas, su relación con Steve no había terminado precisamente del mejor modo.

…

 **Alemania, ciudad de Hamburgo, Altona. (Hace dos meses)**

 _La detuvo antes de que pudiese atravesar el umbral de la puerta. No pensaba dejarla ir en ese estado._

— _Tasha, no hagas esto —pidió, mientras se aferraba a la correa de su bolso e intentaba arrebatárselo—, Steve sólo está dolido. Sé que no lo dijo en serio._

— _Lo dijo muy en serio, Clint. Me quiere lejos._

— _¡Bueno al diablo con él! —gritó, fastidiado—. Me voy contigo, no pienso dejarte sola._

 _Con el ceño fruncido, Natasha le hizo un gesto para que bajase el tono de su voz._

— _¿Estás loco? —inquirió, mirándole con enfado—. Steve necesita apoyo, no puedes irte y provocar que el equipo se separe._

— _¡Al echarte del aquí, es precisamente Steve quien está separando el grupo!_

— _Baja la voz._

— _¡No, no lo haré!_

 _Entonces pasó lo que Natasha no deseaba que ocurriese, Steve descendió los peldaños de la escalera y en poco rato consiguió llegar al primer piso._

— _¿Qué estás esperando, Clint? —aunque su voz denotaba calma, la expresión de su rostro no parecía indicar lo mismo—, adelante… vete con ella, no estás obligado a quedarte aquí._

 _Clint le miró, sorprendido._

 _Aquel hombre de expresión estoica y fría, no parecía ser el mismo Steve de siempre._

 _Literalmente se oía como si fuese otra persona._

— _Steve, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, sé que es difícil enterarse de que tu mejor amigo y…_

— _¡No, no lo entiendes! —le interrumpió, alterado—. Tu esposa y tus hijos están a salvo. Sharon y mi hijo no lo están._

 _Un silencio incómodo y doloroso se posó en medio._

 _Clint miró a Natasha sin entender el porqué de esa acotación._

 _¿Acaso había dicho_ _«_ _mi hijo_ _»?_

— _¿Qué pasa? —averiguó Sam, mientras él y Scott se sumaban a la charla—, ¿a dónde vas con ese bolso? —preguntó, apuntando a la pelirroja._

— _Steve le dijo que se marchara —explicó Clint._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —indagó Ant-Man._

— _No, no fue así… —rectificó la espía._

— _Sí, así fue —agregó Steve—. Y no tengo por qué explicarles el motivo. Es algo que sólo nos compete a nosotros. Además, estoy seguro de que Natasha también necesita estar lejos y quien quiera irse con ella, es absolutamente libre de hacerlo._

— _Pero, ¿qué hay de Visión? —refutó el arquero—. Tenemos que llevarlo a Wakanda y proteger esa gema._

— _Puedo encargarme de eso._

— _¿Y también te encargarás tú solo de ese tal Thanos?_

— _Oh vamos, Clint. —Esta vez fue Sam quien decidió intervenir—. ¿Todavía crees que esa cosa llamada Thanos existe? Podría apostar mi vida a que sólo fue una artimaña de Stark para mantenernos controlados. Si en verdad existiese, entonces ¿por qué demonios no nos ha atacado?_

 _Natasha se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. No podía negar que había pensado en lo mismo._

 _De cualquier manera, en esos momentos aquello le daba exactamente igual._

 _Ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar en ese lugar, el simple hecho de saber que Steve la quería lejos, la hacía sentir deseos de morir._

 _Quería correr y alejarse cuanto antes, pero apenas hizo amago de hacerlo, Clint volvió a retenerla mientras enganchaba una mano alrededor de su brazo._

— _Espera, iré contigo._

— _Ya te dije que no…_

— _Y yo dije que iré contigo —sentenció, decidido—. Después de todo, Steve y Sam parecen estar bastante seguros de lo que hacen, ¿verdad, capitán?_

 _Sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo, el aludido sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza._

— _Espero tengan buen viaje._

 _Tan pronto como terminó de decir esas palabras, dio una media vuelta y comenzó a distanciarse. Todo parecía indicar que su objetivo era volver a su cuarto, pero apenas Clint retomó la palabra y escuchó lo que dijo, Steve no dudó en frenar sus pasos._

— _No me iré hasta que Wanda esté aquí, la llevaré conmigo._

— _¿Por qué hablas de ella como si fuese un objeto? —replicó, molesto—. Si Wanda quiere irse contigo, lo hará por voluntad propia y no porque la estés obligando._

 _Barton sonrió con sarcasmo._

— _Es bastante hipócrita que lo digas, estoy seguro de que Natasha se está yendo por obligación y no por voluntad propia._

— _¡Basta, Clint! —Con expresión amenazante, la pelirroja se soltó de su agarre—. Steve tiene motivos de peso para detestarme y no querer verme._

— _Deja de defenderlo, está actuando mal y alguien tiene que decírselo._

 _Rogers curvó sus labios en una sonrisa repleta de ironía, estuvo a escasos segundos de entregarle una respuesta, pero decidió no hacerlo._

 _Estaba exhausto y no deseaba seguir discutiendo._

— _Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó —continuó Natasha—, deja de entrometerte._

— _¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Todos sabemos lo que pasó y es completamente injusto que debas marcharte por algo que ocurrió hace años!_

— _Mi relación con James no es lo único que oculté, hice algo mucho peor —profirió, enfocando sus pupilas sobre Steve—, deja de juzgarle, le hice daño y tiene motivos de peso para odiarme._

 _El rubio la miró, inexpresivo._

 _Ni siquiera parecía conmovido._

— _Nat, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?_

— _Clint, si vas a seguirme, ve por tus cosas y deja de jugar al justiciero. Sabes perfectamente bien que no necesito defensores._

 _Experimentó profundos deseos de gritarle que se fuera al infierno, después de todo, su paciencia tenía límites y Natasha se estaba comportando como una perfecta malagradecida, pero tras comprender el verdadero significado de sus palabras, Clint guardó silencio y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación._

 _A ciencia cierta, desconocía lo que había ocurrido, pero aunque su amiga fuese culpable de algo horrible, sería incapaz de dejarle._

 _Haría su equipaje y se iría con ella._

…

Saber la verdad no cambió su lealtad en lo absoluto.

Natasha había cometido un error, pero Steve también se estaba equivocando al juzgarle por la muerte de Sharon. Mintió y su decisión tuvo consecuencias horrendas, pero ella no la mató.

No podían responsabilizarla por eso.

—En cuanto Steve lo supere, entenderá que esto no fue tu culpa, Nat.

—No creo que se pueda superar la muerte de un hijo.

—Deja de culparte por eso.

Lo que ocurrió entre Steve y Natasha no fue lo único que se quebró durante ese día. El grupo también corrió el mismo destino.

A pesar de su insistencia, Wanda decidió quedarse junto al capitán. Argumentó que lo hacía por Visión, básicamente porque deseaba participar activamente en su protección, pero Clint estaba seguro de que esa explicación se encontraba incompleta.

Visión no era su único motivo.

Mientras el grupo se destrozaba, la vio salir con Barnes. Tuvo intensiones de seguirla e impedir que estuviese a solas con él, pero en cuanto escuchó los gritos de Steve y Natasha, su atención se desvió de la joven.

Al final, el único que decidió sumarse a ellos y regresar a los Estados Unidos fue Scott.

No lo hizo con el propósito de apoyar a Natasha o algo por el estilo, su objetivo era entregarse a la justicia, pues según le habían dicho, los federales estaban ofreciendo cumplir una condena bajo arresto domiciliario y para él, aquello era una oportunidad perfecta para estar nuevamente con su hija. Clint, como esposo y padre de tres hijos, no dudó en sumarse al plan de Scott, pero la rusa no manifestó intensiones de ser amigable con la ley, cambió su tonó de cabello y optó por no abandonar la clandestinidad.

Desde un principio dijo que su estadía en el país norteamericano sería breve, pues además de no desear exponer a Clint —quien la escondía en su granja—, hizo hincapié en no detenerse hasta cumplir sus objetivos.

Con Steve o sin él, no pensaba renunciar a sus planes para hundir a Hydra y vengarse de Fausto.

—Bien… —retomó Clint—. Si no trabajarás con Steve, ¿entonces con quién lo harás?

—Con la misma persona que me ayudó a empezar con esto.

Mientras negaba con la cabeza, Clint se tomó el tabique nasal.

—No, dime por favor que no es él.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero sí. Es él —inspiró un poco de aire—, es James.

Le miró completamente desconcertado.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que él está junto a Steve, Sam y todos ellos?

—En efecto, James viajó con ellos hasta Wakanda, pero sólo estuvo ahí una semana, luego escapó y, según tengo entendido, Steve, Sam, Visión y Wanda sólo se quedaron en Wakanda un mes.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes todo esto? —Natasha abrió su boca para responder, pero en tanto hacía un gesto de manos, Barton le detuvo—. No, ni siquiera lo digas, ya puedo imaginar la respuesta.

—Tenía que mantenerme en contacto con James, estaba preocupada por él —explicó, mientras Clint la fulminaba con su mirada grisácea—. No deja de sentirse culpable y soy la única que puedo entenderlo.

—¿En verdad te contactaste con él sólo por eso?

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

Con fastidio, Clint se puso de pie.

—Insinúo que hay una parte de tu historia con Barnes que aún desconozco —sin dejar de mirarle, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa—, ¿qué te une tanto a él?

Sus orbes verdes le observaron con tristeza.

No deseaba seguir hablando de su pasado, pero Clint merecía saber la verdad.

—Un hijo… —Barton la miró como si le acabase de arrojar un balde de agua fría—, un hijo que no nació.

Impactado por aquella confesión. Clint se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla.

No podía creerlo.

—¿A-alguien más lo sabe? —murmuró, sin salir de su estado de shock.

—Sólo James. Se lo dije el mismo día en que abandonamos Alemania —expresó, pasándose una mano por la melena—. Por eso me contacté con él, estaba preocupada.

—¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?

—No es que haya querido ocultártelo, las cosas simplemente se dieron de forma extraña —explicó con franqueza—. Cuando la K.G.B descubrió mi embarazo, impidieron que éste llegase a término, eso provocó que me esterilizaran y borraran mis recuerdos. Pero cuando ocurrió lo de Ultrón y Wanda ingresó en mi cabeza, poco a poco comencé a recordar muchas cosas.

Desplazando un brazo a través de la mesa, su amigo le tomó de una mano.

—Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, Natasha.

—También la más desgraciada —replicó, sonriendo con amargura.

—Da igual. No importa lo que pase, lo que hayas hecho o lo que estés por hacer. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y siempre te apoyaré.

La espía ejerció un apretón ligero sobre su mano.

—Gracias, Clint.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Angola, ciudad de Luanda (África)**

Recorriendo en forma ociosa el listado de sus contactos, Steve desplazaba su pulgar de arriba hacia abajo. Mantenía el cuerpo tendido a lo largo del sofá, con la vista fija en la pantalla de su celular y los diversos nombres que se encontraban en ella, no parecía estar buscando a alguien en concreto, pero su dedo siempre terminaba deteniéndose en el mismo sitio.

 _El número de Natasha._

Cuando su yema amenazaba con presionar la opción de llamada, rápidamente bloqueaba la pantalla y alejaba el iPhone de su alcance.

Por más que la extrañase o necesitase escucharle, no se sentía listo para enfrentar un momento como ese.

Aún la amaba, quería solucionar las cosas y lograr que ambos pudiesen perdonarse, pero no podía olvidar las horribles consecuencias de sus mentiras.

Desde el día en que se separaron, noche tras noche se martirizó pensando en lo ocurrido y aunque concluyó que Natasha no era una responsable directa, no podía ignorar que su honestidad pudo haberlos salvado.

De cualquier manera, también sabía que el error de la espía no fue lo único que provocó aquella desgracia. Si no hubiese engañado a Sharon con la esperanza de vivir un amor verdadero, ella jamás habría abandonado los Estados Unidos y actualmente estaría a salvo.

Cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, Steve trató de calmar sus pensamientos.

A veces deseaba volver a estar congelado.

—¿Wanda se comunicó contigo? —preguntó Sam, adentrándose al pequeño apartamento que habían arrendado en Luanda—. La he llamado un par de veces, pero no responde.

—A mí tampoco me responde, pero no estoy preocupado. Sé que ella y Visión están bien —contestó, sentándose en el sofá—, ¿y tú en dónde estabas?

Mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesa de centro, Falcon juntó el entrecejo.

—Te dije que iría de compras.

—¿Y en dónde están tus compras? —inquirió, viendo como su compañero venía con las manos vacías.

—Bueno, el dinero se nos está acabando y estamos en una de las ciudades más caras del mundo, así que opté por reservar nuestros ahorros para comprar algo de comida.

—¿Tan mal estamos?

—Deberíamos buscar un trabajo.

—Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con encontrar a Bucky o atrapar terroristas —refutó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Has hablado con Tony?

Steve le miró con reproche.

—No le pediré dinero…

—Bien, no doblegues tu orgullo, podemos seguir alimentándonos de sopa.

—Tranquilízate, estoy seguro de que aún tengo dinero en mi cuenta de ahorro.

—Pero no nos durará por mucho tiempo —respondió, desanimado—. Tal vez deberíamos considerar regresar a Wakanda.

Su estadía en el país del vibranium fue bastante breve. Como de costumbre, T´Challa se mostró amable y comprensivo, les ofreció hospedaje por tiempo indefinido e incluso les brindó un ejército completo para proteger a Visión. Todo parecía ir marchando relativamente bien, hasta que Bucky decidió desaparecer.

Su partida provocó que el grupo volviese a sufrir otra herida, Steve y él no se habían hablado en días, el capitán atribuyó su huida a ese motivo, pero en cuanto se percató de que Wanda parecía estar destruida, automáticamente pensó en otras teorías.

Pese a experimentar culpa, en un principio Steve sintió que no debía preocuparse, pues al igual que él, Bucky probablemente sólo necesitaba distancia y tiempo. Claro, sostuvo esa teoría hasta que la ausencia de su amigo comenzó a tornarse permanente e irrevocable.

Por medio de conversaciones con Wanda, intentó averiguar los motivos de su partida, pero ella simplemente dijo que no le interesaba y que no tenía idea. Steve sabía que eso no era cierto, pero decidió no insistir. Trataría de localizarlo utilizando otros métodos.

Luego de haber estado un mes en Wakanda y no recibir indicios de un posible ataque por parte de Thanos, Steve comenzó a creer en las palabras de Sam y tomó la decisión de abandonar el país africano. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, pero no quiso arriesgarse a estar en un lugar en donde Tony pudiese atraparles, mucho menos si Bucky estaba desaparecido y propenso a un ataque. La forma en que se estaban dando las cosas eran demasiado sospechosas, no podía ser iluso y creer en buenas intenciones.

Sam propuso asentarse en un país del mismo continente, uno que no estuviese demasiado alejado de Wakanda, pues en caso de que Stark hubiese dicho la verdad y Thanos intentase atacar, sin mayores dificultades podrían regresar y resguardar a Visión. Para ello T´Challa les facilitó una especie de quinjet —que actualmente se encontraba en manos de Wanda—, gracias a dicho medio de transporte podrían movilizarse y regresar cuando lo estimasen conveniente.

Mientras Sam y él se dedicaban a intentar localizar a Bucky, Wanda y Visión se ocupaban de atrapar terroristas y diversos tipos que fuesen una amenaza para la seguridad local, Altona era un país con gran actividad criminal y evidentemente no había sido una elección al azar.

Aunque por causas obvias, realizaban sus actos heroicos desde la clandestinidad.

No en vano Wanda había aclarado su cabello, Visión lucía su apariencia humana o Steve se estaba dejando crecer la barba.

—¿Steve? —inquirió, moviendo una mano en frente de su rostro. El rubio le miró ligeramente aturdido—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En todo, supongo.

Mientras se sentaba junto a él, Sam le dio una palmeada amistosa en la espalda.

—Encontraremos a Bucky, no debe estar lejos —articuló, en señal de apoyo—. Incluso he llegado a creer que nunca salió de Wakanda.

—Sí, tal vez…

El de apellido Wilson juntó el entrecejo.

En esos momentos, Bucky no parecía ser la mayor preocupación de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no la llamas? —comprendiendo que se refería a Natasha, Steve le observó como si acabase de decir algo prohibido—, no estoy diciendo que la veas y hagas como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sólo digo que la llames y te asegures de que esté bien. Eso es todo.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo como eso?

—Tú sabes esa respuesta mejor que yo.

Siendo incapaz de contener su enfado, Steve se apartó bruscamente de su lado.

—¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que hice? —espetó, mientras se ponía de pie—. Sé que la traté pésimo y que la culpé injustamente, pero sigo molesto.

—Tal vez es un buen momento para solucionar las cosas.

—Sam, por favor —con la mano, le dedicó un gesto de advertencia—, no empieces con eso.

—Lo lamento, cap, pero alguien debe decírtelo. Se ve a kilómetros que sigues pensando en Natasha —cogió el iPhone que Steve había dejado sobre la mesita de centro, luego estiró la mano y se lo entregó—. Llámala y deja de torturarte.

.

* * *

.

—Steve no va a creer lo que ocurrió —comentó Wanda, en tanto abría la puerta del cuarto y Visión le seguía los pasos—, ¿en verdad la encargada del hotel te permitió dejar el quinjet en la azotea?

—Sí, al parecer cree que somos millonarios.

A medida en que se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a quitarse los botines, Wanda esbozó una sonrisa.

—Se va a decepcionar cuando vea la propina.

—Definitivamente lo hará.

La muchacha cogió su celular, buscó el nombre de Steve en el listado de contactos y rápidamente comenzó a redactarle un mensaje de texto.

 **Wanda. 21: 10 PM**

«La guarida de aquellos tipos se encontraba absolutamente vacía. Lo único que pude rescatar fue un archivo en el cual se detalla la construcción de un arma hecha en base a tecnología chitauri, supongo que nos será útil».

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su receptor, Wanda apagó el smartphone.

—¿Y, si mejor les llamamos? —sugirió el de cabellera rubia—, podríamos explicar los detalles y analizar nuestros próximos movimientos.

—Vis, no hemos descansado desde que llegamos —se quejó, lanzándose de espalda hacia la cama—. Tan sólo por un par de horas, ¿podemos parar?

Advirtiendo un rostro que a todas luces requería un instante de relajo, Visión asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, tienes razón —profirió, tumbándose a su lado—. Un descanso no nos vendría mal.

Tan pronto como lo sintió acomodarse junto a ella, Wanda acortó la escasa distancia que tenían, pasó un brazo por encima de su torso y con delicadeza apoyó una mejilla sobre su pecho.

Pese a estar tenso, Visión por inercia la acunó junto a su cuerpo.

Antes de que el sargento Barnes decidiera marcharse, él y Wanda compartieron bastante, nunca les vio en algo que pudiese considerarse comprometedor, pero las actitudes de ambos eran sugerentes y dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Aunque aquello le molestó y en más de una ocasión le produjo celos, Visión jamás realizó preguntas. En cierta manera, tenía miedo de confirmar sus sospechas.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que eran ciertas.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el sargento Barnes? —preguntó impulsivamente.

Mientras sus pupilas le miraban con nerviosismo y desconcierto, Wanda se apartó de su pecho.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿Qué te hizo? —secundó, sin darle tiempo de procesar el porqué de su interrogatorio.

Con expresión vulnerable, ella se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho.

—Algo que tú jamás me harías.

—No sé cómo interpretar eso…

—Me hizo daño —le confesó con voz temblorosa.

…

 **Wakanda (hace un mes)**

 _En medio de la recepción del aeropuerto, mientras se paseaba de un lado hacia otro, Wanda esperaba que Bucky diese señales de vida._

 _Aún no podía creer que lo harían; finalmente dejarían todo atrás y huirían juntos._

 _De no ser porque en las manos, iba cargando sus pasaportes falsos, continuaría pensando que se trataba de un sueño. Había sufrido tanto por él y esa relación que, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse un poco insegura._

 _¿Realmente merecía ser feliz?_

 _No era una blanca paloma y lo sabía. Podía apostar su vida a que tenía varias deudas con el karma y la justicia divina. Pero aunque de su parte, huir con Bucky fuese un acto egoísta, estaba completamente dispuesta a sobrellevar las consecuencias. Si la obtención de su felicidad implicaba perder su amistad con Visión —quien con justa razón, se sentiría bastante decepcionado cuando descubriese que huyó junto a James—, con el dolor de su alma lidiaría con ello._

 _Pagaría el costo._

 _Una voz femenina, anunciando que el vuelo hacia Australia saldría en breve, la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos._

— _Mierda —siseó, gesticulando una mueca preocupada._

 _Con rapidez, Wanda introdujo una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, desde ahí extrajo su celular y por enésima vez revisó la hora._

 _«_ _22:20 PM_ _»_

 _Bucky tenía cuarenta minutos de retraso._

 _Por inercia y sin poder ocultar su impaciencia, apresuradamente se dirigió a la sección de llamadas._

 _Estaba comenzando a inquietarse._

 _Durante una semana habían planificado ese momento, no era normal que se estuviese retrasando tanto._

 _Con dedos temblorosos comenzó a buscar su nombre en el listado de contactos._

 _Realmente no entendía el motivo de su tardanza._

 _Hace un par de horas había hablado con él y todo parecía marchar relativamente bien, ¿qué demonios pasaba?_

 _En cuanto presionó la opción verde y su llamada comenzó a ejecutarse, una niña de origen afroamericano, de aproximadamente ocho años, se arrimó con expresión dulce hacia ella._

 _Sin apartar el móvil de su oreja, la castaña le miró con atención, pensó que la pequeña se encontraba perdida y le pediría ayuda, pero en cuanto la vio extender una especie de sobre, Wanda comenzó a inquietarse._

— _Me dijeron que te entregara esto —dijo la niña._

 _Maximoff miró el sobre con cierto grado de recelo._

— _¿Quién lo envía?_

— _No puedo decirlo._

 _Pensó en entrar en su cabeza y averiguar la respuesta por sí misma, pero tras recordar que se encontraba en un sitio público, rápidamente descartó la idea. No podía arriesgarse a asustarla y provocar un escándalo._

 _Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, finalmente decidió recibirlo._

 _Iba a preguntarle si sabía de qué se trataba, pero apenas sus dedos recibieron la carta, aquella niña giró sobre sus talones y se echó a correr lejos._

 _¿Acaso ese mensaje tenía relación con la tardanza de Bucky?_

 _Deseando que se tratase de un mal entendido, decidió abrir el sobre y leer su contenido._

 _«_ _ **Wanda**_ _,_

 _En el momento en que leas está carta, estaré lejos._

 _Sé que no entenderás el motivo de mi decisión y que estarás muy enfadada, pero a modo de consuelo, puedo decirte que para mí no será muy diferente._

 _Ahora mismo, mi cabeza está repleta de sentimientos confusos, quiero romper esta carta, seguir adelante con nuestro plan, tomar tu mano y dejar todo atrás, pero entonces recuerdo la llamada que recibí mientras hacía mi equipaje y me doy cuenta de que no estoy listo._

 _Sigo aferrándome a ella, a nuestra historia, al pasado…_

 _Lo siento..._

 _Tú no mereces eso._

 _La chica que ha estado dentro de mis recuerdos y ha decidido amarme a pesar de las horrendas cosas que ha visto, no merece recibir un amor de segunda mano. Mereces algo mejor y si debo renunciar a ti para que puedas encontrarlo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo._

 _Ahora, probablemente no podrás entenderlo. Dirás que soy cobarde y me acusarás de estar huyendo, pero en el fondo, sabes que no se trata de eso._

 _Aunque me odies y no quieras volver a verme, te salvaré de estar conmigo_ _»_ _._

— _No… —musitó, mientras sus dedos temblaban y la carta resbalaba de sus nerviosas manos—, no…_

 _Sintiendo que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse, Wanda negó con la cabeza._

 _Eso no podía ser cierto._

 _Bucky no sería capaz..._

 _De manera inconsciente se agachó y recogió la carta, sus pupilas incrédulas volvieron a leer las malditas palabras que contenía ese papel y aunque tuvo serios deseos de romperlo, se contuvo de hacerlo._

 _Una extraña adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo, pues sin ser realmente consciente de sus próximos movimientos, Wanda se echó a correr lejos._

 _No sabía a dónde iba ni por qué lo hacía, su mente se encontraba demasiado confusa e impactada para ejecutar cualquier tipo de razonamiento, en esos momentos, lo único que funcionaba en su cerebro, era una especie de voz interna que le aconsejaba huir de aquel aeropuerto._

 _En cuanto logró atravesar la recepción y la entrada principal, su vista comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas._

 _«_ _No es real. No es real_ _»_ _pensó, atormentada_ _«_ _Él no sería capaz_ _»_ _._

 _Poco a poco la adrenalina fue desapareciendo, sus piernas se detuvieron, sus rodillas flaquearon y dejaron de sostener el peso de su cuerpo._

 _Por supuesto que Bucky sería capaz de hacerlo._

…

 **Angola, ciudad de Luanda (África)**

Aunque era bastante tarde, Steve no podía dormir.

Su mente estaba agotada, pero su cuerpo sumamente despierto, no parecía sentir lo mismo.

Como un depredador acechando a su presa, el consejo de Sam no había dejado de rondar sus pensamientos.

¿Realmente necesitaba llamarla?

Si ella no se había esforzado en intentar comunicarse con él, ¿por qué tenía que ceder primero?

«Tal vez porque la echaste y la trataste como una basura la última vez que se vieron».

Su propio raciocinio le hizo suspirar.

Con impulsividad, el rubio extendió un brazo sobre la superficie del buró y rápidamente cogió el móvil. Parecía decidido a ejecutar la llamada, pero tan pronto como leía las iniciales de su nombre en la pantalla, su valentía simplemente se esfumaba.

No podía negar que la extrañaba y que se sentía culpable, pero una parte de él seguía creyendo que debía mantenerse lejos. Su corazón aún estaba fragmentado en múltiples pedazos y tenía miedo de que su charla con Natasha terminase por quebrantarlo.

—Maldita sea… —siseó, molesto por su cobardía.

¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil ejecutar una llamada?

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Estados Unidos, Pensilvania, ciudad de Harrisburg.**

Cuando se comunicó con James y éste no aceptó su propuesta, Natasha se sintió bastante decepcionada.

Bucky le había dicho que Fausto no era una prioridad y que debían encargarse de asuntos más serios. Ella inmediatamente mencionó que sabía en dónde podían capturar a quienes habían estado implicados en la muerte de Sharon, pero antes de que pudiese terminar de emitir aquellas palabras, Bucky ya había finalizado el contacto.

Aquello le hizo pensar que jamás volvería a tener noticias suyas, pero con el pasar de los días, recibió una llamada que la dejó sorprendida.

Finalmente, James decidió aceptar su propuesta.

En un principio se sintió feliz de contar con su compañía, pero en cuanto asimiló las consecuencias que tendría, cierto grado de angustia y arrepentimiento se alojó en el interior de su pecho.

Steve jamás apoyaría lo que estaba haciendo.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, Natasha desvió su vista hacia el suelo.

Esta vez no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos, aunque costase, debía mantener a Steve lejos.

Mientras su celular emitía una alerta de mensaje, la ex pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos y se apresuró en ver de quién se trataba.

 **Clint. 13: 40 PM**

«Te fuiste hace menos de tres horas, pero se siente como si fuesen años. Por favor avísame cuando hayas llegado a tu destino».

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

Definitivamente iba a extrañar a su amigo y a su adorable familia, pero no podía decirles que ya se encontraba en su destino, Clint le había rogado que abandonase los Estados Unidos y no pensaba preocuparlo.

Aun sin acostumbrarse a su apariencia rubia, Natasha evaluó su imagen en el reflejo de la pantalla de su móvil.

Esperaba que James pudiese reconocerla.

Llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, un abrigo de color negro y un sombrero de estilo aristocrático.

Detestaba tener que fingir ser una mujer adinerada, pero no estaba en condiciones de vestir sus prendas habituales. Al menos no mientras fuese fugitiva y estuviese dentro de un país clasista.

Aun sin salir del aeropuerto, Natasha caminó en dirección al estacionamiento. Le había dicho a Bucky que se reunieran en Harrisburg, pues según sus contactos, Fausto y varios hombres de su séquito habían sido vistos en dicha zona. Aún no lograba entender qué diablos hacían en los Estados Unidos, pero suponía que no debía tratarse de algo bueno.

Al poco rato James le envió un mensaje diciendo que la recogería en ese sitio, pero no lograba verle por ninguna parte.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, un Mercedes-Benz clase C comenzó a aproximarse a ella. En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo en frente suyo y la ventanilla del conductor comenzó a descender, sus ojos se encontraron con los de James.

—Pensé que los soldados americanos eran puntuales —comentó, mientras se despojaba de sus gafas de sol.

—Y yo creí que eras pelirroja…

Natasha sonrió en forma satírica, había extrañado la complicidad que compartían. En cierta manera, agradecía que Bucky hubiese recordado su pasado junto a ella, pues ya no tenía que fingir indiferencia frente a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida.

—¿No te comportarás como un galán de los cuarenta y me abrirás la puerta?

Ahora fue él quien sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Guarda tu equipaje —contestó, mientras accionaba un botón y se abría el maletero—, luego podrías apresurarte y subir antes de que me arrepienta.

Acababa de comprobar que James no deseaba superar la barrera del flirteo y eso le tranquilizaba.

En cierto modo, era reconfortante saber que podían mantener sus sentimientos a raya, indicaba que las cosas estaban claras.

Apenas terminó de poner su equipaje dentro del maletero, su smartphone comenzó a vibrar en forma insistente. Natasha rodó los ojos, probablemente se trataba de Clint, llevaba varias horas sin hablarle y debía estar preocupado.

Pensó en ignorarle, pero con prontitud descartó la idea, si hacía eso, aquel testarudo no la dejaría en paz.

Resignada a responder, la espía metió una mano dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo y con distracción sacó el móvil de ahí, se encontraba a centímetros de contestar, pero en cuanto sus ojos leyeron el nombre de quien le estaba llamando, su dedo se quedó completamente paralizado.

 _ **«Llamada entrante de**_ _ **Steve**_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Holaaaa ¿pensaron que este mes los dejaría sin actualización? ¡Pues no! Aquí está y de corazón espero les haya gustado, porque fue bastante difícil hacer que el pasado y el presente encajaran en este capítulo jajajajaja. También sé que en un principio pudo ser confuso de leer, pero la idea era que a medida en que fueran avanzando con la lectura, pudiesen descubrir las cosas que han estado pasando con el grupo. Debo decir que estoy entusiasmada, porque estamos llegando a esa parte de la historia en la que pasarán muchas cosas emocionantes e intensas. En verdad se viene lo mejor.

Y, en la ahora clásica sección de preguntas:

¿Creen que Natasha responda la llamada de Steve?

Luego de lo que hizo Bucky, ¿Wanda al fin podrá olvidarse de él?

¿El grupo algún día volverá a reunirse?

¿Dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan? Jajajajajaja

Averígualo en los próximos capítulos.

 **Agradezco por sus comentarios a: Sajonia-Weimar, Vidian (Regresaste hermanita linda, te amodoro mucho), ChloeHutchersonDepp y Olivia Heirst.**

 **Lizzie:** Hola, respondiendo a tu pregunta, debo decir que me baso tanto en el Steve de los cómics como en del MCU, pienso que aunque él no es un hombre rencoroso, como todo ser humano necesita tiempo para procesar todo lo que pasó y si hubiese perdonado a Natasha tan rápido, me habría parecido un poco forzado. Jajajaja respecto a WinterWitch espero no me odies por lo que pasó, pero siempre compenso el dolor de la mejor manera, es lo único que diré jajajajaj gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.

 **Giss:** Linda, créeme que escuché todas las canciones que pusiste en el comentario y encajan completamente, en verdad gracias por dejarme comentarios tan extensos y detallados, son los que más me motivan. Un abrazo.

 **Esme:** Espero no me odies por lo que ocurrió con WinterWitch en este capítulo, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, a modo de consuelo sólo diré que tanto dolor, más adelante valdrá la pena, no te decepcionaré, lo juro. Un abrazo y gracias por apoyarme tanto.

 _ **Los reviews, las alertas de Follows y Favs siempre se agradecen.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


End file.
